Encuentros
by zoniiNara
Summary: Un encuentro furtivo y un Reencuentro inesperado...les hara remplantearse sus vidas *Lo nuestro no pregunta por futuros,se sustenta en lo inseguro,nosotros no estamos para protocolos de sociedad* Yaoi/Lemon -Sasunaru & Narusasu- COMPLETADO
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1._**

No sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, pero en ese momento supo que fue lo mejor que había echo en esas vacaciones. Esa piel caliente en contacto con la suya, esos jades provenientes de la boca ajena, y de la suya propia, como ambas respiraciones chocaban.

Y pensar que esa noche se iba a quedar a dormir, y ahora estaba en un hotel con aquel chico… ¿un chico?, nunca se había imaginado eso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría de cachondeo con un hombre, pero es que ese estupido rubio lo provoco.

_**Flash Back…**_

-10 billetes a que no besas a ningún hombre- reto el rubio de ojos azules, con los billetes enrolados en una mano.

-No necesito tu maldito dinero…- respondió tajante el pelinegro.

-Cierto, a primera vista se ve que eres un niño rico…- el rubio guardo los billetes en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón negro.- Y además un maldito cobarde…

-Repítelo…- dijo el pelinegro tomando de el cuello de la camisa blanca al rubio.- Si te dices hombre repítelo…- el pelinegro soltó el agarre- Oh lo siento se me olvidaba que eres un intento de hombre…- comento burlonamente.

-Te lo repito, eres un maldito cobarde… y si alguien aquí es un intento de hombre eres tu- el rubio metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- eres de esos que cree que por besar a un hombre, se le quemara la boca, se ira al infierno o se volverá homosexual… cuando de seguro lo eres y no quieres que nadie se entere y por eso no quieres aceptar mi reto

-Cállate…- grito el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que tomaba al rubio por los hombros, y lo atraía hacia el, besándolo en los labios.

El pelinegro, solo tenia planeado besarlo con un simple contacto en cuanto tocara sus labios se separaría de el. Pero aquel sabor, aquel calor en sus bocas, le hizo seguir, aquel simple beso que había iniciado, se había convertido en algo más ansioso, hasta que las lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas.

Hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, y tuvieron que separarse, ambos con falta de aire y un rubor en sus mejillas, pero gracias a las luces de aquella discoteca no se notaban con claridad.

-Toma…- dijo el rubio aun cerca del rostro del pelinegro, dándole el rollo de billetes.- Una apuesta es una apuesta.

-No…-respondió el pelinegro, dejando confundido al rubio.- Ya se como me vas a pagar…

El pelinegro una vez mas, volvió a adueñarse de los labios del rubio, pero esta vez las lenguas eran las que jugaban, si no también las manos se pusieron a jugar a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo del rubio, después de recorrer su espalda, llego a sus glúteos los cuales los estrujo y provoco que ambos cuerpos se juntaran tocando sus erecciones, que comenzaban a cobrar vidas.

-Ahí un hotel cerca…- susurro el rubio en el oído del chico.

_**Final Flash Back.**_

Y era justamente donde se encontraban ahora, el pelinegro tenia acorralado al rubio, contra una de las paredes, ya ambos sin camisas, el pelinegro dejo de besar sus labios, para comenzar a saborear del cuello bronceado, que estaba ahora a su merced.

-Dime un nombre para gemir…- pronuncio entre jadeos el rubio, mientras sentía la saliva del pelinegro en su cuello.

El pelinegro detuvo su labor por un momento, y comenzó a estudiar aquellas palabras "_Dime un nombre para gemir_"… cierto ni siquiera se habían dicho sus nombres, el rubio llego unos momentos después que una chica castaña le había dicho que le invitara una copa, Sasuke la rechazo, y pocos segundos después aquel rubio había llegado, apostándole que besara a un hombre.

Y se volvió a preguntar ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?... cuando sintió como las manos de su compañero de cuarto comenzaba a desabrocharle el cinturón, y a desabotonar el botón y a bajar el ziper… fue cuando volvió a la realidad… dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, mirando como el rubio introducía, su mano debajo de su bóxer.

-Te da igual si gimo cualquier nombre…- volvió decir el rubio, mirando al pelinegro, lleno de lujuria.

-Sa… Sasuke…- dijo al fin el pelinegro, mientras sentía la mano del pelinegro en su erección.

El rubio se acerco al odio de Sasuke y comenzó a respirar sobre el, con la misma intensidad que jugaba con su mano con la erección de Sasuke, mientras el pelinegro tenia ambas manos sobre la pared.

Sasuke detuvo la mano del rubio quien ya tenía su frente recargada en el hombro del pelinegro… Sasuke tomo de la espalda al rubio… y comenzó nuevamente a besarlo, mientras el rubio paseaba sus manos por aquella blanca espalda. Sasuke comenzó a caminar con el rubio rumbo a la cama.

Cerca de ella lo tumbo sobre la cama, para después una vez más arrogarse a besar su bronceado cuello, mientras que con sus manos, comenzaba a desabotonar aquel estorbo de pantalón, el rubio levanto un poco su cadera para que Sasuke pudiera sacar sin complicaciones su pantalón y su ropa interior.

Sasuke se incorporo un poco en la cama para ver como el desnudo cuerpo bronceado y bien trabajado que tenia enfrente de el, una electricidad lleno su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la excitación se hizo mas fuerte. El rostro del rubio lucia ruborizado y sus ojos azules nublados, por la excitación.

Sasuke se sintió un tanto estupido, nunca había estado con un hombre, en una habitación de hotel, al menos en esa situación, por donde demonios tenia que comenzar, su hermano era bisexual y cada que podía se ponía a platicar de sus experiencias sexuales con chicas y chicos, pero para Sasuke eso era algo repugnante, tal vez no tanto de escuchar sobre experiencias sexuales, al fin y al cabo algo aprendes de los relatos, pero era repugnante que su hermano se las contara, por eso cada que comenzaba con sus relatos el se alejaba de su hermano. Ahora se arrepentía de haber echo, no sabia por donde se supone que se tenia que empezar cuando tienes sexo con alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Bueno, ya sabían ambos a donde iban, eso era bueno o ¿no?, comenzaron con un beso que para sorpresa de Sasuke, lo hizo calentarse de sobremanera, y era el por eso que habían ido a parar a ese hotel, ya lo había desnudado, y también para sorpresa de Sasuke se excito a un mas, y ahora ¿Qué?... guardo un poco la calma, era hombre igual que el así que le deberían de gustar las mismas cosas, en cuanto a sexo se tratara ¿no?

Toda fantasía de un hombre es que alguien devore su miembro… sentir una húmeda boca succionando, lamiendo, saboreando tu miembro… claro ese seria un buen comienzo. Nunca lo había echo pero el calor de su cuerpo se lo exigía y, también debido al calor ya no pensaba seguir pensando, mientras que el rubio lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

Comenzó a besar una vez mas, el cuello del rubio, para después ir dibujando un camino de besos y lambidas en el pecho, para encontrarse con los pezones excitados del rubio, con uno de los cuales comenzó a jugar con su lengua.

-Ah!!- un suspiro salio de los labios del rubio- Sa… sa… Sasuke…- volvió a prenuncia el rubio, entrecortadamente, al mismo tiempo que un cosquilleo en su entrepierna se hacia mas fuerte.- Quiero….

Sasuke, detuvo el trabajo que hacia con su lengua sobre aquel pezón, cuando escucho al rubio decir "_quiero_"… quien demonios quiere algo cuando esta teniendo sexo… bueno además de follar lo mas rápido, pero para Sasuke… aunque nunca lo admitiera en publico o frente a aquel desconocido, esa era su primera vez con un hombre y era seguro que sacaría la mayor experiencia de ese encuentro, además, ese rubio lo excitaba demasiado, quería probarlo, saborearlo, dejarle marca, para que nunca olvidara aquella noche, como de seguro el tampoco la olvidaría, debido a que era su primera experiencia sexual con alguien de su mismo sexo.

-Que…- contesto tajantemente el pelinegro, viendo desde su posición el rostro de Naruto.

-Quiero… quiero que te quites la ropa que te queda, yo también quiero verte desnudo.- soltó al fin el rubio, mirando intensamente a Sasuke.

-Pervertido…- soltó Sasuke burlonamente.

-Es lo justo, yo ya estoy desnudo y tú aun tienes tus pantalones y tu bóxer.- esta vez su voz era más severa y su ceño era fruncido- además, quien pidió otra forma de pago a la apuesta fuiste tu no yo.

-Cállate- contesto Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama. Y comenzaba a despojarse de sus ropas sobrantes.

Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso, aceptar que se había excitado con un beso de un hombre, y que había aceptado ir a un hotel cuando el rubio lo propuso y tuvo que dejar de lado a su orgullo, a decirle aceptaría el pago pero de otra forma, como para que encima le diga que al final de cuentas el era el único pervertido en esa habitación, era claro que ambos eran unos pervertidos.

-Así es mejor…- dijo el rubio, una vez que vio la desnudes completa de Sasuke.

El rubio se sentó en la cama y jalo a Sasuke de la cintura comenzando a morder su cadera, al mismo tiempo que la lamía con su lengua, y sentía la punta del miembro de Sasuke rozar en su pecho.

Sasuke se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, debido a la descarga de placer que sintió ante la mordía del rubio, y el rosee de su erecto miembro y la piel del rubio. Sasuke una vez mas sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir, una de las manos del rubio en uno de sus glúteos y este lo apretó con fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con la lengua en su ombligo.

Sasuke tomo de los hombros al rubio, se supone que quien llevaba el mando era el no aquel rubio estupido, que lo había arrastrado hasta ahí, sabia que era su primera vez con un hombre, pero no por eso, seria el que se dejaría ser llevado, recostó una vez mas al rubio en la cama, sentándose ah arcadas sobre su cadera, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran. Provocando gemidos por parte de ambos chicos.

El rubio comenzó a menear sus cadera, a modo que ambos miembros excitados tuvieran contacto.

-No seas ansioso…- comento entre jadeos Sasuke, retirándose de arriba del rubio.

-Eres lento…- dijo en su defensa el rubio.

-Estas caliente…- Sasuke al fin estuvo a la altura del miembro del rubio.- por eso crees que soy lento.

-Tu eres el maldito culpable.- confeso el rubio.

El rubio dio un gran suspiro, al mismo tiempo que arqueo su espalda, cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del pelinegro acariciar toda su extensión. Fueron tres lambidas dadas por el pelinegro a lo largo de su miembro, mientras que con una de sus manos sujetaba uno de los glúteos del rubio y lo masajeaba.

Después de unos momentos, engullo aquel miembro por completo, comenzando a meterlo y sacarlo cada vez a más velocidad, al tiempo que al tener a fuera pasaba una pequeña lamida en la punta del miembro.

-Más… Sasuke- decía excitado el rubio ante aquella sensación tan placentera.- joder, lo haces tan bien…

Sasuke comenzó su mete y saca mas rápido, pues las palabras del rubio lo excitaban y mas aun cuando decía su nombre.

- ah… ah… ah Sasuke…- los jadeos del rubio se hacían mas ruidosos e intensos- sas… Sasuke voy ah… ah…

Sasuke comprendió a lo que se refería, pronto el rubio acabaría, pero en lugar de sacar el excitado miembro de su boca, aumento más el saca y mete, y apretaba con más fuerza el glúteo del rubio, hasta que segundos después el rubio exploto en la boca del pelinegro.

Por un momento sintió ahogarse debido a la presión con la que el rubio había expulsado su semilla en la boca del pelinegro, incluso aquel liquido blanquizco salio por la comisura de su labio, retiro el miembro algo ya flácido del rubio, al tiempo que lo limpiaba con su lengua.

Sasuke se volvió a poner en horcadillas sobre el rubio, quien trataba de recuperar la respiración. Bueno ya había cumplido con su cometido que era hacer disfrutar al rubio, así que no le había ido tan mal en dar placer a otro hombre, eso era claro, debido al estado en el que ahora se encontraba el rubio, pero el aun tenia un problema muy duro entre las piernas. Así que se agacho un poco a modo que sus labios quedaron a la altura de uno de los oídos del rubio.

.

-Te toca…- le susurro, al mismo tiempo que mordió el lóbulo del rubio, el cual abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante aquella acción.

Sasuke esperaba que con aquello, aquel chico supiera que se refería a que era el turno de el rubio era ahora quien se la tenia que lamer, comer y chupar como lo había echo el. Y el rubio de verdad entendió que era su turno de tranquilizar al amigo que estaba entre las piernas del pelinegro, pero el rubio no pensaba en hacerlo de la forma en que Sasuke pensaba.

Sasuke comenzó a reincorporase para recostarse en la cama, pero las manos del rubio lo detuvieron por las muñecas. Impidiendo que se alejara del rubio, Sasuke voltio a ver al rubio.

-¿Qué haces? -interrogo el pelinegro

-Lo que me pediste…- el rubio tomo dos dedos de una de las manos de Sasuke y los metió en su boca.

Al principio las lamidas eran suaves, lentas y llenas de sensualidad, al mismo tiempo que los ojos azules miraban los azabaches, este acto provoco que Sasuke se excitara aun mas, si es que eso se podía lograr, pues ya estaba a tope, después de un rato en lo que el rubio lamía y relamía aquellos dedos, los saco de su boca completamente llenos de saliva.

El rubio en un rápido moviendo, rodó por la cama dejando a Sasuke esta vez debajo de el, para después dirigir una de los dedos bañados en saliva, directo a su parte trasera, comenzando a introducirlo poco a poco.

Sasuke se revolvió un poco en la cama al ver a donde iba su dedo, pero aun así se dejo guiar por el rubio, una vez adentro el rubio guió el dedo afuera, varias veces, el rubio sentía un pequeño dolor debido a la intromisión en su trasero, pero que sabría que pronto ese dolor se convertiría en algo mas.

-Ahora mete el otro dedo…- indico el rubio, con los ojos cerrados.

Ni tarde ni perezoso el pelinegro obedeció, y comenzó a introducir esta ves sin que la mano del rubio dirigiera sus dedos, en la entrada del rubio que poco a poco comenzaba a dilatarse. El rubio tenia ambas manos apoyas a cada lado de los hombros de Sasuke, y sus rostros estaban muy cercanos.

Sasuke solo veía, la expresión del rubio, con sus ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, y como su respiración entrecortada llegaba a golpear su rostro, el sudor ya formaba parte de la frente y cuerpo del rubio, a su frente y costados de su rostro, se adherían aquellos dorados cabellos.

-Otro…- indico el rubio.

-No prefieres que te meta otra cosa…- dijo el pelinegro con voz suave.

-Claro que quiero…- el rubio abrió sus ojos y miro al pelinegro.- pero aun no, falta…

El pelinegro introdujo un tercer dedo, comenzando a meter y sacarlo, al igual que ha los movía ágilmente.

-Tienes dedos mágicos…- dijo entre jadeos el rubio, pues la sensación de dolor se había ido de su cuerpo, y el place comenzaba a hacerse parte de su ser- Alguna vez te lo han dicho…

-Si…- respondió con una media sonrisa el pelinegro.

-Pero que modesto…- contesto el rubio con tono duro.

Una vez mas el rubio tomo la mano de Sasuke, sacando los tres dedos mágicos de su entrada, y comenzó a abrir sus piernas aun en horcadillas sobre el pelinegro lo mas que podía.

Sasuke comprendió que se acercaba el momento, donde al fin resolvería el problema entre sus piernas, el saber que iba a estar dentro del rubio, provoco una vez mas una electricidad, ¿cuantas veces en esa noche había sentido esa sensación?… era lo que menos le importaba, se sentía tan bien, nunca antes había sentido aquella sensación tantas veces juntas.

-Maldición…- dijo el rubio, ya con el miembro del pelinegro entre sus manos.- Traes condón…

-Al carajo el condón…- contesto ansioso Sasuke tomando al rubio de la cintura.

-Al carajo entonces…- contesto el rubio, comenzando a acercar el erecto miembro del pelinegro a su entrada.

Sasuke estaba tumbado boca arriba con el rubio encima suyo, mientras este ultimo introducía su miembro en el, las sensaciones que Sasuke sentía eran incomparables, nunca antes había sentido esas sensaciones, la calidez del interior del rubio, junto con lo estrecho y lubricado que estaba lo estaba volviendo loco, ni siquiera cuando tuvo su primera ves, sintió tanta sensibilidad, tanto placer al introducirse en una cavidad.

Abrió los ojos cuando se sintió completamente dentro del rubio, mirando a este con la respiración agitada, y apretando con sus manos la sabana, gotas de sudor iba cayendo del rostro del rubio sobre el de Sasuke. Ah Sasuke se le hicieron eternos los minutos o segundos que el rubio estuvo sin moverse, así que lo tomo con ambas manos de sus glúteos, haciendo despertar al rubio de su trance que tenía en aquel momento.

Naruto, miro a los ojos al pelinegro, y comprendió que era momento, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbra a su visitante, así que poco a poco fue levantándose, para sacar el miembro de Sasuke de su interior, y cuando estuvo casi afuera se sentó nuevamente en el con mayor facilidad de entrada.

-Ahmm- gimió Sasuke al sentir la fricción.

-Sasuke…- dijo rubio clavándose una vez más el miembro del pelinegro.

El rubio comenzó su cabalgata encima de Sasuke con movimientos lentos, que poco a poco fueron haciéndose fuertes y rápidos, mientras que Sasuke le ayudaba a su labor sujetándole de sus glúteos a los que se aferraba ahora con más fuerza. El miembro del rubio que ahora se volvía a encontrar completamente erecto, chocaba con el vientre de Sasuke, haciendo que este se excitara cada vez más en cada cabalgada y en cada roce.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos por parte de los dos, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, el aires les hacia falta, pero aun así no detenían su labor, era tan placentera que el oxigeno no parecía tan importante, los movimientos eran rápidos y hasta cierto punto salvajes.

-Maldita sea… no te detengas…- pidió sofocado Sasuke al sentir que el rubio detuvo su cabalgata, sobre su cuerpo.

-Esta posición es bastante buena… pero cansada…- respondió el rubio levantándose de encima de Sasuke y recostándose esta ves el en la cama.

Sasuke rápidamente se giro para estar encima del rubio, una vez que este estuvo boca arriba en la cama. Comenzó una vez mas a introducirse dentro de el.

-eres… eres… tan…- el rubio hablaba con dificultad debido a la placentera sensación que se introducía de nuevo en el.- tan grande… Sasuke…

-Hmp…- respondió roncamente el pelinegro una vez ya dentro del rubio.- Y tu tan perfectamente estrecho…- dijo después de unos segundos en el oído del rubio, provocando un estremecimiento de este.

Sasuke fue esta vez fue quien comenzó a dar las envestidas sobre el rubio, el cual miraba intensamente al pelinegro, por alguna extraña razón quería recordar todos los gestos que este hacia, recordar como tenia sus ojos cerrados, y su labio inferior mordiendo, tratando de ahogar los gemidos de placer, y como perfectamente su cuerpo, rostro estaba bañado en sudor.

-¡AH! SASUKE- un fuerte y excitante gritó vino de los labios del rubio.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos azabaches, llevándose la más excitante y satisfactoria imagines que pude pedir en años, el rubio tenía sus ojos abiertos viéndolo directamente, con sus labios entreabiertos, tratando de tomar todo el aire que fuera posible, su piel bronceada era adornada por el flequillo que se pegaba a los costados del rostro y su frente.

Sintió una mano que estorbaba entre el contacto que tenia su vientre y el miembro erecto del rubio, al mirar hacia esa dirección observo que el rubio comenzó a prestar atención a su amigo, algo olvidado en ese acto. Sasuke volvió la mirada al rubio, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba para poder seguir envestíando al rubio y tomar entre sus manos el miembro del rubio.

Sasuke comenzó a atender al miembro del rubio con la misma intensidad en que hacia cada embestida, sin dejar de ver al rubio, algo en el provocaba que no pudiera dejar de verlo, su forma de gemir y el mirar como lo hacia junto con aquel rostro lleno de lujuria, hacia que no quisiera despegar la mirada de el, ni un solo momento.

Sasuke comenzó a sentir después de varios minutos, como el orgasmo, el clímax de todo aquello se acercaba, su vaivén se hizo mas fuerte y profundo, necesitaba ese ritmo, lo deseaba con impaciencia, al igual que lo proporcionaba ala masturbación que le daba al rubio, una sensación pegajosa y mojada sintió sobre su mano, al igual que un grito mas sonoro provino del rubio, indicio que el había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Sasuke sentía las paredes del rubio contrayéndose a su alrededor, unos momentos de espasmos se apodero del cuerpo de Sasuke ante aquella sensación, y fue cuando con una ultima embestida fuerte llego el a su propio orgasmo.

Sasuke salio del interior del rubio, sin ninguna fuerza mas en su cuerpo, solo la necesaria para hacer aquella acción, y se tumbo sobre el cuerpo del rubio, del cual llegaba su respiración agitada a su oído, como la de el al oído del rubio, sus pechos subían y bajan, y podían sentir ambos el palpitar de sus corazones, al igual que su cuerpo pegajoso debido al sudor que desprendió su cuerpo en todo aquel acto.

-Maldición…- el rubio fue quien rompió el silencio creado en aquella habitación.- No puede ser…

-Que demonios ocurre dobe…- reprocho Sasuke pues estaba quedándose dormido cuando el rubio hablo.

-Es el mejor sexo que eh tenido…- dijo con un toque de satisfacción pero de reproche a la vez.

Por su parte Sasuke solo sonrió débilmente, para el también era el mejor sexo que había experimentado, pero sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco y la voz no le salía, aunque lo hubiera querido decir de verdad, el cansancio y el sueño se apodero de el.

-------------------

Sus ojos comenzaron abrirse poco a poco, la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas le incomodaba, además de algo duro que era en lo que estaba acostado le comenzó a incomodar, cuando vio que era, observo que era la costilla del rubio que estaba debajo de el…

Se levanto precipitadamente de aquel cuerpo, sentándose a un lado de la cama, mientras miraba que el rubio se revolvía un poco en el lecho, sus ojos miraron de arriba a bajo el bronceado cuerpo del rubio, y se llevo una mano cubriendo su rostro.

-No puede ser…- se recrimino bajamente.

Muchas imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en su cerebro, una disco, luces, un trago de algo que le ofreció el cantinero, un rubio con billetes y no estupida apuesta, un beso, caricias y contacto de cuerpos, cuerpos desnudos… y el mejor sexo que halla probado.

No definitivamente no quería estar cuando aquel rubio despertara, no sabia como actuar, como se tenia que actuar cuando tu pareja de cama es de tu mismo sexo… seria igual que con las chicas o seria diferente… dependería de la persona… no, no lo sabia y no pensaba a quedarse a averiguar.

Salio de la cama dispuesto a buscar su ropa, la cual estaba regada por toda aquella habitación, una vez vestido, volvió a ver al rubio que aun estaba desnudo, una punzada se sintió entre su entrepierna, se estaba excitando una vez mas tan solo viendo al rubio desnudo.

-Me largo…- dijo enojado dando media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

Pero se detuvo en cuanto su mano tomo el picaporte, ¿le dejaría una nota?, no porque le iba a dejar una nota, jamás lo volvería a ver, ni tenia la intención de volverlo a ver o ¿si?, sacudió su cabeza, que cosas estaba pensando solo fue sexo y nada mas, algo esporádico, no lo volvería a repetir, y con ese pensamiento se fue de aquella habitación y de aquel hotel.

Un ruido se coló entre sus sueños, como odiaba que los ruidos se colaran entre sus sueños, que lo despertaran, comenzó a abrir perezosamente sus ojos, tratando de ver de donde provenía ese ruido, bueno en realidad sabia que provenía de su teléfono celular, pero no sabia donde estaba desde donde estaba sonando, ni siquiera sabia el mismo donde estaba.

Se sentó en aquella cama, frotando sus ojos con su manos, para poder desaparecer aquel ardor que sentía, busco una vez mas donde estaba su celular, y pudo ver en una esquina de la habitación su pantalón, se levanto y fue hasta a el, cuando sintió un frió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Al mirar su propio cuerpo desnudo, se asusto.

-¿Qué demonios hago desnudo?- se interrogo inquietante.- Oh si me acosté con Sasuke aquel chico de la disco…- se contesto tranquilamente. Tocándose su trasero, pues la pequeña punzada en el era su prueba que había tenido sexo con el pelinegro.

Después de unos segundos, de recapacitar sus palabras volteo rápidamente a la cama, esperando encontrar al pelinegro aun en ella, pero para su mala suerte o no, el ya no se encontraba ahí.

Dio un suspiro, al menos no tenia que pasar por ese momento incomodo por el que se pasa después de haber tenido sexo con un desconocido. Una vez mas el tono de su celular fue lo que llamo su atención.

-Bueno…- respondió el celular después de entre buscar en los pantalones tirados.

-Naruto, donde demonios estas, tenemos 30 minutos esperándote.

-¿Esperándome?...- se interrogo inocente.- Para que me estas esperando Kiba…

-Idiota, hoy regresamos a casa, lo recuerdas… desapareciste anoche con aquel chico y ya no supimos de ti, sabes cuantas veces llamo tu madre al hotel…

-Es verdad… le dije que le llamaría antes de dejar el hotel e irnos al aeropuerto…- Naruto se golpeo la frente.- voy para allá, bueno no tengo que ir por mi maleta al hotel, al otro hotel… digo no

-Si, ya entendí, tranquilízate, ya traigo tu maleta solo llega al aeropuerto, el avión sale en una hora…

-Ah gracias Kiba voy para allá…- dijo mas tranquilo Naruto.

-Solo hazme un favor quieres- volvió hablar Kiba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Cuál?

-Date un baño antes de venir acá, no quiero irte oliendo a sexo todo el vuelo…- comento burlón y colgó.

-Idiota…- dijo Naruto.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A**__: Hola amigos, varios ya nos hemos leídos otros espero leerlos y conocerlos con esta historia, Bueno les doy la bienvenida a esta historia, bueno pues acá mi segundo Fic __**SASUNARU/NARUSASU**__…. Bueno pues cuando acabe de escribir el primero __**"Luz de luciérnagas"**__ me lleve con la sorpresa que les gusto a varios lectores, y de echo me animaron para que escribiera otro, a comparación del otro este va a ser Yaoi, el otro fue Shounen-ai… Así que bueno espero no hacerlo tan mal, en realidad estaba dudosa en escribirlo, pero fueron varias razones por las que me decidí a escribirlo._

_*Gracias a sus ánimos, de que me pidieron escribir otra historia de esta pareja._

_*Por ahí alguien me pidió que contuviera Lemon me decidí a escribirlo, haber que tal me sale con estos dos._

_*Dos chicos que conocí fueron y son mi inspiración para poder estructural esta historia… _

_*Mi cantautor favorito xD… también me lleno de inspiración para este fic…_

_Espero que les guste Cuídense y nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo :)._

_**Este fic va a ser SASUNARU & NARUSASU… para complacer a todos los gustos… solo que bueno comenzamos con el SASUNARU…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2.**_

Todo estaba bien, todo era tan cómodo, tan calido, tan silencioso, tan perfecto, hasta que ese condenado ruido comenzó hacer presencia en su habitación, como odiaba ese sonido, desde que tenia 6 años lo odio, siempre interrumpía sus mas placenteros sueños, cuando era pequeño había roto, descompuesto, escondido, al menos 15 despertadores, pero su madre siempre compraba una nuevo.

Pero al fin, después de tantos años, ya no iba a tener que soportar aquel ruido por las mañanas, pues al fin se había mudado, ya no vivía con sus padres, si no en un departamento que había rentado junto con dos amigos que quedaba cerca del campus de la universidad a la que asistirían.

Pero si ya no vivía con sus padre que demonios hacia sonando ese despertador en su habitación, no recordaba haber empacado uno… Oh es verdad su madre había ido un día antes a ver el departamento donde viviría su hijo. De seguro sin que el se diera cuenta su madre dejo ese despertador programado.

Saco la mano de entre las sabanas y busco a tientas el dichoso aparato que de seguro estaba en el buró, y así era lo encontró y lo que hizo en seguida fue arrojarlo contra la pared provocando que este terminara con todas sus partes esparcidas en el suelo.

Volvió meter su brazo entre las tibias sabanas para volver a dormir, cuando alguien golpeo con brusquedad su puerta.

-Naruto son las 7, si quieres irte con nosotros nos vamos en 10 minutos.- gritaba Kiba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-maldición…- susurro Naruto descubriendo su rostro.

Hoy era el primer día en la universidad… y si no se levantaba en ese preciso instante Kiba y Shikamaru lo dejaría y le tocaría irse caminado hasta el campus, no estaba muy lejos de su departamento, pero no le apetecía caminar. Con pereza saco su cuerpo de la cama se dirigió a su closet y saco una toalla, para depuse salir de su habitación y dirigirse al baño.

El departamento contaba con 2 baños pero solo uno tenia regadera, se introdujo en el baño y después de hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas en el inodoro, abrió la regadera, y se coloco de bajo del agua. El agua tibia comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, se sentía demasiada tibia para su gusto pero de seguro pronto se calentaría. Coloco shampoo en su melena rubia y comenzó a frotarla haciendo que se llenara de espuma.

Mientras lo hacia pensaba que ya era todo un hombre, independiente, lejos de la casa de sus padre, viviendo solo, bueno con sus amigos, pero no tenia que estar soportando a su mama siempre sobre de el, diciéndole que desayunara, que se bañara, que se lavara los dientes, que se levantara temprano, y demás cosas que recordaba que ella decía a diario desde que el entro a la escuela primaria.

También pensó en lo bien que se la había pasado en el viaje de graduación que les regalo la preparatoria a la que asistían… 1 mes fuera de Tokyo, sin supervisión adulta, bueno iba Kakashi e Iruka, profesores de esa preparatoria, para vigilarlos pero ahora que lo recordaba Naruto no recordaba haberlos visto todo ese mes… de seguro el pervertido de Kakashi secuestro al pobre de Iruka en la habitaron todo ese tiempo.

Cuanto llevaban de pareja esos dos 1 año o 2 , en verdad no lo recordaba, lo que si recordaba era que en ese viaje tubo el mejor sexo que hubiera probado, ni siquiera cuando tubo su primera vez con Sakura se comparo con aquella noche, claro Sakura no era la gran cosa… poco tiempo después descubrió que también le gustaban los hombres… esta bien rectificaba ni la primera vez que lo hizo con un hombre había sido tan genial como aquella con aquel chico pelinegro.

Estaba concentrándose para revivir aquellas escenas en su mente cuando sintió el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente, pues el agua que recorría sus músculos ahora estaba helada.

-¡AHH! QUE PASO CON EL AGUA CALIENTE- grito Naruto escuchándose por todo el departamento.

-Shikamaru y yo también nos bañamos así que para la otra levántate mas temprano si quieres alcanzar agua caliente- le respondió Kiba tras la puerta del baño- ahora apurate, quede de verme con Hinata.

El rubio temblorosamente se enguajo el cabello y el cuerpo con aquella agua helado… rectificaba extrañaba su casa ahí a la hora que fuera siempre había agua caliente en especial porque su habitación tenia baño propio y no compartía la ducha con nadie.

Después de salir temblando del baño y dirigirse a su habitación, se vistió aun con frió recorriendo su cuerpo, el cual se le quito una vez vestido, con zapatos tenis, pantalón de mezclilla algo rasgado e las rodillas, una playera naranja y una camisa encima cuadriculada en color azul. Seco su cabello y tomo su mochila para dirigirse al comedor a desayunar.

Al entrar al comedor visualizo a Shikamaru bebiendo una taza de te y a Kiba comiendo cereal, cuando ambos chicos vieron a Naruto se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron sus cosas.

-Vamonos…- dijo Shikamaru siendo el primero en salir de la cocina y del departamento.

-¿Qué?, pero aun no desayuno- reclamo exasperado el rubio

-Pues para la otra levántate mas temprano, vamos retrasados. -Explico Kiba saliendo de la cocina.

-Ah… tengo hambre- grito el rubio caminando de mala gana afuera del departamento, pues si se quedaba a desayunar era seguro que los otros dos lo dejarían.

Naruto subió del lado del copiloto del automóvil rojo que era propiedad de Kiba, Shikamaru estaba semi acostado en el asiento de atrás, y Kiba colocaba un CD en el auto estero.

Después de unos minutos conduciendo Kiba se estaciono frente a una casa color blanca donde toco el claxon, y pocos segundos después salio una pelinegra de ahí con una carpeta en las manos.

Kiba bajo del auto, y se encontró a medio camino con la chica saludándola con un beso en los labios y un abrazo, para después dirigirse los dos tomados de la mano al automóvil.

-Pásate para atrás- ordeno Kiba abriendo la puerta del lado de Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-Que te pases para atrás con Shikamaru, Hinata se ira conmigo.

-Hola Naruto-kun- saludo alegre Hinata.

-Hola…- respondió de mala gana Naruto, saliendo del auto para pasarse ala parte de atrás, no era suficiente con haberlo dejado sin agua caliente y sin desayunar, también lo quitaban del asiento de enfrente del auto, porque quería que su noviecita de Kiba se fuera con el.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que llegaron al campus, pero en ese tiempo Naruto y Shikamaru ya iban dormidos en la parte trasera. Kiba busco un lugar donde estacionarse en aquel lugar, era el primer día de clases así que todos los lugares estaban ocupados, después de 2 vueltas al estacionamiento Kiba encontró un lugar libre, estaba apunto de estacionarse, cuando un convertible gris también pensaba ocupar el mismo lugar que Kiba, y por ver quien ganaba primero el lugar, estrellaron sus autos.

Ante este golpe Naruto y Shikamaru despertaron y miraron a su alrededor, observando como Kiba decía una maldición y salía completamente enojado del auto, mientras Hinata decía un"Kiba-kun" y salía también del auto preocupada tras su novio.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto aun algo adormilado Naruto.

-Parece que…- Shikamaru dio un enorme bostezo- parece que Kiba choco.- Shikamaru salio del auto también tomando su mochila.

-Que, ¿choco?- se interrogo Naruto despertando por completo. Así que el rubio también salio del auto.

-Tú fuiste el que me pego- reclama Kiba un chico que le estaba de espaldas a Naruto y que vestía de pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos tenis y una sudadera negra con gorro que cubría su cabeza.

-Cállate… que le pudo pasar a tu hojalata, no vez que mi golpe fue peor- reclamaba el otro chico- espero que tengas seguro por que no te vas de aquí hasta que me pagues el golpe.- el chico se dirigí a su auto para tomar su celular.

-Hojalata, mi auto no es ninguna hojalata, es un auto de colección- seguía gritando Kiba.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a Kiba, Shikamaru y Hinata.

-Ese idiota quiso ganarme el lugar de estacionamiento y golpeo mi auto y encima dice que yo soy el culpable- explicaba exasperado Kiba.

-Kiba-Kun tranquilízate- decía Hinata tomando de un brazo a su novio.

-No Hinata, quien tiene la culpa aquí es ese inbecil no Kiba- defendió Naruto, el cual ni siquiera sabia si en verdad Kiba era la victima o no.- Tu pedazo de idiota…- Naruto se dirijo al chico de sudadera negra que habla por teléfono y que le estaba dando la espalda.- Mas vale que le pagues a Kiba el golpe.

Naruto jalo al tipo de uno de los hombros para que lo volteara a ver, y seguramente después de hacer eso Naruto lo golpearía en el rostro, pero se quedo en shock al reconocer aquel rostro.

-¿TU?- dijeron en unísono el rubio y el chico de sudadera negra. Haciendo que este ultimo dejara de poner atención en la llamada telefónica.

El chico que había visto Naruto era el mismo que estaba recordando por la mañana y con el cual semanas antes había compartido una habitación de hotel y no precisamente para dormir.

-Se conocen…- dijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno… pues…- Naruto no sabia que contestar.

-No…- contesto bruscamente el chico de sudadera.- Nunca en mi vida lo había visto.- el chico volvió a poner atención al teléfono celular.- Si, en la universidad de Tokio, en el estacionamiento, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicárselo?- decía enojado el chico- un deportivo plateado, descapotable, en cuanto tiempo llegara…. ¿Tanto?, sabe que olvídelo solo venga a recoger el auto va a estar junto a una hojalata roja que fue la que me golpeo.

-Oye… mi auto no es ninguna hojalata- volvió a reclamar Kiba.

-¿Mi nombre?- pregunto el chico a la persona con quien hablaba por el celular.- Soy Sasuke…- el pelinegro miro al rubio frente a el quien lo miraba atentamente. Antes esto el pelinegro se giro dándole la espalda al rubio y susurrándole al celular- Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha.- después de unos segundos que la otra persona le explicaba unas cosas colgó el celular.

Sasuke se dirigio a su auto y saco de ahí su mochila, para después volverse a girar para ver a los demás. Saco su cartera de una de sus bolsas traseras y de ella tomo una tarjeta la cual arrojo al rostro de Kiba.

-Ese es el numero de mi seguro, comunícate con ellos para que te digan cuanto me vas a pagar.- decía mientras acomodaba su mochila en los hombros.

-Que yo no te voy a pagar nada bastardo- grito Kiba, mientras el pelinegro se alejaba del lugar- Oye tu maldito…- seguía gritando el castaño sin obtener respuesta.

Naruto quedo un poco inquieto, porque siendo el mundo tan grande, con tantos millones de habitantes, tenia que encontrase con el, en la misma universidad.

------------------------

Sasuke caminaba aprisa, comenzando a dentarse en el edificio donde se encontraba su aula de clases, como era posible que habiendo tantas personas en el mundo tubo que chocar con un conocido de ese estupido rubio con el que tuvo un encuentro esporádico durante las vacaciones.

Apretó sus puños, porque seguía recordando ese maldito encuentro, porque tuvo que volverse a encontrar a ese chico, se supone que nunca lo volvería a ver… esa era la idea de un encuentro furtivo ¿no?

Entro furioso al salón de clases que pertenecía a la Licenciatura de Derecho, del segundo año en esa carrera. Miro una cabellera blanca y una naranja en medio del salón que pertenecía a sus amigos. Se acerco hasta ellos y los saludo.

-Hay Sasuke ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- interrogo Suigetsu, tomando asiento de atrás de Sasuke.

-Lo mismo de siempre…- respondió el pelinegro.

-No me digas otras aburridas vacaciones con el aburrido de tu hermano- expresaba Suigetsu.- En cambio yo… no sabes, estuve con unas chicas… pero que chicas…

-No creo que a Sasuke le interesen tus experiencias sexuales- dijo esta vez Juugo. Que estaba en la fila vecina.

-Cállate no seas un aguafiestas- Suigetsu volvió a voltear a ver a Sasuke- No sabes de lo que te perdiste Sasuke… oye por cierto ya viste a las de nuevo ingreso.

-Quieres callarte- dijo exasperado Sasuke.

-Oye que te sucede usualmente tu eres el que me dice que mire a las chicas nuevas…

-Un idiota golpeo mi auto- explico Sasuke.

-No al Endymion… que le hicieron al endymion- pregunto un tanto asustado el peliblanco.

-Un idiota trato de ganarme el lugar de estacionamiento, y me arruino la defensa. -Explicaba Sasuke.

-Entonces el auto plateado que se esta llevando la grúa es tuyo- interrogo una rubia acercándose a los chicos.

-Si…- respondió bruscamente Sasuke.

-No cabe duda, aun eres un niño para manejar ese tipo de autos…- esta vez quien hablo fue un castaño tras la rubia.

-Cállate Kankuro- respondió en un grito Sasuke.

-Vamos, vamos no te enojes- la rubia acerco su rostro al de Sasuke- Te vas arrugar si haces eso- y después deposito un beso en los labios del Uchiha.

-Deja de hacer eso Temari…- reclamo Sasuke.

La rubia solo sonrió y se fue a sentar a un lugar alejado del trío junto con Kankuro.

-Escuche que su hermano menor acaba de entrar a esta universidad- dijo Juugo.

-Otro Sabaku que soportar- expreso con tono aburrido Suigetsu.

-Pero entro en la facultad de política, no creo que tengamos que soportarlo nosotros- explicaba Juugo.

Después de unos minutos entro el profesor a impartir su primera clase de ese semestre, después de tres horas dentro del aula, era su hora de salida, pues ese semestre era el menos pesado de esa carrera.

Sasuke no estuvo muy atento en las clases, pues le daba vueltas el volverse a encontrar con ese rubio, porque a el le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, pero pensándolo bien esa universidad era muy grande que posibilidades tenia de encontrarse con el, las de un 70%... además cuando lo encontró en esa disco era la primera vez que lo había visto en su vida, no recordaba haberlo encontrado antes en la universidad, de seguro era de nuevo ingreso. Y los edificios de nuevo ingreso estaban del otro lado del campus muy alejados de donde el estaba, a excepción del área de filosofía y política, pero con la pinta que llevaba el rubio, de seguro iba para lenguas, o diseño…

Después de permanecer un rato en la cafetería, Juugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke decidieron retirarse a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve Sasuke?- interrogo Juugo.

-No, me iré en un colectivo, además tengo que regresar Temari se quedo con el libro con el que haré la exposición- explicaba Sasuke revisando su mochila- esa mujer, un día me va a matar de un coraje.

-Yo te llevaría, pero ya sabes ahí muchas chicas sexys de nuevo ingreso, y en mi moto solo caben 2- explica Suigetsu.- claro que si no fueras tan retacado haríamos un trío.

Sasuke lanzo una mirada envenenado a Suigetsu, pues se sentía descubierto con el solo echo de que un hombre le propusiera hacer un trío con el, cuando se suponía que el nunca había tenido sexo con hombres, mas que con ese estupido rubio que conoció en las vacaciones y para su mala suerte estaba en la misma universidad que el. Pero que solo el y el rubio sabían. Se giro rápidamente sin despedirse y comenzó a marcar un numero es tu teléfono celular.

-¿Qué dije?- se pregunto Suigetsu, ante la mirada de odio que le dedico Sasuke y en la forma en que se retiro.

-A veces tus comentarios son fuera de lugar.-respondió Juugo.

-Oh por favor, sabes que eh bromeado con Sasuke de eso mas de una vez y nunca se había puesto así… además yo nunca haria un trío con otro hombre, mejor con dos mujeres para mi solo

Sasuke caminaba de nuevo al edificio donde tomaba clases, pues era el lugar más probable donde encontraría a la rubia, pues la chica no contestaba el celular. Cuando al fin llego de nuevo al edificio donde estaba su aula, volvió a marcar el número de la rubia.

-Bueno…- al fin contestaba la rubia.

-Temari te llevaste el libro que voy a ocupar.

-¿Libro?- Temari no sabia de lo que hablaba.- no se de que hablas cariño.

-En primera no me digas cariño y en segunda, el libro que me quitaste cuando te fuiste de la cafetería.

-Oh ese libro… si yo lo tengo.

-Dámelo

-Quieres que te lo envía por aquí o te lo mando en un mensaje de texto- bromeo divertida la rubia.

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunto exasperado Sasuke

-Estoy en la faculta de política en la azotea- indico la rubia.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y comenzó a dirigirse donde la rubia le había indicado, por suerte no quedaba muy lejos ese edificio. Después de unos cuantos metros caminando comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte de arriba que era correspondiente a la azotea de aquel edificio. Al llegar ahí busco con la mirada a la rubia, pero solo vio a un tipo tumbado en una base echa de cemento, de piel morena y que fumaba un cigarro.

Al girara al lado contrario pudo ver a Temari, con su hermano Kankuro y otra pareja, que era Neji Hyuuga y su novia Ten Ten. Se acerco hasta ellos colocándose frente a la rubia que bebía del envase de una cerveza.

-El libro…- exigió el pelinegro.

-Hola Sasuke cariño, dime quieres un poco- ofreció la rubia un poco de cerveza.

-No, quiero el libro.

-Valla, valla el Uchiha esta de mal humor el día de hoy- dijo con voz rasposa Neji.

-Aun sigues cabreado por el idiota que te golpeo en la mañana- cometo burlón Kankuro.

-¿Cómo golpearon al endymion?- interrogo sorprendida Ten Ten.

-Temari llevo prisa el libro.- pidió una vez más Sasuke.

-Te lo doy con una condición

-Nada de condiciones dame el libro- exigió el Uchiha.

-Te daré dos opciones, dame un beso o ve y pregúntale a ese chico su nombre- Temari señalo al chico que fumaba alejado de ellos.

-¿Y porque tengo que preguntarle yo su nombre a ese chico?- interrogo nervioso Sasuke, el haber visto a ese rubio de nuevo lo había puesto paranoico y creía que todo mundo sabia lo que había pasado entre el y el rubio.

-Porque me gusta y quiero saber su nombre- explico Temari bebiendo nuevamente de la botella.

-Y porque no vas y se lo preguntas tu- inquirió Sasuke.

-Es de nuevo ingreso Sasuke, como me voy a ver preguntándole el nombre a un novato.

-De la misma forma que te vez cada que intentas besarme o tocarme.-expreso Sasuke.

-Ok, haremos esto Sasuke- Temari se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentada.- Si tu vas y le preguntas el nombre a ese chico yo te daré el libro y te dejare de molestar por todo un mes…

-Que sea por todo lo que falta para acabar la carrera.- negocio el pelinegro.

-Esta bien, pero entonces… tendrás que besarlo también…- reto divertida Temari.

-Que tú estas loca- grito Sasuke.

-Era broma Sasuke- rió Temari- No dejaría que tocaras algo que será de mi propiedad…

Sasuke gruño un poco y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a donde estaba recostado el chico fumando, al estar frente a el pudo observar que este estaba dormido, o al menos eso parecía. Mientras tanto el moreno sintió como alguien se coloco frente a el, pues le tapa la luz del sol que esta disfrutando en aquel momento. El moreno abrió un ojo mirando a alguien que no reconocía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- interrogo Sasuke, realmente se sentía estupido haciendo eso, pero si con eso Temari le devolvía el libro y se la quitaba de encima lo haría.

-Disculpa…- el moreno se reincorporo un poco distinguiendo el rostro del chico que le preguntaba su nombre.

-¿Qué cual es tu nombre?- dijo entre dientes Sasuke.

-Oye…- el moreno se quito el cigarro de la boca- Tu eres el chico que golpeo el auto de Kiba.

-Yo no lo golpee el fue el idiota que me golpeo- expreso enojado Sasuke.

-Como sea… es algo que no me importa, como a ti no te tiene que importar mi nombre- el moreno volvió a recostarse y a llevar el cigarro a la boca.

-Ok, te diré esto…- Sasuke dio un suspiro para poder controlarse y que ese chico no lo sacara de quiso- Ves a la rubia que esta allá- señalo Sasuke con la mirada.

-Si....- respondió el moreno mirando a la dirección indicada.

-Quiere saber tu nombre. Le gustas, brinca de la emoción le atraes a la chica mas perseguida por la universidad…

-¿Brincar de la emoción?, es sexy tengo que aceptarlo, pero aun así las mujeres como ella son problemáticas.

-No me importa si es o no problemática, solo dime tu nombre- exigió Sasuke tratando de hacerse de todo su autocontrol posible.

-Shikamaru Nara…- respondió al fin el moreno.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta para retirarse de ahí, cuando el moreno volvió a llamarlo.

-Oye…- dijo Shikamaru- Y ella como se llama.

-Pensé que era problemática para ti ese mujer- respondió Sasuke aun dándole la espalda al moreno.- Se llama Temari, Sabaku no Temari.

Sasuke siguió su camino hasta la rubia y decirle el nombre del chico, depuse de hacerlo Temari le entrego el libro y al fin Sasuke pudo retirarse de aquel edifico, iba bajando las escaleras, cuando los efectos de haber tomado 2 tazas de café y 3 litros de agua le hacían efecto, necesitaba un baño urgentemente. Buscaba donde se encontraban los baños en aquel edificio, después de preguntarle al de intendencia bajo hasta el ultimo piso pues los otros baños ahí estaban fuera de servicio.

Entro al baño y se dirigió a los digitorios que estaban ahí, saco a su amigo de entre los pantalones y después de un suspiro de descanso seguía vaciando su vejiga.

Escucho unos murmullos que se acercaban al baño, seguramente otro alumno molesto como el que tubo que ir hasta el baño del primer piso pues los otros estaban sin servicio, volvió su concentración a lo que estaba haciendo, pensando como prepararía su exposición, cuando escucho el abrir de la puerta y giro instintivamente su rostro hacia la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, definitivamente ese no era su día, el estupido rubio había entrado al baño y ahora lo esta mirando.

Naruto estaba muy molesto porque tenía que bajar hasta el primer piso para hacer sus necesidades, pero lo que encontró en el baño definitivamente ni en mil años lo esperaba… una vez mas en ese día ahí estaba ese pelinegro… frente a un digitorio y con su amigo de fuera, las mejillas del rubio se tornaron carmesí.

-Joder… no me mires así.- contesto bruscamente Sasuke mientras metía apresuradamente su miembro una vez mas entre sus pantalones.

-Yo… yo te miraba de ninguna forma- respondió el rubio adentrándose rápidamente a un baño individual.

La respiración de Sasuke se agito, la forma en que lo miro el rubio hizo que se pusiera nervioso, pero porque, se preguntaba el Uchiha, se maldijo, maldita la hora en que tubo que ver con el, maldita la hora en que acepto ir a esa tonta disco donde lo conoció.

El rubio se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, hasta las ganas de orinar se le habían quitado, con tremenda sorpresa que se llevo, dio un pequeño suspiro, y se levanto del inodoro, cuando sintió una molestia entre las piernas, miro hacia su entre pierna y ahí estaba lo que menos se esperaba.

-Maldición, no ahora- reclamo el rubio mirando que su amigo entre las piernas cobraba viva.

Pero porque se preguntaba el rubio apenas y lo había visto, cuantas veces había entrado al baño y había visto a otros hombres orinar a su lado y no le pasaba eso… tal vez la diferencia era que esta vez a quien vio fue con quien compartio el mejor sexo del mundo.

-Deja de pensar eso…- se recrimino el rubio golpeando la puerta, provocando que esta se abriera mostrando a un pelinegro frente suyo. Quien lo miraba intensamente.

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó con un leve temblor pensó que ya se había marchado de ahí, miro por unos segundos al pelinegro y estaba apunto de volver a cerrar la puerta cuando Sasuke detuvo la puerta con una de sus manos.

-Quieres soltar la puerta tengo cosas que hacer- reclamo molesto el rubio tratando de jalar la puerta para cerrarla.

-Como aliviar tu problema entre las piernas- comento burlón el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué acaso me quieres ayudar?- reto el rubio.

-Claro que no- grito Sasuke sobresaltándose y soltando la puerta.

-Entonces largate de aquí- el rubio cerro al fin la puerta y esta vez si le coloco seguro.- Joder…- Naruto volvió a sentarse en el inodoro tomando con sus manos sobre la tela el bulto entre sus piernas que había crecido mas.

-Quiero dejarte en claro que tu y yo nunca nos hemos visto- dijo Sasuke tras la puerta- lo que paso en ese hotel nunca existió…-Sasuke solo recibió silencio por parte del rubio, así que frunció su ceño y volvió ah hablar.- Me escuchaste dobe… si le dices a alguien que yo… que tu… si dices algo te juro que eso será lo últimos que dirás en tu patética vida.

Sasuke volvió a escuchar el silencio, pero esta vez acompañado por unos ruidos… y un suspiro, su ceño se frunció mas, ese tonto rubio no le estaba poniendo atención y estaba haciendo quien sabe que, Sasuke entro en la cabina de lado y se subió sobre la el inodoro para poder ver a la cabina de a lado.

Sintió una punzada electrificante entre sus piernas ante la imagen que tenia frente suyo, el tonto rubio estaba sentado en el inodoro con los pantalones abajo y auto complaciéndose.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- interrogo Sasuke después de unos segundos.

-Maldito pervertido, largate de aquí- grito Naruto dándole la espalda a Sasuke y continuando con su trabajo.

Sasuke se bajo del inodoro, tenia razón ese rubio que hacia el ahí viéndolo, estaba apunto de salir de la cabina cuando un sonoro gemido de placer llego a sus oído, depuse sintió un cosquilleo acompañado de un dolor entre sus piernas, ahora el era el que tenia ese problema.

Apretó sus puños, enojado como era posible que el estuviera en ese estado, Uchiha Sasuke, haberse excitado solo por haber visto a ese tonto rubio tocándose… salio de la cabina individual. Tumbo su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a la salida del baño y cerro la puerta con seguro por dentro. Después se giro una vez mas a donde estaban las cabinas y se dirigió específicamente a la cabina que habitaba el rubio, eso no se iba a quedar así. Claro que no se iba a quedar así.

-Abre la maldita puerta- exigió el Uchiha.

Naruto dio un pequeño salto, por que demonios seguía ahí ese tonto que le había dicho que el y el otro nunca se habían visto, que olvidara lo que había pasado.

-Largate- grito el rubio tratando de ignóralo y evocarse a su trabajo manual.

Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta el pelinegro estaba saltando a su cabina de la cabina vecina.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno Acá les dejo el segundo capitulo… espero que les guste.**_

_**Gab!:**__ Oh… muchas gracias por tu comentario :) … y creo que entendí tu comentario :)… me alegra que este leyendo esta historia :). Ojala te vaya gustando mas con el paso de los capítulos._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3.**_

El rubio torpemente se levanto del inodoro y quito el seguro abriendo lo más rápido que pudo la puerta para salir de la cabina que ahora también ocupaba aquel pelinegro. Estaba apunto de salir cuando descubrió que sus pantalones serian el problema para huir pues los traía completamente abajo.

Volteo por una fracción de segundo para ver al pelinegro y como este estiraba la mano para agarrarlo, Naruto trato de caminar pero los pantalones hicieron que cayera al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo que sintió un peso excedente sobre su cuerpo, pues el pelinegro también cayó al no poder controlar sus pies y tropezar con el cuerpo del rubio que yacía boca abajo.

-Quitate de encima- grito colérico el rubio, tratando de levantarse con el peso excedente.

-Cállate o quieres que alguien entre- amenazo el pelinegro sin moverse de encima del rubio.

El rubio guardo silencio, ese pelinegro llevaba razón, si alguien entraba al baño y los veían en tremenda escena… bueno en realidad no le importaba si sabían los demás de la universidad que era gay aunque el se declara bisexual, ya había pasado por esa etapa en segundo año de preparatoria, lo que en verdad le preocupaba es que si un maestro los veía, era seguro que lo suspenderían de la universidad y valla problema en que se metería con sus padres… mas específicamente con su madre.

-Entonces quitate de encima…- dijo más bajo el rubio.

-Es lo quieres…- susurro Sasuke juntando su miembro excitado contra el trasero del rubio.

-Joder… si quieres volver a tener ese trasero primero tendrás que dar el tuyo…-sentencio el rubio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto exaltado Sasuke levantándose del cuerpo del rubio. Y sentándose en el suelo.

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Naruto tratando de reincorporase al mismo tiempo que se cubría con sus pantalones- La vez pasada lo deje pasar por que era claro que era la primera vez con un hombre… -Naruto se sentó frente a Sasuke, con sus pantalones desabrochados- así que si quieres volver a tocar este trasero tendrás que darme el honor de desvirginarte

-Yo no soy virgen- grito Sasuke- además tu no eres nada, ni nadie como para quitarme lo virgen en caso que lo fuera… no te creas tan especial, solo por un revolcón que tuvimos

-Tal vez no era la primera ves que tenias sexo… pero como ya dije si la primera vez que lo tenias con un hombre- Naruto se cruzo de brazos- acaso crees que soy idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta… y bien si dices que no soy nadie para desvirginarte perfecto no ahí problema- Naruto se levanto del suelo- me largo de aquí.

Sasuke, gruño al ver como Naruto se acomodaba su ropa, ese maldito rubio lo hacia salirse de sus casillas, primero lo hacia excitarse y ahora se largaba, aunque si Sasuke nunca se hubiera asomado al baño vecino nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Naruto estaba apunto de salir del baño cuando sintió que unas manos lo tomaban de la camisa azul, para voltear a ver al pelinegro de frente y después lo azotaba contra la primera pared cercana.

-¿Por que habiendo tantas escuelas tuviste que venir a esta?- interrogo el pelinegro furioso. Sosteniendo con fuerza la camisa del rubio.

-Oh perdóneme usted- comenzó hablar irónico Naruto- no tuve tiempo de ponerme averiguar que tipo de idiotas asistían a esta escuela.

-Lo hiciste apropósito ¿verdad?…- interrogo una vez mas Sasuke- me buscaste y viniste tras de mi

-Hay por favor- Naruto tomo con sus manos las de Sasuke para que lo soltara- no te creas tan importante…- Naruto aventó a Sasuke haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos- además que querría yo de ti

-No es obvio chantajearme con dinero para que no digas que tú y yo tuvimos algo que ver…- respondió Sasuke

-Hmp-bufo el rubio- creedme si tendría que andar divulgando mi vida sexual, no mencionaría el encuentro que tuvimos, imaginate que dirían de mi al haberme tenido que ver con un idiota como tu… además no tendía nada bueno que contar de ese encuentro… creeme eh tenido mejores polvos

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste después de haber gemido mi nombre toda esa noche… y decirme "que era el mejor sexo que habías tenido"- comento burlón, con una media sonrisa Sasuke.

-Solo quería ser amable contigo, como era tu primera vez con un hombre…- se defendió algo nervioso el rubio.- pero veo que con tigo no se puede ser amable.

-Pues no tuviste que serlo, eso no deja de hacer que no me quedaran ganas de tener sexo con un hombre debido a lo mal que lo hiciste- replico Sasuke.

-Así…- Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke, quien retrocedía al mismo tiempo.-entonces tuviste que haber visto a una chica exuberante antes de entrar aquí…

Sasuke siguió retrocediendo hasta toparse con una columna de aquel baño, mientras miraba al rubio con una ceja arqueada debido que no entendía a lo que se refería. El rubio se acercaba más y mas a Sasuke, este último estaba apunto de empujarlo cuando una acción del rubio lo descontrolo.

-Para que te pusieras así…- dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que tocaba con una mano el endurecido miembro de Sasuke sobre la ropa.

Sasuke soltó un gemido ronco ante aquel contacto, ¿en que momento el se había vuelto el acosado y no el acosador?, se pregunto cuando escucho el zipper de su pantalón bajar, tomo presurosamente la mano del rubio y lo miro retadoramente a los ojos, los ojos de Naruto se veían pasible y hasta cierto punto ¿divertidos?... el rubio dio una media sonrisa y alejo su mano de los pantalones de Sasuke.

-Bien, me voy…- comento sin más ni más el rubio después de unos segundos que se vieron a los ojos.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás con el propósito de alejarse de ahí o ¿no?, cuando el pelinegro lo tomo por los hombros y lo acerco a su cuerpo quedando sus narices rozando al igual que otras partes intimas.

-Nunca… escucha bien, nunca dejare que toques mi trasera de la forma que quieres…- anuncio el pelinegro para después estrellar sus labios con los del rubio.

Sasuke comenzó a jugar su lengua junto con la del rubio… ¿Cómo había vuelto a llegar otra vez ahí?... una vez mas sentía el aliento de ese rubio chocar con el suyo, con la diferencia que el era esta vez quien estaba acorralado entre la pared y los brazos del rubio, Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos del rubio, hasta tomar ambos en sus manos, y cargar de esa forma al rubio obligándolo a rodear sus piernas en su cintura.

Naruto subió un poco a Sasuke sin dejar de restregar sus labios con los de el, al tiempo que sujetaba la nuca del pelinegro y con la otra bajaba el zipper de la sudadera del pelinegro. Sasuke comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta el suelo con el rubio cargando, cuando estuvo en el suelo sentado y con el rubio sentado en su regazo, detuvo aquel beso a falta de oxigeno.

Naruto aprovecho esta separación para quitarle la sudadera al pelinegro y después sacarle la playera blanca que llevaba, dejando su torso desnudo y comenzando a besar el blanco cuello del pelinegro para después seguir al pecho. Sasuke solo recargo su cabeza sobre la pared y se dejo hacer, mientras entre sus manos sostenía los glúteos del rubio y los restregaba provocando que ambas entrepiernas tuvieran contacto.

-Te dije que no tocaras mi trasero hasta que no entregues el tuyo…- comento Naruto cerca del oído de Sasuke.

-Y yo ya te dije que eso nunca pasara…

-Entonces tenemos un problema- Naruto comenzó a acomodar sus ropas- Con tu permiso me voy tengo clase…

-No es la única forma de tener sexo…- Sasuke jalo al suelo a Naruto.

Sasuke comenzó a despojar a Naruto de su camisa y playera al tiempo que besaba su acanelado cuello. Una vez desnudo de la parte de arriba, Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del rubio, al igual que Naruto hacia lo mismo con los del pelinegro, que ya estaban desabrochados, solo tenia que quitárselos de encima.

Naruto trato de acomodar torpemente la ropa debajo de su cuerpo, para tener un poco mas de comodidad y no pescar algún hongo que pudiera estar en el suelo de ese baño escolar. Una vez acomodado las ropas, Sasuke se coloco encima del rubio invertidamente. La cabeza de Sasuke la dirección de los pies del rubio, y el rubio en dirección a los pies de Sasuke.

Naruto en cuanto tuvo la virilidad del pelinegro frente a su rostro, se hizo cargo de ella con ayuda de su, lengua y labios. Al mismo tiempo que Sasuke hacia lo mismo con la del rubio, mantuvieron esa posición por varios minutos cada uno encargándose de la virilidad del otro, tiempo que Naruto rodeaba con sus manos el blanco trasero de Sasuke.

Tarde o temprano ese trasero seria suyo… o si, lo sabia, y ese pensamiento lo hacia estremecer, el le quitaría lo virgen a es engreído pelinegro… Sasuke fue el primero en llegar al clímax de aquella escena, seguido momentos después de Naruto.

Sasuke se levanto como pudo del suelo tambaleando un poco, mirando el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, estrecho sus manos contra su rostro… lo habían vuelto hacer… otra vez, comenzó a buscar rápidamente sus ropas esparcidas en el suelo y comenzó a vestirse. Mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo aun en el suelo.

-Mi sudadera…-pidió Sasuke señalando en lo que estaba sentado el rubio.

-Ten…-contesto de mala gana Naruto aventándole la sudadera a Sasuke en la cara.

El pelinegro, sintió algo húmedo en aquella sudadera cuando se estrello en su rostro, al mirar lo que era pudo ver que era el resultado del orgasmo del rubio. Dio un bufido y aventó la sudadera al suelo, dirigiéndose a la entrada del baño con su mochila ya en hombro.

-Espero, aun no acabo de vestirme…- dijo Naruto acomodándose torpemente la playera y seguir a abotonar su pantalón.

-Hmp…-fue la única respuesta del pelinegro, para enseguida quitar el seguro de la puerta y abrirla bruscamente.

Sasuke era de piel blanca, pero al ver a aquella persona afuera del baño, recargado en la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados, su piel se hizo aun más pálida. Sasuke no demostró el miedo que sintió en ese momento, solo miro por una fracción de segundos al joven frente a el, quien tenia la mirada aburrida, pero cuando vio a aquel chico salir del baño, no pudo evitar que la expresión de sus ojos cambiaran a una de sorpresa.

Sasuke dio un último bufido, y rechinido un poco los dientes comenzando a caminar a toda prisa y salir de aquel edificio. Mientras que el joven frente de el, lo siguió con la mirada aun no creyendo que el era el que había salido de aquel baño.

-Shikamaru que haces aquí…- dijo Naruto sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos.

-Pues, venia al baño, pero creo que lo estabas ocupando…-comento Shikamaru, acercándose al rubio y mirando que en una de las manos del rubio llevaba una sudadera negra- No deberías de hacer eso aquí… sabes que si algún profesor te descubre te pueden correr…-aconsejo el moreno.

-Si, si, no te preocupes no volverá a pasar…-dijo Naruto con una risa nerviosa.

-----------------

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa abruptamente, para después cerrándola en un azote, comenzando a subir furiosamente las escaleras, cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

-Esos no son modales Sasuke…

Sasuke se giro lentamente a donde provenía esa voz, no definitivamente ese no era su día, primero le chocan el auto, después ese maldito rubio reaparece en su vida, Temari le hace preguntarle el nombre a otro chico, y ese encuentro en el baño… y ahora el estaba aquí.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-interrogo Sasuke, a mitad de escalera.

-Pues, resulta que tuve una visita en mi casa y esa visita quería venir a pasara unos días a Tokio.-respondió el pelinegro con ojeras debajo de sus ojos.- así que me decidí en acompañarlo, además hace mucho que no veo a mama.

-Itachi acabas de ver a mama en las vacaciones-respondió exasperado Sasuke.

-Hueles a sexo…-le susurraron en el oído al pelinegro.

Sasuke se sobresalto, pues no escucho a nadie bajar las escaleras y colocarse a su lado, sus pies se enredaron, y provoco que cayera los escalones que había subido, cuando la caída se detuvo, miro una vez mas hacia arriba de la escalera encontrándose a otro pelinegro de piel de echo mas blanca que la de el.

-TU-grito Sasuke con los ojos en blanco.

-------------------------------------------

_**Unas semana después….**_

Estaba Tumbado en la cama boca abajo y con la almohada cubriendo su cabeza para tratar sin resultados no escuchas aquellos gemidos y rechinidos que venían de la habitación continua… estaba placidamente dormido, hasta que aquellos ruidos llegaron a su habitación. Dio un bufido y dio un pataleo en la cama, no podía dormir con ese escándalo que tenían… mataría a Kiba, habían quedado que no llevarían a chicas para tener sexo entre semanas además apenas era se cumpliría un mes del inicio de clases… que no se aburrió de haber estado con Hinata todo el verano, y de seguro tuvieron sexo todos los días, para que encima también fueran hacer eso en el apartamento que compartían y entre semana.

Naruto guardo silencio y recapacito por un momento… esos ruidos no venían de la habitación de Kiba… puso un poco mas de atención a los ruidos… y realmente se sorprendió al descubrir que esos ruidos venían de la habitación de enfrente… de la habitación de Shikamaru…

-Shi… Shikamaru esta…- Naruto no lo podía creer- teniendo sexo…- Naruto se sentó sobre la cama rápidamente mirando su puerta.

Eso en verdad lo sorprendió, desde que conoció a Shikamaru el nunca había tenido novia… según el moreno eso era demasiado problemático para el, de echo por lo regular nunca ligaba y cuando lo hacia, se llevaba a su aventura a un hotel y no a su casa o la casa de su aventura… pues el nunca quiso compromisos siempre dejaba en claro… que solo sexo de una noche y ya.

Pero ahora estaba teniendo sexo en el apartamento… o Shikamaru en verdad estaba reconsiderando llevar a sus aventuras al apartamento algo que dudaba, pues Shikamaru un día explico que siempre las llevaba a un hotel para que nos supieran donde vivía y lo molestaran después. O la chica con la que estaba realmente estaba buena.

Los ruidos pararon, Naruto se levanto de la cama precavidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando estaba apunto de girar el picaporte la puesta se abrió, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Escuchaste- dijo sorprendido pero en tono bajo Kiba, cerrando la puerta de Naruto.

-Baka, me golpeaste- Naruto se sobaba la cabeza- y si, si escuche…

-No, lo puedo creer… la chica con la que estaba debe de estar wow…- comento Kiba- O crees que sea un chico- Kiba se llevo un dedo a su mentón- si es así llegue a mi tope de tener amigos gay

-Yo no soy gay- grito Naruto.

-Yo nunca te mencione a ti…- comento con burla Kiba.- no te causa curiosidad con quien esta…

-Supongo que tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para saber quien es…

-No seas tonto… es mas que obvio que Shikamaru la sacara del apartamento antes que nosotros la veamos…- Kiba volvió a dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Kiba asomo su cabeza hacia el pasillo mirando la puerta frente a esa habitación, Naruto lo siguió y al igual que Kiba solo asomo la cabeza, el silencio residía de nuevo en aquel apartamento, no se escuchaban los ruidoso de hace unos minutos, y la luz de la habitación que observaban estaba apagada.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- interrogo una voz femenina que provenía de la parte del pasillo que dirigía a la sala., provocando que el castaño y el rubio se asustaran.

Kiba y Naruto miraron a la chica entre la oscuridad, ella se fue acercando poco a poco, la chica solo era cubierta por una camisa de Shikamaru que le quedaba algo larga y holgada y en una mano sostenía un vaso de agua.

-Nada…- dijo Kiba al ver a la rubia, que además de dejar lucir sus piernas debajo de la camisa blanca, traía el cabello suelto.

-Ustedes deben de ser los amigos del cabeza de piña- comento la rubia bebiendo un poco del vaso.

-¿Cabeza de piña?-interrogo Naruto.

-Se refiere a Shikamaru- contesto Kiba- Si somos sus amigos y tu ¿eres?...

-Oh, yo soy Temari… lamento haberlos asustado, pero tenia la garganta seca y fui por un vaso de agua- Temari estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Shikamaru apunto de abrirla.

-Con tremendos gritos y gemidos quien no va a tener la garganta seca- murmuro por lo bajo Naruto.

-¿Disculpa?- interrogo la rubia.

-Ah, no, no, nada que tengas buena noche- decía nervioso Naruto.

-Igualmente- sonrió la rubia- hasta mañana…- Temari entro a la habitación dejando a los dos chicos en la entrada de la habitación de Naruto.

-No lo puedo creer- comento Kiba entrando una vez mas a la habitación de Naruto- el primer mes de clases y Shikamaru se ah ligado a la chica mas perseguida de la universidad…

-Acaso la conoces…

-En la facultad me hablaron de ella y de su familia, de echo dicen que este año entro el menor de sus hermanos a la universidad… me dijeron su nombre pero honestamente no lo recuerdo solo su apellido, y eso por que mas de una vez me dijeron que no me acercara a los Sabaku no…- explico Kiba.

-¿Sabaku no?... oye en mi salón ahí un chico con ese nombre… un pelirrojo- Naruto llevo una mano al mentón- muy callado por cierto… cual era su nombre… - Naruto chasqueo los dedos después de unos segundos- así Gaara…

-Bueno eso no importa…- Kiba se dirigió nuevamente a abrir la puerta de la habitación- tengo que acabar un trabajo para la escuela… ya veremos que nos dice mañana Shikamaru sobre esa chica…- Kiba salio de la habitación.

Naruto entro nuevamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta, y se fue a recostar a su cama, al fin volvería a dormir. Por un momento miro al techo, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de una sesión de placer carnal… no era algo que le quitara el sueño en realidad… lo que le quitaba el sueño era ese engreído pelinegro que conoció… desde aquel encuentro en los baños no lo volvió a ver, lo busco en el edificio de la facultad de política, pero al parecer no iba en esa facultad. Y el no se pondría a buscar de facultad, en facultad.

Dio un suspiro, definitivamente esta mejor así, ahora lo único en lo que tenia que poner atención era en sus estudios, si, claro que si, le prometió a su madre que se graduaría con honores y estaba seguro que lo cumpliría. Como que se llamaba Naruto Namikaze, si señor.

-------------------------------

Estaba con unos audífonos puestos, escuchando alguna pieza de hard rock… eso se podía saber a simple vista por su manera tan… tan ridícula en la brincaba y meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro o de arriba hacia abajo. Se supone que había ido a revisar los audífonos que no servían, pero después de componerlos se coloco en esa cabina a escuchar música.

-Y me dijo que no me quería volver a ver…-decía un pelibanco entrando a aquella tienda discos junto con un pelinegro.

-Eres un verdadero idiota, Karin es la única que te soporta…-comento el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la área de música rock.

-Hmp… se supone que me tienes que defender a mi, no a mi novia loca…-se cruzo de brazos Suigetsu siguiendo al pelinegro.

-Yo no defiendo a nadie, es simplemente que eres un idiota… a quien se le ocurre pedirle el teléfono a la mesera enfrente de su novia- el pelinegro tomo un disco entre sus manos.

-Al idiota de tu amigo…-comento una tercera voz.

-Oye Sai…-se ofendió el peliblanco- Sasuke porque tu primo tuvo que venir con nosotros…

-Porque es la manera de Itachi de echarme a perder la vida…-contesto Sasuke, leyendo las canciones del disco.

-Si, lo mismo digo-comento Sai que comenzaba alejarse de los dos chicos.

-Tu primo es muy raro…-sugirió Suigetsu

-Solo ignóralo…

Sai, comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos de aquella tienda de discos, había ido a la ciudad por negocios, pues una galería de esa ciudad le ofreció una exposición, no tenia muchas ganas de ir, pero cuando fue hablar con Itachi para que le hiciera el favor de encargarse de llevar sus cuadros a Tokio, su primo mayor le dijo que seria su primera exposición que no tenia que faltar, y después de una larga platica de lo cual Sai solo entendió la mitad accedió a ir a aquella exposición y que fuera acompañado por Itachi.

Al día siguiente era aquella dichosa exposición esas ultimas semanas, se la había pasado en la mansión Uchiha pintando, hasta ahí todo iba de lo mejor, hasta que Itachi obligo a Sasuke a que lo llevara a dar la vuelta y obligo a Sai a aceptar. Que porque la familia siempre tenia que estar junta, y los primos unidos. Sai en realidad le daba igual su primo menor, siempre se ignoraron mutuamente.

Sai siguió caminando, hasta que llego a la área de cabinas, donde podías escuchar los discos, dentro de las cabinas que ahí estaban, esa ciudad siempre le pareció aburrida, pero ahora mas que nunca se lo parecía.

Escucho un azote en una puerta de crista de aquellas cabinas, se acerco a paso lento para ver que era lo que sucedía, cuando vio las espaldas de un chico, azotándose de un lado a otro en esa cabina. No pude ver su rostro debido a que estaba de espaldas y porque llevaba una sudadera negra que cubría su cabeza con el gorro de aquella sudadera, llevaba jeans azules, algo descolorido y zapatos tenis color negro.

Sai toco un poco la puerta de la cabina para llamar la atención del chico, y decirle que no creí que fuera correcto hacer aquello en las cabinas, pues además de que se podría lastimar podría romper algo. Pero el chico dentro de la cabina no le hizo caso, así que volvió tocar y una vez mas fue ignorado, tal vez era por que el chico dentro de la cabina traía los audífonos posiblemente a todo volumen.

El chico dentro de la cabina seguía atento y excitado por la música tan fuerte que escuchaba, se tiraba de un lado a otro en aquella cabina, simulando tocar una guitarra eléctrica, hasta que dio media vuelta y vio como del otro lado del cristal un chico pelinegro y piel blanca lo vei sin expresión alguna.

-¿Naruto?-interrogo Sai viendo el rostro del chico dentro de la cabina.

El rubio dentro de la cabina se paralizo y miro bien al que tenia enfrente, arrugo un poco el entrecejo, se quito la gorra de la sudadera negra y los audífonos, los coloco en su lugar, y comenzó a salir de aquella cabina.

-¿Sai?-interrogo Naruto-¿Qué… tu? ¿Como…?

-¡NARUTO!-se escucho un grito extravagante y fuerte por toda la tienda de discos.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, aun no creyendo que el pelinegro estuviera ahí, pero aquel grito, lo hizo salir un poco del trance al que había caído.

-Espera, me llaman- dijo el rubio comenzando a ir a la parte de enfrente de la tienda seguido por Sai.

-En un momento los atienden…-sonrió una rubia del lado de la caja registradora, a dos jóvenes.

-¿Por qué tanto grito Ino?-interrogo Naruto acercándose al mostrador y solo mirando a la rubia.

-Porque ahí clientes Naruto… se supone que estas trabajando no escuchando música y bailando dentro de la cabina como seguramente hacías- dijo entre dientes Ino, saliendo del mostrador- Ahora a trabajar- ordeno la chica comenzando a alejarse.

-Si, si… que humor.-decía Naruto entrando al mostrador.- Bienvenidos a Konoha music records, ¿dígame encontraron todo lo que buscaban?-preguntaba el rubio mientras cerraba la pequeña puerta por la que había entrado.

Los ojos azules se cruzaron con una mirada azabache, una mirada que no veía desde hace unas semanas. Si el haber visto a Sai lo había sorprendido, el volver a ver a ese engreído lo sorprendió aun más. Mientras Sasuke trataba de ignorar el hecho de que se lo volvió a encontrar, e ignorar el hecho que esa sudadera que el rubio traía puesta era la suya.

-Si, gracias-digo Suigetsu colocando un par de discos en el mostrador.

Naruto salio de sus pensamientos y comenzó a pasar los discos por el scanner y huyendo la mirada del azabache.

-Entonces trabajas aquí Naruto-dijo Sai a un lado de Sasuke.

-¿Eh?... ah si, trabajo aquí.-contesto el rubio mirando a Sasuke y a Sai alternamente.

-¿Lo conoces?-interrogo Sasuke, sorprendiéndose a el mismo por haberlo echo.

-Si, digamos que fuimos buenos amigos…-comento Sai mirando a Naruto.

-Naruto…-llamo la tensión de todos Shikamaru que entraba a la tienda de discos- Oh estas ocupado… ¿sai?-interrogo Shikamaru al ver al nombrado

-Shikamaru…-sonrió sai.

-Valla, valla, has vuelto a la ciudad…-hablo una vez mas Shikamaru acercándose al pelinegro.

-Si, regrese hace unas semanas…

-Ya veo, Naruto… ahí fiesta en el bar del papa de Kiba esta noche y me dijo que necesitaban ayuda ¿te apuntas?-anuncio Shikamaru.

-¿Fiesta eh?-dijo sai- hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta me invitan

-Pues…-Shikamaru no sabia que decir, pues ellos no eran invitados precisamente si, no más bien eran ayudantes del bar.

-Anda, es mas invitare a mi primo Sasuke y a su amigo…- sai los presentaba cuando fue interrumpido

-PRIMO-grito Naruto…

-¿Primo?-interrogo Shikamaru mirando al Uchiha, el chico que le pregunto su nombre días antes, y el cual estaba encerrado en el baño con Naruto.

-Si… acaso nunca les conté que tenia primos en esta ciudad…-explicaba sai.

-Oye, después recuerdan viejos tiempos quieres- hablo suigetsu- ahora cobrarme los discos que llevo algo de prisa…

-Oh, si lo lamento- Naruto le entrego el ticket a suigetsu, el cual saco unos billetes de su cartera y se los entrego al rubio.- Gracias por su compra…-dijo Naruto, entregando una bolsa con los discos dentro.

-Bueno que te parece si me das tu numero Naruto y nos ponemos de acuerdo para lo del bar- pidió sai.

-Claro, claro…-Naruto tomo una hoja de papel pero no encontraba una pluma con la cual escribir.

-No te preocupes… Sasuke, préstame tu celular…-pidió sai extendiendo su mano.

-¿Qué? y porque el mío- interrogo nervioso el Uchiha, el tener cerca de ese rubio en verdad lo ponía paranoico y al descubierto.

-Porque deje el mío en casa… y porque a ti te veo mas que a tu amigo…-concluyo sai, tomando el celular que Sasuke se lo entrego de muy mala gana.-Haber dime Naruto…- sai comenzó a teclear los dígitos que el rubio le dictaba, mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke.- Listo, yo te llamo, hasta luego.

Sai y los otros dos salieron de la tienda de discos, caminaron uno metros lejos de la tienda de discos, para entrar en el automóvil de Sasuke. Una vez arriba suigetsu fue el primero en hablar.

-Entonces no contaremos con tu presencia esta noche sai- decía suigetsu- es una lastima

-Una verdadera lastima- decía irónico Sasuke.

-Si, se que me extrañara, pero hace mucho que no veía mis viejas amistades…además se que Sasuke tendrá muchos cumpleaños mas en los cuales estaré…-trataba de alentar sai aun que sabia que no era necesario

-Por desgracia…-susurro Sasuke

-Oye Sasuke… sabes la sudadera que traía ese chico rubio…-suigetsu volteo a ver a sai en la parte trasera- ¿Cómo se llamaba sai?

-Naruto…-respondio sai.

-Ah si Naruto, se parece a una que tu tienes, pensé que solo comparabas ropa de diseñador, mira hasta un chico como el tiene una igual… seguro que no te estafaron y esa sudadera era pirata-rió el peliblanco.

Sasuke apretó, el volante fuertemente, pues esa sudadera era suya, la había dejado en el baño aquella ves, pues estaba manchada con la prueba que esos dos tuvieron algo que ver… pero al parecer el rubio la tomo la lavo, y ahora la usaba.

-"_Naruto…"-_pensó Sasuke, pues ahora ya no pensaba en el como "el dobe", al fin sabia su nombre… después de dos encuentros, y el apenas sabia su nombre.

------------------------------

-Fiesta en el bar del papa de Kiba ¿eh?- decía Naruto, reacomodando unos discos en su lugar.

-Si, van a celebrar el cumpleaños de no se quien… Pero es amigo de Temari, la chica con la que salgo me lo digo esta mañana…-decía Shikamaru mirando algún disco.

-¿Ah si?... mira que casualidad- dijo burlón Naruto- creo que Nara ya consiguió novia…

-No es mi novia, además veras que una chica como ella se aburre de mi en menos de un mes…

-Valla pero que autoestima tan alta tienes Shikamaru.

-No es eso, es solo que así son las chicas como ella… son muy problemáticas…- Shikamaru colocó el disco en su lugar- bueno me voy, llegas al bar o te esperamos en el departamento.

-Llego al bar, en cuanto salga de aquí me voy para allá

-Ok… recuerda que tienes que llegar antes de las 8 para acomodar

-Si, si, ya eh trabajado con el papa de Kiba antes Shikamaru.- decía Naruto.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__Hola… aca de nuevo actulizando… bueno pues anallizando un poco la historia creo que estara un poco llena de lemmons xD… pues en el siguiente capitulo se viene el NARUSASU ea ea ea xD…este ojala les alla gustando la escena del baño xD... sere sincera ahi veces que mi perversion es demaciada... y esa posision del "69"... me parecio tan... tan... hot xD que por eso la puse ojala les halla agradado...__bueno por lo regular en mis historias describo relaciones paralelas… y en este caso sera el shikatema… (como se habran dado cuanta un poco)… aun que claro sin olvidarnos de lo mero importante sasuke y Naruto xD… ojala les halla gustado la continuacion y hasta la porixma :). _


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo inspirado en la cancion: **You Don't Fool Me /Queen**_

**_N/A: De echo en este capitulo se menciona una cancion... y es presisamente esta la antes mecionada, si quieren escucharla de fondo mientras leen, le hara entrar en el ambiente que trato de imprecnar xD... o al menso eso espero...ojala les guste el capitulo y hasta la proxima. _**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Una mirada aguamarina, miraba algo aburrido su entorno, lleno de chicas, con pantalones tan pegados a su cuerpo que podría decirse que eran su segunda piel, esos escotes que hacia que mas de un chico las volteara ver, se preguntaba que pasaría cuando las chicas con grandes escotes salieran de ese bar que tenia un ambiente caliente, al ambiente helado de las calles, una vez escucho decir a su hermana que ante todo el glamour, que una chaqueta por muy costosa y aunque fuera del mejor diseñador, no iba con tremendos escotes.

Bebió un sorbo del liquido naranja de la copa de cóctel que estaba sobre su mesa, aun no comprendía como fue que se dejo convencer por sus hermanos para ir a esa dichosa fiesta. Oh ahora lo recordaba… claro esa fiesta era debido al cumpleaños numero 21 de Uchiha Sasuke. Como faltaría a un cumpleaños de ese pelinegro que tanto le intrigaba.

No sabia bien que era lo que pasaba, pero cada que el pelinegro estaba cerca un vació se sentía en su estomago, cuando su mirada aguamarina se cruzaba con la azabache, sentía un frió repentino recorrer su cuerpo. Al principio se auto recrimino por sentir tremendas sensaciones, y mas por un hombre. Pero ese maldito Uchiha… ese maldito Uchiha no tuvo que lanzarlo a la piscina el día que fue el cumpleaños de Temari. Pues cuando el Uchiha estaba algo tomada era mas desinhibido, más ¿amistoso? Podría decirse…

En esa fiesta cuando Temari cumplió 18 iba pasando por el jardín pues acaba de llegar de la calle, cuando cruzaba el jardín sintió un brazo rodear su cuello, al ver quien era vio al Uchiha con una sonrisa un tanto espontánea y rara para ese rostro duro que siempre mostraba, pues dejaba ver sus blancos dientes. En el estomago de Gaara se formo ese malestar que tanto lo abochornaba.

Después de que Sasuke le dijo "_llego el junior_"… como era llamado entre los amigos de sus hermanos, le invito un trago el cual el pelirrojo rechazo, Sasuke que ya estaba algo tomado, lo invito a unirse a la fiesta pero este se negaba, ambos caminaban cerca de la piscina, cuando Suigetsu se unió a la platica, también tratando de convencer al Sabaku menor de unirse a la fiesta, de echo el peliblanco le dijo que si lo hacia, de ese día no pasaría virgen pues le conseguiría alguna chica para que se acostara con el. Gaara solo gruño y dijo que lo dejaran en paz.

Cuando estaba apunto de retirarse, Suigetsu y Sasuke lo tomaron uno de brazos y otro de los pies, cargándolo y arrogándolo a la piscina, pero para mala suerte de Sasuke y buena suerte de Gaara el pelinegro no pudo saltar a Gaara a tiempo cayendo junto con el a la piscina.. Gaara sabia nadar, claro que sabia, pero gracias al alcohol el Uchiha al parecer olvido como se nadaba, Gaara fue a sacarlo del fondo del agua, y pudo ver mientras este caía al fondo de la piscina como su negro cabello se movía en un vaivén suave y su piel blanca relucía mas sueva debajo del agua.

Después de despertar de su trance Gaara saco a Sasuke de la piscina con ayuda de los demás llevaron al Uchiha menor a una habitación, que también para buena suerte de Gaara fue la suya, Gaara se quito la ropa mojada y se metió a dar una ducha, mientras el Uchiha estaba inconsciente… en realidad dormido en el sillón de la habitación de Gaara.

Gaara se recostó un poco en su cama, con la intención de esperar a que el pelinegro se despertara, pero el se quedo dormido, el ruido de la regadera de su cuarto lo hizo despertarse, al ver ah dirección al sillón, no vio el cuerpo del Uchiha, supuso que era el que se bañaba, cuando estaba apunto de ir a rectificar su teoría, el Uchiha salía de la habitación de baño, solo con la toalla rodeando su cintura y desinhibido de vergüenza.

Gaara quedo petrificado ante aquella escena. Mientras el Uchiha solo decía que le prestara una poco de ropa, con un tono de lo mas casual, y era claro ¿Por qué Sasuke sospecharía que Gaara sentía atracción por el? Siempre el pelirrojo se porto distante y hasta cierto punto cortante con el Uchiha.

-Dime te ¿diviertes?-interrogo Temari

-No… respondió Gaara- ¿a que hora nos vamos?

-Vamos no seas aburrido, nos vamos mas tarde, porque no sacas a alguna chica a bailar.

Gaara dio un bufido y volteo su mirada a la entrada de aquel bar, donde un rubio se veía entrar, un rubio que Gaara conocía y que hasta podría decirse simpatizaba con el, aunque era un maldito escandaloso, pero era el único que podía hacer que Gaara forzara una sonrisa debido a las iditoses que decía en clases, además ya había trabajado con el en equipo para exposiciones de la escuela y comprendió que podía ser un tanto fastidioso, pero tranquilisante hablar con el.

-Llegas tarde…- decía Shikamaru sentado en la entrada de ese bar y revisando las invitaciones y colocando un sello en las manos de los invitados.

-Lo siento, Ino se le ocurrió hacer inventario el día de hoy- Naruto dio una mirada al lugar- Pero mira esto apenas son las 10:00 y esto ya esta a reventar.

-Te dije que por eso nos necesitaba, pues sabían que llegaría tanta gente, ahora ve a la barra pues ya los meseros están completo. Le serás más de ayuda a Kiba

-Ok…- Naruto comenzó a caminar entre la gente.

Dio un suspiro y se dirigí a la barra donde visualizo a Kiba jugando con una mezcla para hacer una bebida y a Hinata en la caja registradora y de vez en cuando colocando cervezas o bebidas en las charolas de los meseros. Naruto salto la barra y se coloco detrás de ella.

-Llegas tarde- reclamo Kiba sin dejar de menar su mezcla.

-Lo siento es que…

-No me importa ahora atiende a la chica de allá- dijo Kiba señalando con la mirada a un chica de cabello naranja y lentes.

-Dime que te sirvo- pregunto Naruto.

-Dame un Bronx- pidió la chica acomodándose su anteojos.

-Un bornx a la orden- dijo alegre Naruto, tomando una coctelera color azul metálico, y mezclando ginebra, jugo de naranja, vermouth dulce y seco, agito un poco, para después tomar una copa de cóctel y colocar hielo picado y verter su mezcla.-Aquí tienes…-dijo Naruto acercando la bebida a la chica.

-Gracias…- la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y trato de volver a su mesa. Cuando unas manos frías rodearon su cintura descubierta pues llevaba una ombliguera.

-Sigues enojada…-comento un peliblanco al odio de la chica.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí- exigió la chica.

-Va, ya basta Karin… ya te duro mucho tiempo el enojo no crees.

-Será eso, o es que tu meserita ya te mando al carajo…y por eso ya vienes a buscarme.

-Tu sabes como son las cosas entre nosotros… sin peleas como las nuestras esta relación seria aburrida- Suigetsu beso el cuello de karin.- además después de una pelea el sexo entre tu y yo es fantástico y lo sabes…

-Sabes…-karin se dio media vuelta para ver al peliblanco- A veces aun no comprendo como fue que vine a parar con un idiota como tu- karin tomo la mejilla del chico y acerco su rostro al de el.- pero tal vez la razón es que el sexo con tigo esta tan… bueno que por eso estoy contigo.

-Sabia que lo terminarías aceptando, tú y yo somos perfectos en la cama- Suigetsu estrecho su cuerpo al de su novia.

-Pero…- karin se acerco al oído del peliblanco- a veces eso no es suficiente para una mujer…-karin abrió un poco los pantalones negros de Suigetsu y vertió su bebida fría.- yo no necesito a un macho en celo todos los días… creo que soy mucha mujer para, un maldito que sigue creyendo que tiene 17 años y con esas estupidas palabras seducirá a una mujer….-Karin se dio media vuelta y se perdí entre la gente.

Mientras Suigetsu tenia la boca abierta, al sentir el liquido frió entre sus pantalones y resbalando por sus piernas. Sasuke se acerco hasta el y lo miro de arriba a bajo.

-No me digas que te veniste con tan solo verla…-se burlo Sasuke bebiendo de su copa.

-Quieres callarte- Suigetsu se dio media vuelta y comenzó a encaminar al baño.

-Ah… quien va tu o yo…-pregunto un chico mas alto que Sasuke detrás de este.

-Ah Suigetsu déjalo, seguro se merecía lo que le hizo, iré con Karin seguro se querrá ir, tu ve por algo para beber- dijo Sasuke comenzando en dirección por donde karin había desaparecido

--------------------------

Naruto sonrió enormemente enseñando sus dientes a las chica castaña que estaba frente a el, entregándole su bebida.

-Y dime cual es tu nombre- interrogo Naruto recargando un codo en la barra.

-Es lo que menos te tiene que importar, lo único que tienes que saber es que tiene novio- dijo un chico ojiperla acercándose a la castaña y besando sus finos labios.

-Valla que carácter…-susurro Naruto, viendo como la pareja se besaba.

-Neji- dijo Kiba acercándose al rubio- No pensaba verte por aquí

-Crees que dejaría a mi prima a lado de un tipo como tu-respondió el Ojiperla después de haber terminado con aquel beso que fue interrumpido por Kiba.

-No le hagas caso Kiba-sonrió Ten Ten- es el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros amigos…

-Valla con que son amigos del cumpleañero- decía Kiba un poco mas tranquilo después de la mirada envenenada que le dio Neji- Y a todo esto, ¿Quién eh?...

-Pues es…-Ten ten estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una pelirosa furioso llego hasta la barra, tomando por las solapas de la camisa blanca al rubio, del otro lado de la barra.

-¿Qué HACE AQUÍ?-interrogo la chica enojada zarandeando a Naruto.- ¿Por qué ESTA AQUÍ?- interrogaba en gritos la chica.

-¿Quién?, no entiendo Sakura- decía Naruto con su rostro pálido debido al susto.

-NO TE HAGAS EL INOSENTE NARUTO… SABES QUE HABLO DE ESE IDIOTA.

-Te juro que no se de quien me hablas… además tu ¿que haces aquí?-interrogo Naruto aun sujeto de la pelirosa.

-Kiba necesitaba ayuda… pero ese no es el tema Naruto-Sakura con alguna extraña fuerza bruta que tenia esa chica, jalo a Naruto del otro lado de la barra, lo coloco frente a ella y obligo al rubio tomando su cara en mirar a cierta dirección.-DE EL- volvió a grita la pelirosa.

Naruto descubrió el porque de tanto grito, pues vio a un chico pelinegro, de camisa de cuello alto, color azul, y un pantalón negro. ¿Qué hacia Sai ahí? A ultima hora Naruto le había dicho que no iba asistir a la fiesta, pero si el quería ir por su cuenta que lo hiciera, pero sai le respondió que no, si el no iba no tenia caso ir. Pero ahora estaba ahí. ¿Cómo llego ahí? Si ni siquiera le dio la dirección.

-Y VAS NEGAR QUE NO FUISTE TU QUIEN LO INVITO-grito Sakura.

-Te juro que no se como llego aquí…-se defendió el rubio.

-NO TE CREO NADA-grito Sakura al mismo tiempo que la música paraba, provocando escuchar su estruendoso grito por toda el lugar y ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.-QUE MIRAN…-interrogo furiosa Sakura, a su alrededor.

-Sakura quieres callarte-exigió Kiba- Aquí no paso nada que siga la fiesta- animo una vez mas Kiba.

-----------------------------

-Entonces largate…-dijo Sasuke frente a Karin- anda deja que Suigetsu se salga con la suya y vete…

-¿Qué? ese idiota me quiere fuera de aquí- Karin llevo su mano a la cintura- Si era de esperarse, ese maldito de seguro me quería fuera para que ligara descaradamente con la primera que se le pusiera enfrente… pero ni crea que se salio con la suya… le arruinare la noche- decía karin acomodando sus lentes.

-No se porque sigues con el…-dijo Sasuke meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tu sabes bien el porque Sasuke- respondió Karin

-Karin… si tan solo le dijeras que…-Sasuke guardo silencio al escuchar un grito.

-NO TE CREO NADA- escucho Sasuke, y al voltear al origen del grito vio a una pelirosa, con alguien mas- QUE MIRAN- volvió a gritar la chica, al tiempo que el distinguía con quien estaba la pelirosa.

-Joder…-susurro Sasuke

-Pero que vulgar…-dijo karin viendo a la chica que acaba de gritar- era de esperarse de una mesera, pero ni respetar el lugar donde trabaja…

Sasuke comenzó a caminar a paso lento pero fuerte, hacia donde estaba ese rubio estupido y la otra chica pelirosa, comenzó la música a sonar nuevamente. ¿Acaso ese tipo lo acosaba? Primero la tienda de discos y ahora en ese bar… en su fiesta de cumpleaños… no era que fuera muy importante aquella fiesta, pero ya era suficiente, por que la vida, el karma, los dioses… o quien fuera se aferra a ponerlo en su camino. Cuando estuvo apunto de llegar, vio a alguien conocido acercándose a Naruto y la chica… reconociendo a esa persona. Se detuvo en seco para ver que era lo que sucedía.

-Naruto…-saludo alegre sai-Hola Sakura

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A que volviste maldito?- interrogo la pelirosa colérica.

-Sakura tranquilízate- pidió Naruto

-¿Qué me tranquilicé? ¿Qué me tranquilicé?, después de lo que este idiota hizo, aun piensas seguir tratándolo…-reclamo Sakura

-Sakura si a Naruto no le afecto porque a ti si…

-Tu no estuviste ahí para ver cuanto le afecto… tu te largaste sin mas ni mas… tu arruinaste mi vida y la de Naruto- decía Sakura entre enojada y triste- y ahora regresas como si nada hubiera pasado

-Sakura ya basta- dijo Naruto- Ya paso, lo echo, echo esta… ahora si nos permites sai tenemos que ir a trabajar

-Esta bien, después hablamos…- sai se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde Sasuke estaba observado la escena mas sin embargo no escuchándola debido a lo fuerte de la música, solo veía a la pelirosa furiosa y a Naruto algo ¿triste?- Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke- dijo sai sonriéndole a su primo y siguiéndose de largo.

Sasuke solo dio un bufido y regreso la atención a Naruto y la chica que hablaban, Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia ellos nuevamente cuando otra vez se detuvo al escuchar lo que la pelirosa gritaba.

-No pienso estar aquí, no quiero volver a ver ese idiota de sai nunca… nunca- grito Sakura arrogando el mandil negro al rostro de Naruto

-Sakura…- Naruto salio tras la pelirosa- espera Sakura.

Sasuke los siguió con la mirada y vio como la pelirosa se adentraba entre la gente al igual que el rubio y avanzaban a una puerta trasera de aquel lugar. Al parecer Sai había provocado una pelea entre esos dos, tal vez sai andaba con esa chica… y había un trío amoroso entre ellos, pensó el pelinegro, comenzando a seguir a aquellos dos y mirando como el rubio también salía por la puerta trasera.

Sasuke se recargo en la pared lateral de la puerta, esperando que el rubio volviera a entrar. No espero mucho cuando vio las espaldas del rubio quien dio un suspiro al entrar en aquel bar nuevamente.

Los acorde de guitarras parte de aquella canción comenzaron a escucharse en ese bar, junto con las luces de colores comenzaron a jugar a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Comenzó a escucharse de fondo aquella voz parte de aquella canción que ahora sonaba, con un ritmo agradable, no muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento.

El coro de la canción llegaba a los oídos de todos en aquel bar… Naruto se disponía a caminar de regreso a la barra, cuando sintió una presencia tras de el, al sentir aquella presencia, rogó que no fuera Sai, no tenia ánimos de hablar con el, pero cual fue su sorpresa al girar su rostro… se topo con unos ojos azabaches y una mirada dura.

-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo Naruto

-Peleando con tu novia-dijo Sasuke burlonamente

-Ella no es mi novia…

Las luces se apagaron por una fracción de segundo, dando paso a una luz, brillante y parpadeante, que hacia ver las cosas en cámara lenta y apenas y podías reconocer a los que estaban a su alrededor. Sasuke miro de un lado a otro, para después arrogar de un empujón a Naruto a una pared cercana, donde apenas y daba aquella luz parpadeante.

Sasuke aprisiono los labios del rubio contra los suyos, tratando de cubrió con su cuerpo el del rubio, por si alguien volteaba creyeran que estaba con alguna chica, y no con un hombre, pero todos estaban muy entretenidos bailando, no creí que alguien le prestara atención en ese momento.

Sasuke se sentía seguro en ese rincón, nadie podía verlos, de eso estaba seguro y si alguien los veía, no los reconocería debido a las luces apagadas y esa luz intermitente que podía llegar a ser hasta cubierto punto molesta. Sasuke comenzó a pasear sus manos por la parte descubierta del rubio, aquel pecho acanelado. Ese estupido impulso se había apoderado de el, al ver aquel pecho al descubierto, y las mangas de la blanca camisa arremangadas, dejando ver parte de sus brazos.

Naruto, tomo por el rostro a Sasuke enfatizando mas aquel beso que ahora comenzaba a jugar con las lenguas, explorando la boca de su compañero. Porque siempre acaba así, porque ese engreído tenia ese impulso de arrogarse así como así, hacia el y el recibirlo sin rechistar.

Aquellos dos pensaban que estaban pasando desapercibidos, y si así era, al menos para todos los demás a excepción de una mirada aguamarina que observaba atentamente al Uchiha en todo la fiesta y que lo siguió con la mirada hasta aquel momento. Algo que lo dejo algo confundido, pues lo había visto platicar con un rubio que distinguió como su compañero de clases, y de un momento a otro, Sasuke estaba mirando hacia la pared… con alguien… seria acaso que… Uchiha Sasuke estaba arrinconado ahí con aquel rubio.

Gaara meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro, no es no podía ser… Sasuke era Heterosexual o ¿no?... Gaara desde que lo conoció siempre lo vio con novias, incluso Temari su hermana mayor, tuvo algo que ver con el.

Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron de sobremanera, cuando el Uchiha ladeo un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda, comenzando a devorar el cuello de la persona que lo acompañaba y que Gaara ahora si podía confirmar que era Naruto, quien tenia los ojos cerrados.

La música comenzaba a apagarse lentamente, al tiempo que Sasuke se alejaba de Naruto y trataba de recuperar el aliento. Una vez las luces encendidas de nuevo dejaron ver a todos claramente a todos a su alrededor. Naruto reacomodo un poco su camisa comenzando a caminar en dirección a la barra, seguido y de Sasuke y de la mirada aguamarina. Naruto salto del otro lado de la barra, recibiendo un reclamo de Kiba. Naruto giro su rostro hacia al frente y se topo con la mirada azabache.

-Un Highlife- pidió Sasuke al rubio.

Naruto tomo una coctelera y comenzó a mezclar los diferentes ingredientes, para después serví el líquido en un vaso y entregárselo al azabache. Kiba miro de reojo la acción, como al tiempo que el pelinegro dejaba un billete en la barra tomaba la copa, Naruto le regreso el billete, pues era barra libre, pues el organizador ya se había encargado de pagar los gastos de los invitados. Kiba vio como el billete era una vez mas dado a Naruto, retirándose el pelinegro de la barra y dejando a Naruto con el billete en la mano. La ultima vez que Kiba vio que algo parecido paso fue con una servilleta y fue aquella noche, donde conocieron a Sai, y la vida de Naruto y Sakura se vino abajo.

Naruto tomo el billete y frunció el ceño de alguna forma se sentía ofendido, estaba apunto de colocar el billete en el cesto de la basura cuando, el vibrar de su celular capto su atención, al revisarlo observo que tenia un mensaje de texto, al abrirlo, no reconoció el numero que marcaba pero el texto lo tomo por sorpresa _"Revisa lo que dice el billete antes de desacerté de el". _

Naruto extendió el billete, y miro que tenia algo escrito en el con tinta roja _"15 min. 3 calles al norte" _Naruto alzo la mirada para buscar a Sasuke, quien estaba junto a la chica que el había atendido rato atrás, y la cual estaba bailando con el ritmo de la música frente a Sasuke, quien la tomaba de la cintura y se acerco a su oído a susurrarle algo.

--------------------------------------------------

-Ah… ah…-respiraba agitadamente la rubia, sobre el regazo del moreno.- mañana, ahí una cena en mi casa…- la rubia coloco su frente con la del chico- quiero que asistas… contigo será menos aburrida esa cena familiar…

-No creo que sea correcto- respondió Shikamaru levantando a la rubia e su regazo- quien debería asistir a esa cena seria tu novio, no yo…

-¿Disculpa?- Temari se bajo la falda, y miro retadoramente al moreno- Entonces que se supone que somos tu y yo

-No pensé que me querías como novio… pensé que me querías…- Shikamaru fue abofeteado por Temari.

-Un revolcón… eso fui para ti, todo este maldito tiempo solo eh sido una chica con la cual pasar el rato…-reclamo Temari.

-Temari, no lo tomes así, mira…

-CALLATE-grito Temari- eso me pasa por ser tan idiota… acaso crees que voy y me acuesto con el primero que se me cruza enfrente…

-Pues…

-Eres un verdadero estupido… Asuma presume de ti como el mas inteligente de la universidad y mira que eres el mas estupido…-Temari dio un suspiro- acaso no te diste cuenta que la primera vez que tu y yo…

-Temari yo…

-CALLATE… CALLATE, no quiero volver a saber de ti, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida…- Temari comenzó a subir las escaleras de aquella bodega.

-TEMARI ESCUCHA…- grito Shikamaru sujetando a la chica de un brazo.

-Suéltame…- Temari empujo a Shikamaru haciéndolo rodar por las escaleras.

---------------------------------------------------

Gaara vio como Sasuke tomaba su chaqueta negra, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Karin, para después abrazar amistosamente a Juugo, Sasuke dio el ultimo sorbo a la cerveza que ahora tomaba y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que el estaba.

El Uchiha, saco de una bolsa de su pantalón su celular y comenzó a revisarlo, cuando alzo la mirada para que no chocara con nadie, miro a Gaara quien lo miraba de esa forma que a Sasuke de cierta manera le daba miedo, había veces que pensaba que el hermano de Temari lo quería asesinar. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y Sasuke solo atino a hacer un ademán de despedida y seguir con su camino. Rumbo a la salida.

En cuanto el pelinegro desaprecio por la salida, su mirada se fijo en la de un rubio que estaba del otro lado de la barra y hablaba con un moreno, si no mal recordaba era estudiante de veterinaria, y estaba en la misma universidad que el asistía y era amigo del rubio, pues muchas veces ya los había visto juntos, y recordó que una vez Naruto se lo presento, un día cuando ambos preparaban una exposición en la biblioteca.

-Pero tú estas loco, ya viste a la gente, esto va para rato…- explicaba Kiba

-Lo siento, mi mama me llamo y sabes como se pone si no la obedezco- invento el rubio al tiempo que saltaba del otro lado de la barra

-Esta bien… ten esto es por lo de hoy- Kiba saco un puñado de billetes de su cartera y escogió unos cuantos y se los dio al rubio.

-Gracias… nos veremos en casa-anuncio Naruto comenzó a salir de aquel lugar, con una mirada siguiéndolo pero que el rubio nunca percato.

Se coloco la sudadera negra, y su mochila en la espalda, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada en aquel billete que ahora estaba guardado en su billetera, junto a un estupida servilleta que ya llevaba ahí 3 años. Llego hasta una tienda que estaba abierta las 24 horas y no espero ni 5 minutos cuando un convertible gris llego y le abrió la puerta para que lo abordara. Naruto se agacho un poco para ver a Sasuke en el lugar del piloto.

-Sube…-dijo el Uchiha

-No es bueno subir a autos de desconocidos…-dijo el rubio en un puchero y mirado a Sasuke desde afuera del auto.

-¿Desconocidos?... no lo creo, ahora sube…-ordeno Sasuke.

-Y que si no quiero…-dijo Naruto desafiante

-Pensé que quería mi trasero…-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio.

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos, aun no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, ni dos veces lo pensó en subirse al automóvil gris, y este en comenzar a andar por aquellas calles.

-Conoces algún hotel fuera de la ciudad-interrogo el pelinegro.

-Da la vuelta aquí- dijo Naruto, señalando una avenida,- te llevare un mejor lugar.

--------------------

Caminaba entre la oscuridad aquel departamento, que gracias a los rayos de la luna que se colaban entre las cortinas podía visualizar el suelo, y todos los objetos tirados ahí, ropa, platos, basura, vasos y quien sabe que mas, cuando se estaba adentrando al pasillo siguiendo al rubio frente a el, una sensación extraña se sintió en una de sus piernas, al bajar la mano para tocar lo que lo tacaba se encontró con una textura, ¿peluda? Y suave. Dirigió su mirada al suelo y vio a una enorme bestia de pelaje blanco y que por alguna razón sus ojos eran rojos.

-Akamaru…-llamo Naruto al perro que comenzaba a gruñir a su visitante.- No te preocupes, no te hará nada, así se comporta con las personas que no conoce- explico el rubio retomando su camino hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

-Hmp…- fue la única contestación del azabache, caminando tras Naruto y deteniéndose tras este una vez que el rubio se detuvo enfrente de aquella puerta.

Sasuke miro como Naruto giraba el picaporte de aquella habitación y abría la puerta con un pequeño rechinido acompañándolo, Naruto se adentro a la habitación e invito a pasar a Sasuke. Sasuke entro en la habitación mirando a su alrededor a decir verdad aquella habitación estaba muy limpia a comparación de las demás parte del departamento, al menos la que pudo observar.

-jejeje…-se escucho la tonta sonrisa del rubio- de seguro mi mama vino a arreglar mi habitación…- comento Naruto desasiéndose de la sudadera negra y botándola dentro del armario.

-¿Tu madre?- interrogo Sasuke un tanto sorprendido, pues cuando el rubio le dijo vamos a mi casa, pensó que vivía solo, pero sus padres estaban ahí también, ni loco se quedaba otro segundo ahí.

-Si, cada semana viene a arreglar mi habitación, dice que a pesar de haberme mudado de la casa sigo siendo un desastre…-comentaba el rubio acercándose a Sasuke quien permanecía en el mismo lugar dándole la espalda al rubio.- sabes…- Naruto le hablo en un susurro al odio de Sasuke- esos pantalones hacen que tu trasero sea mas apetecible…- dijo sensualmente al mismo tiempo que ponía cada mano en cada glúteo del Sasuke.

El susurro en el oído le hizo que su cuerpo se electrificara, y al sentir aquellas manos en sus glúteos hizo que una punzada se sintiera en su entrepierna. A pesar de que se estaba excitando no dejaría que ese rubio ganara, claro que no… solo dijo lo del "_No que quería mi trasero_" para que el rubio subiera y Sasuke se hiciera una vez más del trasero del rubio, dio un bufido y dio medio giro para voltear a ver al rubio. Quien ya tenía su pecho descubierto y solo siendo adornado por un colgante en forma de cristal alargado.

Sasuke miro de arriba abajo a Naruto, comenzó a acercar sus manos blancas al abdomen plano y bronceado frente a el, comenzando a pasear sus dedos, en los cuadros formados de aquel abdomen y acercándose cada vez mas al rubio hasta que acorto la distancia por completo y junto sus finos labios con los de Naruto en un jugoso y juguetón beso.

Naruto sonrió aun con los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, comenzó a llevar sus manos a la chamarra de piel que traía el azabache, bajo el zipper y comenzó a despojarlo de ella, para después continuar con la camisa de seda. Desabotonándola, para después hacer que la fina tela resbalara de los hombros y después por los brazos de Sasuke hasta llegar al suelo.

Sasuke en un movimiento rápido arrincono a Naruto contra la pared detrás del rubio, golpeándolo con la fría pared y haciendo que el rubio soltara un gruñido, Sasuke comenzó enseguida a devorar el cuello acanelado, con la intención de dejar marca en el, no lo había echo antes, pero ahora lo haría, dejaría grandes marcas en aquel cuello.

Naruto bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos del pelinegro y comenzó a impulsar la cadera del pelinegro hacia delante, y hacia atrás, iniciando un vaivén que provocaba que ambas entrepiernas se tocar sobre la ropa y comenzaran a endurecerse mas.

Naruto comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones de Sasuke y llevar su mano la entrepierna ajena, al tiempo que comenzaba a dirigir a Sasuke hasta la cama detrás de el, mientras el pelinegro seguía en su labor de marcar el cuello, y rozar con su manos los pezones endurecidos de Naruto. Sasuke choco con el borde de la cama y se sentó en ella, Naruto se acomodo en horcadas sobre el pelinegro, sacando su mano de entre los bóxer del pelinegro y comenzando a abrazarlo por el cuello.

Sasuke aspiro el aroma del cuello del rubio, sintiéndose por un tiempo embriagado, por la mezcla del aroma que desprecia del rubio y que poco a poco se mezclaba con el suyo propio. Recargo por un momento su barbilla en el hombro desnudo de Naruto. Naruto tomo con ambas manos el rostro del pelinegro para besar fugazmente sus labios, y comenzar a recostar al pelinegro en la cama.

Una vez en la cama recostado, Naruto se deshizo de los pantalones del peligro, y de su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo. El pulso de Sasuke comenzó a acelerarse, al sentir como la respiración de Naruto comenzó a bajar por su abdomen hasta sus partes bajas. Sintió las manos del rubio alrededor de su hombría… sintió la humedad de la boca del rubio rodeándolo. Soltó un ruidoso gemido al sentir como el rubio succionaba su miembro una y otra vez. Sasuke solo atino a dirigir una mirada hacia abajo. Y mirar el espectáculo que le presentaba el rubio. Sasuke sujeto los mechones dorados y comenzó a marcar el ritmo mas acelerado.

Naruto sentía los dedos que lo sujetaban con fuerza sus cabellos, haciendo que acelerar su trabajo, cuando sintió que Sasuke marcaba mas rápido los movimientos decidió dejar de hacer aquel trabajo bucal y poner se de pie. Ganándose una mirada rabiosa del pelinegro.

-Que demonios crees que haces- interrogo furioso Sasuke tendido en aquella cama desnudo.

-Quiero que te corras conmigo…-respondió Naruto comenzando a quitarse sus pantalones y su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo frente a Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a moverse a modo de quedar acostado debidamente en la cama y no verticalmente como estaba. Naruto siguió con un gateo a Sasuke, quedando arriba de el y mirando los ojos azabaches que lucían lascivos, y como las mejillas del Sasuke estaban en un tono escarlata.

Sasuke pensó que sucedería lo mismo que la primera vez, que Naruto se colocara en horcadas sobre de el y sentir aquel excitante cabalgata, pero que equivocado estaba, pues en seguida el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de Sasuke, provocando que un escalofrió rodeara el cuerpo de Sasuke al sentir los besos húmedos sobre su cuello. Y sin previo aviso Sasuke de un momento a otro comenzó a lamer los largos dedos del rubio. Sasuke no supo en que momento los dedos de Naruto se introducieron en su boca, lo único que sentía era el salir y entrar de esos dedos de su boca, saboreándolos, al tiempo que Naruto jugaba con su lengua en los pezones de Sasuke.

Naruto saco aquellos dedos de la boca de Sasuke y dirigió su húmeda lengua dibujando el contorno de los labios del Uchiha, como respuesta recibió la lengua húmeda de Sasuke comenzando jugar con la suya. Momento aprovechado por el rubio para introducio su primer dedo en la cavidad virgen de Sasuke.

-Imbesil…- grito Sasuke tratando de quitarse de encima al rubio.

-Shhh.-Naruto en aquel meneo agarro nuevamente entre sus manos el miembro de Sasuke comenzando a masajearlo.

Las manos del Uchiha se volvieron débiles ante el contacto de la mano del rubio sobre su erección y como con la otra mano Naruto acariciaba sus glúteos hasta volver a introducir su dedo en la cavidad del pelinegro. Sasuke se removió ante aquella invasión. Su mente estaba en blanco, en negro, de colores, ni el mismo sabia porque se estaba dejando llevar por aquellas sensaciones que juro nunca dejaría que el rubio le hiciera pasar.

Un nuevo intruso ocupo su cavidad, un segundo dedo se coló con incomodidad en su trasero, provocando que Sasuke cubriera con su antebrazo su frente tratando de no gruñir por el dolor y concentrase por completo en las carias del rubio sobre su miembro y los mojados besos en su pecho que este le proporcionaba. Un tercer intruso se hizo presente pero esta vez aquel dolor palpitante seguía presente pero ya no tan molesto, y sentía como aquellos tres dedos entraban y salían de el, al tiempo que se abrían y cerraban en forma de tijera.

Naruto relamió sus labios al ver que todo esta listo, dejo el miembro de Sasuke y comenzó a recorrer con ambas manos a los costados del pelinegro todo su dorso hasta, hasta que Naruto rozo con su nariz la nariz de Sasuke, quien quito su brazo de frente mirando los ojos azule ante el. Naruto volvió a besar los labios del chico debajo de el.

En un movimiento rápido Naruto coloco boca abajo a Sasuke, tomándolo por sorpresa a este, quien dio un bufido debido a que su rostro fue a estrellarse contra la almohada. Estaba apunto de comenzar a gritarle al rubio una barbaridad de cosas, cuando sintió los labios del rubio recorrer su espalda, hasta la parte baja y de ahí regresar nuevamente hasta su cuello.

-Solo te molestara por un momento…-articulo Naruto en el oído de Sasuke.

-De que ha…-el pelinegro no puedo terminar de hablar cuando sintió las manos del rubio abrir camino entre los sus glúteos y empezar a introducir su miembro en el.-joder…- reclamo Sasuke ante aquella invasión que se introducía en el poco a poco.- SUELTAME…-grito Sasuke tratando de quitarse una vez mas de encima al rubio.

-Dolerá mas si salgo ahora, pero no te obligare a nada… es claro que eres un miedosito…-susurro Naruto en tono de burla comenzando a salir de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió como el rubio tenia razón, pues dolía un poco mas el que el saliera, además nadie, absolutamente nadie llamaba miedosito a Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke tomo un de los brazos de Naruto impidiendo que este saliera por completo de el.

-Sigue…-dijo entrecortadamente el pelinegro. Al tiempo que levantaba mas su trasero para mayor accesibilidad del rubio. Y su cabeza la tenia apoyada en aquella almohada.

Naruto sonrió, había funcionado, a pesar de que no lo conocía mas allá de su desnudes, sabia que su orgullo quedaría herido si lo retaba llamándole miedosito, de cierta manera se parecía a el. Naruto volvió a introducirse en la estreches del pelinegro, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de el.

Aquella imagen era tan, pero tan excitante que Naruto no sabia cuanto mas soportaría sin moverse dentro del Sasuke. Mirarlo desde arriba, con el blanco trasero del pelinegro levantado, su espalda arqueada y su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras se aferraba con sus dos manos a las sabanas. Naruto comenzó a moverse ya no soportaba mas.

Sasuke soltó un quejido de dolor ante aquel movimiento, en verdad nunca mas haría eso… o ¿si?... sentía como el rubio entraba y salía lentamente de el, su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a aquellos movimientos que poco a poco se hacían un poco mas fuertes. Hasta que sintió un electricidad cuando el rubio toco un punto en especifico dentro de el. Dio un pequeño respingo ante aquella sensación. En la embestida siguiente fue lo mismo… y en la siguiente y en la siguiente, sentía una sensación placentera al ser tocado en esa parte en su interior.

Se mordió el labio para no decirle al rubio que diera mas duro exactamente en aquel punto. No, no le podía decir que en verdad lo estaba llevando a la locura. Sintió el sudoroso pecho de Naruto sobre su espalda, quien lo seguía envistiéndolo. Aquel rubio lo saco por un momento de las sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar.

-Joder… tan malo soy-pronuncio el rubio, deteniendo su cabalgata.- Será mejor dejarlo así…

-De que demonios hablas- exigió Sasuke, mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Sonara estupido, pero no me gusta estar con alguien que no disfrute como yo…- el rubio trato de reponer su respiración que era entrecortada.- Será mejor que te vallas.

-Cállate y sigue-ordeno el Sasuke para después cubrió con una de sus manos su rostro- da justo donde antes y mas fuertes…-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Pero…-Naruto torno su rostro algo confuso, pues estaba seguro que a Sasuke no le estaba gustando nada aquello, pues ni un gemido o alguna señal de que le gustaba se hacia presente.- AH!!-dio un pequeño grito de placer Naruto al sentir como Sasuke movía su trasero para que Naruto siguiera con su labor.

Naruto aun recostado sobre la espalda de Sasuke llevo ambas manos a los glúteos del pelinegro los cuales tomo y comenzó una vez mas su cabalgata ayudado por sus manos que atraían y alejaban a Sasuke de su cuerpo ya sudoroso y caliente.

-Eres tan caliente…-dijo Naruto entre jadeos.

-Calla…Ah… ah…- Sasuke no pudo acabar de reclamar cuando sintió aquel vaivén mas fuerte y con oleadas de placer en su cuerpo_.- "Oh si así"…-_pensaba mentalmente el pelinegro. Aunque se moría de ganas de decirlo, pero no, no lo diría o ¿si?...-mas…mas…-pronuncio no estando seguro que el lo había echo.-ah… Naruto… mas…-pidió.

-Sa…Sasuke… ah…- Naruto sintió una enorme excitación al oír al fin los gemidos de Sasuke y mas aun al escuchar su nombre.- dilo otra vez… di mi nombre…

-Usu…ron…tokachi- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke sintiendo como Naruto hacia mas y mas potentes aquellas embestidas.

-Di mi nombre…-volvió a pedir Naruto en el oído de Sasuke, para después comenzar a lamer su lóbulo y meter su lengua en el oído.- dilo…

-Ah… ah… na… Naruto… así, así…-aquella caricia hizo que el Uchiha se pusiera a mil.

-ah… ah… Sasuke…-Naruto estaba mas que satisfecho ante aquella palabras.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos que ahora Sasuke ya no callaba, era tanto placer que sentía que ya le daba igual todo, tan solo quería seguir sintiendo aquel erecto miembro dentro suyo, y como Naruto comenzó a masturbarlo. Realmente todo aquello se sentía tan erótico, tan genial. Joder otra vez odio al maldito rubio, por haberlo llevado a conocer otra parte de su ser que desconocía.

Después de unos minutos, el orgasmo de Sasuke empapo la palma de Naruto quien al sentir como la estreches de Sasuke lo oprimía mas el mismo llego a su orgasmo. Y derramarse dentro de Sasuke. Aquellos espasmos tan deliciosamente adictivos se sintieron tan bien para el rubio y para Sasuke.

Sasuke callo por completo ya boca abajo a la cama, y Naruto arriba de el, para después salir del pelinegro y tumbarse a un lado de el con los brazos extendidos. Las respiraciones entrecortadas era lo que ahora se escuchaba en aquella habitación. Sasuke miro a un lado donde el rubio tenia impregnada una estupida sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados.

Los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a cerrase poco a poco… hasta que el sueño debido al cansancio se apodero de el.

---------

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente, aquella habitación aun seguía obscura debido a que las cortinas eran de un color oscuro y bloqueaba la entrada del sol. Estiro sus brazos, para sentir algo a su costado. Se sentó en la cama al mirar al rubio enredado en la sabana y solo con la cabeza descubierta. Se llevo su mano a su cara. "_Otra vez lo volviste hacer_"… se dijo en forma de reclamo para si mismo. Y dio un suspiro.

Hasta cuando estaría así, hasta cuando llegaría a aquella situación cada que el dobe se le atravesara en su camino. Comenzó a mover el cuerpo dormido a su lado. Para despertarlo pero fue en vano aquel rubio no despertaba.

-Tsk… dobe despierta…-grito el Uchiha Desesperado para que el otro no despertaba.

-Que…-respondió perezoso el rubio cubriendo su rostro con la sabana

-Donde esta el baño

-Al fondo del pasillo…-respondió somnoliento el otro, para después volver a dormir.

Sasuke se levanto de aquella cama y se puso sus pantalones, saco de una bolsa los pantalones su teléfono celular y lo prendió, dando aviso que tenia 50 llamas perdidas y unos 15 mensajes de texto. Dejo el celular en la mesa de noche y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación para ir al baño.

Un vértigo rodeo su cuerpo al ver a aquella persona fuera de la habitación, por segunda vez sintió como un frió lo recorría, y como su piel blanca se hacia mas blanca al ver a aquel individuo, esta vez los papeles eran diferentes, pues la ultima vez que se vio en aquella situación Sasuke había permanecido con la mirada inexpresiva, pero ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y los de aquel chico lucían pasibles, a diferencia que la vez pasada donde sus ojos eran de sorpresa.

-Que problemático…-dijo Shikamaru dando media vuelta y entrando a su habitación.

Sasuke solo permaneció por un momento parado, pensando en que por segunda vez aquel chico lo había visto salir, de un lugar donde había pasado situaciones privadas con aquel rubio. Y tratando de explicarse que hacia ese chico en aquel departamento.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hola... Felices fiestas a Todos... Espero que este 2009 haya cumplido su metas se hallas realizado, y si no es asi, a echarle todas las ganas para que este 2010 se cumplan, un enorme abrazo a cada uno de ustedes y muchas gracias por leer este fic. Tarde pero seguro que actualizo... Recuerden que los Riviews de los que no tienen cuenta aqui, los respondo en mi blog. Sin Ma que decir ojala sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

Giro la llave en aquel picaporte, para poder acceder a su apartamento, estaba cansado, muy cansado, definitivamente necesitaba vacaciones, quien diría que esa cabecilla rubia lo iba a poner de cabeza, no hacia otra cosas más que pensar en ella, como demonios en tan poco tiempo esa mujer problemática se había colado en sus pensamientos al punto de pensar solo en ella, de buscarla con la mirada cuando pasaba por el edifico donde ella estudiaba, o en la cafetería, definitivamente estaba mal.

Entro a la sala de su apartamento y voto la mochila en uno de los sillones, estaba a punto de recostarse en uno de los sillones que se veían confortables cuando escucho un estridente ruido venir de una de la habitación de aquel apartamento.

Inmediatamente localizo de que habitación y dedujo lo que pasaba, Música estridente de guitarras, baterías a todo volumen, esa música provenía del cuarto de Naruto, claro que si su latoso e hiperactivo mejor amigos… no esperen, su latoso e hiperactivo amigo, ya que ya no estaba tan seguro que fuera su mejor amigo, pues desde hace 2 meses ese rubio ruidoso no lo veía, ni habla con él, más que para el desayuno y esporádicamente en el departamento, saliendo de su habitación y yendo al baño y del baño a su habitación.

La razón, un nuevo inquilino que no paga renta, pero que cada tercer día vivía ahí en la misma habitación del rubio, y aunque le daba igual a Shikamaru en la misma cama, de hecho hasta el agradaba la presencia de aquel inquilino esporádico, ya que tenían un buen desayuno en la mesa cada que él se quedaba hasta la mañana siguiente, pero lo que le molestaba a Shikamaru, era precisamente aquel escandaloso ruido

Las estridentes guitarras, músic que provenía de la habitación del rubio cada que su inquilino estaba con él, pues había veces que eran las 3 de la mañana y aquel música seguía sonando, 3 de la mañana el necesitaba dormir, pero con tanto ruido no podía, y se la pasaba en vela, con su cerebro dándole vueltas sobre lo que había pasado con esa rubia que no se la podía quitar de su cabeza. Aunque prefería ese ruido odioso de música, y estar en vela pensando en Temari, que estar en vela y escuchando los gemidos, gritos y el rechinido de la cama que provenían de la habitación del rubio y que era la razón por la que siempre ponían música a todo volumen.

Declino la idea de quedarse en la sala a descansar, mejor iría a su habitación hacer su tarea, ya que al parecer esa noche tampoco dormiría, comenzó a caminar en aquel pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación justo frente a la del rubio, definitivamente cambiaria habitación con Kiba, pues Kiba nunca estaba en casa siempre estaba con su novia Hinata, así ya no tendría tan cerca a aquellos dos que se la pasaban copulando todo el tiempo. Shikamaru tomo el picaporte con una de sus manos para poder acceder a su habitación cuando la música dejo de sonar, eso… eso era malo para el pobre de Shikamaru.

-AH… AH… MAS, MAS… SA… SASUKE…-escucho venir de la puerta de su rubio amigo.

-AH… MIERDA… NARUTO… QUE DELICIOSO TRASERO…-escucho que le respondía al rubio.

Shikamaru solo cerro sus ojos tratando de imaginarse nubes, nubes si muchas nubes, como extrañaba su niñez, cuando el mirar nubes antes de hacer la tarea era su peor problema… Shikamaru volvió a escuchar la estridente música una vez más.

-Que problemático…-susurro Shikamaru entrando en su habitación.

* * *

Sentía su pulso acelerado, como su sudor se resbalaba por su blanco rostro, sentía aquellas piernas sobre sus hombros, como le encantaba aquella situación se había hecho adicto a aquellas piernas, aquella piel, aquel olor que se mesclaba cuando estaba con él, se había hecho adicto a ese estúpido rubio.

Pero a lo cual se había vuelto más adicto era cuando estaban en posiciones invertidas, Sasuke tumbado en la cama y sintiendo las embestidas del rubio en su cuerpo, como entraba y salía del una y otra vez llevándolo a la gloria, y no solo por eso, si no porque Naruto, Naruto hacía de aquel acto especial, al comienzo las primeras semanas el sexo entre ellos era eso… sexo… en donde pudieran universidad, baños, salones de audiovisuales, incluso hubo una vez que lo hicieron en el auto del Uchiha en las partes alejadas del estacionamiento… aunque siempre el apartamento del rubio era más cómodo y más seguro. Pero desde hace un mes una noche el rubio hiso algo… cambio aquella rutina dura de sexo… por algo que Sasuke aun no comprendía del todo o más bien no quería comprender.

Aquella noche Naruto comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo del Uchiha con tal esmero que Sasuke se molesto pues lo estaba tratando como un muñeco de cristal, que con tan solo tocarlo se fuera a romper, el toque a cada parte de su piel, Sasuke sentía las yemas de Naruto por cada parte de su cuerpo, como al momento de penetrarlo lo hiso de una forma tan sutil y suave que ni siquiera le molesto que fuera despacio, y le dijera un montón de cosas melosas al odio mientras lo embestía y acariciaba su cabello.

Sasuke sentía un temor al darse cuenta que le gustaba aquello, que cada día esperaba ver a Naruto para tener sexo, pero no que Sasuke lo embestiá a Naruto si no viceversa, fue por eso que Sasuke nunca dejo de ser tan salvaje en aquel acto cuando él llevaba el mando, no porque no quisiera si no por temor aquello le gustara tanto disfrutar tan detalladamente de el cuerpo del rubio… de sentirse más cerca de el… de… que Sasuke le hiciera el amor al rubio. Claro que no Sasuke solo tenía sexo y nada mas solo eso… si Naruto le hacía el amor bien por el… pero Sasuke, Sasuke jamás le haría el amor a Naruto.

-SASUKE- grito Naruto apretando con las palmas de sus manos la almohada debajo de su cabeza, debido al placer del que se estaba apoderando su cuerpo.- AH…

-AAAHHH- grito Sasuke al sentir como era oprimido por Naruto, y la semilla del rubio era esparcida entre sus vientres. Al mismo tiempo que Sasuke dejaba su semilla dentro del rubio.

Sasuke comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tratando de recuperarse, simplemente una sesión perfecta como siempre, salió del rubio para después, bajar las piernas acaneladas de sus hombros nieva, para después comenzar a moverse a un lado de la cama y dejarse caer en ella pesadamente.

-Tu… te…-Naruto aun respiraba con un poco de dificultad y sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, pero sintió el cuerpo del Uchiha caer a un lado- Te… quedaras esta noche…

-Mañana… tengo exposición…-respondió el Uchiha limpiando un poco el sudor de su frente.- No sé si tengo algún traje aquí…

-Si en el closet hay uno- respondió Naruto acercándose poco a poco al cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sasuke solo sintió como una de las piernas de Naruto se entrelazaba con las suyas y como Naruto cubría ambos cuerpos con una manta, Sasuke solo se giro un poco y el también entrelazo sus piernas con el rubio y coloco uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros ajenos.

El sueño los venció a ambos….

* * *

Shikamaru estaba con su sombra solo en aquella concina diminuta pero abastecida con lo necesario, desayunando aburridamente mientras con la cuchara le daba vueltas al cereal, dio un pequeño bostezo, y miro el reloj de su muñeca, para después volver a jugar aquella cuchara en el cereal, tenía que salir en cinco minutos o no llegaría a la universidad, dio un ultimo bostezo, y se levanto de la silla, era mejor salir ya, porque con la suerte que se cargaba era seguro que algo pasaría en el camino y lo atrasaría.

Tomo su mochila y caminaba hacia la salida, miro de reojo el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, al parecer esos dos estaban tan cansados que se les olvidaba que era día de escuela, los iría a despertar pero cada que entraba aquella habitación, mientras ambos estuvieran dentro no le esperaba una vista nada sana a Shikamaru. Mejor los dejaría total que les pasaría por faltar un día a clases.

Llego hasta la puerta y estaba a punto d abrirla cuando esta se abrió sola y lo golpeo de lleno en la cara, definitivamente presentía que algo le pasaría ese día, pero no un golpe.

-Tsk…-dijo Shikamaru sobándose su rostro

-Oh… Shikamaru lo siento tanto te lastime- hablo una mujer de cabellera larga y rojiza, acercándose al Nara quien al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Se… se… señora Namikaze- dijo al fin Shikamaru quitando su mano de su rostro.

-Vamos Shikamaru, cuantas veces te tengo que decir, llámame Kushina- pidió la mujer con una sonrisa- Dime te sientes bien, no te cause mucho daño.

-No… no, no se preocupe…

-Que bien, bueno iré a limpiar la habitación de Naruto…-dijo la mujer caminando al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones

-NO-grito Shikamaru sosteniendo a Kushina de un brazo

-¿No? ¿Pasa algo Shikamaru?-interrogo confundida Kushina

-Este… este… sabe creo que Naruto dejo cerrada su habitación

-Shikamaru, tengo llave de su habitación no te preocupes…-dijo Kushina soltándose del agarre y retomando su caminata.

-Es que Kushina… necesito la ayuda de una mujer…-pidió Shikamaru sonrojado y provocando que Kushina detuviera su andar.

-¿Ayuda de una mujer?...-Kushina vio el rubor del Nara y sonrió- Adivino se trata de una chica no es así…

-Ah bueno…-Shikamaru dio un suspiro esto se lo pagaría Naruto.- Si… porque no vamos a tomar un café y té platico…

Shikamaru fue interrumpido al escucharse el ruido de un despertador proveniente de una de las habitaciones y que enseguida fue callado, esto provoco que Kushina regresara la mirada al pasillo.

-No me digas que Naruto aun no se levanta- dijo Kushina con el ceño fruncido y caminando a la habitación de su hijo.

-No… fue Kiba-respondió Shikamaru interponiéndose en el andar de Kushina- Ya sabes Kiba y Akamaru son un torbellino, porque no vamos por ese café…

-Shikamaru estas tratando de tapar a Naruto ya lo sé- dijo Kushina tomando Shikamaru de los hombros y haciéndolo a un lado- Ese niño me va a escuchar seguro que se desvelo viendo televisión y ahora no se quiere levantar para ir a la escuela… -recitaba Kushina acercándose a la habitación de su hijo.

-Que problemático será esto…-susurro Shikamaru viendo como Kushina ya estaba frente a la habitación de su hijo.

Bien Kushina sabía que su hijo era bisexual y de hecho no le molestaba, eran las preferencias de sus hijos mientras y cuando se protegiera, a Minato tampoco le molestaba las preferencias de su hijo aunque si le tomo un tiempo asimilar la situación pero en fin era su único hijo, además aun no estaba del todo descartado la idea de verse rodeado de nietecitos a su alrededor cuando fuera viejo y con arrugas, ya que Naruto era bisexual así que aun podía casarse con una mujer y no compartir su vida con un hombre. Minato rogaba porque eso no pasara.

Pero el embrollo de todo eso era Sasuke... así es el Uchiha amenazo de muerte a Shikamaru si decía lo que sabía de él y Naruto, pues a pesar de llevar dos meses saliendo Sasuke actuaba como si no conociera a Naruto cuando se lo encontraba en la universidad, igual cuando veía a Shikamaru, aquello le parecía tonto a Shikamaru y que sabía que sería un dolor de cabeza aquella situación tanto para Naruto como para él, pues Shikamaru comenzó a ver que Naruto sentía algo mas por aquel Uchiha, así que los únicos que sabían de esa relación era Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto, Kiba sospechaba algo desde que en aquella fiesta vio a aquel pelinegro entregarle el billete a Naruto, sin embargo nunca dijo nada. Además Kiba casi no estaba en casa así que ni idea de esos dos, cuando llegaba a ir al departamento escuchaba ruidos de que Naruto estaba con alguien, pero el tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que ver con quien estaba Naruto teniendo sexo.

-NARUTO…-grito Kushina entrando sin previo aviso a la habitación de su hijo.

Kushina guardo silencio tratando de asimilar la imagen que veían sus ojos, Naruto su hijo acostado desnudo junto a otro chico en las mismas condiciones solo siendo cubiertos por una sabana de la cintura para abajo.

-Cinco minutos mama…-murmuro Naruto revolviéndose un poco en la cama.

-Dobe…-musito el chico acostado al lado de Naruto abrazándolo por la cintura- gritas como mujer…

-Cállate Teme…-seguía murmurando Naruto mas dormido que despierto- yo no fui fue mi mama que…- Naruto cayó al recapacitar sus palabras, el escucho hace unos momentos el grito de su madre, aquel grito que lo despertaba cada que Naruto no quería ir a la escuela y se hacia el dormido. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par y se levanto como resorte de la cama quedando semi sentado- MAMA…

-Cállate Dobe- replico Sasuke

-Ma… ma…- Naruto vio a Sasuke desnudo a un lado suyo y después miro a su mama quien estaba atenta a la visión con Shikamaru tras ella y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Sa… Sasuke… despierta tenemos visitas- decía Naruto nerviosamente

-Cállate como molestas- bufo el Uchiha levantándose de la cama y mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Su pulso se acelero y un hoyo se formo en su estomago, eso estaba mal, muy mal, quien era esa mujer que estaba hay viéndolos con esa cara de sorprendida, mas o igual que él estaba en ese momento.

-Mama… yo, tu, el…-balbuceo Naruto

-No es lo que piensa señora- grito el Uchiha llamando la atención de los 3 pares de ojos que ahora lo miraba- Yo… el…

-Naruto…-susurro Kushina llevándose una de sus manos al pecho- ¿Por qué?-interrogo un tanto triste Kushina

-Señora de verdad deje que le expliquemos y vera que…- Sasuke guardo silencio al como Kushina se acercaba a la cama y los miraba ambos.

-Naruto pensé que tenias una conexión… que había confianza entre nosotros- hablo Kushina.

-Mama… de que hablas- Naruto no comprendía nada

-Porque no me has dicho que tu… que ya tienes pareja…

-¿Pareja?-interrogaron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Naruto

-No señora mire…-Sasuke se levanto apurado de la cama olvidando que estaba desnudo.

-Woh!!... vaya que sabes elegir bien Naruto- alabo la madre de Naruto al ver los dotes del novio de su hijo

Sasuke miro su propia desnudes y jalo la sábana blanca para taparse y dejando al desnudo a Naruto.

-TEMEA-grito Naruto tapándose con sus manos sus partes nobles.

-Mierda…-susurro Sasuke saliendo de la habitación con la sabana envuelta en su cintura y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Es muy guapo tu novio- acoto la madre de Naruto después de unos segundos de silencio.-Porque no me habías hablado de el…

-Bueno yo… bueno mama tanto como lo que se dice, novio, novio…

-No me digas- interrumpió Kushina llevándose una de sus manos a la boca- es tu prometido, Naruto hijo pero estas muy joven para

-No mama espera, es que tu, yo el…

-Yo me voy… esto es problemático- dijo Shikamaru dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación del departamento.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno, a tu novio le gusta los hot cakes, espero que sí, y si no una vez que pruebe los míos le encantaran- decía feliz Kushina saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.

Naruto solo dio un suspiro, olvidaba que si algo había heredado de su madre, era lo testarudo y lo cabeza dura que no dejaba hablar o explicarse a los demas, definitivamente ese no sería un buen día para Naruto.

Después de unos minutos Naruto ya traía el pijama que no había usado esa noche puesta para poder salir a la cocina a desayunar para después bañarse una vez que Sasuke saliera del baño, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando su puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del Uchiha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Este… Sasuke-trato de hablar Naruto peor fue ignorado por el Uchiha quien se acercaba al closet y saca ropa de ahí.- Sabes mi mama es así de espontanea… estoy segura que si hablamos con ella entenderá que tu y yo…

-No hay tu y yo…- hablo por primera vez Sasuke colocándose la camisa azul.-Yo no tengo nada que explicarle a tu mama, además pensé que las cosas había quedado claro desde aquella noche…

Naruto frunció el ceño al recordar aquella noche, que fue el cumpleaños de Sasuke y la segunda vez que ambos tuvieron sexo.

**Flash Back**

-Escucha…-hablo Sasuke en la oscuridad de aquella habitación- quiero que lo entiendas desde ahora….

-¿Qué?- interrogo Naruto girando un poco su cabeza y mirando el rostro del Uchiha que miraba al techo.

-Esto no tiene futuro… nunca habrá un tu y yo… esto se sustenta en lo inseguro… no habrá celos, chantajes o palabras de amor… nadie tiene que saber de esto, solo nosotros que es a los únicos que nos concierne… esto acabara cuando se termine… -recito Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el techo- Esto no es una historia de novela, ni mucho menos donde un romeo muere por Julieta… no nos pertenecemos, lo nuestro tiene un poco de desquite no compartiremos fines de semana… esto será a escondidos y solo compartiremos la cama

-No recuerdo haberte pedido algo de eso… -respondió Naruto tranquilo sentándose en la cama y sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de uno de los buros- Eso quiere decir que esta no será la única noche…-dijo una vez Naruto encendiendo el cigarrillo.

-Esto acabara cuando termine ya te lo dije…-respondió Sasuke aun acostado en la cama.

-Acabara cuando uno de los dos lo decida, sin preguntas, sin respuestas… - Naruto le dio una calada al cigarrillo y saco el humo para después volver hablar.- O acabara mientras te aparece la persona indicada…

-Exacto…-respondió el Uchiha.

**Final Flash Back**

-Ya lo sé imbécil- respondió Naruto para después salir de la habitación y dejar a Sasuke acabándose de vestir.

* * *

-Gracias…-dijo la rubia tomando el vaso de café de el estante de la cafetería. Giro sobre sus talones y se disponía a ir a sentarse a una de las mesas cuando vio un peculiar peinado aparecerse entre la gente- Maldición…-susurro

Respiro profundamente y comenzó a andar a la salida, seria mejor ir a tomarse el café a su salón o al patio de la universidad antes de estar en la cafetería en la cual ahora también se ubicaba el cabeza de piña, como ella lo seguía llamando. Trato de perderse entre la gente para que el no la viera, incluso llevaba la mirada baja, no quería ni verlo. Pero le fue imposible cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino y le impidió el paso.

Temari levanto su mirada para ver a la persona a la que no quería ver, hay parado frente a ella con esa mirada, aburrida y cara de fastidio, dio un bufido y se disponía a rodearlo para seguir su camino, pero Shikamaru dio un paso lateral para nuevamente impedirle el paso.

-Te puedes quitar- hablo exaltada Temari mirado a los ojos s Shikamaru.

-Puedo hablar contigo…

-Oh vaya el joven Nara quiere hablar después de dos meses, pues te tengo una sorpresa cabeza de piña, yo ya no quiero hablar contigo…

-Me dijiste que me alejara de ti, lo mejor sería que se bajara el enojo…-se defendió Shikamaru.

-Ah pero que considerado eres… sabes una cosa si ya se me bajo el enojo pero de igual manera ya me olvide de ti…

-Entonces porque huyes cada que vamos a toparnos de frente

-Ja yo no huyo de ti…-respondió Temari.- No te creas tan importante ahora si me permites tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí…

-Como que ir a tomar ese café en las jardineras donde yo no esté- expuso Shikamaru

-De hecho no… -respondió Temari- Esto es a lo que me refería…-Temari vaseo el café caliente sobre el pecho de Shikamaru haciéndole pegar un brinco debido a lo caliente del liquido- Con permiso cabeza de piña- sonrió triunfante Temari

-ERES MUY PROBLEMÁTICA LO SABIAS MUJER-grito Shikamaru mientras se limpiaba su ropa y miraba como Temari se alejaba de el.

-Shikamaru…-llego corriendo Sakura al lado de el chico- Naruto esta… ¿Qué te paso?-interrogo Sakura mirando el aspecto mojado del Nara

-Nada… ¿Qué pasa con Naruto?

-Se está peleando en el estacionamiento con un tipo…

-¿un tipo?

-Si, con Uchiha Sasuke…

-¿Sasuke?-interrogo sorprendido Shikamaru

-Lo conoces…

-Maldición sabia que esto iba ah ser problemático- musito Shikamaru comenzando a correr al estacionamiento

Shikamaru llego corriendo al estacionamiento donde a lo lejos pudo ver como ambos chicos estaban golpeándose en medio del lugar y como alrededor de ellos pero alejados lo más posible del lugar estudiantes miraba aquella pelea.

-VETE A LA MIERDA…- grito Naruto lanzando un puñetazo al rostro a Sasuke

-USUROTONKACHI- respondió el Uchiha lanzándole un golpe en el estomago

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa…?-interrogo Shikamaru apunto de interferir pero un mano lo detuvo por el hombro- ¿Pero qué demonios suéltame?... ¿Sai?

-Déjalos-dijo el pelinegro

-Pero de qué demonios hablas tú no sabes nada de lo que….

-De lo que esta pasado…-completo Sai- Sabes es curioso como Sasuke desde llegue a la ciudad no ah estado en la casa… no es algo que me importe, pero bueno… escuche que Suigetsu le decía a Sasuke que Naruto tenía una sudadera igual a la suya, cosa tonta lo sé, pero me pareció extraño que en el cumpleaños de Sasuke ambos desapareciera… y que bueno, cuando Sasuke llegaba a casa en los últimos meses llegara oliendo a un olor muy conocido para mi…

-Tú sabes…

-Al menos que tú te hayas vuelto Gay Shikamaru mi teoría no tendría lógica, pues Kiba tengo entendido anda con la prima del Hyuuga un conocido de Sasuke- se justifico Sai mirando atentamente como Naruto y Sasuke se golpeaban

-SASUKE-grito una chica interponiéndose entre los chicos y protegiendo a Sasuke.

-Quítate Karin-advirtió Sasuke aventando a un lado a la chica

-NO-grito Karin una vez interponiéndose

-Karin déjalos- hablo un peliblanco acercándose

-Tu, cara de pez has estado aquí todo este tiempo y no has hecho nada para detenerlos- recrimino Karin mirando a Suigetsu

-Te eh dicho que te quites- volvió hablar Sasuke

-QUE NO- grito Karin en el rostro de Sasuke

-Valla tu noviecita te ah venido a defender, al parecer ya encontraste a la persona indicada- dijo Naruto mirando de mala gana a Sasuke.

-Y si así fuera a ti qué demonios te importa…-grito Sasuke

-¿Persona indicada?-interrogo Suigetsu

-Pues ya era hora, ya me estaba hartando de ti…-dijo Naruto completamente enojado- Ojala esta niñita de aguante tus berrinches

-Yo no hago berrinches-grito el Uchiha

-¿Niñita? Yo no soy una niñita-grito Karin

-¿Que quiere decir con la persona indicada?- volvió a interrogar Suigetsu

-BASTA-grito un hombre alto saliendo de las espalda de Suigetsu- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

-Asuma-sensei, este baka fue el que empezó todo…-grito Naruto defendiéndose y señalando acusadoramente a Sasuke.

-Yo… yo no comencé nada, tú fuiste el que empezó todo…

-Bien porque no me platican lo que sucedió-pidió Asuma acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

-Pues resulta que…-dijeron los dos en unisonó y guardando silencio al mismo tiempo, razonando un poco lo que iban hacer.

**Flash back**

-Solo quería ser amable no tenía que ser grosero…-decía Naruto detrás de Sasuke el cual caminaba a lo largo del estacionamiento

-No necesito la amabilidad de nadie

-Eres un imbécil, una cosa es que seas un idiota frívolo conmigo y otra es que lo seas con mi madre, por lo menos pudiste decir un hasta luego y no solo salir así como así del departamento.

-Si decía algo así tu madre seguiría creyendo que tú y yo somos algo mas…-dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta y mirando a Naruto

-Imbécil ella ya lo cree, pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de decirle la verdad…

-¿Cuál verdad? aquí no hay ninguna verdad

-Claro que la hay, que me estoy acostando con un imbécil marica…-reprocho entre dientes Naruto

Sasuke abrió de sobremanera los ojos y en movimiento rápido tomo a Naruto por el cuello, Naruto vio esos ojos llenos de ira, es mas podía jurar que los ojos azabaches cambiaron a un color carmesí.

-No… vuelvas… a llamarme marica- amenazo Sasuke entre dientes- el único marica aquí eres tu…

-El marica eres tú por no aceptar lo que eres… tienes miedo a el que dirán… eres un gatito asustadizo- decía Naruto entrecortadamente debido a la presión que hacia Sasuke en su cuello.

-Quieres que te mate verdad

-Inténtalo… pero recuerda que si lo haces mataras a la única persona que te hace el amor y te hace disfrutar…- respondió Naruto

Sasuke soltó el cuello del rubio y lo aventó un poco al frente para después estrellar su puño en el rostro acanelado del rubio dejando su labio abierto.

-CALLATE-grito una vez más Sasuke lanzando otro puñetazo pero que fue detenido por Naruto.

-Crees que no me eh dado cuenta de nada… mientras yo te hago el amor tu solo tienes sexo… pero sé perfectamente que te mueres de ganas de hacerme el amor-dijo Naruto con el puño de Sasuke entre su mano y después lanzarle esta vez el un puñetazo a la mandíbula del Uchiha- Ya estoy harto de este maldito numerito…-dijo por ultimo soltando la mano del Uchiha

-Yo también por eso te voy a dar una golpiza que no te vas a acordar…-decía Sasuke mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños para lanzarlo al rostro de Naruto.

-Yo no me refiero a este numerito, si no a este otro…-dijo Naruto señalándose así mismo…

-¿Cuál numerito?-pregunto un tanto confundido Sasuke

-Este… en donde tú me buscas cuando quieres… solo para acostarte conmigo… para tener encuentros furtivos solo eso…

-Es todo lo que puedo darte… además ya habíamos hablado de eso en la mañana- dijo Sasuke una vez mas

-No entiendo tus malditas indecisiones… si no quieres estar conmigo porque lo estas…

-Es que no entiendes… mi lugar no es junto a ti… yo no soy así no lo soy…

-Entonces como eres Sasuke… si no eres así, entonces porque me haces perder mi tiempo…

-Te dije claramente como…-Sasuke fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Naruto.

-Pero yo ya no quiero que sean así las cosas…

-¿Porque quieres arruinarlo…?-interrogo Sasuke sobándose un poco la mejilla

-Porque, mierda Sasuke yo te…

-Cállate- grito Sasuke – no lo entiendes, acaso no lo entiendes- Sasuke volvió a tomar del suéter a Naruto atrayéndolo más a su rostro- Lo nuestro es clandestino y tan sincero que no habrá nadie más…

-Clandestino… esa es la palabra que odio Sasuke que sea clandestino… quiero que decidas… de una buena vez… oh-amenazo Naruto

-¿oh qué? Yo jamás te amenace con un ojo por ojo-Sasuke aventó a Naruto al suelo.-Peinsalo muy bien antes de acabar con tus palabras

-A la mierda entonces… esto se acaba cuando se termina, eso dijiste ¿no es así? -Decía Naruto desde el suelo

-Yo nunca hice un chantaje con tus palabras…

-Esto se termina…-dijo por ultimo Naruto levantándose del sucio suelo de estacionamiento

Naruto sintió el puño de Sasuke sobre su rostro una vez más.

**Final flash Back**

-Hmp, nuestros problemas no le incumbe a usted ni a nadie más- dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

-Ese Teme tiene razón Asuma-sensei no se meta- dijo esta vez Naruto caminando del lado contrario al de Sasuke.

-¿Pero que fue lo que paso?-se interrogaba Asuma con un cigarrillo en sus labios.

-Hay veces que es mejor vivir en la ignorancia Asuma-dijo Shikamaru esta vez

-Sasuke espera- grito Karin yendo tras Sasuke pero un brazo la detuvo- Suigetsu suéltame.

-¿Cómo que eres la persona indicada para Sasuke?-interrogo Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido

-Quieres soltarme tengo que ir a…

-A curar a Sasuke, siempre es lo mismo Karin siempre, cuando Sasuke está en problemas vas y corres a su lado…-recrimino Suigetsu.

-Es nuestro amigo Suigetsu

-Espera… es mi amigo, tu conociste a Sasuke gracias a mi, antes de mi ni siquiera sabias de la existencia de el

-No me grites yo hago con mi vida lo quiera así como tu hace con la tuya…-Karin se soltó bruscamente del agarre- Yo nunca te reclamo cada que te veo con una de tus mujerzuelas

-Claro que si m reclamas…-reprocho Suigetsu- esas son las únicas veces en que realmente siento que te importo, porque siempre tu atención esta dirigida al imbécil de Sasuke…

-Suigetsu… tu…-Karin no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Argh…-gruño Suigetsu- Sabes que olvídalo, vete con tu amiguito… haz lo que se te venga en gana con el….

-Suigetsu espera yo…

-No Karin, fue necesario que te lo dijera para que lo entendieras- grito Suigetsu- Sabes porque… porque tu mundo siempre es Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, cuando se supone que tu novio soy yo…

-Pero tú siempre estabas con esas brujas… nunca me diste mi lugar

-Claro que te lo daba, nunca me acosté con ninguna de ellas, tu siempre has sido la única… pero sabes que ya no lo serás, por que se acaba aquí…

-No me amenases Suigetsu

-No es una amenaza es un hecho…-dijo por último el peliblanco alejándose del lugar.

* * *

-Naruto…-menciono una voz llamado la atención del rubio que caminaba por una de las jardineras de la universidad para dirigirse a su aula.

-¿Gaara?-dijo Naruto al ver al pelirrojo ahi, era raro que él le hablara para algo más que fueran proyectos de clases.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante…-pronuncia el Sabaku acercándose al rubio.

-Sabes Gaara ahora no es el momento estoy de muy mal humor y no quiero que tu pagues por mi mal humor

-Solo déjame decirte algo…-decía Gaara un poco más bajo- Si no quieres puedes quitarte…-dijo por ultimo estrechando sus labios con los de Naruto.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, que demonios estaba pasando hay, Gaara su antisocial compañero de clases lo estaba besando, besando, veía los ojos cerrados de Gaara, y sentía el menear de los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Después de unos segundo Gaara termino con el nexo.

-Gaara tu…-Naruto estaba sin palabras.

-Sabes me eh enterado que te gustan los chicos y bueno yo…

-Gaara es que yo ahora yo no…

-¿Acaso tienes pareja Naruto?-interrogo el Sabaku

-Yo…-Naruto pensó en lo que había sucedido momento antes en el estacionamiento- Yo no pero…

-Entonces no veo motivo para no intentarlo…

-Gaara es que las cosas no son tan fáciles, no puedes venir aquí y darme un beso y pedirme que tengas algo así como así…-trataba de explicar el rubio.

-Solo piénsalo- dijo por ultimo Gaara alejándose del rubio. Gaara sonrió de medio lado al mirara de reojo un automóvil negro convertible estacionado a lo lejos.

* * *

-Imbécil…-susurro Sasuke dentro de su auto y mirando a varios metros a aquella jardinera donde vio a Naruto con Gaara.- Maldito imbécil… ahora comprendo todo tu maldito numerito

Sasuke había ido por su auto para despistar a Karin y no lo siguiera no estaba de ánimos para soportarla, sabía que tenía problemas y que él era el único que la escuchaba por increíble que pareciera, pero en ese momento no estaba de ánimos para escuchar a Karin refiriendo el nombre de Suigetsu cada 3 palabras. Además necesitaba hablar con ese estúpido rubio. El no permitiría que Naruto lo votara claro que no, si alguien tenía que terminar aquello era el no Naruto, pero al llegar cerca de la facultad de política vio en jardineras caminar a Naruto, se estaciono y cuando estaba a punto de bajarse vio que Gaara se le acercaba al Namikaze, decían algo y después Gaara besaba a Naruto y este no mostraba resistencia.

-No es bueno espiar al novio- dijo una voz por la ventanilla por la que miraba Sasuke.

-AH-grito Sasuke al ver de repente aquel rostro frente suyo- imbécil quítate de aquí…

-Vaya Sasuke creo que ya no olerás a sexo ni a cítricos…-comento con una sonrisa en su rostro el pelinegro.

-Cállate Sai, no sé de que hablas y ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-reclamaba el Uchiha bajando de su automóvil

-Pues vine, porque vine a comprar unos pinceles cerca de aquí así que decidí pasar a saludar… y si sabes a lo que me refiero, me refiero a cierto rubio que es un dios en la cama…

-¿Qué… qué demonios dices?-interrogo Sasuke con un tic en el ojo y con sus puños cerrados.

-Vamos Sasuke nunca te preguntaste de donde aprendió Naruto todo lo que sabe…- Sai extendió mas su sonrisa y cerró los ojos- Es bueno que todo quede en familia no crees

Lo último que Sai sintió fue el frio suelo, como su cabeza reboto en el asfalto, y como el puño de su primo era estrellado contra su blanco rostro, Sai dio una última sonrisa, mientras saboreaba la sangre que ahora emanaba de su labio. "_Esto será divertido"…_ pensó por ultimo Sai antes de quedar inconsciente.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6.**_

-¿Pero qué demonios te paso?- interrogo un hombre de cabello negro que tiro su portafolios al suelo al ver aquel rostro blanco, con un ojo amoratado y un poco hinchado, junto con el labio abierto, e aquel chico que reposaba en el sillón de su elegante sala y que aquel cuerpo sucio y maltratado quedaba muy mal en ella.

-Sai exijo que me digas ahora mismo quien te hiso esto-pedía una mujer de cabellera negra larga, sentada junto Sai quien le limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

-No fue nada, no se preocupe- decía Sai con un ardor en su labio cuando la mujer coloco un poco de alcohol a la herida del labio.

-Como que no fue nada, como que no fue nada…-decía la mujer.

-Tía Mikoto, estoy bien, no te preocupes…

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras esperado a Sasuke que llegara de la universidad y te llevara a donde ibas- volvió hablar Mikoto colocando una bandita en su labio.

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si mi hermano lo hubiera obligado a meterse a clases de Karate como Itachi y Sasuke en vez de esas estúpidas clases de pintura cuando era un crio- hablo el hombre que acababa de entrar a la sala y que después de levantar su portafolio se fue a sentar a un sillón.

-Fagaku, no digas eso, ah Sai no le interesaban esas clases, además como es posible que uno ya no pueda andar por la ciudad tranquilamente- respondió Mikoto levantándose del sillón- Sera mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-Si tía gracias…-Sai se levanto algo adolorido de aquel sillón.

-Hm… dime alguna vez has visto a Sasuke o ah Itachi golpeados…-hablo Fagaku ganando la atención de su esposa y su sobrino- Pues no, a mis hijos les di una buena educación y sabia lo que era bueno para su futuro y esas clases de karate fue la mejor decisión.

-Como sea Sai sube a descansar pediré que te suban la comida- hablo Mikoto comenzando a caminar a la salida de la sala.

-Con permiso Tío…-hablo Sai siguiendo a Mikoto a la salida de aquella sala.

-Hm…-respondió Fagaku siguiendo con la mirada a su sobrino que caminaba lentamente, cuando está por salir por completo de la sala vio a su hijo mayor llegar a un lado de Sai.

-¿Pero que te paso?-interrogo esta vez Itachi mirando a Sai.

-Un bastardo me ah golpeado-respondió Sai tratando de sonreír de no haber sido por el ardor de sus labios lastimados.

-¿Bastardo?-interrogo Itachi tratando de descifrar lo que trataba de decirle Sai.

-Si, pero eso ya no importa… no volverá a pasar-trato de sonreír una vez mas Sai

-Pues nada de esto hubiera pasado si te hubieras metido a clases de Karate con Sasuke y conmigo- hablo Itachi ganándose un bufido por parte de su padre que escuchaba la plática- O nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras abierto esa boca que tiene y molestar a ese Bastardo…

-Oh por cierto, recuerdas al Kyuubi- dijo una vez mas Sai provocando que Itachi sintiera un escalofrió ante aquella pregunta.

-Ahora vez porque te golpean hablas de cosas que no son correctas en ciertos lugares- dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a su padre quien solo afilo un poco mas sus ojos tratando de comprender de que era el tema del que ahora hablaban.

-Pero…

-Sígueme-hablo Itachi caminando rumbo a las escaleras donde comenzó a subirlas. Con Sai detrás de el. –Que hay del Kyuubi-interrogo Itachi ya estando en el segundo piso y caminando tumbo a su habitación.

-Pues que hoy lo vi…

-Y, eso es todo a mí que mas me da que lo hayas visto-hablo Itachi deteniéndose frente a su habitación.- Sabes perfectamente que frente a mis padres no debes de hablar de mis aventuras y en especial si son chicos…

-Valla tú y tu hermano son muy sentidos, no se les puede decir nada sin que casi se vallan a los golpes…-comento Sai

-Hm, así que supuse bien… que fue lo que le hiciste a Sasuke…-interrogo una vez mas Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Nada…-Sai comenzó a caminar pero esta vez rumbo a su habitación- Solo que se enojo cuando le dije que todo quedaba en familia…-decía Sai dándole la espalda a Itachi y alejándose de el.

-¿En familia?-Itachi no comprendió del todo

-Si… resulta que además de compartir el mismo ADN, también compartieron al Kyuubi…

-Sasuke… conoce a… Kyuubi…-susurro sorprendido y aun incapaz d comprender la información dada por Sai.

* * *

Estaba en aquella habitación oscura, con solo la luz del ordenador como vela, atentamente tecleando las teclas, tenía que acabar aquel ensayo, si no era seguro que reprobaría.

-Solo un poco más…-susurro para seguir escribiendo, dentro de unos minutos acabaría aquel trabajo y al fin se iría a dormir.

Miraba atento la pantalla cuando apareció una pequeña ventana del lado derecho inferior de su pantalla. "Sabaku no Gaara acaba de iniciar sesión", no puedo evitar que un escalofrió recorrerá su cuerpo al ver aquel mensaje, vino a su mente el recuerdo de horas antes, cuando acaba de pelear con Sasuke… Sasuke, apretó fuertemente los puños, ese imbécil que se creía superior a todos, como había comenzó a odiarlo.

-"Hola"…-llego en un nuevo mensaje quitando a Naruto de aquellos pensamiento homicida que en ese momento tenia al Uchiha.

Un nuevo escalofrió se presento en el, usual mente cuando Gaara se conectaba él lo ignoraba, solo le habla cuando tenían un trabajo que hacer en equipo para la escuela, pero esta vez no era así, Naruto en seguida supuso que quería hablar de aquel beso, que ni el mismo aun entendía.

-Hey hola Gaara ¿Qué hay?-respondió Naruto tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-No mucho, solo estaba aburrido y pensé que estabas conectado, así que me conecte… por ti…-recibió Naruto de respuesta provocando que un malestar se sintiera en su estomago ¿Qué era lo que buscaba este Sabaku? Siempre se ignoraban, la existencia del otro no era relevante para el otro, pero ahora Gaara lo había besado y ahora decía que se había conectado por él. Era verdad que Naruto era guapo, que cualquiera quisiera andar con él, pero Gaara, Gaara es… Gaara. O al menos eso pensaba Naruto.

-Y tan sereno que se veía…-murmuro Naruto mirando la pantalla

-"Quiero verte"-escribió esta vez Gaara.

Naruto trago saliva, que lo quería ver, ¿no iba muy rápido?, bueno no es que él fuera muy lento verdad, pues desde que vio entrar a Sasuke en aquel bar, le entraron unas ganas de echárselo al plato, pero era muy diferente Sasuke era un desconocido para él, pero Gaara… no tenía mucho que se conocían, pero es que Gaara… no es que fuera feo, claro que no, de hecho sabia de varias chicas que querían andar con él, y el mismo aceptaba que era atractivo, pero había algo en el… o en aquello que no le daba buena espina.

-"Pues será un poco difícil… son las 2 de la mañana"-respondió Naruto.

-"y eso que… no me importa en lo absoluto, quieres que vaya a tu casa"…

Naruto salto de su silla asustado, su casa que fuera a su casa, está loco, no pensaba meter a nadie en su casa y mas alguien que… bueno no podía poner de pretexto que no lo conocía por si lo conocía, compartían la misma aula todos los días, pero es que Gaara quería entablar algo con él, o al menos eso le había dicho horas antes. Se escucharía como Ino, pero "como demonios va a meter a alguien a su casa cuando hace unas horas atrás acaba de sacar al chico que no solo entraba a su casa, sino también a su cama".

-"yo… sabes estoy haciendo tarea… el reporte que nos pidió Sarutobi así que no creo que sea buena idea, además ya te dije es noche"- respondió Naruto.

-"entiendo, entonces por lo menos deja verte por la cámara"-pidió una vez mas Gaara.

-Cámara…-susurro Naruto mirando instintivamente la cámara que posaba sobre la pantalla.-Mierda…

-"Vamos acaso tienes miedo, no te voy a violar ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero hablar… quiero verte"-volvió a escribir Gaara

-"Claro que no, que tonterías dices… es solo que no sirve…"-Naruto mintió.

-"ya veo que tal el micro"-volvió a insistir Gaara.

-Joder… vaya chico tan insistente…-Naruto torció la boca y alcanzo el micro que estaba hay cerca, que mas daba solo estaría un rato en lo que acaba el trabajo y lo cortaría en seguida que acabara, que sería en 15 minutos.

Se coloco la diadema del micro en su cabeza, acomodo los audífonos en sus orejas y el micro cerca de sus labios, enseguida mando la invitación de llamada al Sabaku, quien acepto de inmediato.

-Hola…-hablo esta vez Sabaku

-Hola de nuevo Gaara…-respondió Naruto regresando su atención al documento donde hacia su trabajo.

-Así que aun no acabas el trabajo que nos dejo Sarutobi.

-No aun no, pero falta poco…-contesto Naruto sin dejar de teclear.

-Quieres que te ayude

-No gracias, ya acabo…

Un silencio se hiso presenten, Naruto solo podía escuchar la respiración del Sabaku, frunció un poco el ceño, que demonios pretendía Gaara primero insistente con la cámara y el micro y ahora se quedaba callado.

-Estas con alguien- pregunto de repente Gaara

-Disculpa…-Naruto se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-Que si estas con alguien… ya sabes, estas saliendo con alguien...

-Ya te eh dicho que no.-respondió Naruto sin poder evitar que un escalofrió le recorría pues el rostro de Sasuke le vino a la mente

-Entonces dime tú…

-NARUTO-se escucho un grito proveniente de algún lugar del departamento.

-Espera un momento me llaman…-dijo por ultimo Naruto dejando el micro sobre el escritorio y saliendo de su habitación.

-NARUTO-se volvió a escuchar aquel grito proveniente una voz que no solía gritar, pero que en aquel momento lo hacia Naruto comenzó a correr hasta que llego a la sala y pudo ver en la entrada de aquel apartamento a un Shikamaru algo cansado y que traía sujetando a…

-¿SASUKE?-grito Naruto, viendo a este con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru y que al parecer venia algo inconsciente, y Shikamaru apenas y lo podría sujetar más, Shikamaru cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies al aventarla.

-Ayúdame, no te quedes ahí- dijo Shikamaru estando ya completamente dentro del departamento.

Naruto fue en ayuda de Shikamaru y se llevo el otro brazo de Sasuke a rodear su cuello y sujetarlo por la cintura para poder sujetarlo un poco mejor.

-Pero qué demonios hace el aquí- interrogo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia las habitaciones, junto con Shikamaru-Apesta a alcohol – comento por ultimo al percibir el olor dl Uchiha.

-Pues indaga tu lo que hace aquí…-dijo Shikamaru deteniéndose en medio pasillos donde la habitación de Shikamaru y Naruto estaban ubicadas una frente a la otra.- Hoy hubo evento en el bar del padre de Kiba hace poco que Salí y de camino acá me encontré a Sasuke caminando en la cera de frente…-Shikamaru dio un suspiro- Es problemático… no pensaba ir a verlo, realmente estoy muerto por el trabajo de hoy, pero estaba a punto de cruzar la calle sin fijarse y ser atropellado… así que no me quedo de otra de ir por el…

-Ya veo…-dijo Naruto mirando el rostro de Sasuke, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Bien será mejor recostarlo- aconsejo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a la puerta del rubio.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué EN MI HABITACION?-interrogo alteado Naruto.

-No pienso meterlo a mi habitación y quieras o no en un estado así el sillón es muy molesto… además Kiba se enojaría si ocupamos su habitación… se daría cuenta enseguida…-explicaba Shikamaru.

-Joder pero…

-Vale, yo me quedo en el sillón, tú en mi habitación y él en la tuya…

-No está bien, yo me quedare en el sillón- dijo una vez más Naruto acercándose por completo a su habitación y abrir la puerta.

Comenzaron a adentrase los tres en la oscuridad de aquella habitación que tenía como única vela la pantalla de la computadora, se acercaron a la cama del rubio y dejaron caer a Sasuke en ella.

-Sera mejor que le pongas un pijama…-sugirió Shikamaru

-¿QUE?-grito Naruto

-Vale, solo quítale la ropa… o por lo menos los zapatos- dijo Shikamaru dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Que tú… tu m ayudaras

-Claro que no, es muy problemático… -Shikamaru salió de la habitación.

-Tsk…-chasqueo la lengua Naruto yendo al closet de donde saco una pijama.-Maldito Teme… ultimadamente porque eh de ponerte yo una pijama… así quédate…

Naruto vio de pies a cabeza al Uchiha, llevaba aun el traje negro, ese día le tocaba exponer, así que era obligatoria ir presentable, valla que dormiría mal Sasuke con esa ropa, pensó Naruto. Al mismo tiempo de reprocharse mentalmente, que más le daba si dormía bien o mal, ya era suficiente con que a él le tocara dormir en la sala y a él en su cómoda cama.

Naruto inflo sus mejillas y se acerco a Sasuke, quien estaba boca arriba con la camisa de fuera, la corbata algo desabotonada, y el traje completamente arrugado. Naruto tomo un brazo de Sasuke y lo jalo para tratar de reincorpóralo un poco en la cama.

-Joder Sasuke, que pesas un montón… anda ayúdame algo- pedía Naruto, olvidando por completo que estaba siendo aun escuchado por cierto micrófono que había dejado encendido en su escritorio.- qué demonios pensaba en ponerte así…

-En ti…-escucho decir Naruto de pronto.

-¿Que?- contesto instintivamente el rubio

-No… no dices eso, de que peso, cuando estamos teniendo sexo…-escucho una vez más

-Ca… cállate, y viendo que ya despertaste ponte la pijama…-dijo Naruto aventando la ropa en el rostro del Uchiha.

-No…-dijo en voz baja el Uchiha ya sentado en la cama.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras…-dijo Naruto a punto de alejarse de Sasuke pero siendo sujetado de este por la muñeca.

-Pónmela tú…

-Que demonios dices…

-El alcohol me hace no tener buena coordinación, incluso Shikamaru tuvo que salvarme de ser atropellado…-explico Sasuke con la mirada baja, mientras soltaba la muñeca de Naruto.

-Joder y eso a mí que…

-bien, me largo- dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama y comenzando a caminar, pero menos de 3 pasos y cayó al suelo.

-Si como no, en ese estado no llegaras ni a la salida del departamento- Naruto se acerco a Sasuke, quien estaba ya sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza baja, con esos cabellos negros cubriendo su rostro.

Naruto comenzó a quitar de mala gana el saco negro del Uchiha, para después comenzar a quitar la corbata y arrogarla en alguna parte del departamento. Después comenzó con la tarea de desabotonar la camisa blanca, que tuvo el mismo destino que el saco y la corbata.

-Toma…-Naruto tomo una playera blanca y se la arrogo a Sasuke- no creo que el alcohol te haga tan inútil como para que ni una playera te puedas poner.

Sasuke retiro la playera de su rostro y se la coloco con un poco de trabajo.

-Listo…-dijo una vez finalizada su tarea asignada.

-Bueno ahora quítate los pantalones y…

-Así nada más… sin preliminares…

-Cállate Baka, después ponte los de la pijama…-Naruto se levanto del suelo y se dispuso a ocupar nuevamente su silla frente al escritorio para acabar su trabajo.

Dio un suspiro, y se sentó pesadamente en la silla, dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo que había interrumpido, olvidando por completo que aun tenia la conexión de Gaara por micrófono, estaba a punto d comenzar a oprimir teclas, cuando un escalofrió lo rodeo, pues la presencia de alguien detrás de él lo descontrolo un poco.

Giro un poco su cabeza para ver a Sasuke detrás de el, con aquella playera blanca que se acaba de poner y en bóxer -¿Qué no le dije que se pusiera el pijama?- se interrogo mentalmente Naruto, al tiempo que era girado sobre aquella silla para quedar de frente a Sasuke. Sin ningún preámbulo o señal Sasuke ataco de inmediato el cuello de Naruto, mientras se apoyaba en los descansos de la silla, para no perder el equilibrio y evitar que Naruto huyera de él.

Naruto por inercia se recostó un poco en el respaldo de la silla, sintiendo la humedad de los labios de Sasuke sobre su cuello, sintiendo como hacia más intenso cada beso. Hasta que reacciono lo que estaba haciendo, había caído una vez más.

-Joder… que crees que hace- Naruto trato de empujar a Sasuke pero este se aferro mas a los descansos de la silla- NO ME TOQUES- grito un poco Naruto, al ver que no podía quitarse al Uchiha de encima.

-No te estoy tocando…-dijo Sasuke mientras con su legua lamia desde el cuello de Naruto hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.- Te estoy lamiendo…- le susurro en el oído para después morder despacio el lóbulo de Naruto.-mordiendo…-dijo una vez más.

-¿Qué?... sa… Sasuke déjame…-Dijo débilmente al sentir la lengua del Uchiha dentro de su oído… lo había hecho otra vez, ¿Cómo demonios resistirse a alguien que conoce tus debilidades?

Naruto dejo de pelear contra sus deseos, y aflojo su cuerpo por completo dejándose hacer, definitivamente era un estúpido débil ante Sasuke, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Sasuke una vez que vio que Naruto se dejaba de resistir quito sus brazos aquel acorralamiento que había creado, para poderse quitar la playera blanca que momentos antes se había puesto. Beso a Naruto en los labios saboreando ese sabor a rameen, un juego de lenguas se hacía presente, Sasuke tenía tantas ganas de tocar aquel cuerpo, pero se resistiría, solo lo lamería, lo mordería y lo saborearía.

Rompió aquel beso Sasuke para bajar hasta el estomago de Naruto, se hinco en el suelo quedando entre las piernas de Naruto, y con algo de dificultad, sin ocupar sus manos introdujo su cabeza debajo de la playera del rubio, para poder comenzar a lamer y besar su estomago, ombligo y pezones.

Sasuke lamia una parte dejando humada el área para después limpiarla con un beso, recorrió cada parte de aquella piel acanelada, hasta que llego a sus pezones que ya estaban erecto debido a ese mar de sensaciones que aquella lengua y boca le hacía sentir a Naruto. Naruto se quito la playera por voluntad propia, para que Sasuke tuviera mejor comodidad. Sasuke sonrió ante aquel acto, y dejar de besar, lamer, morder aquellos pezones, comenzó a quitarse sus bóxer, dejando libre aquella erección que ya estaba completada.

Sasuke llevo esta vez su boca a los pantalones del rubio, rompiendo con los dientes los hilos que sostenía el botón de aquel pantalón de mezclilla, para después tomar el cierre entre sus dientes y bajarlo por completo, Sasuke sintió un calor que emanaba de la intimidad de Naruto. Y al bajar el cierre pudo sentir aquella dureza chocar con su nariz.

-Sa… Sasuke…-dijo Naruto al sentir como Sasuke bajaba el cierre con sus dientes.-Haz lo que quieras…

Sasuke sonrió, ante aquellas palabras, y al fin pudo posar sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio, el aun estando en el suelo, entre aquella apertura del bóxer naranja del rubio, Sasuke saco el endurecido miembro del rubio, y lo masturbo por unos momentos, sintiendo la carne caliente en sus manos.

-ah… Sasuke…- soltó casi en un susurro Naruto, al sentir como la boca de Sasuke comenzaba a saborear su erección,- ah… ah... ah…- trataba de respirar Naruto mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza azabache y enredaba sus dedos entre aquellos sedosos cabellos. Olvidándose por completo de aquel micro que aun estaba encendido y que escuchaba todo.

Gaara se caracterizaba por su piel blanca, pero esta vez, su piel tenía un tono sonrojado, un tomo que incluso podía compararse a aquel cabello rojo que poseía, y la piel de la palma de sus manos se hacía aun mas blanca debido a la presión que hacia al estar cerrando su puño.

Como había ido a parar Sasuke a la casa de Naruto, el los vio pelear, el vio al Uchiha cerca cuando beso a Naruto, se aseguro que estuviera cerca, para que de una buena vez Sasuke dejara a su estúpido compañero de clases. Pero algo había salido mal y no sabía muy el que, se supone que después de aquella pelea que presencio entre Naruto y Sasuke, seguido de aquel beso que le dio a Naruto, el cual tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad, para hacerlo, estaba seguro que Sasuke se alejaría de él, pero que aun lo fuera a buscar después de que el Gaara lo había besado, definitivamente Gaara no sabía hacer estrategias en eso de relaciones amorosas, sexuales, o lo que sea que ellos tuvieran.

-La… la cama…- escucho Gaara atreves de sus audífonos, para después escuchar ruidos, de pasos mal dados, y como se escucho un "Auch" pues un golpe se había escuchado. ¿Qué acaso Naruto no se acordaba que hablaba con él?

-Usurotonkachi…-escucho esta vez decir a Sasuke

Después de unos segundos pudo escuchar el rechinido de una cama, en la cabeza de Gaara comenzó a crearse imágenes de Sasuke y Naruto cayendo en aquel colchón de la habitación del rubio, lo que le hiso fruncir el ceño, pudo haber jurado que por unos segundos escucho risas por parte de ambos. ¿Sasuke riendo?... de Naruto no era raro cada 5 minutos se la pasaba riendo pero ¿Sasuke? No sabía si era cosa suya pero estaba escuchando besos, besos con tremendo sonido que se escuchaban atreves del micrófono, se escuchaba como aquellos besos chocaban con la piel ajena. ¿Quién besa a quien?... lo más seguro para Gaara era e Naruto a Sasuke.

Pero Gaara estaba en un gran error ya que Naruto era el que estaba tendido en la cama, mientras Sasuke recorría todo su cuerpo con besos ruidosos, y que algunos los daba con tal intensidad que dejaba marcas moradas en el.

Naruto sentía cada caricia de Sasuke sobre sus brazos, torso, piernas, trasero, como paseaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo mientras que con su boca dejaba marcas en el. ¿Cómo había llegado otra vez hay?... desde que comenzó a salir… no más bien desde que comenzó a estar con Sasuke en aquella forma dejo de preguntarse eso, solo sabía que si ambos estaban solos en algún lado terminaban teniendo sexo salvaje y…

Naruto abrió los ojos de un de repente, ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?, Sasuke lo estaba tocando, besando, con tanto entusiasmo, como… como Naruto solía hacer con Sasuke, cuando él era el activo y Sasuke el pasivo, Naruto quiso removerse para saber qué era lo que pasaba, Sasuke nunca usaba esas preliminares el iba directo al sexo, sin nada de aquello, cuando el ocupaba el lugar del activo. Con Sasuke si era sexo salvaje y duro, pero ahora… ahora.

-AH…-grito Naruto al sentir el primer dedo de Sasuke dentro de el.- Sasuke…

-shhh- dijo Sasuke hincado entre las piernas de Naruto y atento a su tarea de preparar al rubio.

Después de unos minutos en los que Sasuke subió las piernas de Naruto en sus hombros, y estuvo dedicado a la lubricación de Naruto, supo que ya era hora, los gemidos de Naruto se escuchaban bajos, a diferencia de siempre, que eran escandalosos, esta vez se escuchaban bajamente peor perfectamente audibles para Sasuke, incluso Sasuke ya se encontraba sudando antes de la verdadera faena, estaba disfrutando todo aquello.

Sasuke bajo las piernas de Naruto de sus hombros, y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos aquella piernas desde sus tobillos hasta llegar a sus rodillas, sus muslos, su cadera, su pecho, sus hombros… al tiempo que poco a poco iba recostándose sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Sasuke llevo su rostro al cuelo de Naruto donde comenzó a absorber su aroma aquel olor que lo embriaga al mezclarse con el suyo.

El recorrido de las manos de Sasuke esta vez fueron en retrocesos hasta que llego a los muslos de Naruto, y llevo sus manos a su propia erección y la masturbo un poco antes de comenzar a introducirse en el interior de Naruto.

-Sa…

-Naruto…-interrumpió Sasuke al sentirse dentro de Naruto.

Naruto rodeo con las piernas la cintura de Sasuke, y llevo sus brazos a la espalda del azabache, sintiendo como las embestidas eran lentas y suaves, si Naruto no estuviera disfrutando tanto de aquel momento, lo empujaría y le gritaría ¿Qué rayos te sucede teme?, ya que él nunca actuaba de esa forma.

Poco a poco las embestidas subían de intensidad, mientras que los gemidos se escuchaban levente armoniosamente dando ese toque erótico a la habitación, sin gritos, solo gemidos suaves y acompasados por parte de ambos. Algo extraño para esos dos. Acompañado por el rechinido de la cama.

Rechinido y gemidos que se escuchaban por aquel micrófono, Gaara se levanto de un de repente de la silla, y arrogo todo lo que tenía cerca de él, desenchufando la computadora provocando que esta se apagara y dejando de oír aquellos ruidos.

-ah… ah…- salía de ambas bocas, mientras que las embestidas aumentaban con más intensidad.

Naruto sentía la fricción de sus pieles, la mezcla de su sudor con la de Sasuke, de sus aromas, Naruto sintió como Sasuke pasaba sus brazos por debajo de su espalda y se aferraba más a su cuerpo. Y lo que escucho a continuación, sin duda le hiso temblar de miedo y de ¿felicidad? A la vez.

-Mío… mío…-repetía en cada embestida Sasuke en el oído de Naruto mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- solo mío… mío…

-Ahh… Sasuke…-Naruto se aferro con las piernas y brazos a Sasuke cuando sintió el clímax llegar a su cuerpo.

-Na… Naruto…-Sasuke se acerco al cuello de Naruto y lo mordió, dejando marca aun mas amoratada que las otras que ahora le rodeaban.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiro un poco en aquella cama revuelta, miro a su alrededor e instintivamente sonrió, al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba en aquella habitación como cada tercer día. Se reincorporo en aquella cama y quedo sentado, se restregó un poco los ojos y rasco su cabeza.

Después salió de la cama, estaba a punto de tomar sus pantalones que estaban tirados en aquella habitación cuando algo llamo su atención. En medio de aquella habitación había una maleta, con un sobre amarillo colocado encima de ella.

Se acerco a la maleta y tomo el sobre, lo abrió y saco una hoja de papel con la letra de Naruto inscrita en ella.

"_Buen polvo el de anoche, uno de los mejores que eh tenido, y que mala suerte que fuera el ultimo me hubiera gustado haber tenido más de ese tipo, peor bueno como dijimos ayer en el estacionamiento esto se acabo… ya dejemos este numerito de lado y sigamos con lo que nos conviene a cada quien, tu ya tienes esa chica, la persona perfecta ante la sociedad y yo bueno, a diferencia tuya me da igual lo que la sociedad piense, así que bueno no te sorprendas que el día de mañana me veas despidiéndome de beso con otro chico, en la maleta está toda tu ropa, la que envié a la tintorería me la entregan hasta mañana, que es un traje y unas camisas tuyas, puedes pasar por ellas, en el sobre te dejo la dirección de la tintorería, creo que es todo, oh si para la otra que te emborraches hazme el favor de que no sea en un bar cerca de mi casa… y por ultimo no soy tuyo… tu mismo dijiste "__no nos pertenecemos, lo nuestro tiene un poco de desquite no compartiremos fines de semana… esto será a escondidos y solo compartiremos la cama"… pero bueno de ahora en adelante ni la cama será… y para que no te sientas acosado, no te preocupes que me cambiare de escuela, para que no tengas esas ideas estúpidas que te quiero chantajear como me lo dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos en la universidad… demonios ya es tarde me tengo que ir… bueno adiós Sasuke teme."_

_Atte.: Namikaze Naruto._

Sasuke apretó fuertemente el pedazo de papel, lo estrujo hasta convertirlo en una bola de papel entre sus manos.

-A la mierda entonces…-dijo por ultimo Sasuke comenzando a vestirse para salir lo más rápido de aquel lugar.

* * *

-Sakura-chan…-saludo alegremente Naruto caminando en dirección a la peli rosa que estaba platicando con otras chicas en medio del césped de las jardineras de la universidad.

-Naruto…-sonrió Sakura y se acerco a su amigo-Que sorpresa que me vienes a buscar.

-Jejejeje, es que sabes Sakura eh pensado en eso que me dijiste hace unas semanas- dijo Naruto rascando su nuca- y bueno que te parece si vamos esta noche a casa de mis padres para informarles la noticia…

-Naruto… ¿estás hablando enserio?-pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

-Si Sakura, creo que un pequeño descanso no me vendría mal, además será divertido…

-Claro que si Naruto, y bueno me dará un gusto volver a ver a tus padres… no los eh visto desde que…-Sakura agacho un poco la cabeza.

-Sakura, tú fuiste quien decidió ya no ir a visitarlos, sabes que aunque ya no somos novios ellos te reciben en casa-pidió Naruto tomando de los hombros a Sakura.

-Ok…-Sakura sonrió y miro un tanto extraña a Naruto debido a que vestía una playera de cuello alto, en época de primavera- Oye… Naruto, ¿acaso no tienes calor con esa playera?

-¿Qué?... o no Sakura estoy bien, bueno me voy…-dijo nerviosamente Naruto a punto de retirarse pero siendo detenido por Sakura

-Naruto no me digas que…-Sakura bajo aquel cuello alto y vio varias marcas moradas en su cuello.- Naruto tu… pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

-Jjejeje, vale Sakura me voy tengo que ir ah…

-Namikaze Naruto… estas saliendo con alguien y yo ni enterada…-Sakura soltó el cuello de la playera de Naruto y retrocedió unos pasos- No me digas que… ese infeliz, claro Sai ah regresado y no se ah largado, te ah vuelto a llevar a ese lugar donde conociste ah…

-No Sakura, no creas cosas que no son- se apresuro a decir Naruto- además a Sai no le eh visto últimamente, y bueno a ese tipo bien sabes que ni idea quien sea… ni si quiera le vi el rostro, todas las veces que… estuve con él…-susurro Naruto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Naruto, entonces ¿Quién?...

-Sakura no importa, además ya no estoy con esa persona, así que olvídalo quieres en algunos días estas marcas se borraran-sonrió una vez mas Naruto.

Sakura sonrió amargamente, si no conociera a Naruto tan perfectamente le hubiera creído aquella sonrisa, pero ella lo conocía, y sabia que mentía, esa sonrisa la tenia recién que Sai desapareció de su vida y junto con él la comunicación con aquel tipo que conoció gracias a Sai, y que el muy cobarde nunca le dio la cara a Naruto. Además de que Sai y ese tipo desaparecieron justo cuando Naruto le dijo a ese tipo un "te amo".

Que no hubiera dado Sakura porque ese te amo hubiera sido para ella, pero no fue así. Sai llego a la vida de Naruto y de ella, a arruinar su relación, Sai engatuso a Naruto para presentarle a un tipo desconocido con el que tenia encuentros. Encuentros en los cuales ese tipo siempre usaba mascara, vaya enfermo mental, pensaba Sakura de ese tipo. Y cuando Naruto el confeso sus sentimientos, este desaparece, dejando a Naruto herido y dejando la relación de Sakura y de Naruto en la basura. Por eso ahora que Sai había regresado no le sorprendería que aquel tipo desconocido también lo hubiera echo.

-Naruto dime…-Sakura tomo el rostro de Naruto con una de sus manos.-Quieres hacer ese viaje por esa persona… para alejarte de ella…

-Sakura, pero que cosas dices… claro que no solo quiero tener un viaje con mi mejor amiga, eso es todo.

-Naruto sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir…-Sakura se levanto de puntillas y bajo un poco el rostro de Naruto para que pudiera juntar su frente con la del rubio.-Aquí estaré cuando quieras hablar…

-Gracias…-susurro Naruto abrazando a su amiga.

* * *

Sasuke entro a su casa con su maleta arrastrando tras él, se encamino a las escaleras, murmurando algo, solo audible para el mismo cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

-Sasuke…

-Itachi no estoy de humor otro día quieres…-dijo Sasuke retomando de nuevo su camino, subió las escaleras y se comenzó a encaminar a su habitación, abrió la puerta e introdujo su maleta, para después voltearse a ver a su hermano que lo había seguido todo ese rato- Bien qué demonios quieres

-Tenemos que hablar- respondió Itachi entrando a la habitación de su hermano menor.

-Itachi, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo… así que salte de mi habitación- exigió el menor.

-Ni aunque esa platica tenga que ver con Naruto Kamikaze…

Sasuke sintió un frio recorrerle, y abrió enormemente sus ojos ¿Qué era lo que sabía Itachi de Naruto? ¿Acaso el sabia que él y Naruto?... No, no podía ser, nadie sabía, más que Shikamaru, Naruto y el… o ¿no?

**_Continuara..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7.**_

Aun no podía comprender muy bien del todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, estaba confundida, es que aquel momento fue verdaderamente extraño, apoyo sus codos en aquel mostrador, para después colocar su fino rostro en sus manos, y retroceder al día anterior donde había sido la noche más extraña de su vida.

_**Flash Back**_

Ella sabía muy bien quién era, sabía que poder tenia sobre los hombres, sabía que con tan solo pasar delante de ellos la mirarían, que todos en aquel antro se morían porque sus ojos azules fueran dirigidos a su patética persona, su perfecta figura hacia que más de uno le importara poco tocarse sus partes intimas en publica con tan solo verla.

Dio una mirada a todo aquel lugar lleno de gente, personas conocidas otras no tanto, pero que mas daba ella iba a divertirse, acaricio un poco su larga melena rubia y se disponía a dirigirse a la barra a beber algo y después elegir quien sería el afortunado en bailar con ella esa noche.

Pero de reojo vio a un tipo que le fascino desde la primera vez que lo vio meses atrás, aun recordaba donde lo había visto, fue a la tienda de discos donde trabaja, de hecho llego a escuchar un poco que ese tipo era pariente de Sai, el pintorcillo que al parecer había seducido a Naruto y el que acabo con la relación de Sakura y de Naruto.

Como se llama… oh si _Sasuke_, ella estaba arreglando unos discos mientras Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke y un tipo de cabello blanco hablaban en la tienda de disco meses atrás, cuando Sai había reaparecido en aquella ciudad y en la vida de Naruto y Sakura.

Siguió con la mirada a aquel pelinegro que llevaba consigo dos cervezas, se acerco a él apartando a la gente de su camino hasta que se coloco enfrente de él, provocando que este se detuviera y la mirara con una ceja arqueada.

-Hola…-sonrió la rubia mirando al pelinegro. Mas sin embargo este solo arqueo mas su ceja y se le quedo viendo.- Sasuke…- dijo la rubia una vez más, viendo como el nombrado llevaba una de sus manos a uno de sus oídos y lo señalaba para después menearlo de un lado a otro dándole a entender a la chica que no la escuchaba debido a la música de aquel antro.

La rubia dio un paso más al frente y se levanto en las puntas de sus pies para que sus finos labios alcanzaran el oído del pelinegro.

-Eres Sasuke ¿cierto?- dijo casi en un grito pues a pesar de la cercanía la música sonaba bastante fuerte.

-Pues eso depende…-respondió el chico esta vez en el oído de la rubia- ¿Quién pregunta?

-Yo soy Ino…-respondió la rubia una vez más en el oído de Sasuke

-Creo que no pedí tu nombre…-contesto Sasuke en el oído de la chica.

-Es para mí…-Ino ignoro la respuesta del pelinegro y señalo esta vez una de las cervezas que llevaba.

-No, veras vengo acompañado…-contesto Sasuke señalando con la mirada atrás de Ino, quien miro a una chica de cabello rojizo quien al parecer escribía un mensaje en su teléfono celular.

-Tu novia supongo… no soy celosa…- sonrió Ino tocando esta vez el pecho que mostraba el Uchiha pues los 3 primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabotonados.

-No, no es mi novia... pero vengo con ella- Sasuke corto hasta ahí la plática y se dirigió a la chica pelirroja ofreciéndole la cerveza.

Ino frunció el ceño, que se creía ese tipo, ella era Ino Yamanaka, el 97% de los chicos en aquel bar darían lo que sea para que ella los mirara, y no dejaría que ese pelinegro fuera del 3% que no deseaba ser mirado por ella.

Después de ir a la barra y después de hacer nuevos amigos, se coloco en medio de la pista y bailaba rodeado de mujeres y hombres, estando todos al ritmo de la música que sonaba, Ino esporádicamente miraba donde Sasuke y su compañera estaban, y miraba a estos bailando muy… muy… ese baile no era de amigos… Sasuke todo el tiempo sostuvo de la cintura a la pelirroja con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un cigarro y una cerveza, mientras que la chica paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Ino frunció el ceño, que tenía esa tipa que no tuviera ella, era más que claro que ella era mucho mejor que esa tipa pelirroja de lentes.

Bien, no sabe muy bien como pasaron las cosas, pero había logrado su objetivo y estaba rebosando de alegría, pues ahora estaba dentro de una cabina de los baños de mujeres con aquel pelinegro con ella.

Sintiendo las manos grandes de Sasuke en todo su cuerpo, aunque era extraño las manos de Sasuke no pasaban de su plano vientre, donde estaba bien marcado debido a todo el ejercicio que hacía, por lo regular sus pechos y su trasero era el más asediado por los hombres, pero este chico no dejaba de tocar su vientre, incluso hiso que Ino se sujetara su largo cabello en un chongo, según él para que no estorbara.

Y ahí estaban, Ino ya sin bragas y con la minifalda hasta arriba y su blusa en el suelo, aun con sujetador, mientras Sasuke, bueno Sasuke solo necesitaba desabotonar un poco su pantalón.

Sasuke volteo precipitadamente a Ino a la pared quedando él a espaldas de ella y comenzando las embestidas, Ino estaba en el mejor momento, aquello era excelente, ¿Quién no quería tener sexo con ese hombre?, quien no quisiera estaba loco de remate, Ino apoyaba sus manos en la pared de aquella cabina de baño, por suerte el ruido de aquel antro hacia que los gemidos se disfrazaran, Ino sentía el aliento y los gemidos de Sasuke en sus oídos.

Ino estaba a punto de tocar el cielo y estaba seguro que Sasuke también, justo cuando ese cielo estrellado esta por tocarlo con la yema de sus dedos, algo provoco que despertara de aquellas sensaciones placenteras y su orgasmo se viera interrumpido.

-ah… ah… na… na…-el aliento y la voz de Sasuke chocaba en sus oídos- na… Naruto… Naruto…-escucho decir a Sasuke mientras sentía como Sasuke llegaba a su orgasmo e Ino quedaba completamente choqueada y confundida

_**Final Flash Back.**_

-INO- se escucho un grito sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-NO GRITES SHIKAMARU-reclamo Ino mirando frente a ella aquel tipo que le desesperaba tanto.

-Llevo 5 minutos llamándote y no reaccionas

-Hmp… ¿como sea que quieres…?-interrogo Ino.

-Solo vine a decirte que hay trabajo hoy en el bar del papa de Kiba, ¿te apuntas?, hace falta gente, y como Sakura y Naruto no están en la ciudad…

-Shikamaru- interrumpió Ino al Nara- ¿Extrañas a Naruto?

-¿Qué?- Shikamaru realmente quedo confundido

-Bueno, tu crees que cuando extrañas llegas a alucinar cosas…-trato de explicarse Ino

-De que hablas…

-Bueno hace 3 meses que Sakura y Naruto se fueron de viaje, de hecho extraño a la frentuda, también a Naruto, pero crees que los extrañe tanto como para alucinar cosas…-Ino decía su monologo con Shikamaru mirándola con cara de fastidio.

-¿Que sucedió?-interrogo el Nara.

-Nada es solo que…-Ino pensó mejor las cosas, seguro que si había alucinado, que tonterías estaba pensando Naruto y Sasuke… bueno de Naruto si lo creía pero de ¿Sasuke?, no realmente extrañaba a Naruto- No olvídalo es algo sin importancia…

-Como quieras, entonces vienes esta noche al bar…

-Buenas Tardes…-entro una mujer a la tienda de discos.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron ambos jóvenes.

-Ino, puedes ir a comer, yo me encargo de la tienda…-dijo la mujer de cabello negro corto.

-Gracias Shizune…-Ino salió detrás del mostrador.- No hay mucho movimiento, el día de hoy pero aun así no tardare.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, es difícil hacerme para mi cargo de la tienda, cuando siempre soy la que hace solo el papeleo, pero bueno a falta de Naruto, no me queda de otra- sonrió la mujer colocándose detrás del mostrador.

-Sí, justo de eso hablábamos Shikamaru y yo, por difícil que parezca ya extraño a Naruto-sonrió Ino.- Y también a la frentuda.

-Pues, desayune esta mañana con la abuela de Naruto y su madre, y me han dicho que Sakura ya regresa esta semana-explicaba Shizune tomando unas hojas en sus manos.

-y ¿Naruto?-interrogo Ino

-El no volverá…-dijo esta vez Shikamaru

-¿Qué dices?-se sorprendió Ino ante aquella respuesta.

-Naruto se va a quedar a vivir en Osaka… de echo creo que ya entro a una nueva escuela allá…-explico Shikamaru

-¿Qué? TU LO SABIAS Y NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA-grito Ino furica.

-No me habías preguntado…

-Tu Shikamaru… solo por eso, me vas a acompañar a comer y me vas a poner al tanto de todo.-dijo Ino jalando a Shikamaru de la playera y sacándolo de la tienda de discos.

Ino soltó a Shikamaru de la playera una vez afuera de la tienda de discos, Shikamaru solo dio un bufido.

-Olvide mi cartera… deja regreso por ella…-Ino estaba a punto de regresar cuando Shikamaru la detuvo.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo mujer, vamos yo pago…-dijo Nara comenzando a caminar, dejando a una Ino sonriendo y enseguida apresurar el paso y llegar hasta Shikamaru.

-Oh Shikamaru por cierto, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre… y quiere que tu y tu familia vallan a casa… ya sabes…-Ino tomo de la mano a Shikamaru.

Mientras una mirada verde los seguía con el ceño fruncido, y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula.

-Temari vamos…-llamo un chico castaño a la rubia que miraba las espaldas de Shikamaru y compañía.

-Si…-respondió Temari entrando a la tienda de discos.

Shikamaru volteo a sus espaldas, se había sentido observado, pero no vio a nadie, solo como la puerta de la tienda de discos se cerraba, dio un suspiro, de seguro ya se estaba volviendo paranoico, y se soltó del agarre de Ino, para caminar a la lado de la chica, quien platicaba de algo a lo que Shikamaru ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

_**

* * *

**_

_**1 semana después**_

-Hasta luego Sakura-chan-gritaba un rubio mirando por aquel enorme ventanal al enorme avión que estaba a punto de despejar.

-No creo que te escuche-dijo un hombre peli plata detrás del rubio.

-Déjalo Kakashi.-contesto un hombre moreno con una coleta sujetando su cabello y una cicatriz que adornaba su nariz.

-¿Aun no entiendo porque se tiene que quedar?-interrogo el peli plata al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Porque quiere conocer nuevos lugares ah vivido en Tokio toda su vida, es bueno cambiar de aires

-Pues sí, yo no me opongo a eso, pero porque con nosotros, es un Kamikaze, tiene dinero como para comprarse un apartamento

-Pero Kushina no lo dejaría vivir solo y lo sabes, en Tokio vivía con sus amigos y aquí no conoce a nadie más que a nosotros…

-Se supone que nos trasladamos para acá para comenzar desde cero y mira Naruto llega…-rezongo un poco Kakashi

-Naruto es como un hijo para mí…

-Gracias a dios somos hombres y no tenemos hijos y mejor aun, no como Naruto- murmuro el peli plata dando media vuelta.

-Naruto vámonos- dijo Iruka tomando el hombro del rubio.

-Sí, solo deja paso al baño antes…- Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección a los servicios.

Entro tranquilamente y se introdujo a una cabina para hacer sus necesidades, dio un pequeño suspiro, y comenzó a relajar su cuerpo hay parado en la cabina, al parecer todo estaba de nuevo en su lugar, Sakura regresaba a Tokio por sus estudios, y el ahora estaba en Osaka, con Iruka y Kakashi no era que le agradara mucho la idea, pero bueno tenía que irse algún lado ¿no?, además él ni siquiera sabía que Iruka y Kakashi Vivian ahí, el solo fue junto con Sakura a unas pequeñas vacaciones que se habían alargado de mas, y eso fue porque la familia de Sakura vivía en esa ciudad y desde que habían sido novios lo habían invitado a pasar unos ahí, mas sin embargo nunca lo hiso, y ahora que ya no eran nada, mejor fue a pasar hay unas cuantos días.

Naruto salió tranquilamente del baño pensando en que dentro de unos días entraría a la universidad de Osaka y como tendría que lidiar ahora que vivía con Kakashi e Iruka, por Iruka no había ningún problema el verdadero problema era Kakashi que no estaba de acuerdo que viviera con ellos y cada dos por tres buscaba alguna escusa para decirle a Naruto que se mudara de ahí.

Caminaba entre los pasillos del aeropuerto cuando a lo lejos visualizo a Iruka quien agitaba su brazo para indicarle a Naruto que estaban hay. Naruto sonrió y siguió el camino a Iruka quien estaba al lado de Kakashi, el cual estaba siendo tapado por una persona frente a él, de cabello negro largo, y que al parecer hablaba con el peli plata.

Naruto al llegar frente a Iruka sintió su pulso acelerar y como sus piernas temblaban de sobremanera. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

-Naruto… qué bueno que has llego mira quiero presentarte a alguien- Hablo Kakashi mirando al rubio- Fue mi compañero en la Universidad el es Itachi U…

-Mierda- grito el hombre de pelo negro y ojeras en sus ojos al ver al rubio quien lo miraba sorprendido.

Naruto quedo shockeado aquel hombre se parecía tanto a Sasuke, color de piel forma de ojos, rasgos finos… Naruto sintió una electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal.

Itachi estaba a punto de hablar cuando el teléfono celular comezón a sonar. Miro la pantalla del aparato y abrió un poco más sus ojos, respondiendo rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estás?-Interrogo enseguida Itachi sintiendo la mirada sorprendida de Naruto aun sobre el.- NO... No lo hagas voy para allá.-Itachi corto la llamada telefónica y se dirigió a Kakashi.- Lamento dejarlos pero tengo que irme, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Kakashi

-Lo mismo digo Itachi ojala mientras estés en Osaka pases a visitarnos a Iruka y a mi…

-Claro, gracias por la invitación- Itachi miro al moreno a lado de Kakashi- Mucho gusto en conocerte Iruka

-Igualmente U…-el moreno fue interrumpido

-Llámame solo Itachi nada de formalismos por favor Iruka-pidió presuroso el pelinegro.

-Está bien, entonces esperamos tu visita Itachi- rectifico el moreno.

-Con permiso… Naruto-dijo por ultimo Itachi mirando al rubio frente a el

Naruto sintió una segunda electricidad al escuchar esa voz que le sonaba de alguna parte pero de ¿dónde? ¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa voz? Y porque ese tipo se parecía tanto a Sasuke.

**

* * *

**Caminaba a paso presuroso por el pulido piso del aeropuerto, no podía creer que se había topado de nuevo con ese niño, porque era un niño en comparación con el, aquel chico rubio que tuvo que ver hace un largo tiempo, pero que gracias a sus extraños juegos de seducción nunca supo la identidad de Itachi.

-Joder Itachi te tardas- grito un joven de jeans negros y playera blanca, quien sostenía una maleta.

-Lo siento me encontré a un viejo amigo- explico Itachi acercándose al joven.- Vamos hay que ir a las oficinas.

-¿Que no me vas a dejar ni siquiera desempacar?

-Sasuke no hay tiempo, viniste a trabajar no a vacacionar ¿recuerdas?

-No, vine aquí de castigo por no el problema que tuve en la universidad, enviándome contigo a la empresa de este estado, mi padre no tenía intención que trabajara en los contratos-explico Sasuke comenzando a caminar.- Solo quería fastidiarme la vida.

-a veces me pregunto a quien le fastidia la vida en realidad- susurro Itachi caminando tras su hermano.

Itachi y Sasuke caminaron por el aeropuerto, hasta llegar al estacionamiento Itachi oprimió un botón de su llavero para desactivar la alarma de la camioneta roja. Itachi abrió la cajuela para que Sasuke subiera las maletas en ella.

-Itachi has considerado escombrar un poco tu camioneta- dijo Sasuke al ver portafolios maletas deportivas y demas cosas que su hermano mayor llevaba en la cajuela.

-Abstente a no meterte en mis asuntos- aconsejo Itachi mientras hacia un poco de lugar para las maletas de Sasuke.

-Itachi…-se escucho un grito haciendo eco por todo el estacionamiento

El mencionado volteo viendo una vez más a Kakashi con un helado en la mano, Sasuke volteo a ver al peli plata, quien estaba seguido por Iruka el cerebro de Itachi unió piezas en un dos por tres y sabia que de seguro detrás de Iruka venia aquel rubio.

-¿Quién…- estaba a punto de preguntar Sasuke cuando su hermano mayor lo arrojo dentro de la cajuela de aquella camioneta- ITACHI- grito Sasuke una vez arriba de la camioneta pero fue callado debido al golpe de uno de sus maletas.

Itachi cerro rápidamente la cajuela y coloco la alarma a la camioneta, Kakashi se acerco una vez más al pelinegro.

-Valla que bueno que te encuentro hace un rato no te di mi numero de celular por si se te ofrecía algo y no me encontrabas en casa- comentaba Kakashi- Que suerte que se le ocurrió comprara un helado a Naru…

-Sí, si gracias Kakashi no te tuviste que haber molestado- interrumpió Itachi

-Pero que mierda… ITACHI- se escucho un grito dentro de la camioneta llamando la atención de Kakashi y de Iruka y Naruto los cuales estaban varios metros alejados peor escucharon ese grito.

-Creo que te llaman-Menciono Itachi tratando de ver entre los vidrios polarizados de aquella camioneta.

-Abre la maldita camioneta…-amenazaba desde adentro Sasuke con voz baja pero siendo oído por Itachi y Kakashi

-Bueno Gracias Kakashi yo te llamo hasta luego-Itachi quito la alarma y se subió enseguida a la camioneta para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salir de aquel estacionamiento.

Kakashi miro como la camioneta roja se alejaba, para después dar media vuelta y acercarse al automóvil blanco donde lo esperaban Naruto e Iruka. Kakashi subió al asiento del copiloto y dio un suspiro.

-Tu amigo actuó algo extraño ¿no crees?- dijo Iruka mientras encendía el automóvil

-Itachi siempre ah sido así… que te puedo decir…

-Seguro que no hay que llamar a la policía- insistió Iruka comenzando a salir del estacionamiento

-¿Policía?-interrogo Kakashi

-Sí, acaso vez normal que alguien grite desde el interior de una camioneta con vidrios polarizados y el dueño salga disparado en cuanto alguien se acerca- explicó Iruka tomando una avenida.

-No pasa nada, de seguro era su hermano menor, recuerda que nos dijo que vendría por él, de seguro estaban jugando-sonrió Kakashi a su pareja

-Si tú lo dices…

-Ese… ese tipo…-Naruto llamo la atención de los adultos

-¿Qué pasa con el Naruto?

-Es solo que su voz me es familiar, y no solo su voz… su rostro…-Naruto miro pensativo el ir y venir de los automóviles.

-De seguro que lo has visto antes, es muy famoso en Tokio, tanto por parte de su clan, como también por ser todo un conquistador…-explico Kakashi- Aun recuerdo la vez que le conocí en la universidad….-Comenzó a relatar Kakashi mientras Iruka escuchaba atentamente aquel relato y Naruto pensaba en cuanto ese chico se parecía a Sasuke y como esa voz le era familiar.

"_Con permiso… Naruto"…_ si tan solo pudiera recordar de donde conocía esa voz.

* * *

-Qué demonios te sucede porque me avientas dentro de la camioneta y después la cierras conmigo dentro- exigua Sasuke una explicación pasándose a la parte delantera de la camioneta

-Ya te dije no te metas en mis asuntos-respondió Itachi.

"_Sasuke… conoce a… Kyuubi…" – _Las palabras de Sai regresaban a su cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

-Pero ¿Cómo?-interrogo Itachi sentándose en la orilla de su cama

-No lo sé, pero lo conoce y no me hagas mucho caso pero creo que Sasuke se esta…

-Que tonterías dices ni te atrevas a decirlo-pidió Itachi-Genial, esto es un problema…

-¿Qué harás?

-Yo que sé, no se lo puedo decir a mi padre… tenemos que arreglar esto

-¿Arreglar?, yo no me eh metido con Naruto además quien iba a pensar que Sasuke lo llegaría a conocer.

-Estúpido Sasuke, de todas las malditas personas con las que se pudo enrollar tenía que ser un hombre, y peor aun ese estúpido Namikaze

-El mundo es un pañuelo -dijo por ultimo Sai encogiéndose de hombros

Tenemos que hablar- respondió Itachi entrando a la habitación de su hermano menor.

-Itachi, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo… así que salte de mi habitación- exigió el menor.

-Ni aunque esa platica tenga que ver con Naruto Namikaze…

-¿Quien?-se hiso el desentendido el Uchiha menor.

-Seque le conoces solo te preguntare… ¿aun tienes que ver con él?

-No sé de quién me hablas y aun que lo supiera si tengo que ver o no con alguien es mi asunto no tuyo-respondió bruscamente Sasuke.

-Sasuke… sabes lo que papa te haría si se entera que tienes que ver con un hombre

-Quieres callarte, y largarte de aquí.

-Solo me preocupo por ti

-No lo hagas, ahora largo…-Sasuke le dio la espalda a su hermano esperando que saliera cuando escucho el abrir de la puerta de su habitación Sasuke hablo por ultima vez- Ya no tengo nada que ver con el así que no vallas de cuenta cuentos con nuestro padre…

-Creo en ti Sasuke… el alejarte de ese chico es lo mejor- Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_**Final Flash Back **_

-Regresa a Tokio- hablo de la nada Itachi

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que regreses a Tokio no te quiero en esta ciudad- Itachi detuvo la camioneta

-Estás loco, no regresare a Tokio sabes lo que hará papa si me ve regresando allá, no tengo ánimos de escucharlo gritándome y después discutiendo con mama- se defendió Sasuke para cruzarse de brazos.

-Sasuke…

-Además Suigetsu y Juugo llegaran esta noche, así que ni te preocupes en que te estorbare, solo dile a papa que estoy contigo todo el día en la empresa y listo…-Sasuke se recostó en el asiento del copiloto- ni yo me meto en tus asuntos ni tu en los míos.

-Solo promete que no harás una estupidez que hallas hecho en el pasado…-pidió Itachi comenzando avanzar de nuevo.

-Si fue un estupidez dudo en repetirla- Sasuke cerro sus ojos para dormir en lo que quedaba de camino.

* * *

-Y me vas a responder- insistió por quinta vez la rubia de ojos azules a su compañero sentado frente a ella quien tenía la mirada clavada en el café.-Las mujeres somos problemáticas pero… no crees que vale la pena meterte en esos problemas por ella…

-Yo, no lose- respondió al fin el moreno dando un suspiro- Es una mujer complicada

-Y tu también lo eres… mira semejante tontería decirle lo que le dijiste-regaño una vez más la rubia.

-La busque para arreglar las cosas- se defendió el chico frunciendo su ceño- Temari nunca me quiere escuchar allá ella ya me harte de esta situación.

-Valla no cabe duda que son tal para cual, ambos igual de complicados- rio por lo bajo Ino.

-Como sea, vámonos tengo clase a las 3 y…

-Hola chicos- se escucho una voz llamando la atención de los chicos.

-SAKURA…-dijo inmediatamente Ino levantándose de la mesa.

-Vaya sorpresa has regresado- comento Shikamaru levantándose también de su asiento.

-Si regrese hace unas horas… me alegra verles de nuevo- sonrió la ojiverde.

-Valla ya era hora que regresaras tu y Naruto se fueron por un buen tiempo- Ino frunció el ceño un poco- Solo dijeron Adiós y no dijeron a donde iban ni se comunicaron.

-Parece que alguien me extraño- comento burlona Sakura.

-Claro que no frentuda ya quisieras…

-Como sea, dime como les fue- Hablo Shikamaru

-Bastante bien, nos encontramos a Kakashi y a Iruka-sensei en Osaka de echo Naruto se quedo a vivir con ellos-explico Sakura

-Así que en verdad Naruto se quedo a vivir en Osaka- indago esta vez Ino- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues…-Sakura no sabía que responder

-No creo que se de tu incumbencia Ino- interrumpió Shikamaru al ver el nerviosismo de Sakura.

-Ja, ustedes dos saben porque Naruto se fue y ninguno me la quiere decir, perfecto ya no les rogare- Ino tomo su cartera- Iré a pagar la cuenta- comento por ultimo yéndose de ahí.

-Shikamaru- hablo Sakura- Tu… tu debes saber dónde puedo encontrar a ya sabes quién…

-Quiero suponer que te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke

-Así es, quiero hablar con él.

-Pues veras recuerdas al tipo con el peleo…-Shikamaru fue interrumpido

-Si ya sé quien, se que va en la universidad me lo ah contado todo Naruto, pero vengo de la universidad y no le eh encontrado- informo Sakura sentándose en lugar que antes ocupaba Ino.

-Pues creo que salió de viaje, hace unos días se armo un ajetreo en la facultad de derecho, no estoy muy bien informado pero creo que Uchiha estaba entrometido así que le han suspendido por algunos días- Shikamaru saco una cajetilla de su pantalón y de este un cigarrillo.

-Ya veo…-Sakura inclino su cabeza

-Pero sabes…-Shikamaru encendió su cigarrillo- Hinata estudia con la ex –novia del mejor amigo de Sasuke.

-Si es su ex –novia no creo que me sirva de mucho….

-Pues de hecho esta chica, Karin es su nombre es amiga también de Sasuke…-Shikamaru dio una calada al cigarrillo para después expulsar el humo al exterior

-SHIKAMARU- grito Ino llegando corriendo hasta donde sus amigos estaban-Esta aquí…-dijo la rubia mientras ambos chicos la miraban confundidos

-De que hablas Ino ¿Quién está aquí?- interrogo Shikamaru, pero Ino la halo de la sudadera verde del Nara y lo atrajo a ella plantándole un beso en los labios.

Sakura miraba la escena con los ojos enormemente abierto al igual que Shikamaru que solo sentía los labios de su amiga moverse sobre los suyos, sin entender que era lo que hacía.

Después de unos segundos Ino rompió aquel beso y se quedo muy cerca del rostro de Shikamaru quien aun estaba confundido.

-Listo…-sonrió Ino hablando con Shikamaru en un susurro- Ahora voltea discretamente a la entrada y dime cual es su rostro

Shikamaru por inercia volteo poco a poco su mirada a la dirección indicada y sintió un dolor en la boca del estomago, vio a Temari mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Shikamaru pudo ver como los puños de Temari temblaba.

-Vamos a la mesa de allá- Hablo un pelirrojo pasando a lado de la rubia.-Temari

-Se me ah quitado el hambre Gaara- dijo la rubia dando media vuelta y saliendo del restaurante, pasando a chocar con Kankuro quien entraba al lugar.

-¿Qué le pasa?- interrogo el mayor a Gaara quien tampoco entendía nada.

-TEMARI…-grito Shikamaru y salió corriendo tras Temari. Siendo visto con mirada de confusión por Gaara y Kankuro.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?-hablo Gaara

-No tengo la menor idea.- hablo Kankuro

-¿Qué fue todo eso Ino?-interrogo Sakura.

-Ya lo veras, será cuestión de tiempo en lo que Shikamaru regresa con Temari-sonrió triunfante la rubia

-¿Regresan?-Sakura seguía sin entender nada

Temari corría por la cera, aun no comprendía porque le molestaba tanto ver a Shikamaru, y más aun porque siempre que lo veía estaba con esa chica, apretó sus puños, como le gustaría tener a esa tipa frente de ella y golpearla.

-TEMARI-escucho gritar una vez más a esa voz que la venia persiguiendo.

Temari cruzo una avenida justo antes que el verde se colocara para los automóviles, quedando ella de un lado de la avenida y Shikamaru del otro lado.

-DESAPARECE-grito Temari a Shikamaru que respiraba agitadamente.

-DEJATE DE NIÑERIAS YA ESTOY HARTO-respondió Shikamaru con los automóviles de por medio

-ENTONCES DEJAME EN PAZ, SI YA TE HARTE DESAPARECE

-ENTIENDE QUE NO PUEDO… -Shikamaru se bajo de la banqueta- TEMARI TE AMO…

Temari abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y sintió un pequeño calorcito colarse en su pecho mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus piernas temblaban.

-TE AMO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI…-Shikamaru dio un suspiro sonoro.- TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ EN EL BAR DEL PADRE DE KIBA 2 AÑOS ATRÁS… POR TI ESTOY EN ESA UNIVERSIDAD…

-Shikamaru…-susurro Temari mientras veía que el flujo de automóviles disminuía.

-Ibas con Neji Hyuuga, el primo de Hinata fue por ella que supe en que escuela estudiabas…-Shikamaru vio que ya no pasaban automóviles a pesar de que aun estaba la luz en verde así que decidió avanzar a Temari.- Eres mayor que yo pensé que nunca te fijarías en mi… hasta que aquel primer día de clases Sasuke se acerco a mi preguntándome mi nombre porque tu lo querías saber…-Shikamaru iba a mitad de avenida - Después no sé cómo pasaron las cosas pero tu y yo teníamos una relación aunque sea sexual pero con eso me bastaba con tal de no perderte… con ser tu entretenimiento… pero cuando me dijiste que me considerabas tu novio… -los pasos para llegar a Temari se acortaban.- Una esperanza albergo mi ser… de que me podías llegar a quererme como yo a ti…

Temari solo sintió como su respiración se detenía y como un dolor en el estomago la golpeaba, como una sensación de miles de ajugas se enterraban en su corazón y las lagrimas brotaba automáticamente de sus ojos.

-SHIKAMARU-grito Temari al ver como una automóvil a toda velocidad golpeaba el cuerpo de Shikamaru y este salió volando varios metros hacia el frente como un muñeco de trapo- SHIKAMARU…-grito una vez mas Temari corriendo hasta donde ele cuerpo sangrante de Shikamaru estaba tirado.

* * *

-Había escuchado que Osaka era caluroso- decía un chico de cabello blanco con una enorme chamara cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Eso es primavera Suigetsu-respondió Juugo sosteniendo un paraguas que cubría a él y a Suigetsu.- Estamos en agosto, es normal que llueva y haga un poco de frio.

-Un poco, tu estás loco hace frio de los mil demonios-reclamo Suigetsu, caminando a la par de Juugo

-Exagerado-susurro Juugo.

-Ahí viene el colectivo-dijo Sasuke deteniéndose en la esquina de la acera

-Al fin regresaremos a la casa de Sasuke, aun no sé por qué no cenamos ahí- dijo Suigetsu

-Porque tú querías salir a cenar afuera para conocer la ciudad- aclaro Juugo

-Tsk, cállate Juugo- reclamo Suigetsu.

El autobús se detuvo, donde además de aquel trió mas personas los esperaban, gente subió llenando de sobremanera aquel autobús. Juugo y Suigetsu si habían alcanzo a subir aunque sea un poco apretados y a regañadientes de Suigetsu pero que Juugo lo subió por la fuerza.

-Vamos Sasuke sube antes que te deje- dijo Juugo

-Esperare el que sigue- contesto tranquilamente Sasuke mientras las puertas del autobús se cerraban y veía como Suigetsu gritaba un "_Déjame bajar yo me voy con Sasuke"_

Sasuke tranquilamente miraba la gente ir y venir a su alrededor, dio un suspiro de seguro el autobús aun tardaría un poco, saco de la bolsa de su pantalón el teléfono celular y vio la hora 8:30 de la noche, Itachi llegaría a las nueve a la casa y si no lo encontraba ahí de seguro armaría todo un espectáculo mejor seria llamarle y decirle que aun estaba en el centro de Osaka y debido al clima el transporte se retrasaría, si tan solo le hubiera prestado la camioneta no tendría que usar el colectivo y llegar tarde a casa cuando su padre llamara.

Comenzó a buscar el número de Itachi pasando de contacto en contacto aunque en realidad eran muy pocos los que tenía en su agenda, paso uno por uno hasta que dio con el Itachi. Su mente quedo en blanco por un momento, al llegar a sus fosas nasales un aroma característico. Miro de reojo hacia atrás y vio que estaba justo afuera de un restaurante, pero no cualquier restaurante, si no de uno que al parecer se dedicaba solo a preparar ramen.

-Ramen…-Susurro, esa sola palabra hiso que un recuerdo llegara a su memoria. Siguió avanzando en la lista de sus contactos hasta que llego a aquel contacto que solo estaba identificado con el letra "NN".

Hace 3 meses que ya no sabía de él, y lo agradecía de verdad lo agradecía pero, siempre había un algo que hacia acordarse de él, ese estúpido rubio que le había sacado de él los instintos más bajos que pudo haberse imaginado, incluso durante un tiempo él pensaba que en verdad se había enamorado de ese rubio.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, ¿por qué lo seguía recordando?. Después de que había abandonado el apartamento del rubio donde había tenido su última sesión de sexo no lo volvió a ver. Inconscientemente siempre lo buscaba con la mirada en la universidad, pero nada, nunca más lo había vuelto a ver. Sasuke cambio su número de celular para que ese "NN" nunca le llamara, pero el si tenía el numero de ese "NN".

_-"Quizás ya ha cambiado de numero"-_pensó el Uchiha con un dedo sobre el botón de llamar, claro si él había cambiado de número telefónico era obvio que "NN" también lo hiciera. Sonrió de medio lado –_"que estupideces pienso es obvio que no le voy a marcar para comprobarlo"-_ pero al parecer aquella orden no le llego a su dedo pulgar que había oprimido la tecla de llamar. Para después llevar el aparato a su oreja derecha.

Sonó una vez, el pulso del Uchiha se acelero aun estaba en servicio ese número, por segunda vez sonó, por tercera vez, tal vez no lo dio de baja, cuarta vez, quinta vez, si era lo más seguro ya traía otro número y ese no lo dio de baja el no contestaría ese teléfono, sexta vez, en cualquier momento entraría el buzón.

-_Bueno_- se escucho atreves del celular, Sasuke abrió sus ojos de sobremanera.-_Bueno_…-volvió a repetir la voz del otro lado de la línea, después de tantos meses escuchaba aquella maldita voz. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió al Uchiha- ¿Quién habla?- escucho decir tanto atreves de celular pero esa voz tenía un eco, un eco que provenía de las espaldas del Uchiha.

Sasuke giro lentamente alejando el celular de su oído y mirando un tipo de abrigo café y cabello rubio.

-Naruto…-hablo Sasuke mientras este tipo rubio y de abrigo café se giraba al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Sa… Sasuke…-menciono el rubio quedando cara a cara con aquel pelinegro.

_**Continuara….**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_N/A: _**_Lamento la demora pero este cuatrimestre en ea universidad de verdad estuvo pesado, ruego que el que sigue no lo este tanto, pero no se apuren que aunque sea tarde acabo este fic ... ya que el final lo eh tenido en mi mente desde que comence a escribirlo y cumplire en acabarlo, por respeto a ustedes mas que nada =)... gracias por todos sus comentarios y su paciencia, ya sabes a los que no tienen cuenta y dejan Review les conesto en mi Blog =)(el link esta en mi perfil) . Yei desde hace unos meses Los SASUNARU FANS brincamos de alegria y Kishimoto no nos a apuñalado como lo ah echo con otras parejas xD jejejeje... el YIN YANG aparecio :O... y en estos momento se encuentra aun presente, en especial en Naruto... Ademas me eh comenzado a leer 666 Satan... soy yo o se parece demaciado... al menos el incio a Dragon Ball ¬¬ , ojala que con el paso de los numeros no me paresca tan identico... Sin mas que decir nos leemos en el proximo Capitulo porque lo habra se los aseguro._


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/A: **Hola, primero que nada espero que esten de lo mejor, y pedirles una disculapa por el terrible retraso, pero bueno la escuela saturo mi tiempo, ademas de actividades extra... pero bueno aqui estoy de regreso, recuerden que terminare este fic , es una promesa... por respeto a ustedes y por que realmente quiero acabarlo. Bueno espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y decirles que quien quiera contactar conmigo ya me pueden encontrar en FACEBOOK... en mi blog se encuentra el link ^^. Bueno no les me retiro y hasta la proxima que realmente espero no sea tanto tiempo para actualizar. Ya que se viene lo bueno de la historia. Cuidense y Muchas graciias por leer =)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 8.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_2 años atrás…_

-No es ilegal que entremos aquí…-habla un chico que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta y dos aretes que adornaba sus orejas.-Aun no somos mayores de edad- volvió a decir mientras miraba aquel lugar iluminado y aglomerado.

-No seas apático Shikamaru, mi papa es el dueño.- hablaba un chico moreno que una chamarra de piel negra, y que sujetaba la mano de una chica de piel blanca.

-Shikamaru tiene razón Kiba-kun- hablo la chica sin soltar la mano del chico mientras caminaban entre la gente.

-Va tonterías, Naruto diles que no se preocupen por…-Kiba voltio a su alrededor en busca del susodicho.- ¿Naruto?

-Sakura y el ya se han ido a la pista- señalo Shikamaru en el centro de aquel lugar donde varis jóvenes se encontraban meneando su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

-Bueno pues a lo que venimos chicos…-sonrió Kiba jalando de la mano de Hinata y adentrándose a la pista de baile.

-Ya que no te gusta bailar y sé que te sentaras a ver el lugar yo voy a la barra- hablo Ino pasando de largo a Shikamaru.

-Tsk… que no vez que no te van a servir nada… eres menor de edad… -dijo Shikamaru mas para sí mismo que para la rubia que ya se había ido de ahí.

La música fuerte entraba por sus orejas, mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, sentía las manos de su novia sobre su cintura, mientras el solo tenía las manos sueltas sintiendo la intensidad de la música psyco que resonaba en aquel lugar.

-Voy por un trago…-le dijo Sakura a su oído, el solo meneo su cabeza afirmativamente, sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo la música que hacia moverlo.

Escucho un cambio de melodía pero del mismo corte, sonrió de medio lado le encantaba esa canción claro que si, abrió sus ojos lentamente topándose con las luces de colores que bailaban por todo el lugar, miro a su alrededor viendo a los demas bailando, su mirada se poso sobre unos jóvenes que traía unas luces neón que bailaban entre sus manos de un lado a otro.

Naruto no tenía nada encontrar de los homosexuales, cada quien tenía la libertad de escoger la preferencia sexual que quisiera, de hecho desde hace unos meses Naruto ya no se sentía tan gusto al estar con Sakura, se preguntaba si era cosa de la edad, o eran meras suposiciones. Pero realmente se sorprendió al ver en vivo a dos chicas besándose, pero lo curioso era que pudo distinguir como una de ellas se colocaba una pastilla de un color que hacía que brillara en la oscuridad.

El había visto pastillas de muchos colores pero nunca brillantes y fosforescentes como esa, vio como una chica de cabello negro se colocaba aquella pastilla en su lengua y después besaba a otra y al parecer le pasaba esa pastilla, para en seguida seguir con el ritmo de la música.

Naruto solo arqueo la ceja y continuo moviéndose al ritmo de la música, mirando como aquellas chicas comenzaban a toquetearse por todo el cuerpo, al parecer aquella escena comenzaba a tener repercusiones en el rubio. Pues un calor comenzó hacerse presente en su cuerpo. Miraba atentamente aquella escena.

Mientras tanto a un lado de aquellas chicas que se besaban en aquel lugar estaba otro grupo de chicos los cuales de igual manera se movían al ritmo de la música, un chico en especial bailaba solo con una luz neón en la mano mientras sentía el ritmo de la música, detrás de él había otros 5 chicos entre ellos una mujer quien se encontraba completamente ensimismada en los acurruques y toques de su novio por todo su cuerpo.

-Hey Kimimaru vámonos- sugirió un chico regordete.-Esto está muy aburrido, larguémonos de aquí.

-Tsk… tienes razón larguemos nos de aquí, háblale a los demas, nos largamos.- respondió el chico de cabello blanco al igual que el tono de su piel.

-Y porque no hacemos algo divertido- hablo esta ves un chico de piel blanca y cabello gris, con sus labios pintados de un leve color azul.

-Al diablo Sakon larguémonos de aquí, además dile a Kidomaru y a Tayuya que se larguen a un hotel y nosotros a otro lado- hablo el regordete.

-Porque no hacemos que el pequeño Uchiha nos divierta un rato- sonrió maliciosamente Sakon, dirigiendo la mirada a donde el pelinegro se encontraba bailando al ritmo de la música y con una luz neón.

-Estas Idiota, ya está demasiado drogado… -discutió Jirobo

-Una última pastilla no le hará daño- hablo Kimimaru sacando un pastillero de su bolsillo.

-Bah hagan lo que les venga en gana yo me largo- dijo Jirobo tomando su chaqueta y comenzando a salir del lugar.

-Hagamos esto más divertido- susurro Sakon detrás de Kimimaro quien ya tenía la pastilla verdosa entre sus dedos.

-¿Cómo?- interrogo Kimimaru

-No crees que al pequeño Uchiha le vendría bien experimentar algo nuevo… jugar un poco con su orgullo-sonrió Sakon de medio lado tomando la pastilla entre sus manos.

-Que planeas…-Kimimaru camino junto a Sakon hasta donde el Uchiha se encontraba bailando al son de la música. Sakon lo tomo del hombro y lo volteo para que se vieran a la cara.

Sasuke tenía los ojos un tanto rojos, su piel blanquecina tenía un tono rosado, Sasuke había terminado mezclándose con esos tipos cuando Juugo lo invito a una RAVE, Juugo era muy amigo de ese tipo de cabello blanco y dos peculiares tatuajes en forma de punto en su frente. Así que había accedido a ir a ese RAVE, pero ¿del porque Sasuke estaba solo con esos tipos? Pues Karin y Suigetsu habían peleado para variar, Karin salió de aquel lugar y Suigetsu iba volado hasta las nubes debido a las pastillas de colores fosforescentes que se le habían ofrecido y que él no desprecio. Así que Juugo fue a dejarlo a su casa prometiendo que regresaría pronto por Sasuke.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y Juugo ni sus luces, Sasuke estaba a punto de irse cuando habían pasado 30 minutos pero lo retuvieron hay diciéndole que esperar que no tardaría Juugo además de que Sasuke le agarro cierto gusto a esa sensación de sentirse tan ligero, el escuchar el correr de su sangre por todo su cuerpo, nunca había experimentado nada así, se sentía tan sereno y relajado. Y ahora estaba ahí en aquella pista bailando con una luz neón que alguien le habría dado en algún momento.

-Hey Uchiha… Te reto…-dijo Sakon mostrándole la pastilla verde fosforescente a Sasuke. Quien la tomo rápidamente entre sus manos.- Dásela a un chico…

-¿Qué clase de estúpido reto es ese?- interrogo el Uchiha.

-ah, ah… no se la des como te la estoy dando yo a ti… dásela de boca a boca…-rio maliciosamente Sakon.

-Tú estas drogado o que- dijo Sasuke, pensando segundos después lo que había dicho y comenzó a reír desquisiadamente. Era obvio que todos ahí estaban drogados.

-Te lo dije Sakon…-dijo Kimimaru esta vez llamando la atención del Uchiha- Es demasiado retacado para hacer algo así… es un miedosito….-Kimimaru afilo un poco sus dientes en aquella sonrisa- EL NO ES COMO ITACHI…

Y ahí estaba el golpe bajo para el orgullo de Sasuke ser comparado con su hermano mayor, frunció un poco el ceño y apretó la pastilla en la palma de su mano, para después ver a su alrededor comenzando a buscar a su víctima. Miraba atentamente a todos los jóvenes que llenaban ese lugar.

-El pelirrojo de allá…- dijo Sakon señalando al objetivo.

-Yo escojo…-dijo el Uchiha comenzando a alejarse de ellos.

El Uchiha pasaba entre todas las personas de aquel lugar, buscando a algo y nada a la vez, que mas daba jugar un poco, estaba drogado, la música a todo volumen, descarrilarse de vez en cuando no hacía daño. ¿O sí? Sasuke miraba a todos lados, ¿Qué tenia que hacer? Ah sí darle a un chico esa pastilla fosforescente justo como una chica se la había dado a él. Se detuvo un momento y llevo su mirada alrededor de ese lugar. Estaba perdido, sus sentidos comenzaban a dormirse, las luces sentía que se hacían mas intensas. La música más estridente, estaba a punto de volver a menearse al ritmo de la música, cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo saca de su ensoñación.

Sasuke volteo bruscamente a ver quién era el idiota que provocaba que saliera de su ensoñación encontrándose con unos labios moviéndose, diciendo algo ¿Qué? En realidad no lo sabe, pero esos labios se movían y Sasuke tenía la mirada sobre ellos. Atento a esos labios tan carnosos. Que desprendían un olor a menta que era combinado con otro aroma que hiso que sus bellos se erizaran.

-ERES IDIOTA O ¿QUE?- escucho de manera brusca aquella voz estridente, que salía de aquellos labios carnosos.- HEY TEME TE ESTOY HABLANDO….

-AH ¿QUIEN LE DICES TEME?, USUROTONKACHI- respondió irritado Sasuke viendo el rostro de aquel sujeto, de cabellos rubios, piel acanelada, ojos azules, y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas.

-OYEME TU IDIOTA- el rubio frente a él lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a él- uno trata de ser amable contigo, te eh pedido una disculpa por haberte golpeado y tu solo…- el rubio dejo de hablar al ver como en los labios del chico pelinegro se curveaban- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto inocentemente el rubio.

Los ojos azules solo vieron una pastilla fosforescente de color frente a él y que llevaba ese tipo en sus manos que ahora se la mostraba, Naruto arqueo una de sus cejas, tratando de entender que tramaba ese tipo. Siguió el camino de esa pastilla de la mano del pelinegro a la boca del mismo.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al comprender lo que hacía, justo como lo había visto antes como esas chicas, soltó en un dos por tres al pelinegro y pensaba alejarse de ahí, mas sin embargo no puedo, cuando menos lo pensó el pelinegro tomo su nuca y lo acerco a él, estrellando sus labios con los de él.

Sasuke tenía sujeto al rubio por la nuca, mientras trataba de introducir aquella pastilla en la boca ajena, empujo la pastilla a aquella boca, quien la recibió, Sasuke sintió la suave lengua de aquella boca, el sabor a menta que antes había olido, una electricidad comenzó a surgir del estomago de Sasuke, poco a poco fue soltando la nuca de aquel rubio y comenzó a guiar sus manos a su espalda, comenzando a bajarlas poco a poco, hasta llegar a la cintura, una se detuvo hay mientras la otra siguió hasta el redondo trasero que sintió y apretó suavemente.

Naruto sintió como su glúteo era estrujado suavemente y como la pastilla que aquel tipo le había dado bajaba por su garganta, Naruto impulsivamente llevo sus manos a la cintura de aquel pelinegro y sus ojos que había permanecido abiertos comenzaron a cerrase poco a poco. Cuando tuvo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de aquel chico, sintió como el pelinegro restregó ambas caderas entre sí, provocando que Naruto soltara un gemido, que se ahogo en los labios del pelinegro.

Sasuke poco a poco hacia más intensa aquella caricia en el trasero del rubio, comenzaba a balancear sus caderas junto con las del otro, al sentir su tacto de sus manos rasposas por debajo de su camisa sintió una electricidad por su cuerpo y que se concentro en sus partes bajas. Sasuke estaba a punto de meter sus manos debajo de aquella tela del pantalón cuando…

-JODER VAMONOS…-Kimimaru lo jalo bruscamente provocando que dejara aquel adictivo tacto.

-PERO QUE MIER…-Sasuke se desubico y trato de entender lo que pasaba.

-SAI ESTA ACA… SI TE VE ASI VA Y SE LO DICE A ITACHI Y A TU PADRE Y TANTO TU COMO NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MUERTOS…-Kimimaru comenzó a jalar de la camisa a Sasuke para salir de ese lugar.

Sasuke vio los ojos de Kimimaru que se dirigían a la salida y vio a los otros corriendo a la misma, Sasuke regreso su mirada a aquel chico con el que antes se besaba y lo vio hay parado entre la gente, mirándolo atentamente tocándose los labios y como poco a poco comenzaba a perderse entre las personas. Sasuke solo atino a tocarse los labios y acorrer para salir de aquel lugar.

-Naruto…-llamo la peli rosa al chico quien no quitaba la mirada del lugar por donde aquel pelinegro había desaparecido.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tanto miras amor?

-Yo… yo… nada…-Naruto volteo a ver a la chica y la vio doble, sacudió un poco su cabeza, veía aquellas luces más intensas, como su cabeza dio un pequeño vértigo. Los efectos de la pastilla comenzaban hacer efecto.

-¿Estas bien amor…?-interrogo una vez mas Sakura tomando a Naruto por un brazo.

-Solo, necesito sentarme un poco- sonrió Naruto siendo ayudado por Sakura para ir a una mesa cercana donde Shikamaru estaba. Naruto tomo asiento y le sonrió a su amigo quien lo vio con los ojos achicados.

-Shikamaru iré a llamar un taxi…- dijo Sakura.

-Sera mejor que salgas a la calle aquí no podrás escuchar nada… te acompaño- se ofreció el moreno levantándose de la silla.

-No, no te preocupes ahí suficiente gente afuera no me pasa nada, además no quiero dejar a Naruto solo…-explico Sakura comenzando a dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Qué te has metido?- interrogo Shikamaru cuando la chica se alejo del lugar.

-Ni idea- sonrió Naruto cerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás- Un tipo llego y me beso, dándome una pastilla…

-¿Un tipo?-interrogo sorprendido Shikamaru.

-Si… y ah sido el mejor calentón que eh tenido en mi vida…-dijo enseguida Naruto tocándose descaradamente su entrepierna abultada.

-Joder Naruto que eres un guarro, solo pregunte que te habías tomado…-respondió Shikamaru torciendo la boca.- Y yo que me sentía culpable por vigilar a esa chica… y tú vienes y me dices que te has morreado con un tío…

-Valla pero si Shikamaru Nara ah vigilado a una chica- Naruto se incorporo y vio divertido al moreno- Y ¿Quién es?, anda dime…

-Estas drogado así que no creo que te acuerdes…-respondió Shikamaru encogiendo los hombros- Es aquella rubia de pantalones morados y blusa blanca- señalo Shikamaru.

-Es sexy…-dijo Naruto

-Es linda…-dijo espontáneamente Shikamaru

-Wow… Nara Shikamaru alabando la belleza de una chica eso es nuevo- se burlo Naruto.

-Calla y larguémonos de aquí…- Shikamaru se levanto de la mesa, viendo como Naruto hacia lo mismo.

-Preguntémoslo su nombre…- dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar en dirección a la rubia que bailaba.

-No, joder Naruto vámonos- Shikamaru tomo a Naruto por el brazo.

-Anda solo su nombre y….- Naruto se detuvo por haber chocado por segunda vez con alguien esa noche.- Oh lo lamento…- Naruto miro a aquel sujeto y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-No te preocupes solo ten más cuidado- sonrió el chico de piel pálida.

-Oye… tu eres… - Naruto miro atentamente las facciones del chico- No, no, no, tu no eres… es que te pareces a alguien jajaja- rio estridentemente Naruto.

-Creo que todos nos parecemos a alguien- sonrió una vez más el chico- Mi nombre es Sai y el tuyo

-Yo me llamo Naruto- sonrió Naruto dándole la mano al chico de piel pálida.- Oye tu no trataras de darme una pastilla verdad…

-¿Pastillas?...- Sai pensó por unos segundos- Oh valla con que has probado esas pastillas… no yo no las reparto ni las ingiero pierde cuidado…

-Naruto vámonos…- dijo Shikamaru jalando a Naruto.

-No, hasta preguntarle el nombre a esa chica…- dijo Naruto señalando a la rubia.

-¿La rubia?- Interrogo Sai mirando a la chica. Regreso bruscamente la mirada a los chicos cuando sintió un tirón de una de sus mangas, al mirar vio al rubio que estaba a punto de caer al suelo, de no haber sido por Shikamaru que lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Joder Naruto…-Shikamaru trataba de incorporar a Naruto.

-¿Qué pastilla a tomado?- interrogo Sai.

-No lo sé, solo sé que se lo dio un tipo- con ayuda de Sai Shikamaru pudo incorporar a Naruto un poco- ¿Quieres ayudarme a llevarlo a la mesa…?

Sai asintió y pasó uno de los brazos de Naruto por su hombro, mientras que Shikamaru hacia lo mismo con el otro. Caminaron de regreso a la mesa donde antes estaban sentados, colocaron a Naruto en una silla.

-Temari…-dijo Sai mirando a Shikamaru quien lo miro con rostro interrogante.

-Disculpa…

-Su nombre es Sabaku no Temari… estudia en la universidad de Tokio en la carrera de derecho… -Sai sonrió por unos segundos.-En el poco tiempo que eh estado aquí eh visto como le observabas.- las mejillas de Shikamaru se pintaron de un color escarlata.

-NARUTO…-llego gritando la peli rosa, hasta ponerse en cuclillas frente al rubio.- ¿Qué le ah pasado?- interrogo Sakura mirando a Shikamaru

-Nada, solo es efecto de la pastilla- dijo Sai mirando a la chica.

-¿Pastilla?-interrogo Sakura- ¿Cuál pastilla?

-Cielos creo que tu amigo te ah ocultado que alguien le dio una pastilla… eso sucede en estos Rave, ustedes son muy jóvenes para estar aquí, ¿no es así?

-No es mi amigo, es mi novio…-frunció el ceño Sakura incorporándose.

-Ne… ne.. Hola Sakura…- Hablo Naruto mirando a la peli rosa.

-Naruto, ¿pero que te has tomado…?-interrogo preocupada la chica.

-Sera mejor que lo lleves a casa… yo tengo auto si quieres los llevo- se ofreció Sai.

-Ya eh pedido un taxi gracias- dijo Sakura.

-Oh es verdad, no puedes aceptar ofertas de desconocidos- hablo Sai sonriendo a la chica una vez más- Mi nombre es Sai… y de verdad no me molesta llevarlos además de seguro que el taxi se tarda en llegar…

-Sakura quizá el tenga razón- hablo Shikamaru, no es que le diera mucha confianza el tipo, pero bueno era necesario salir de ahí inmediatamente y bajarle los efectos de la pastilla a Naruto, además si se iban todos no corrían ningún peligro.

-Está bien…- Sakura extendió su mano hacia Sai- Mi nombre es Sakura… mucho gusto…- Sai tomo la mano de la chica y sonrió.

-Valla, valla pero que Naruto ya se ah emborrachado- dijo acercándose Kiba junto con Hinata.

-Kiba, vámonos no podemos seguir con Naruto así… el es Sai y se ah ofrecido a llevarnos, será mejor que vallamos a tu casa que no hay nadie- explico Shikamaru.

-Me desagrada por completo la idea, yo realmente me la estoy pasando bien, pero mi padre ya me ah corrido y me dijo que no me quiere ver aquí… así que está bien por mi- hablo Kiba.

-Vale pues vámonos…- Hablo Sakura- solo busco a Ino y no vamos… - Sakura comenzó a adentrarse entre el tumulto buscando a su amiga…

Después de unos minutos todos subieron a la camioneta del Sai, Naruto a petición de Sai lo llevaban en el asiento del Copiloto, algo adormilado, mientras Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba iban en el asiento de ataras y Hinata sobre las piernas de su novio e Ino sobre las piernas de Sakura. Llegaron a la casa de Kiba, donde lucían las luces apagadas, comenzaron a bajar los del asiento trasero, Hinata bajo por una puerta y Shikamaru, Sakura e Ino por otra. Kiba se reincorporo un poco y se inclino al frente de la camioneta para poder ayudar a sacar a Naruto desde adentro.

-Espera…- hablo Sai, provocando que Kiba se sentara de nuevo en el asiento trasero.- Naruto…- llamo Sai al rubio quien lo volteo a ver.- Toma… -Sai le extendió una servilleta doblada a Naruto quien la tomo y sonrió.-Listo puedes bajarlo- Sai desactivo el seguro de la puerta delantera.

Kiba miro atentamente como Naruto guardaba aquella servilleta en sus pantaloncillos, una vez más se incorporo y con la ayuda de Shikamaru que ya estaba afuera de la camioneta esperando a que abrieran la puerta bajaron a Naruto y lo metieron a la casa.

-Gracias por todo Sai…- Sonrió Sakura.

-De nada…- respondió de igual manera sonriente el pelinegro. Para enseguida ver como Sakura se daba media vuelta y se adentraba a la casa siguiendo a los demas. Sai encendió de nueva cuenta la camioneta y comenzó a andar. Coloco un audífono en uno de sus oídos y hablo por un pequeño micrófono del manos libre que ahora usaba.- Itachi…- dijo Sai a aquel micrófono, el celular comenzó el marcado automático, y después de unos cuantos tonos contestaron.

-Más vale que sea bueno…- dijo la persona del otro la de la línea.

-Ya eh conocido al hijo de Minato… -dijo Sai atento a la avenida frente a él y meneando el volante ágilmente.

-Perfecto... y ¿que ah pasado?- interrogo Itachi.

-Pues estaba algo drogado, pero no te preocupes yo me aseguro que me busque…

-Valla, valla, el hijo de Minato Drogado, nos facilitara las cosas… en cuanto te busque contáctame… realmente estoy interesado en ese niño...- Itachi corto la llamada.

_**Final Flash Back.**_

Sus mejillas lucían un color carmesí debido al frio clima, su cuerpo se sentía congelado, a pesar de llevar aquel abrigo café encima, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, y como a pesar de aquel frio recorriéndolo sus manos sudaban, aun con el celular en la mano veía con los ojos abiertos a aquel tipo que quería dejar atrás, del que no quería saber absolutamente nada.

-Tu… pedazo de…-grito aquellas palabras pero no pudo terminar de decir su insulto cuando fue interrumpido.

-NARUTO-se escucho un grito llamándolo- Joder tío, pensé que no te alcanzaba- llego hasta él un chico de cabello castaño, con una bufanda azul enredada en su cuello, unos goles adornaban su cabeza junto con aquel cabello alborotado. Chaqueta verde olivo, y unos jeans azules con unos converse negros.-Lamento llegar tarde…-el joven callo al ver como su rubio amigo miraba fijamente a un hombre frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogo Naruto ignorando al recién llegado.

-No tengo por qué contestar -respondió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien…

-Bien…-Sasuke siguió mirando a Naruto de mala manera- y ¿tu qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me sigues?-interrogo esta vez con una media sonrisa el pelinegro.

-Ja ya quisieras Sasuke-teme, yo no fui el que marco tu número telefónico-respondió el Namikaze, sonriendo triunfantemente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro envenenadamenté a Naruto, oprimió los puños de sus manos fuertemente, sentía un malestar en su estomago, odia que ese maldito rubio tuviera la razón, que lo hubiera descubierto. Sasuke giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse del lugar a pasos pesados.

Naruto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿le había ganado una discusión al Uchiha?, porque el pelinegro se marchaba sin más, y además ¿Por qué le había marcado a su número telefónico? Naruto se quedo con un calorcillo en su estomago, un calorcillo que le empezaba a molestar, ¿acaso le había gustado que Sasuke le marcara? ¿Volver a ver a Sasuke?

-Tsk…- chasqueo la lengua.

-Oe Naruto… ¿Quién era ese tipo?-interrogo el chico que había sido ignorado hasta el momento.

-Nadie importante Konohamaru… que te parece si entramos, tengo hambre- contesto el rubio dirigiendo sus ojos zafiro al menor.

-Vale… -Ambos chicos entraron al pequeño restauran de rameen, que se hallaba ahí, la camarera tomo la orden de ambos. Todo ese rato fue silencio entre ambos, ninguno decía ni palabra. Hasta que el menor decidió hablar embargado de curiosidad.- Y ya me vas a decir…

-¿Decir qué?- interrogo Naruto engullendo

-Quien era el tipo de hace un rato

-Un vil imbécil… -respondió secamente Naruto. Miro el reloj de su muñeca y frunció un poco el ceño.- Es tarde, tengo que irme Konohamaru…

-Yo le conozco…-soltó sin más el menor.

-¿a quién?- se hiso el desentendido el rubio, cuando en realidad sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba.

-Al imbécil…-dijo Konohamaru para después dar un sorbo al vaso de agua frente a él.- si, hoy por la mañana lo vi entrando a la casa vecina de Udon.

Naruto achico sus ojos, esperando que Konohamaru continuara con la descripción, que le dijera donde vivía ese amigo de Konohamaru que al parecer siempre estaba enfermo, al menos desde que le conoció, pero ¿Por qué quería que continuara?, ¿acaso quería ir a buscar al teme?. Una vez más ese calorcillo volvió a su estomago.

-Si me dices quien es, te diré la dirección de Udon.- sonrió maliciosamente Konohamaru.

-Bah!... para lo que me importa, que eh venido huyendo de el de Tokio como para pedirte su dire…

-Aja…- grito y señalo acusadoramente Konohamaru a Naruto- con que entonces tú y ese chico tuvieron sus cosillas eh…-rio pícaramente Konohamaru.

-CALLATE- grito Naruto poniéndose de pie, y colocándose de manera rápida la chaqueta café, y sacando unos billetes de la billetera, para enseguida salir del lugar.

-NARUTO…-grito Konohamaru saliendo del pequeño restaurante, y colocándose torpemente su chaqueta.- Anda, tío detente que quiero saberlo todo…

-No hay nada que saber…- respondió con el seño fruncido Naruto, sin detener su andar.

-Anda… yo te eh confesado que estoy enamorado de Moegi… es hora de que tu me confieses algo…- Konohamaru al fin alcanzo al rubio.

-Me lo confesaste porque quisiste…- respondió el rubio mirando de reojo a Konohamaru.

-Vale, pero anda que me da curiosidad… digo nunca eh tenido ningún amigo Gay… así que todo esto es nuevo para mi

-No soy Gay…-respondió Naruto.

-Vale eres bisexual, pero para mí da lo mismos, solo quiero saber que hubo con este tipo.

-No hubo nada, ya te lo dije- Naruto detuvo su andar y miro furiosamente al menor, el cual también se detuvo.

-Ok, ni cómo hacerte hablar… creo que no servirá que te diga que me preocupo por ti…-Konohamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- Recuerda… Soy tu amigo…-Sonrió Konohamaru, dando media vuelta y antes de dar un paso al frente y marcharse, volteo a ver de reojo al rubio.- Vive en el distrito de Marunouchi 3-7-2.- dijo Konohamaru y dio un paso al frente para irse de ahí.

-En un rave… tenía 15 años…-dijo Naruto automáticamente antes que Konohamaru se alejara y dejara de oírlo.

-¿Rave?-interrogo Konohamaru volteando a ver a Naruto.

-Sí, ahí lo vi por primera vez… tiempo después, meses atrás, lo volví a ver en una disco…-Naruto soltó un suspiro ruidoso- Y me acerque a él, pensando que me recordaría pero no fue así… le propuse una apuesta… y no sé si realmente gane o la perdí… ya que lo metí entre las sabanas de una cama… pero también lo metí…- Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

-Lo metiste en tu corazón…-dijo algo dudoso y confundido Konohamaru.

-Tengo que irme…-Naruto dio media vuelta y alzo la mano como símbolo de despedida y comenzó a alejarse del menor.

* * *

Sus pies se hundían en la nieve blanca que cubrían las calles, ¿por qué nevaría en el mes de agosto?, realmente el clima estaba demasiado loco, sabía que en esa época hacia mucho frio en ese lugar pero no tanto como para llega a nevar. Caminaba a paso tranquilo con un vaso de café en la mano. Antes de ir directo a casa fue a caminar, a ningún lado, y se detuvo en una cafetería donde paso el rato en lo que pasaba la pequeña tormenta de nieve.

Miraba a su alrededor tranquilamente, veía como la noche comenzaba a expandirse a todo lo largo y ancho de aquel lugar, su nariz estaba roja debido al frio clima, y sus mejillas algo coloradas de un carmesí muy ligero. Dio un pequeño suspiro mirando como un humo salía de su boca, dirigió la mirada al frente pronto llegaría a casa.

Se daría un baño de agua caliente, se iría a la cama y se olvidaría de lo sucedido aquel día, realmente quería olvidarse de todo aquello. Miraba sus propios pies hundirse en la nieve, ¿Por qué demonios marco el número telefónico? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a parar en la misma ciudad en que el estaba? ¿Por qué sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago al verlo frente a él? Analizando y recordando un poco aquel momento recordó que había llegado un chico llamando por el dobe. Ante aquel pensamiento levanto el rostro rápidamente ¿Quién era ese chico?

Pero esa pregunta se perdió, se esfumo como llego a él, en sus ojos negros se reflejaba la silueta de un sujeto parado en medio de la calle. Siendo iluminado por la luz del farol de aquella calle, miro como aquella silueta tenía la cabeza agachada.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, poco a poco su corazón se aceleraba, y sentía sus mejillas quemar, aquella cosquilla en su estomago había vuelto como horas atrás, sus pasos se hacían pesados, no quería llegar hasta ese lugar.

-Na… Naruto…-susurro lentamente y suavemente el pelinegro al estar a escasos 5 metros de aquella silueta que era conocida para él.

Unos ojos zafiro se clavaron en los negros, aquellos ojos azules estaban abiertos de sobremanera, su cuerpo se tenso por completo, y apretó inmediatamente los puños cuando se vio descubierto. Ahí parado en medio de la calle, frente a unas casas.

-Tres…- dijo sin más el rubio.

-¿Qué?- interrogo realmente confundido el Uchiha.

-Tres personas… han pasado entre mis sabanas desde la última vez que…

-¿Por qué demonios me dices eso?- contesto bruscamente el Uchiha.- ¿Crees que me interese?- oprimió el vaso desechable de café que llevaba en sus manos.

-No, en lo absoluto… solo que bueno, supuse que querías presumirme cuantos eran las tuyas…-respondió Naruto de lo más natural- Fue por eso que llamaste ¿no?

-Qué demonios te importa…- respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que aun no entiendo… es como porque viniste hasta acá para decírmelo…-dijo Naruto llevándose un dedo al mentón.

-CALLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ- Sasuke no fue consciente de su impulso le aventó el café a la chaqueta del rubio- Yo no vine hasta aquí para esa estupidez… estoy aquí por otras razón muy diferentes que no tienen que ver contigo… créeme, yo no ando contando mis aventuras para después decirte cuantas han sido… no pienso en ti idiota…

-Vale, si ya has dejado de gritar puedo hablar- decía el rubio limpiándose el café que ensucio su chaqueta.

-NO…

-Solo venia para intentar tu sabes…- Naruto alzo un poco los hombros.- Realmente me la pasaba bien contigo Sasuke…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el corazón de Sasuke se acelero… caso Naruto estaba punto de decirle que…

-Quiero ser tu amigo Sasuke…- Naruto extendió la mano, dándosela al Uchiha como símbolo de amistad.

Sasuke, miro la mano que estaba frente a él, ¿amigo? Jodidos amigos, el no quería ser amigo del Usurotonkachi, el pensar en eso provocaba que su estomago se revolviera, y ese calorcillo en su pecho desapareciera cambiado por un vacio.

-Anda Sasuke, yo lo acepto… me la pasaba muy bien contigo, podíamos hablar cuando no nos gritábamos…- decía el Uzumaki insistiendo en que estrecharan las manos.

¿Por qué demonios le molestaba tanto esa propuesta?

-¿Por qué?-interrogo el Uchiha.

-Al parecer mi destino esta dirigido a encontrarte a cada paso que de…- soltó Naruto bajando su mano.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?...

-Nada yo solo me entiendo… pero bueno viendo que a pesar de que vivimos en un país grande, siempre andamos coincidiendo en las mismas ciudades… será mejor dejar de lado esos problemillas de amantes resentidos y mejor ser amigos… y saludarnos con un ¡Hola! Cada que nos crucemos- recito Naruto mirando atentamente los ojos negros.

-Y que hay si me niego…- respondió el Uchiha

-Simplemente creeré que el alcohol no fue la razón por la que me reclamabas como tuyo la última vez que…

-Cállate…- sentencio el Uchiha y fue él quien esta vez estiro su mano al frente para estrellarla con el rubio, el cual sonrió y recibió gustoso esa mano.

-Vale ahora que somos amigos crees que podrías prestarme una playera…- Naruto señalo su chamara y su playera que se hallaban sucias de café- que me has ensuciado la mía…

-Hm… - Sasuke dio media vuelta- más vale que no sea un señuelo para que yo sea el numero 4 después de…

-Cállate Teme, que si no fueras tan impulsivo nada de esto hubiera pasado…- reclamo Naruto comenzando a seguir a Sasuke dentro de aquella casa.- Y dime Teme ah que has venido acá…

-Mi padre me envió… solo por una temporada -Sasuke abrió la puerta y comenzó a adentrarse a la casa oscura. Encendió las luces, mostrando una casa bastante amplia, y ordenada.

-Ah ya…- Naruto vio aquella casa y camino hasta llegar a la sala. Donde Sasuke encendió las luces de la misma.

-Y tú… realmente estas aquí por lo que me dijiste en la nota…- dijo Sasuke quitándose su chaqueta y aventándola al sofá cercano.

-En parte… eh entrado en la universidad de aquí… y bueno también por negocios…- dijo Naruto imitando al pelinegro y quitándose su chaqueta- ¿Dime Sasuke estas solo?

-Acaso quieres hacer cosas sucias…-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, realmente había olvidado los momentos monótonos, y de una plática "armoniosa" y sarcástica que había entre ellos, cuando no peleaban o tenían sexo.

-Que bah… que me eh echado un polvo antes de venir acá…- bromeo el rubio.- Ya sabes por si las dudas, si me seducidas… ya estoy seco lo siento…

-Es una pena…- dijo Sasuke con una voz sombría, y comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escalares- espera ya te bajo una playera…

-Eto… Sasuke… en realidad yo quería que bueno…- Naruto se rasco la nuca- que me dejaras pasar a tu baño.

-Tsk… valla que eres molón Usurotonkachi, sube está arriba.- hiso un ademan el Uchiha para que Naruto le siguiera.

Naruto siguió los pasos del pelinegro, llegando a la planta alta, Sasuke le señalo la dirección del baño, donde el rubio se adentro segundos después. Naruto en cuanto cerró la puerta del baño, se recargo en esta, llevando sus manos a enredarse a sus cabellos dorados. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió pedir ser amigos? Era claro que él no lo quería como amigo, no como eso. Sacudió su cabeza, tendría que dejar de pensar en la idiotez que hiso, pero que otra le quedaba… el destino estaba necio en siempre ponerlo en su camino. Después de ocupar el retrete y mojarse un poco la cara en el lavabo Naruto salió del baño.

Sus pies eran dirigidos a través del pasillo, vio una luz encendida en aquel oscuro pasillo, se acerco y debido a que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta entro a esta sin pedir permiso. Vio la habitación bien acomodada, una maleta sobre la cama fue lo que llamo la atención del rubio.

-Ya te vas de la ciudad…- dijo el rubio adentrándose por completo a la habitación y acercándose a la cama.

-Hmp…- escucho decir desde dentro de un closet.- Llegue esta mañana, así que aun no desempaco… -decía el Uchiha saliendo del closet.- Ahí está la playera que me pediste…-señalo el Uchiha en dirección a la cama, alado de la maleta.

-Oh, gracias…- Naruto rápidamente se despojo de su playera manchada de café. Mientras que los ojos de Sasuke miraban la espalda amplia del rubio.- Tendrás una bolsa para…- Naruto volteo a ver al Uchiha. Y vio como este le miraba fijamente- ¿Qué? ¿Qué miras Teme?

-Nada…- contesto el Uchiha con un diminuto rubor en sus mejillas.- Es solo que…- el Uchiha comenzó a caminar al frente acercándose al rubio.- Creo que si quiero ser el cuarto…

-¿El cuarto?- interrogo esta vez el Naruto mirando confundido al pelinegro.

-Si… sabes…- El Uchiha quedo de frente al rubio separado por escasos centímetros, el vientre desnudo del Namikaze se estrechaba con la playera de Uchiha.- Yo no eh metido a nadie… entre las sabanas… desde la última vez que estuve entre tus piernas…- le susurro el Uchiha.

-Sa… sas… Sasuke…- el pulso del rubio comenzó a acelerarse y comenzaba a sudar, a sentir el calor que solo el Uchiha podía transmitirle y como su entrepierna comenzaba a tensarse.- Somos… somos amigos… recuérdalo…

-Podemos ser amigos con derechos… - Sasuke tomo la cintura del rubio, sintió una electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal al tocar aquella piel caliente.- Anda… tengo ganas de tocarte… de estar dentro…- los labios del Uchiha rozaban con el cuello desnudo del chico.

-No…-dijo Naruto sintiendo la respiración del Uchiha sobre su cuello.- No, Sasuke… ya no… lo nuestro termino…

-Y dime qué pasaría si…- el Uchiha comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón del rubio- Te dijera que quiero regresar…

-No…- volvió a decir Naruto, pero como cada ocasión, como cada vez que estuvieron en una situación así, el "no" era imposible, sabía que desde el momento en que pidió esa playera y entro a la casa del Uchiha, iba a pasar esto. ¿Tal vez inconscientemente esa fue la verdadera razón de pedir la playera?

-Déjame… hacerte olvidar a los otros idiotas que estuvieron este tiempo ocupando mi lugar…- el pantalón del Namikaze fue a dar al suelo, junto con su bóxers.

-Tu… lugar…- Naruto fue aventado sobre la cama ya completamente desnudo. Vio como Sasuke sonrió y se quito a toda prisa su playera.- Sabes que mentí…- soltó sin más el rubio. Esta vez Sasuke aventó al suelo su maleta.

-Lo sé…- sonrió el Uchiha desabotonándose los pantalones y bajándolos rápidamente junto con sus bóxers.- Lo sé…- se recostó sobre el cuerpo del rubio y comenzó a tocarlo, a besarlo, succionar cada pedazo de la piel del chico, cuanto había extrañado esa piel, ese olor, ese calor.

Roso intencionalmente ambas masculinidades, provocando que ambos soltaran un gemido, Naruto llevo sus manos hacía abajo y comenzó a frotar la erección de Sasuke junto con la suya. Sasuke se incorporo un poco sobre sus brazos para poder mirar hacia abajo y ver como Naruto los masturbaba a ambos. Estaba atento a la fricción de sus miembros a esas manos que las acariciaban.

Estaban sintiendo el placer que ellos mismo se habían negado desde tanto tiempo, sentía sus pieles al tacto, como sus cuerpos comenzaban a convulsionares un poco, todo ese ambiente fue roto debido al teléfono celular del rubio que comenzaba a sonar.

-Mi… celular…-decía entrecortadamente Naruto, sin soltar aquellos dos miembros erectos.

-Si paras te mato…- sentencio el Uchiha, llevando una de sus manos a los pezones excitados del Rubio quien gimió ante el contacto.

-Yo… ah… ah…-Naruto le importo poco el sonido del móvil, quería venirse, llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo aquella piel caliente entre sus manos. Después de un par de minutos y el acelerar mas la masturbación ambos chicos se vinieron en las manos del rubio, las cuales se llenaron de un líquido transparente, caliente y viscoso.

El Uchiha fue el primero en reponerse, y comenzó a besar el cuerpo del rubio, ambos comenzaron a acomodarse adecuadamente en la cama, Naruto abrió sus piernas permitiéndole acceso a Sasuke, para comenzar a maniobrar, Sasuke tomo un poco del orgasmo de ambos que reposaba en el vientre de Naruto, y con él comenzó a lubricar la entrada del rubio.

Volvería a estar dentro de él, volvería a tenerlo… pensaba Sasuke una y otra vez, mientras la mirada azulada estaba atenta a cada movimiento de su amante. Pero una vez más fue interrumpido ese ambiente por el teléfono celular.

-Sasuke… solo un segundo…- decía excitado el rubio recargándose en sus codos para incorporarse.- Tal vez sea Iruka… ya es tarde y no le avise que tardaría en llagar a casa…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y alejo sus dedos del interior del muslo del rubio. Se recostó un poco sobre el cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran.

-Dile que no llegaras…- le susurro el Uchiha al odio y después e incorporo para que el Namikaze pudiera levantarse de la cama.

El Uchiha vio como Naruto se levantaba de la cama y se agachaba para tomar sus pantalones, donde reposaba su teléfono celular Sasuke pudo ver la entrada dilatada del rubio, algo que lo excito de sobremanera, inmediatamente llevo una de sus manos a su miembro duro y comenzó a masturbarlo, mirando todo el cuerpo de espaldas desnudo de Namikaze.

-¿Qué?- grito Naruto algo exaltado- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- Interrogaba el rubio, provocando que el Uchiha achicara sus ojos y dejara su labor manual.- Mierda… salgo ahora mismo para allá…- esas palabras hicieron que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño y se levantara de la cama, poniéndose detrás de Naruto que aun hablaba a través del aparato.- Y ¿Cómo esta?...-

El Uchiha se hinco y comenzó a abrir con sus manos los muslos del rubio tomando a este de sorpresa, quien dio un respingo, el Uchiha hundió su boca entre los glúteos comenzando lamer aquella entrada.

-Ah… es… espera…- dijo el rubio a través del celular. Para después voltear a ver a Sasuke.- Teme quieres esperar… ah… ah… yo… mi amigo… Shikamaru… hospital… coma…- decía entrecortadamente el rubio. Esas últimas palabras fueran la que provocaron que el Uchiha se detuviera y viera desde abajo al Namikaze.- solo un momento…

Sasuke se levanto del suelo, y se sentó en la cama, que era lo que había sucedido, ¿Shikamaru, en el hospital y en coma?, al menos eso quiso creer que le quiso decir el rubio.

-Por favor Sakura, te lo agradecería- dijo el rubio- ok, en cuanto llegue al aeropuerto te llamo para que me des la clave del boleto… no dejes de llamarme si pasa algo… adiós- Naruto al fin colgó el teléfono y dio un sonoro suspiro.- Lo lamento Sasuke, tengo que irme justo ahora- decía Naruto comenzando a juntar su ropa y colocándosela, ante la atenta mirada ceñuda del Uchiha- Ah Shikamaru lo han atropellado y al parecer está en coma… tengo que ir con mi amigo…

-Voy contigo…- hablo el Uchiha levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué?... no, no es necesario…- dijo el Uzumaki- regresare, y acabaremos esto, Ok.

-También conozco a Shikamaru… y conviví con él mientras tu y yo…- Sasuke comenzó a ponerse el pantalón.- Bueno ya sabes…

-Ok, Gracias Sasuke…- sonrió el rubio al azabache quien de igual manera sonrió.

Mientras tanto, unos pies descalzos, comenzaban a caminar a toda prisa tratando de no hacer ruido para no ser descubiertos. Bajo la escaleras ágilmente, y se coloco los botines que estaban a la entrada de la casa. Se coloco rápidamente el abrigo que vestía y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-¿A dónde vas Suigetsu?- interrogo el chico alto, que cargaba con varias bolsas de plástico y se acercaba a la entrada de la casa.

-Nos vamos de aquí…- dijo roncamente el peliblanco, jalando de mala manera al más alto, quien comenzó a caminar en dirección que el peliblanco se lo indicaba - No soporto a tipos como Sasuke…

-¿De qué hablas?- interrogo Juugo.- mientras caminaba a paso presuroso junto con su amigo.

-Que los tipos como Sasuke me dan asco…- dijo frunciendo el ceño y afilando sus blancos colmillos.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**N/A:**__HOLA A TODOS... les quiero desear un muy feliz año nuevo... les mando un enorme beso y abrazo. Pues aca una ultima actualizacion de este año 2010... cielos debo confesarles que no me habia dado cuenta que mi fic ya lleva 1 año en publicacion, sino fue hasta que me dijo **Takaita Hiwatari **(que por cierto escribe increible) que me di cuenta de este detalle y me hiso recordar exactamente la fuente de inspiracion de este Fic.., asi que bueno debo **AGRADECERLES **el que sigan este fic ya despues de 1 año y mas aun con tanto retraso que suelo tener a la hora de publicar. Y bueno mientras respondia reviews me di cuenta que ya quieren saber que rollo con naruto e itachi... y bueno no pensaba dar este adelanto en este capitulo, o almenos no seria mencionado del todo, pero creo que se los debo por este año que eh tenido atrasos grandes, asi que habra un adelanto de ello, ademas de revelarse unas cosillas por ahi. Tambien tengo la noticia de decirles que no le queda mcuhos capitulos al Fic. solo un par y listo =). O al menos eso espero ya que derrepente me entra la locura de escribir y me estiendo mucho. Bueno sin mas que decir me retiro y saben que les ofresco mis disculpas por mis retrasos. Ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado._

**_Cancion mencionada: Devuelveme/DLD (Dildo)_**

* * *

_****__Capitulo 9._

-¿Qué?- interrogo estrepitosamente y en un grito, golpeando fuertemente con su puño aquel escritorio de caoba.- ¿COMO DEMONIOS PASO ESO?

_**-**_No tengo ni la menor idea…- decía un hombre de lentes que cubria sus ojos.

-Pero… Pero… TRAE A NARUTO IMEDIATAMENTE AQUÍ- grito una vez más el hombre.

-El viene en este momento hacia acá, resulta que uno de sus amigos se ah accidentado…-Hablo el hombre de melena gris y larga, que era recogida en una perfecta coleta baja.

-¿Quién?-interrogo el rubio tomando asiento de nueva cuenta.

-Nara Shikamaru…

-Valla, bueno en cuanto pise el suelo de Tokio quiero que lo traigas aquí- declaro el hombre tras el escritorio.

-Minato, ¿que acaso no me escuchaste…? Shikamaru esta postrado en una cama, dudo que Naruto quiera venir a verte primero a ti- hablo el peli plata dando media vuelta para comenzar a salir de aquella oficina.

-Ok, ok… quiero que valla en la noche a la casa…por favor Jiraiya- Minato se llevo una mano a la frente- No sé cómo se lo voy a explicar a Kushina…

-Solo dile que tu hijo se ha enamorado…-dijo Jiraiya tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-Tsk… no digas incoherencias Jiraiya…-dijo por ultimo Minato.- A penas asimilo que sea bisexual, para que ahora resulte que se a enrollado con alguien de la familia que más odio…

* * *

-Naruto…-grito la pelirosa aventándose a los brazos del rubio, quien la acogió dulcemente, mientras ella colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de este.- Que bueno que has llegado.

-¿Cómo esta?-interrogo Naruto separándose apenas de la chica.

-Aun nada, sigue igual…-dijo la pelirosa deshaciendo por completo el contacto con el chico- Ho… Hola…-dijo Sakura mirando al pelinegro que estaba detrás de Naruto. El cual solo asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-Oh... Sakura yo quería presentarte a Sasuke… -Naruto miro por unos segundos al peli negro- Sasuke ella es Sakura…

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Sasuke, eh escuchado bastante de ti…-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Supongo que cosas buenas…-dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Naruto.

-No que va le eh dicho que eres un cabron hecho y derecho…-respondió el Namikaze.

-Naruto… -llamo una tercera voz, llamando la atención del rubio y de los otros dos.

-Ero senin… ¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogo el rubio

-Me eh enterrado de lo que le sucedió a Shikamaru y que vendrias a verlo asi que vine ya que ten tengo un recado por parte de tu padre.-Jiraiya dirigió su mirada al pelinegro quien sintió que lo observaban y frunció un poco el ceño.

-Se ah enterado que regrese de Osaka, pero fue por mi amigo, no es que quisiera dejar votada la escuela y los…

-Ya sabe eso-interrumpió Jiraiya.-En realidad, te pensaba mandar a traer ya que tiene que hablar contigo de un tema un tanto delicado

-¿Delicado?-interrogo Naruto sin entender nada.

-Si…-respondió con simpleza Jiraiya- En cuanto te den noticias de Shikamaru, ve con tu padre, de verdad es urgente.

-Vale, vale ero-senin… no te preocupes y gracias.

-Espero pronto se recupere- dijo el hombre peliblanco dando media vuelta, pero no sin antes dirigir la mirada al Uchiha, una mirada donde lo inspecciono de arriba hacia abajo, y de regreso. Comenzando a alejarse de los chicos y tomar el ascensor.

-¿Y ese quien era?- interrogo el Uchiha, mirando de mala gana por donde se había perdido el peliplata, debido a que la mirada que le dirigió no le gusto nada.

-Es un viejo amigo de la familia…-respondió el rubio, sentándose en uno de los sillones de aquella sala.

-Sí, y por poco se hubiera convertido en el abuelo de Naruto-sonrió esta vez Sakura.

Sasuke arqueo la ceja y comenzó a acercarse a donde el Namikaze estaba sentado, y tomo asiento a su lado, para después volverle a dirigir la mirada.

-Es una larga historia… ya sabes el pretendiente eterno de mi abuela, pero ella se caso con mi abuelo Dan, pero aun así siguió siendo amigo de mi abuela y mi abuelo… eso es en resumen creo- dijo desinteresadamente el rubio.

Pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas en las cuales, aquella sala se oían solo susurros, entre Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales hablaban de vez en cuando uno en el oído del otro, Sakura solo miraba a ambos de reojo, miraba como Naruto sonreía a cada cosa que Sasuke decía o inflaba sus mejillas, como siempre hacia cada que algo no le parecía, Sakura no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, o como fue de que Naruto encontró a Sasuke y ahora estaban ahí, pero se sentía alegre por su rubio amigo, cuando se fueron de la ciudad realmente Naruto se veía triste, incluso le propuso a Sakura que volvieran, a lo cual con todo el dolor de su corazón Sakura se negó.

-Tú… en mi cama desnudo…-susurro el Uchiha sobre el oído del Namikaze, mientras pasaba su lengua sobre su lóbulo a lo que el rubio se estremeció y sonrió. Naruto sintió como una de las manos del Uchiha se posaba en uno de sus piernas y la apretaba suavemente.

Naruto volteo ligeramente a ver si Sakura los estaba observando, ya que estaba seguro que Sakura lo golpearía, ya que lo regaño por no haberle contado nada del Uchiha y huir de él así nada más. Y ahora estaban hay como si nada platicando y el Uchiha agarrándole la pierna.

-Gracias doctor…-se abrió una puerta que dividía la sala de espera con las habitaciones de los enfermos, de ahí salió una rubia, con aspecto cansado y ojos hinchados.

Sasuke en cuanto escucho que aquella puerta se abría y alguien hablaba soltó en un dos por tres al rubio, quien de igual manera se puso erguido.

-Temari… ¿que te han dicho?- pregunto presurosa la peli rosa levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada.

-Oye yo te conozco a ti- dijo Naruto señalando a la chica con su dedo índice.

-Temari…- susurro Sasuke no entendiendo que hacia la rubia allí.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?, pensé que estabas en Osaka- dijo la rubia mirando al pelinegro que ya estaba frente a ella.

-Gracias a ti conozco a Shikamaru, el motivo por el que creo que tú estás aquí- arqueo la ceja el Uchiha.

-Si, así es… bueno ya veo así que seguiste tratándolo después de haberle preguntando su nombre- dijo Temari, no creyendo mucho esa historia.- En verdad te gusto y me lo querías quitar…- sonrió Temari con una sonrisa sombría

-QUE… pero que tonterías dices…-respondió nerviosamente el Uchiha- Yo solo bueno… yo le hablo porque tenemos un amigo en común eso es todo…

-¿Amigo?, pero si Shikamaru solo tiene amigos de su grado y tu nunca te has mezclado con menores que tu…-realmente todo eso le parecía extraño a Temari.

-Siempre hay una primera vez no… -respondió Sasuke

-Como sea eso no importa de momento… ¿Qué te dijeron de Shikamaru?-interrogo una vez más la pelirosa.

-Oh, pues me dijeron que ya está estable… sus heridas ya fueron curada, vendadas respectivamente… solo esperemos que despierte- Temari tenía entre sus manos su abrigo el cual estrujaba en sus manos.

-Sera mejor que te vayas Temari, has estado aquí desde ayer…-Sakura se acerco a la rubia- Sus padres ya vienen en camino, y bueno solo es cuestión de esperar…

-Ella tiene razón…-se escucho una tercera voz en aquella sala de espera, todos los presentes giraron sus ojos que se posaron en un pelirrojo, de pantalones deportivos y una sudadera blanca, acompañado de un chico castaño, vestido con vaqueros y una camisa violeta.

-Gaara, Kankuro…-dijo la rubia acercándose a sus dos hermanos, Temari abrazo inmediatamente a Gaara, quien le respondió el abrazo y paso sus manos por los cabellos despeinados de su hermana mayor.

-Ya, todo saldrá bien, aunque aun nos tienes que explicar que fue todo ese show- decía Kankuro dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana. Temari se soltó de Gaara y fue a abrazar a Kankuro quien la recibió.

-Hola Naruto-saludo Gaara con una media sonrisa-cuanto tiempo sin verte… acaso huyes de mi después de lo que te confesé…- Gaara sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, creía que el Namikaze se había largado de la ciudad para nunca volver y hay estaba de vuelta, pensó que ya no interferiría en su camino pero no era así, a parecer iba a ser una piedra que sería muy difícil sacar de su zapato

-eh… ah hola Gaara- respondió nerviosamente el rubio, sintiendo como un sonrojo se venía a sus mejillas recordando aquella confesión que Gaara le había hecho tiempo ataras- No, como crees que huiría de ti… es solo que tenía que salir de la ciudad.- Naruto se rascaba detrás de la cabeza, Sasuke miraba con cierta furia al pelirrojo aun recordaba aquella escena donde él y Naruto se besaban.

-Hola Gaara- hablo el pelinegro para captar la atención del pelirrojo y supiera que estaba ahí presente, y mientras estuviera presente no hiciera nada contra Naruto.

-Oh, Hola Sasuke no te había notado- se hiso el desentendido el pelirrojo, era obvio que lo noto desde que la puerta del ascensor se abrió vio al Uchiha y sintió un malestar conocido como mariposeo en su estomago comenzó a formarse.- Pensé que estabas en Osaka… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Gaara esta verdaderamente confundido, que diablos hacia Sasuke ahí, y más aun con Naruto.

-Shikamaru es conocido mío…-dijo con simpleza el Uchiha, estaba harto de que los demas quisieras saber del porque su estancia ahí. Además a Gaara sería la última persona a la que le daría una explicación o media explicación como había intentado con Temari. -Naruto vallamos a la cafetería por algo de comer te parece.

-Valla, no me digas que ese amigo en común es Naruto- hablo esta vez Temari, provocando que la mirada ceñuda de Sasuke se posara en ella- esa sí que no me la esperaba… Naruto y tú son mundos tan contrarios…

-Si, como agua y aceite- recalco Gaara- nada que ver ustedes dos juntos.

-No han escuchado eso de que los opuestos se atraen- soltó Naruto con una carcajada.

-Pero Sasuke- Temari miro algo confundida al rubio- Sabes que yo no juzgo a la gente, realmente me da igual sus preferencia pero… tu sabes lo que Naruto es…

-¿Lo que soy?-interrogo el rubio

-¿Lo que es?- dijeron en unisonó Gaara, Sakura y Sasuke mirando a la rubia.

-Sí, vamos Naruto acaso no se lo has dicho a Sasuke… entre amigos no debe haber secretos….-contesto la rubia

-No te entiendo- dijo Naruto ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Que eres bisexual- dijo Temari bajamente pero perfectamente audible para todos los presentes.- Vamos que yo no tengo nada en contera de eso, pero creo que Sasuke es mas… como decirlo- Temari se llevo un dedo a la barbilla- más conservador…

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, lo único que le faltaba que ahora Temari lo pintara como un maldito homofóbico, y que diera indicios de que tal vez él y Naruto salen, era verdad sí, pero el aun no tenía todo en claro, aun no quería decirlo a nadie, ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento seguro que sucedía con él.

-Valla… con que eres más conservador Sasuke…-dijo Gaara mirando un tanto acusador al Uchiha, ya que él se había dado cuenta de varias circunstancia y lo que menos le parecía era conservador y mucho menos con el rubio.

-Yo…-Naruto no sabía que decir, ¿Sasuke conservador? ¿Hablaban del mismo Sasuke?

-Temari el que digas algo así sin más, puedes arruinar algo, tus reacciones precipitadas te han llevado a malos finales- dijo en seguida Sakura, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la rubia

-Yo tienes razón, por mis precipitaciones ahora Shikamaru está en esa cama prostrado- Temari se giro a su hermano Kankuro y comenzó a llorar.

-Yo Temari, no lo dije con esa intención, tranquilízate- Sakura se acerco a la rubia y trato de tranquilizarla.

-Cielos… espero que los comentarios de mi hermana no haga que ustedes se alejen como AMIGOS…-recalco Gaara- Además Sasuke no le gustan los hombres así que es mejor que no pienses en nada romántico con el Naruto, no es así ¿Sasuke?- Gaara quería acorralar al Uchiha, hacer que confesara que el también era bisexual, o que negara que le gustara los chicos y que esto provocara decepción en el Namikaze y así alejarlos. Cualquiera de los dos le iba bien a Gaara.

Sasuke solo guardo silencio, mientras tenia la mirada de Gaara y de Naruto sobre él, esperando que diera alguna respuesta. Pero esa respuesta nunca llego.

-Gracias por la advertencia Gaara- rompió el silencio un tanto retraído Naruto.- Saben… mi padre me espera, solo venia a saber de Shikamaru, así que con el permiso de todos me retiro.- El rubio salió algo retraído después de aquella platica donde se hablo de él y por primera vez en su vida el no intervino para nada, se adentro al ascensor y antes que las puertas se cerraran vio como Sasuke lo miraba, con los ojos fijos en el.

-Yo… también me retiro-dijo Sasuke después de ver como el rubio desaparecía.

-Yo también, solo quería ver como seguía mi hermana, quieres que te lleve a algún lugar Sasuke- se ofreció Gaara de inmediato.

-Yo bueno…

-Sabes Gaara, Sasuke me debe una comida desde hace mucho, y unos amigos vienen hacia acá para cuidar de Shikamaru, así que hoy le cobrare esa comida a Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa retomando su foco de atención en aquellos dos. -No es así Sasuke- lo miro Sakura guiñándole un ojo.

-No sabia que también le hablaras a ella- dijo Gaara un tanto sospechoso.

-Bueno, somos como una familia, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, yo y Sasuke se ah unido a nosotros-sonrió una vez mas Sakura, tomando del brazo al pelinegro.

-Como sea, me retiro Temari, Kankuro los veo en la casa- dijo por último el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido y dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos Temari, te ves muy cansada- sugirió Temari.

-Quiero quedarme… por favor- pidió la rubia a su hermano.

-Está bien, pero tan siquiera vamos a que comas algo ¿sí?-insistió Kankuro

-Está bien- Temari vio ala pelirosa- ya volvemos, si pasa algo estaremos en la cafetería.

-Ok- respondió la pelirosa, mirando como también los hermanos se marchaban. La sala volvió a quedar solitaria y silenciosa.- Sera mejor que vayas a buscar a Naruto…

-¿Qué?-interrogo el Uchiha.

-Valla que no le cayó nada bien, el saber qué bueno, contigo no puede haber nada sentimental… aun después de que entre ustedes ya lo ahí- recito Sakura.

-¿Tu cómo?

-Le saque la información a Naruto casi a golpes, quise saber la verdadera razón del porque se quería irse de Tokio, además…-Sakura miro a los ojos al pelinegro- Note como se comportaban hace unos momentos, susurrándose, tocándose, riéndose… Sasuke, aun amo a Naruto… pero el que el este verdaderamente feliz con alguien, eso me deja tranquila y puedo renunciar a él.- Sakura llevo sus manos entrecruzadas a la altura de su pecho- Naruto es como un niño pequeño, al cual le tienes que decir con palabras que lo quieres, se deja influenciar con facilidad, no sé cómo fue que volvieron a terminar juntos, pero… si no aclaras lo sucedido hace unos momentos, volverá a huir de ti Sasuke.

-Yo… tengo que irme- dijo Sasuke sin más y avanzo hasta el ascensor, mientras Sakura solo sonreía.

* * *

-Pensé que te encargarías de ello- decía cómodamente Sai sentado en aquel banco, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro mientras que entre sus manos sostenía un pincel el cual limpiaba.

-_Creí haber dejado las cosas claras con Sasuke_- decía una voz desde el otro lado de la línea

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?-interrogo Sai

-_Que no hiciera una estupidez que haya hecho en el pasado_

-Itachi, Itachi… no cabe duda que eres un fiasco con las palabras- comento Sai moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en forma negativa.

-_Explícate_ –exigió el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Que no hiciera una estupidez que haya hecho en el pasado?, por favor ¿como sabes que Naruto fue una estupidez…? con esto te demuestra que Naruto no fue ninguna estupidez- dedujo al final Sai.- Ahora Sasuke está metido en un buen lio…

-_Maldito Suigetsu… porque no me dijo a mí que Sasuke estaba con ese chico rubio en vez que ah mi padre._

-Porque Suigetsu es un maldito homofóbico de primera- respondió Sai- y la mejor manera de joderle la vida a Sasuke era hablar directamente con tu padre.

_-¿Qué mas fue lo que escuchaste?-_interrogo una vez mas Itachi

-Ya te lo dije, descolgué sin querer la extensión de la sala y tu padre estaba hablando con Suigetsu, le estaba diciendo que atrapo a Sasuke en una escena poco decente con un rubio… llamado Naruto- explico Sai- después de eso tu padre le dijo idiota a Suigetsu y levanta falsos… y le colgó el teléfono pero bien sabemos tu y yo que mi tío buscara alguna forma de saber la verdad

-_Maldita sea… y Sasuke no responde el móvil, fui a la casa y mi torpe hermano no está ahí, y el estúpido de Suigetsu y Juugo no muestran señales de vida_- gruño Itachi.

-Pues será mejor que encuentres a Sasuke… mi tío ah comenzado a movilizarse.- Sai dejo de lado aquel pincel que tanto limpiaba y tomo el teléfono celular entre sus manos y colgó.

-Sai…-se escucho una voz en aquella habitación pintada de blanco, con mantas extendidas en el suelo con algunas manchas de pinturas en el suelo, cuadros por todas partes de aquella habitación y un banco donde un pelinegro se encontraba sentado frente a un caballete- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo fríamente aquel miembro de la familia Uchiha.

-Usted…- Sai susurro y comenzó a ponerse nervioso al saber que escucharon la charla que tuvo con Itachi.- Tía… Mikoto…

* * *

Naruto entro en aquel departamento del cual se había ausentado ya varios meses y al cual pensaba no regresar, boto las llaves a la pequeña mesa que estaba alado de la puerta, vio aquel departamento justo como lo había dejado, ropa en la sala, cajas de comida instantánea y libros sobre la mesa de centro, definitivamente en aquel departamento vivían universitarios hombres.

Naruto dio un gran suspiro y se disponía a irse a dar un baño, antes de ir a ver a su padre, cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse al pasillo que lo llevaría al baño, el timbre sonó. El rubio lo ignoraría, haría de cuenta que no habría nadie, además ¿quién sería?, Kiba tenia llave, Hinata también, Shikamaru estaba postrado en una cama, Sakura, ella no se movería del hospital estaba seguro. Naruto una vez más retomo su andar cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez seguido con golpes en la puerta. Naruto chasqueo la lengua, no abriría.

-Naruto se que estas ahí, te vi entrar así que abre- dijo aquella voz bien conocida por el rubio.

Naruto dio un bufido y a paso pesado se acerco a la puerta abriéndola de un tirón, encontrándose con Sasuke el cual tenía una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola…-dijo Sasuke un poco distraído.

-¿Ho…hola?-respondió el rubio- Como supiste que estaba aquí…

-Cuando Salí del hospital estabas en la parada del autobús y vi como te subías al que se dirigía a esta zona- respondió Sasuke

-O ya veo… y dime en que puedo ayudarte-dijo Naruto aun sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta

-Bueno, yo… -Sasuke paso saliva- Gaara es un verdadero imbécil.- soltó sin más el Uchiha

-¿Viniste hasta acá a decirme que Gaara es un imbécil?-pregunto un tanto confuso Naruto.

-Tal vez a ti no te parezca un imbécil… digo después de todo te atrae, pero de verdad es un maldito imbécil…-recito el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

-Espera, espera…-Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par- puedes volver a repetir lo que dijiste

-Con gusto… Gaara es un imbécil

-Eso no teme, lo otro… que yo me siento atraído por Gaara.

-Pues sí, acaso lo negaras, los vi besarse el día que… bueno que…-Sasuke no sabía cómo decir aquello acaso diría "_la ves que terminamos_"- cuando nos pelamos en el estacionamiento de la universidad- no, no dijo lo que realmente pensaba.

-Tu… tu…-Naruto quedo un tanto sorprendido por aquello- Pasa Sasuke- al fin ofreció el rubio. Sasuke se adentro a la casa y Naruto cerró la puerta- Viste cuando Gaara me beso…

-Si

-Gaara es un niñito caprichoso creo yo- respondió el Namikaze-Un niñito rico que siempre consigue lo que quiere… aunque realmente me sorprendió que me quiera a mi… además el que sea caprichoso lo vuelve un tanto acosador… desde aquella vez me incomoda su presencia no sé muy bien el porqué… antes hubo personas que se me habían declarado y los rechazaba y no pasaba nada, pero con Gaara es diferente.

-¿Te atrae?-pregunto el Uchiha

-¿Quién Gaara?

-No el portero de tu edificio-respondió un tanto irritado Sasuke- es obvio que me refiero a Gaara

-Claro que no-respondió casi en un grito Naruto- no te estoy diciendo que me incomoda su presencia… Además si me atrajera a ti qué demonios te importa, es obvio que contigo no podre establecer nada sentimental, ya sabes no soy tu tipo eres muy conservador.-bramo un tanto molesto Naruto

-La familia de Gaara también lo es- se defendió Sasuke

-Pero a mí no me importa la familia y al parecer a él tampoco… ya que se me declaro y me pidió que tuviéramos una relación- respondió el Namikaze

-¿Qué él hizo qué?- Sasuke apretó los puño fuertemente- ese imbécil…

-No entiendo tu reacción, el solo me dijo algo que yo ya sabía de ante mano, algo que tu y yo ya sabíamos de antemano.-dijo el Namikaze mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.

-¿Disculpa?

-Esto no tiene futuro… nunca habrá un tu y yo… esto se sustenta en lo inseguro… no habrá celos, chantajes o palabras de amor… nadie tiene que saber de esto, solo nosotros que es a los únicos que nos concierne… Esto no es una historia de novela, ni mucho menos donde un romeo muere por Julieta… no nos pertenecemos, lo nuestro tiene un poco de desquite no compartiremos fines de semana… esto será a escondidos y solo compartiremos la cama- recito Naruto cada palabra dicha por el Uchiha en el pasado.- Esas fueron las palabras exactas y supongo que lo que sea que tenemos ahora se establece con las mismas condiciones.

Sasuke abrió enormemente sus ojos ante aquello recitado y que el misma casi había olvidado, rugió un poco y llevo sus manos a sus cabellos negro azulados para revolverlos un poco, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, quien no supo como paso pero de un momento a otro, sintió como su espalda se estrellaba en la pared y como Sasuke respiraba sobre su rostro.

-Acabara cuando uno de los dos lo decida, sin preguntas, sin respuestas… - fue esta vez Sasuke quien comenzó a recordar aquellas palabras dichas por el rubio.- O acabara mientras te aparece la persona indicada- Sasuke coloco su frente sobre la de Naruto quien ahora tenía los ojos abiertos.- Eso fue lo que tu me dijiste ese mismo día…

-Así es- reconoció sin más el rubio

-Lamento decirte que esto acabo- dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de Naruto.

Naruto solo pudo tragar duro y sentir como un hueco se formaba en su estomago, como carajo volvieron a lo mismo, como carajos Naruto volvió a fallar. Se recriminaba el rubio mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Porque se volvió a ilusionar con un sueño inalcanzable, con una persona tan efímera en su vida.

-Porque eh encontrado a la persona indicada- susurro Sasuke chocando esta vez su nariz con la de Naruto.

-Me alegro por ti…-soltó Naruto volteando su rostro a un lateral, rompiendo el contacto de las narices.

-El único problemas es que…-Sasuke trago duro, valla que era difícil hacer aquello, valla que le costaba trabajo- no sé si yo sea la persona indicada para mi persona indicada… no sé si esa persona podrá comprender mi situación y darme tiempo, para poder acostúmbrame a todo esto.

-Pues ve y pregúntaselo a mi déjame en paz…-respondió brusco Naruto, tratando de romper todo contacto con el azabache

-Naruto…-Sasuke tomo bruscamente el rostro de Naruto con una de sus manos- valla que eres un Usurotonkachi y tengo un poco de enojo hacia Sakura por conocerte tan bien.

-¿Qué carajo tiene que ver Sakura en esto? Y no me digas Usurotonkachi, teme- replico Naruto frunciendo el ceño y tomando la camisa del Uchiha con fuerza entre sus manos.

-Dobe… eres tú…

-Si ya sé qué soy un Dobe, Sasuke-teme, pero me lo tienes que repetir a cada segundo- reclamo una vez más el Namikaze.

Una refrescante carcajada ligera salió de los labios delgados de Sasuke, algo que provoco que el ceño de Naruto se apretara mas.

-Joder Naruto que te estoy tratando de decir que eres tu la persona indicada- soltó al fin Sasuke capturando los labios de Naruto con los suyos, mientras este aflojaba el agarre de la camisa de Sasuke- así que quiero que acabe esos términos que impuse hace tiempo…

-Eres un maldito Teme- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y volviendo a apretar la camisa de Sasuke y jalarlo hacia el estrellando sus labios una vez más en un beso.

Naruto paso sus manos por la espalda del Uchiha, y las bajo poco a poco hasta llegar al final de su espalda encontrándose con los glúteos del Uchiha, Naruto acaricio suavemente aquellos pedazos de carne y después lo oprimió un poco, provocando un gemido saliera de los labios de Sasuke.

Naruto bajo mas sus manos y con una de ellas tomo la pierna de Sasuke y la dirigió hacia arriba, para que Sasuke la enrollara alrededor de la cintura del Namikaze, después hiso la misma actividad con la otra pierna, hasta que se encontró cargando al Uchiha con las piernas de este enredadas en su cintura y las manos de Naruto lo sostenía por los glúteos que no dejaba de sobar una y otra vez.

Sasuke besaba el cuello de Naruto, mientras sentía como se movían a través del departamento y supo que se dirigían a la habitación del rubio, la espalda de Sasuke fue a dar con la puerta de Naruto, mientras este soltó un glúteo del pelinegro para poder abrir la puerta, mientras tanto Sasuke comenzó a levantar el suéter naranja que vestía Naruto, una vez la puerta abierta el Namikaze se dirigía a entrar pero se detuvo por unos segundos ya que Sasuke ansiaba tanto quitarle aquel suerte y la playera que llevaba debajo, dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdomen.

Naruto se dirigía a toda prisa a la cama con el cuerpo de Sasuke cargando, hasta que llego a su objetivo donde dejo caer al Uchiha, Sasuke inmediatamente comenzó a desabotonarse el mismo su camisa, mientras Naruto escaneaba rápidamente con su mirada toda su habitación hasta que encontró su objetivo que estaba en la mesa de noche a lado de su cama, se estiro y tomo el mando del estéreo, oprimiendo el botón de encendido.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- interrogo el Uchiha sentado en la cama y jalando al Namikaze hacia él, comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón- No hay nadie mas en el departamento, solo nosotros- dijo por ultimo Sasuke comenzando a bajar los pantalones del rubio junto con el bóxer.

-Cierto…-sonrió Naruto- lo había olvidado, es que es la costumbre creo yo...- Naruto sintió una fuerte electricidad a través su espina dorsal al sentir como Sasuke engullía su miembro, Naruto en ese momento puso su mente en blanco, todos sus sentidos estaban ubicados en lo que Sasuke le hacía, incluso perdió de momento el estereo encendido.

-_Después de estos anuncios seguimos con nuestra programación, y continuamos con esta canción que esperemos sea de nuestro agrado radioescuchas, y recuerde están en 45.7 la mejor estación de Tokio_.- decía aquella voz proveniente del estéreo que estaba colocado en el radio, comenzando a dar esos acordes de música.

Naruto se alejo de Sasuke, no resistiría si Sasuke seguía haciéndole aquella mamada, Naruto miro a Sasuke quien tenía un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y su respiración era entrecortada. Lo empujo una vez más sobre la cama y se arrojo a su pecho ya desnudo de Sasuke y comenzó a lamer, morder besar, toda aquella piel blanca.

Sasuke sentía cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordida depositada en su cuerpo, se sentía tan fantásticamente bien esas sensaciones, que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, mientras que aquella canción se colaba en sus oídos.

_Quise destruir algo hermoso, y desperdiciar esos días Y perder _

_La vida que me dabas Quise desquitarme con todos, y decir que no eras nadie _

_Y girar hasta caer_

_Y me pregunto, Y me pregunto si…._

Giro su rosto un poco al estéreo que sonaba, mirándolo, Sasuke conocía esa canción. Sintió como Naruto comenzaba a sacarle los pantalones junto con el bóxer, de una manera rápida, para después abrir un poco las piernas de Sasuke y colocarse en medio de estas, Sasuke regreso la mirada a Naruto quien tenía un brillo en sus ojos. Y comenzaba introducir un dedo en el trasero de Sasuke con ayuda de la pre-eyaculación de ambos que servía como lubricante.

_Si volver siempre que tú estés aquí, no significa nada _

_Y beber todo el consuelo que das, cuando lo das_

Sentía el dedo de Naruto entrar y salir de su interior, mientras que sus manos agarraban fuertemente las sabanas blancas de aquella cama, vio como Naruto tenía la boca entre abierta y como dirigía su mirada a donde sus manos maniobras dentro de él.

Un segundo dedo se adentro dentro de Sasuke, un segundo dedo que hiso que se removiera un poco, escuchaba los acordes de aquella canción, Sasuke sentía como Naruto llevo una de sus piernas desnudas arriba de sus hombros para que este se abriera un poco mas ante Naruto.

Sasuke sintió una electricidad al sentir un tercer dedo dentro de él, el cual entraba con accesibilidad, entraba y salía fácilmente, y como tocaban ese punto que solo Naruto conocía, y que solo Naruto podía provocar todas esas pulsaciones y sensaciones dentro de él.

Naruto saco sus dedos de Sasuke y comenzó a acostarse sobre aquel cuerpo caliente y desnudo que tanto deseaba, para poder introducirse en el. Y perderse en él.

_Tuve que tirarlo todo, para no sentirme tuyo Y beber ese licor_

_Tuve que salir deprisa, y dejar pasar los meses Para no volver aquí_

_Me pregunto, y me pregunto si_….

Sasuke sintió como Naruto se adentraba en él, como se abría de una manera condenadamente placentera, recordando la ocasión en que Naruto había sido por primera vez el activo, amaba esas sensaciones. Escuchaba aquella canción de fondo, combinado con los gemidos de Naruto y los suyos propios, y rememorizó un poco la canción, "_Tuve que tirarlo todo, para no sentirme tuyo"…_ joder tanto miedo le daba sentirse de Naruto, pero no había marcha atrás, el era de Naruto, y no sabia y no comprendía del todo como fue que fue a dar en eso… pero era lo que menos le importaba.

_Si volver siempre que tú estés aquí, no significa nada _

_Y beber todo el consuelo que das, cuando lo das_

Sentía las envestidas de Naruto, sentía como tocaba en ese punto que lo llevaba al cielo, esas sensaciones que extraño todo este tiempo que estuvo lejos de Naruto, que por su maldito orgullo, arrogancia lo había alejado de su lado.

Las embestidas eran fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo cargadas de un algo que identifico aquella vez en que Naruto fue el activo por primera vez, el día de la fiesta de su cumpleaños. Sentía los besos de Naruto en su cuello, y como mordía de vez en cuando sus orejas, mientras Sasuke se aferraba a la espalda amplia da Naruto y se abría mas y mas de piernas, quería sentir completamente a Naruto dentro.

_Es como libertad, es como la libertad cuando llega al final_

Sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su miembro que comenzaba a masturbarlo y las estocadas se hacían más aceleradas, estaban apunto de llegar, estaban a punto de llegar a aquella consumación que tenían pendiente desde Osaka.

Sasuke sintió como su esfínter se contraía y como su miembro no aguantaría mas con aquellos movimientos manuales de Naruto, sintió espasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo y liberar aquel orgasmo sobre los abdómenes de él y de Naruto y en la mano del rubio, Naruto dio dos últimas estocadas para liberar su orgasmo, Sasuke sintió como la semilla de Naruto se depositaba en su interior, como aquel cálido líquido lo llenaba.

_Si volver siempre que tú estés aquí, no significa nada_

_Y beber todo el consuelo que das, cuando lo das_

Naruto salió del interior de Sasuke, depositando un beso en la frente sudorosa de Sasuke y tirándose a un lado del pelinegro, Sasuke se giro en dirección a Naruto, quien trataba de controlar su respiración igual que él, veía como el pecho canela subía y bajaba, Sasuke enrollo sus piernas con las de Naruto, el cual solo abrió los ojos y sonrió estiro la mano a la mesa de noche una vez más, tomando el mando del estéreo y oprimir el botón de apagado. Para después, acercando su cuerpo desnudo al de Sasuke

-Y me pregunto si…Si volver siempre que tú estés aquí, no significa nada -Tarareo sasuke removiendo los rubios cabellos de naruto de su frente

-Y beber todo el consuelo que das, cuando lo das- Tarareo esta vez Naruto... comenzando abrazrse a Sasuke- A mi tambien me gusta esa cancion Teme-dijo sonriendo Naruto con los ojos cerrados y con su respiracion regulada, a lo cual sasuke solo sonrio de medio lado comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.

-Es como libertad, es como la libertad cuando llega al final- tarareo cansadamente Sasuke por ultimo quedandose completamente dormido junto con Naruto

* * *

Naruto entro en aquella enorme casa, la cual se sentía fría, desde pequeño nunca le gusto aquella casa siempre estaba fría, y se escuchaba eco por toda ella, eso de pequeño le asustaba. Sus pasos comenzaron a sonar en toda aquella casona debido a aquel eco que Naruto odiaba de pequeño, comenzó a encaminarse a la puerta de cedro que se encontraba justo antes de la puerta de cristal que se dirigía al jardín trasero. Se para frente a ella y toco dos veces.

-Adelante- se escucho decir desde adentro, Naruto entro a aquella habitación que era el despacho de su padre, el cual se encontraba pegado a la laptop que reposaba sobre aquel escritorio.- Naruto que bueno que viniste.

-Ero-senin dijo que querías verme para tratar algo muy delicado

-Así es, toma asiento.- pidió su padre señalándole un sillón de piel café que se hallaba en aquel despacho. Naruto dirigió sus pasos hay y tomo asiento en este

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-interrogo el Namikaze menor

-Veras Naruto… me eh enterado de unos rumores, que espero que solo sean eso… rumores- hablo Minato comenzando a encaminarse en dirección a su hijo.

-¿Qué rumores?-interrogo el Namikaze con una ceja arqueada

-Pues que… tu estas saliendo con un chico- soltó Minato al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su primogénito.

-Eso que tiene de raro, tu sabes que soy bisexual, pensé que ya lo sabías entendido- dijo Naruto un tanto molesto, ya que pensó que su padre ya había reconocido lo que era su hijo.

-Lose, lose, en realidad… me estoy haciendo a la idea de que bueno quizás hagas tu vida a lado de un hombre pero… ese no es el verdadero problema-aclaro Minato

-Entonces cual es…-Naruto no entendía papa nada aquello, vio como su papa se le quedaba mirando fijamente, Naruto ante aquella mirada intuyo algo, algo que no quería que fuera verdad, pero su padre no hablaba- NO… PAPA PORFAVOR- soltó Naruto un tanto irritado- No me digas que pasaremos lo mismo que cuando empecé a andar con Sakura, de que ella quizá solo me quería por mi dinero… no te preocupes que Sasuke ni siquiera sabe quién es mi padre y que soy heredero de una gran fortuna.

-Sasuke…-susurro Minato- Así que es verdad, sales con Sasuke… por favor dime que es un Sasuke con otro apellido que no sea Uchiha.

-¿Como sabes que se apellida Uchiha?- dijo el rubio un tanto aturdido- espera un minuto ¿porque dices que sea otro Sasuke que no tenga el apellido Uchiha?

-Naruto, por favor aléjate de el- pidió Minato con una mirada fría dirigida a su hijo

-¿Disculpa?

-Aléjate de todo que tenga que ver con la familia Uchiha

-Pero que cosas dices, no voy alejarme de Sasuke… -dijo decidido Naruto poniéndose de mi pie

-Naruto, nunca te eh pedido nada en la vida, pero este será la única petición que te haga aléjate de Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Minato con voz en alto y poniéndose también de pie

-Pero que tu estás loco, porque demonios quieres que me aleje de Sasuke- decía furioso Naruto, acababa de encontentarse con Sasuke, de haber tenido el mejor sexo, de aclara su situación, de saber que lo suyo ya nos seria pasajero. Y ahora su padre quiere que se aleje de el, de verdad su padre estaba loco.

-Porque los Uchiha fueron los que mataron a tu abuela- soltó una tercera voz que se coló en el despacho.

Naruto sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras, ya abrió enormemente los ojos, mirando a aquel hombre de cabellera blanca larga, vistiendo con un traje gris, Naruto parpadeo por unos instantes. Había escuchado bien Jiraiya dijo que los Uchiha mataron a su abuela.

-Y también buscaban asesinarte- sentenció una vez Jiraiya.

-Pero que estupideces dices ero-senin-dijo aturdido Naruto

-Te suena el nombre de Itachi Uchiha... o mejor dicho el apodo de Tsukuyomi.

-Tsu... Tsukuyomi-susurro Naruto sintiendo un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse.

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo10.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back 2 años atrás**

-¿Quieres experimentar algo nuevo?-interrogo el pelinegro que estaba recargado en el umbral de la casa del rubio.

-Algo nuevo… ¿exactamente qué?- respondió el rubio, aun con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

El pelinegro miro adentro de aquella casa, verificando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escuchar, para después acercarse al oído del rubio.

-Como las pastillas que te dieron la vez pasada ¿recuerdas?- susurro el pelinegro, alejándose enseguida del rubio quien solo abrió los ojos enormemente ante aquel recordatorio.

-No…-respondió el rubio- En realidad no me interesa mucho.

-Anda acompáñame- volvió a insistir el pelinegro- Me acabas de decir que peleaste con tu novia, distraerte te hará bien ¿Qué dices?

-Ok, realmente necesito distraerme y dejar de pensar en la pelea que tuve con Sakura- el rubio dio un sonoro suspiro- Iré a esa fiesta Sai.

-No te arrepentirás Naruto- dijo por ultimo con una de las típicas sonrisas falsas que se reflejaban sobre su pálido rostro.

Naruto entro a aquel lugar oscuro, con luces tenues iluminándole, poca gente se encontraba ahí, pero lo más interesante y extraño para el rubio era que todos los presentes lucían mascaras. Sai se acerco a él con una sonrisa y le extendió una máscara para que el usara.

Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa con una copa con el líquido color violeta en su mano, mientras miraba como Sai estaba frente a la pequeña mesa que compartían conversando con alguien. Realmente aquel lugar era bastante relajado a diferencia del Raven al que había asistido la vez pasada donde beso a aquel tipo, y donde pensaba que Sai lo llevaría a un lugar similar.

-Naruto…-Sai hablo llamando la atención del rubio- ¿Quiero presentarte a alguien?, pero antes…-Sai tomo asiento alado del rubio.- Como podrás ver aquí todos traen mascaras, debido que alguno de ellos son personas públicas muy importantes, así que no se quieren ver descubiertas en un lugar así…

-¿Un lugar así?- Naruto de verdad no entendía que tenia de malo aquel lugar.

-Sí, bueno después lo comprenderás, pero como te decía, no solo usan mascaras para ocultar su identidad- dijo una vez mas Sai

-¿Qué mas usan?

-Seudónimos, así que sería bueno que eligieras uno-aconsejo Sai.

-Bueno en realidad no lose, no es como si volviera a regresar aquí- Naruto tomo un poco de su copa- además ¿por qué quieres presentarme a esa persona?

-Simplemente para que socialices Naruto, anda venga dime un seudónimo que te gustaría usar- insistió Sai

-Está bien, déjame pensar- Naruto tomo con una de sus manos su barbilla, mientras rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro, pensando en un nombre que dar- Kyuubi…-respondió finalmente

-Perfecto, ya te presento-Sai sonrió y se alejo del rubio

Naruto se recargo un poco sobre la silla y le dio un último trago a su bebida, minutos después vio como Sai se acercaba con alguien a su lado.

-Bien, Kyuubi este es el amigo que te quería presentar-dijo Sai

-¿amigo?-pensó Naruto, ya que pensaba que le presentaría a alguna chica no a un chico- Hola, me llamo…-Naruto se levanto de su asiento y pensó bien lo que diría- Dime Kyuubi- el rubio extendió la mano.

-Llámame Tsukuyomi- respondió el hombre de mascara negra.

**Final Flash Back.**

-Y también buscaban asesinarte- sentenció una vez Jiraiya.

-Pero que estupideces dices ero-senin-dijo aturdido Naruto

-Te suena el nombre de Itachi Uchiha... o mejor dicho el apodo de Tsukuyomi.

-Tsu... Tsukuyomi-susurro Naruto sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse.-Como… ¿Cómo saben de él?- Naruto agacho su mirada.

-Después de la muerte de tu abuela, estuvimos más atentos que nunca- hablo Jiraiya- fue por eso que en ese entonces tus padres estaban un tanto renuentes a tu relación con Sakura.

-Quisimos protegerte, conocer a todas tus amistades, pero al parecer el enemigo supo infiltrase… tanto que no nos dimos cuenta.-completo Minato esta vez.

-¿Por qué Mataron a mi abuela?-interrogo el rubio aun con la mirada sobre el suelo.

-Una empresa extranjera estaba vendiendo acciones debido a una supuesta quiebra, así que tu abuela quería invertir en ella ya que sabía que solo era una pinta, ya sabes para evadir impuestos- explico Jiraiya mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde Minato permanecía sentado.- Era una buena oferta esas acciones, los Uchiha también se enteraron de esto.

-También querían comprar esas acciones, de hecho era poco más de la mitad de acciones de la empresa, unas vez compradas quien lo hiciera pues se haría millonario.-hablo esta vez Minato- Además de que esta empresa estaba ligada con que los Uchiha significaba abrirse camino en aquel país, expandirse, y si lo hacían su empresa se volvería líder en Japón y en gran parte del mundo.

-Por unas malditas acciones mataron a mi abuela- Naruto comenzó a oprimir sus puños, a rechinar sus dientes, mientras sentía todo aquel coraje y odio emanar por su cuerpo.

-Desgraciadamente los seres humanos somos ambicioso y egoístas- dijo Jiraiya, bajando la mirada.- Además, también era una tipo venganza, ya que tu abuelo Dan… pues tuvo que ver con la esposa de Madara, el patriarca de los Uchiha.

-¿Qué?-Naruto se sorprendió ante aquella confesión.-Estas diciendo que mi abuelo…

-Tu abuelo Dan, mi padre, sostuvo un amorío con otra mujer mientras estaba casado con tu abuela Tsunade- soltó sin inmutarse Minato.

-Tsunade, nunca le perdono, a pesar de que solo fue un amorío de solo unos meses y tu abuelo Dan regreso arrodillado y llorando pidiendo su perdón, ella de verdad nunca lo hiso, solo estuvo con él hasta su muerte por ustedes, su familia…-Jiraiya dio un sonoro suspiro.

-Y qué sucedió después…

-Fagaku Uchiha, hablo con tu abuela para que dejara ese trato de comprar las acciones, ya que la oferta de tu abuela era la mejor, Mi madre se negó-Explicaba detenidamente Minato.- Así que Fagaku le dijo que como enmienda de lo que hiso mi padre, como recompensa de haberse metido con su madre, de haber destruido su familia, ya que después de que Madara se enterara de los amoríos de su mujer la dejo y alejo a Fagaku de su lado, dejara esas acciones de lado.

-Y mi abuela siendo tan testaruda, se seguro se negó…-dijo Naruto esta vez, alzando la mirada.

-Así es… su testarudez la llevo a parar a la tumba- hablo Jiraiya esta vez.

-Después de la muerte de mi madre, buscamos alguna manera para inculpar a los Uchiha, pero planearon todo perfectamente, no había ni un cabo suelto.

-Y como saben que fueron ellos. ¿Por qué inculparlos?- hablo Naruto con voz quebrada, buscando algo para que todo aquello no fuera verdad.

-Después de la muerte de mi madre, nosotros no desistimos de comprar las acciones, seguíamos con nuestra propuesta en pie…-Minato se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a Naruto- Recibimos una llamada, diciendo que si seguíamos con nuestra oferta esta vez quien se iría a la tumba serias tu…

-Los únicos con los que competíamos por esas acciones eran los Uchiha- concluyo Jiraiya.

-NO ES CIERTO… TU ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, AUN NO ACPETAS QUE YO SEA LO QUE SOY- grito fuertemente Naruto- ESTAS MINTIENDO…

-Yo qué más quisiera que fuera así…-dijo una tercera voz entrando en aquel despacho

-Mama…-susurro Naruto.

-Cuando vi a Sasuke… no supe cómo reaccionar, el era un Uchiha, nunca pensé que ustedes dos se fueran a encontrar…-Kushina comenzó a caminar en dirección a Naruto y lo tomo por los hombros.

-¿Qué? Tu sabia de Sasuke- pregunto ofuscado Minato- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?.

-o a mi mama-dijo esta vez Naruto

-No quería revelarte todo lo que te hemos ocultado sobre lo que hay detrás de la muerte de tu abuela, por eso actué como si no conociera a Sasuke, además pensé que sería algo pasajero- Kushina miro a Minato- Yo no sabía que Sasuke tenía los mismos gustos que tu, pensé que era heterosexual y la otra razón era que… tu no visto lo que yo vi Minato…-dijo Kushina mirando a los ojos a su marido- Tu visto los ojos de Sasuke.

-Los ojos de Sasuke…-repitieron en unisonó Minato y Naruto.

-Déjalo Kushina, no hagas esto más complicado…-hablo Jiraiya- Naruto ya sabes cómo están las cosas, será mejor que te alejes de ellos, entendiste. No sabemos si tienen segundas intenciones.

-Si…-Naruto bajo la mirada.- Disculpen todas las torpezas que eh cometido, y que lo ah llevado a todo esto…

-Tu no sabias nada de esto Naruto-defendió Kushina.

-Estoy cansado…-susurro Naruto

-Sabes que esta es tu casa, y tu habitación sigue intacta- sonrió maternalmente Kushina.

-Gracias mama, iré a recostarme un poco- Naruto salió de aquella oficina, dejando a los otros 3 adultos en ella.

-Que viste en los ojos de ese bastardo-soltó un tanto enojado Minato a su mujer.

-Minato, creo que ese chico de verdad quiere a Naruto…

-Pero que estupideces dices mujer…-contesto Minato.-Como sabemos que ahora es Sasuke el que trata de matara a Naruto…

-No tiene razones para hacerlas- respondió Kushina- todo aquella competencia por la compra de acciones y la venganza de Fagaku, por hacer sufrir a Tsunade por la infidelidad de su madre se ah acabo, ¿no es así Minato?… o ¿acaso hay algo mas?…-pidió apresuradamente Kushina

-No mujer no hay nada mas…-respondió Minato- Pero es un Uchiha al final de cuentas, el padre de ese chico mando a matar a mi madre, y su hermano sedujo y trato de matar a mi hijo… disculpa por no confiar en ellos- respondió irónicamente Minato.

-Entiendo tu temor… -Kushina se acerco a su marido.-Pero tuvimos que haber hecho esto antes… mucho antes de que las cosas llegaran a lo que son ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres Kushina?- hablo Minato.

-Naruto se enamoro de ese chico…-sonrió nostálgicamente la mujer.

* * *

Las luces comenzaban a pasearse por aquel lugar oscuro, podía ver a la gente reunida en aquel lugar, como iban y venían, hace mucho que no asistía a ese bar la última vez que lo hiso fue cuando fue su cumpleaños, sus amigos habían organizado una fiesta para él, y fue donde volvió a toparse con ese estúpido rubio que había robado sus pensamiento y había despertado en el esos bajos instintos que el mismo ignoraba. El pelinegro solo sonrió de medio lado.

Giro su cabeza a un lado y pudo distinguir dos siluetas que estaban en medio de la pista, un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, pero que en aquel momento se veía de todos colores debido a las luces, junto a él una mujer, con un peinado de dos chongos y que era sujetada por la cintura por aquel hombre. Vio como se besaban y como el hombre paseaba su nariz fina por el largo cuello de su novia.

Sasuke se pregunto ¿Qué se sentiría hacer eso con Naruto ante todos?, no ocultándose, ¿el de verdad quería mostrarse así ante todos cuando estuviera con Naruto?, lucir como una pareja normal, sin ser juzgados, sin ser rechazados, ¿podría hacer eso alguna vez con Naruto?

Vio en dirección contraria y vio a dos chicas que se besaban, como una abrazaba a la otra y la atraía a ella, Sasuke vio a su alrededor y vio que nadie les toma encuentra, o que alguien las criticara y las viera de mala manera. Aquello parecía de lo más normal, tal vez si podía estar así con Naruto, salir como una pareja común y corriente, tal vez nadie los criticara, sus verdaderos amigos estaría a su lado a pesar de todo, como los amigos que tenia Naruto ¿no?

Sasuke volvió a sonreír, tal vez todo estaba siendo muy apresurado, pero quizá ese tiempo que le había pedido a Naruto para aclimatarse a aquella relación seria rápida, quizá pronto podría presentarlo como su pareja, pero esa idea fue descartada, había un obstáculo al cual temía, y que era muy importante para Sasuke. Sus padres, que dirían de que está metido en una relación Homosexual.

-Sasuke- aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- Has venido pensé que no lo harías- dijo la mujer sujetando la mano de su novio. Aquella mujer que había visto segundos antes de peinado en dos chongos.

-Vine a distraerme un poco…

-Hinata me dijo que habías regresado, que estabas en el hospital en el que esta Shikamaru- hablo esta vez el castaño de ojos aperlados- No sabía que le conocieras.

-Tenemos una amistad en común.- repitió Sasuke como horas antes.

-Entiendo… parece que no vienes con Juugo ni con Suigetsu, eso me parece bien- aclaro Neji.

-¿Porque?-interrogo confuso Sasuke

-Karin esta aquí, y bueno hace meses termino con Suigetsu, pero aun esta algo afectada- explico ten ten.

-¿Karin esta aquí?, hace mucho que no la veo- Sasuke comenzó a buscarla con la mirada

-De seguro fue al servicio, ya está algo mareada, hemos festejado toda la noche- sintió Ten ten, sujetando fuertemente la mano de su novio.

- ah sí y que festejan, si se puede saber.

-Neji me ah pedido matrimonio.- Dijo Ten ten, mostrándole a Sasuke su delgada mano con un anillo de compromiso adornándola.

-Valla que sorpresa, pues felicidades, siempre pensé que no aguantarías mucho a este gruño- bromeo un poco Sasuke

-Muy gracioso- contesto Neji- ¿Y tu qué Sasuke?, ¿acaso piensas quedarte soltero de por vida? ¿O no ah llegado tu persona indicada?

Sasuke sonrió ante aquellas palabras _"Persona indicada",_ llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y acomodo su cabello.

-Ya la eh encontrado Neji- soltó sin más el Uchiha menor.

-¿De verdad?-interrogo Ten ten sorprendida- Pues quiero conocer a la chica que cautivo a Sasuke Uchiha

-Hum… chica…-susurro Sasuke, su persona indicada no era una chica. Neji miro fijamente la expresión de Sasuke, como bajaba su mirada, mientras murmuraba la palabra chica. Afilo su mirada un poco.

-Vamos Ten Ten, Sasuke nos presentara a su persona indicada cuando él lo crea conveniente, ¿no es así Sasuke?- alego Neji.

-Si…-fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke

-Anda, ven a festejar con nosotros y tomate un trago- animo Neji comenzando a caminar a la barra, sin soltar la mano de su ahora prometida y siendo seguido por Sasuke.

Sasuke llego a la mesa donde había ya varios vasos vacios, un cenicero lleno de ceniza y botaba distraídamente regada por la pequeña mesa. Un mesero se acerco a tomar su orden, minutos después Sasuke estaba mirando a un punto impreciso en el espacio mientras sorbía de vez en vez su trago.

-Sasuke- se acerco la pelirroja al chico, dándole un abrazo afectuoso. -Cuanto sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo Karin, te desapareciste… al terminar con Suigetsu tal parece que acabaste con nuestra amistad.

-Lo siento… pero eso no importa ya-intento animarse a sí misma Karin con aquellas palabras

-¿Eso no importa ya?- repitió extraño Sasuke- ¿Ya no te importa Suigetsu?

-No es eso… pero creo que realmente fui una tonta, ambos cometimos errores y realmente…-Karin bajo su mirada- ya no quiero saber de él, duele mucho aun…

-Lo siento…

-No importa, anda Sasuke estamos festejando el compromiso de Neji y Ten Ten…-karin sonrió- y viendo que no viene el cara de pez contigo creo que seguiré disfrutando de la noche.

-Me parece bien

-Vamos a bailar ¿quieres?- pidió Karin, extendiendo su mano al Uchiha.

-Solo porque hace mucho no te veo… sabes que bailar no es lo mío.

Karin sonrió y jalo a Sasuke consigo llevándolo a la pista, quedando junto a Neji y ten ten que bailaban, la música era movido y en sintonía con las luces, escuchaba atentamente la música.

Después de varios minutos la atención de Sasuke fue captada debido a una canción que comenzaba a sonar, y miraba como Neji abrazaba fuertemente a Ten Ten, mientras se balanceaban lentamente y Neji meneaba sus labios sobre el odio de ten ten, al perecer la castaña tenía una serenata privada.

-Vamos a sentarnos- pidió Karin, ya que aquella canción era un tanto lenta y la letra melosa como para que ellos dos la bailaran.

Si eso hubiera pasado hace tiempo cuando recién conoció a Sasuke hubiera estado encantada de bailar con él, realmente le gustaba Sasuke, de hecho solo le hablo a Suigetsu para acercarse a Sasuke, pero le salió su plan al revés, ya que Suigetsu la termino conquistando, termino enamorándose de él, dejando a Sasuke de lado, y haciéndose solo su amiga, de lo cual se sentía orgullosa ya que ella era la única chica que podía acercarse a Sasuke sin ser rechazada.

-No, me gusta esa canción- dijo Sasuke tomando por la muñeca a Karin- solo quédate aquí… quiero escuchar esa canción desde aquí…

-Te gusta esa canción, acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha se ah enamorado- rio divertida Karin.

-Quizás- respondió Sasuke bajando la mirada.

Karin vio vulnerable a Sasuke, y le hiso sentir una sensación extraña, nunca había visto esa mirada en Sasuke, nunca lo había visto así, nunca le había escuchado decir "_me gusta esa canción_" y mas una como aquella, Karin sonrió se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y guardo una distancia prudente entre ambos.

La pelirroja vio como Sasuke cerró sus ojos lentamente y se dejo relajar escuchando aquella canción, meneándose al ritmo de esa.

_Quiero ver tu risa todo el día_

_Escuchar la melodía de tu voz_

_Quisiera ser el brillo de tus ojos_

_El peine que desnuda tu esplendor_

_La esquina que te ve cuando caminas_

Karin abrió sus ojos por una fracción de segundos y vio como Sasuke seguía el ritmo de la música, y como tenía su rostro inclinado hacia atrás, aun con sus ojos cerrados, como sus labios cantaba, como salía su voz de estos, Karin verdaderamente se sorprendió ante aquella acción.

_La forma de tus labios_

-_Y quiero ser tu último dolor…-_ pues Sasuke entono aquella canción un poco mas fuerte como si quisiera que lo escucharan, como si quisiera que alguien lo escuchara en especial-_te pido que me cures esta herida, yo sé muy que no es tu obligación, tan solo si amortiguas mi caída será mi salvación_- Sasuke entonaba aquella canción como si él fuera el interprete, hacia ademanes con sus manos.

-_Prometo intentar no hacerte daño, prometo darte todo lo que yo, prometo regalarte sin reparos mi corazón.-_ Sasuke comenzó a posicionar su cabeza de una forma recta y abrir sus ojos, sonrió al darse cuenta en quien pensaba al cantar esa canción, nunca había cantado una canción así. Y aun más estando en sus 5 sentidos aun.

-Sasuke…-llamo Karin- quisiera conocerle…

-¿A quién?- interrogó el pelinegro

-A la persona que te tiene así- Karin junto su frente con la de Sasuke- realmente me alegra verte así, y aun más… que me permitas verlo a mí, que compartas conmigo este momento, realmente me preocupaba.

-¿El qué?- interrogo Sasuke confundido.

-Yo siempre te eh contado mis problemas, tu fuiste el único que se entero lo que hice, incluso Suigetsu lo ignora…- Karin comenzó a llorar- ignora que iba a ser papa… que esperábamos un hijo.

-Karin- Sasuke abrazo a la chica por los hombros.

-Fui una cobarde Sasuke… una maldita cobarde- se recriminaba a si misma Karin- Por miedo a mis padres yo renuncie a mi hijo, que dirían si su única hija saldría embarazada a los 16 años… no tuve la fuerza de hacerles frente a ellos, de luchar por mi hijo… de luchar por Suigetsu.

Sasuke no supo que decir, de cierto modo entendía a Karin, el también tenía miedo a sus padres y a sus reacciones, ¿el también sería un cobarde?, ¿no sería capaz de hacerle frente a sus padres?, ¿no lucharía por Naruto.?

-Pero ese no era el punto- sonrió Karin alzando el rostro y limpiándose las lagrimas- Yo te contaba mis cosas, pero tu difícilmente lo hacías conmigo, pensé que no me considerabas tu amiga y eso me preocupaba, pero después de verte hace un momento… cielos Sasuke gracias por ser mi amigo por dejarme ver esta faceta tuya

-Karin…-llamo Sasuke un tanto tembloroso por lo que diría a continuación.- siento algo, no sé si este enamorado, pero rayos, esa persona ocupa mis pensamientos… y tengo miedo Karin… miedo a la reacción de ustedes mis amigos, a la reacción de mis padres.

-Miedo, ¿Por qué Sasuke?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿acaso es una mujer casada…?-se mostro verdaderamente curiosa la chica, mientras veía como Sasuke negaba con la cabeza.

Sasuke tomo el rostro de Karin entre sus manos y volvió acercar sus frentes.

-Es un hombre…-soltó al fin Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados.

Karin abrió sus ojos de par en par, verdaderamente sorprendida por aquella confesión y sintiendo como de repente las manos de Sasuke se sintieron frías y como temblaban sobre sus mejillas que sostenía.

* * *

_Sasuke (Móvil)_

_23-Marzo 3:37 a.m._

_Quiero ser tu ultimo dolor te pido que me cures esta herida, yo sé muy que no es tu obligación, tan solo si amortiguas mi caída será mi salvación. Prometo intentar no hacerte daño, prometo darte todo lo que yo, prometo regalarte sin reparos mi corazón._

_¿Conoces la canción Dobe?, me acorde de ti al escucharla, te veo mañana… bueno dentro de un rato en tu departamento, quiero verte… estar contigo. _

Naruto dejo caer su brazo a un lado de la cama, abrió su mano y dejo caer el celular al suelo, sintiendo una sensación de frio en su pecho, se sentía asfixiado, sus ojos estaban rojos. Naruto comenzó ah acomodarse en la cama, a enroscarse, llevo sus piernas a la altura de su pecho y las abrazo fuertemente.

-Malditas lagrimas…-dijo Naruto ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas- Ya dejen de salir, maldita sea… acábense de una buena vez.

* * *

Sasuke abrió aquella puerta y comenzó a entrar en aquel departamento, donde encontró a Hinata limpiando la sala, la cual ya se veía más ordenada que otras veces.

-Sasuke-kun… Buenas Tardes- saludo la chica de ojos aperlados.

-Buenas Tardes Hinata, ¿está Naruto?-pregunto enseguida Sasuke.

-Creo que no, Kiba y yo llegamos hace apenas una hora de haber ido a ver a Shikamaru y no había nadie.- respondió Hinata tomando entre sus manos la bolsa negra que sostenía entre sus manos.- Si gustas esperarlo, quieres que te prepare un café…

-No, esperare en la habitación, por cierto ¿cómo está Shikamaru?- Sasuke guardaba la llave en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-El está estable, pero no sabemos cuándo despertara

-Entiendo…-Sasuke comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación del rubio, mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con Kiba.

-Hay Sasuke, ¿buscas a Naruto?, él no está- dijo Kiba

-Si lose, pero lo esperare, le avise que vendría- respondió el Uchiha-

-Ya veo… Sasuke se que no somos amigos ni nada de eso, pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta que quería hacer desde hace tiempo- explicaba Kiba rascándose la nuca.

-¿Que sucede?

-Dime Naruto y tu son pareja, revolcón, amigos con derechos, pata de perro… o simplemente amigos

-¿Que si fuéramos algo más que amigos?-Sasuke afilo su mirada, ansioso por la respuesta.

-No, pues en realidad es algo que yo no juzgo, se la condición de Naruto… y bueno en realidad está bien si son pareja- sonrió Kiba-Pero aun así no respondiste

-Tal parece que somos pareja, pero queremos tener esto lo más discreto posible por ahora, ¿entiendes?- dijo con una voz un tanto amenazadora Sasuke

- Entiendo, si no te preocupes, aunque con Naruto nada es discreto, si no pregúntale a tu primo Sai- soltó una carcajada Kiba comenzando a dirigirse a donde Hinata esta. Ese último comentario hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

Tenía que averiguar a fondo de donde conocían Sai e Itachi a Naruto. Sasuke entro a la habitación y la vio arreglada, algo verdaderamente extraño, tal vez Hinata había entrado a arreglarla, pensó Sasuke, ya que el día anterior Naruto y Sasuke se fueron de ahí dejándola hecha un desastre especialmente la cama.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, y se acerco a la cama donde se tumbo y cerró los ojos por un momento, las sabanas olían a Naruto, aspiro fuertemente y después abrió sus ojos, comenzó a buscar el control del estéreo escucharía algo de música en lo que el dobe llegara.

Pero no encontraba e control por ningún lado, así que decidió levantarse a encenderlo manualmente. Al hacerlo noto una nota con su nombre en el. Un miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, en ese sobre esta escrito su nombre con la caligrafía del rubio, ya la conocía, y la última vez que abrió una carta del rubio fue como despedida. Un vacio se formo en su estomago.

_Sasuke, creo que nos precipitamos demasiado, apenas y nos conocemos, no estoy preparado para tener una relación de momento, creo que lo mejor sería alejarnos. _

_Atte: Naruto_

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió ante aquella nota, pero ¿qué demonios estaba jugando el rubio?, Sasuke busco en la bolsa de su chamara su teléfono celular, lo saco y marco el teléfono del rubio. Le daba tono sonó varias veces pero nunca le respondió el rubio. No se rindió y marco otras 8 veces más sin obtener respuesta.

Sasuke comenzó a pasearse como león enjaulado en aquella habitación, entre sus manso estaba la carta arrugada y en al otra el celular.

_Maldita sea contesta Usurotonkachi, merezco una explicación_.- decía el mensaje de texto que envió Sasuke. Dejo pasaron uno par de minutos y volvió a marcar el número telefónico.

-_Bueno…-_al fin respondió el rubio, su voz se escuchaba apagada.

-¿Qué demonios es esto Naruto…?

-¿_Cual?_

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero…

-_La carta supongo, significa lo que leíste Sasuke._

-¿por qué?, dime ¿Por qué? Creí que todo estaba en claro- decía un tanto desesperado Sasuke

-_Sasuke… solo déjalo así quieres…_

-No, no quiero dejarlo así-grito Sasuke- no quiero…

-_Sasuke…_

-Se lo diré a mis padres, si es lo que quieres- interrumpió Sasuke- no quieres que te tenga en secreto como te lo propuse no es así, está bien, lo diré, diré que somos pareja…

-_No Sasuke, no es eso…_

-Entonces qué demonios es…-

-_Simplemente no puedo estar contigo_

-¿Por qué?- esta vez la voz de Sasuke se apago y eso lo noto Naruto.

-_Sasuke, no te quiero, no me quieres… dejémoslo_

-No hablas por mi idiota…-Sasuke trataba de resistir que las lágrimas salieran, de verdad que trataba.

-_Sasuke…-_Naruto dudo un momento, pero al escuchar aquel sonido lo soltó_- ¿Estas llorando?_

-Qué demonios te importa…-respondo el Uchiha un tanto bruco, pero con la voz quebrada.-Maldita sea…

-_Yo… lo lamento_

-Cállate la boca, dime si no me querías, ¿porque ayer aceptaste mis besos?, mis caricias, ¿porque me hiciste el amor…? ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste si no sentías nada…? -decía Sasuke con la voz afectada-.

-_Solo fue sexo…-_soltó Naruto de una manera fría, que provoco que Sasuke sintiera un dolor en su pecho.

Naruto escuchaba a través del auricular de su celular, como de la boca de Sasuke salían soplidos, gemidos tratando de resistir el llanto, como se escuchaba los sonidos de las fosas nasales de Sasuke. Naruto sintió un maldito deseo de llorar.

-_Sasuke tengo que colgar_- dijo Naruto, ya que el llanto estaba a punto de salir de él.

-Quisiera odiarte…

-Hazlo Sasuke, ódiame por favor…

-_Hay alguien mas ¿verdad?-_ interrogo Sasuke, sintiendo como su alma se quebraba en dos.

-_No…_-Naruto dudo por un momento- _No lo hay…_

-Solo dime ¿Por qué?, merezco saberlo ¿no creer?- susurro Sasuke.

-_yo… Sasuke, Soy hijo de Minato Namikaze_

-¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver?

_-Soy nieto de Tsunade, la mujer que tu padre asesino, y también querían hacerlo conmigo_

_-_Pero que idioteces dices…-reclamo Sasuke exaltado- No mientas imbécil. No mezcles a mi familia en tus malditos caprichos de niño mimado, que no sabe como deshacerse de su juguete que le ah aburrido.

_-Estoy hablando en serio Sasuke- _respondió enojado Naruto.

-Es Gaara verdad_…_

_-¿Qué?, que acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije, anda ve y pregúntale a tu padre, a tu hermano…-_Naruto tenia los dientes apretados_- porque me tuve que topar con tu hermano y contigo… arruinaron mi vida_

-Y la seguiré arruinando_…_

_-¿Qué?_

-No creas que dejare que seas feliz con el imbécil de Sabaku

_-ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE NADA DE LO QUE TE DIJE- _grito Naruto a través del teléfono celular desesperado, por la terquedad de Sasuke.

-Vete a la mierda…-Sasuke colgó el teléfono celular. Sasuke se tiro en el suelo de rodillas apretando fuertemente el teléfono celular, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, realmente quería evitar a toda costa que saliera de sus ojos, pero le era imposible detenerlas. Limpio torpemente sus ojos, levantando la mirada en dirección al closet de aquella habitación que está abierto.

Sasuke se acerco a él, y vio como la ropa de Naruto ya no estaba ahí, ni zapatos, ni nada de las cosas que guardaba en aquel closet. Lo único que se encontraba dentro él era aquella sudadera negra que Sasuke dejo en el baño después de haber tenido una sesión de sexo, el día que lo encontró en la universidad.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente aquella mesa, la cual tenía el desayuno de este sobre de ella, fruta, leche y jugo, Sasuke jugaba con el tenedor entre la fruta revolviéndola, mientras la miraba fijamente y de vez en ves tomaba un bocado.

Para su desgracia no estaba solo, su primo Sai se encontraba compartiendo mesa con él, Sasuke lo había ignorado todo ese tiempo, pero ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, su estúpido primo solo lo miraba.

-¿Qué demonios me ves?- interrogo Sasuke retando al otro pelinegro con la mirada

-¿Cómo lo ocultas?-respondió con una sonrisa falsa Sai.

-¿Qué oculto según tu?

-Tu homosexualidad- respondió Sai con otra sonrisa- cualquiera que te viera no creería que eres homosexual

-Cállate la maldita boca Sai, o ¿quieres que te borre esta tonta sonrisa que siempre te cargas?- respondió Sasuke.

-Acaso piensas en tener en secreto para toda tu vida a Naruto- Sai volvió a insistir.- como tu pequeño y sucio secreto Sasuke…

-Tu como demonios…

-¿Cómo lo sé?- interrumpió Sai- Pues digamos que un pajarito con aspecto de pez se ah encargado de esparcir la noticia de tu reconciliación con Naruto

-Sai…-Sasuke se levanto de la mesa

-SASUKE-se escucho resonar aquella voz fuerte por toda la casa interrumpiendo el reclamo de Sasuke. El hombre de cabello negro y ojos enfurecidos caminaba a paso rápido hacia el comedor de casa por donde ambos chicos se encontraban.

-¿Qué?-respondió un tanto brusco el Uchiha menor, mientras veía como detrás de su padre venían Itachi junto con la madre de ambos.

-Quiero que me des una buena explicación de ¿qué demonios tienes que ver con Uzumaki Naruto?- dijo con el ceño fruncido Fagaku.

-No es asunto tuyo…-contesto simplemente Sasuke, mirando de reojo a Itachi que se encontraban atrás de Fagaku y después a Sai.

-Claro que es asunto mío jovencito… quiero que te alejes de ese mal nacido- respondió Fagaku dando un paso al frente y quedado más cerca de su hijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios importa si tengo o no que ver con el Usurotonkachi?- grito Sasuke dando otro paso al frente y haciendo que los rostros de él como el de su padre quedara juntos.

-Sasuke… aléjate de ese mal nacido, y más vale que lo que me dijeron no sea verdad…-amenazo Fagaku, tomando la playera de Sasuke.

-QUE, ¿QUE TE DIJERON?, ESOS IDIOTAS- pregunto Sasuke mirando y señalando a Sai y a Itachi alternamente los cuales guardaban silencio.

-Fagaku, porque no nos calmamos todos- hablo Mikoto por primera vez colocándose a un lado de su marido.

-NO FUERON ELLOS NIÑO INSOLENTE- Fagaku ignoro la petición de su mujer- Fue tu amigo Suigetsu…

-Su… Suigetsu- dijo Sasuke sorprendido y relajando un poco su rostro.- ¿Que tiene que ver el en todo esto…?

-Escúchame jovencito- Fagaku se aferro más ala playera de Sasuke- Que no comprueba que las palabras de tu amiguito eran verdad… porque si es así, olvídate de que eres un Uchiha…

-¿Qué demonios te dijo?-interrogo una vez más Sasuke.

-Que tú y ese idiota del nieto de Tsunade son más que conocidos… más que amigos, compañeros de cama- escupió con rencor y asco Fagaku.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, ¿cómo era que Suigetsu se había enterado de aquello?, y más aun ¿cómo fue capaz de irle a decir aquello a su padre, antes de hablarle a él?, de reclamarle a él. Sasuke oprimió fuertemente sus puños.

-Fagaku pero que estupideces dices- dijo Mikoto asustado ante lo dicho por su esposo.

-Dime algo padre…-Sasuke miro fijamente al hombre- el que Naruto y yo seamos algo más que amigos, compañeros de cama como tu le dices ¿es la verdadera razón de tu enojo…?

-Pero qué demonios dices Sasuke, estas aceptando lo que Suigetsu me dijo- Fagaku estaba pasando a una tonalidad roja de su piel.

-Y que si lo fuera padre… ¿qué demonios tiene?- grito Sasuke.

-Cállate- grito Fagaku dando una cachetada a Sasuke, al tiempo que lo soltaba de su agarre y lo aventaba contra el suelo.- No puedes, simplemente no puedes…

-¿Por qué?,¿ porque soy hombre?, ¿porque es asqueroso? o ¿porque un hijo tuyo no puede meterse con otro hombre…?-decía Sasuke desde el suelo.

-Porque su maldita familia destruyo la mía… porque siempre se han creído superiores- gritaba Fagaku. -ALEJATE DE EL, SINO QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE TE ODIE CON TODO SU SER…-amenazo una vez mas Fagaku

-FAGAKU, CALLATE- gritaba Mikoto tratando de callar a su esposo.

-Así y ¿cómo vas a lograr eso padre?- interrogo Sasuke poniéndose pie- como

-SASUKE CALLATE- grito una vez mas Mikoto, desesperada, queriendo parar aquello.

-EL TE ODIARA, PORQUE ERES DE LA FAMILIA UCHIHA, DE LA FAMILIA QUE MATO A SU ABUELA…Y QUIZO HACER LO MISMO CON EL- soltó Fagaku completamente rojo, incluso un tinte rojo se veía en sus pupilas.

Sasuke abrió enormemente sus ojos, procesando aquello que du padre acababa de gritar.

-Así que es cierto- dijo Sasuke en un tono más bajo- Tu mataste a su abuela… y tu… quieras hacer lo mismo con el…

-Si el abuelo de Naruto jamás se hubiera atravesado en nuestras vidas ella seguiría viva- soltó Fagaku- Y si Tsunade no hubiera sido tan testaruda… así que si no quieres que tu amiguito te odie aléjate de el…

-Temo decirte que te han ganado- Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.- Alguien más le ah dicho a Naruto todo… -Sasuke a salir del comedor y al llegar a la división de este con la sala Sasuke se detuvo, volteando a ver como nadie se había meneado de su lugar.

-Espero que nadie además de Suigetsu te haya visto revolcándote con ese infeliz- decía Fagaku aun en su lugar- Esta vez olvidare lo que ese amigo tuyo me dijo, se que tu no eres así, ningún Uchiha es homosexual.

-De verías preguntarle a Sai…-dijo Sasuke mirando a su primo quien solo abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿QUE?- Fagaku volteo a ver al mencionado.

-Dime Sai, tu eras el encargado de asesinar a Naruto…-dedujo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño- Es por eso que le conoces, y sedujiste y después planeabas asesinarlo… es por eso que dijiste "Todo queda en familia"

-Yo… no- soltó Sai

-Sai, de qué demonios habla Sasuke, tu e Itachi solo tenían que mantener vigilado al nieto de Tsunade, de qué demonios habla Sasuke- exigió Fagaku.

-Solo puedo decir a mi defensa- Sai dio un sonoro suspiro- que yo no tuve que ver con Naruto, y que yo no planeaba interactuar con el objetivo

-Deja de hablar como un jodido espía- grito Fagaku.

-Todo fue plan de Itachi.- soltó Sai- Por eso dije que todo quedaba en familia, no por mí, sino por Itachi

Sasuke al escuchar esto camino rápidamente hacia donde Itachi se encontraba con el ceño fruncido viendo de mala gana a Sai, Itachi solo logro sentir un golpe sobre su mejilla para después sentir como Sasuke jalaba del cuello de su camisa, provocando que su cuello se lastimara.

-Imbécil…-escupió Sasuke en el rostro de Itachi- Por eso aquella vez me preguntaste por él, ¿tu lo sedujiste? -interrogo Sasuke obteniendo solo silencio de su hermano ahora tenían un poco de sentido las palabras de Naruto "_porque me tuve que topar con tu hermano y contigo… arruinaron mi vida_", aunque hay había algo que no cuadraba, Itachi y Sasuke se parecían, porque nunca antes hiso un comentario sobre ello- CONTESTA-grito Sasuke

-Sai ya te respondió- Itachi sonrió de medio lado- es un excelente amante no hermanito- dijo con burla en sus palabras. Después de eso Itachi cayo inconsciente al suelo.

_**

* * *

**__**2 semanas después.**_

-Me siento como espía- decía la pelirroja tras las gafas negras.

-Yo tengo hambre- hablo un hombre de melena pelirroja sentado en el asiento trasero de aquella camioneta negra.

-Solo un poco más…-susurro el chico de cabello negro mirando desde el asiento del conductor en dirección a la tienda de discos.

-¿Porque no solamente vas allá y tratas de aclara las cosas?- aconsejo el chico de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Y que crees que eh tratado de hacer estas últimas semanas Juugo- contesto un tanto frustrado el pelinegro, sin quitar la mirada de aquella tienda.

-Oh, oh, mapache sin cejas a la vista- aviso la pelirroja, mirando el espejo retrovisor de aquella camioneta.

-Tsk..-Sasuke se movió hasta sacar debajo de su asiento unos binoculares.

Gaara caminaba con paso seguro por la acera, desde que dio vuelta en la esquina miro aquella camioneta negra con vidrios polarizada, que siempre miraba en aquellos lugares donde cierto rubio se encontraba. Sonrió de medio lado y a travesó el umbral de aquella tienda de discos, escaneo la tienda buscando su objetivo.

El rubio estaba ahí, colocando los precios de algunos discos, tenía la mirada perdida en aquellos discos y Gaara pudo ver como mecánicamente pegaba los precios. Desde hace un par de semanas Naruto ya no se notaba tan ruidoso como antes.

_**Flash Back**_

-OK, Sakura te veo mañana- se despedía Naruto de su amiga, quien comenzó a caminar en dirección a su salón de clases.

-NARUTO-grito un chico de cabello negro que caminaba a paso apresurado hasta donde el rubio estaba.

Naruto solo chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a caminar del lado contario que se acercaba el chico de cabello negro, varias veces escucho su nombre ser gritado pero decidió ignorarlo. Hasta que sintió como era tomado de uno de sus brazos y jalado por su perseguidor, y hacerle frente.

-No huyas…-dijo Sasuke un tanto agitado

-No huyo idiota, me has estado persiguiendo a diario por la última semana es normal que me aburra de ti- contesto Naruto soltándose de su agarre y estar dispuesto a irse

-Joder Naruto, no te comportes como un niño mimado

-Discúlpeme, por no querer hablar después de enterarme que tu maldita familia le hizo a la mía- respondió irónicamente Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Quieres olvidar eso- pidió Sasuke

-Oh pero claro, con gusto olvidare que tu familia mato a mi abuela, y trataban de hacer lo mismo conmigo- volvió a decir Naruto.

-Yo no tuve que ver en nada de eso…-se defendió el Sasuke

-Pero eres un Uchiha, formas parte de esa familia repugnante- escupió aquellas palabras Naruto

-Y si no lo fuera ¿volverías conmigo?- cuestiono Sasuke

-No digas estupideces- Naruto quiso marcharse una vez mas de ahí

-Yo no soy igual que ellos…

-Demonios Sasuke, no sabes cómo desearía saber cómo terminar todo esto- grito por ultimo Naruto zafándose del agarre del pelinegro y alejándose de él.

-Créeme que yo también lo desearía- grito Sasuke provocando que Naruto se detuviera- Ojala todo esto que me hiciste sentir me dejara en paz y ya… es por culpa tuya que yo estoy así… que yo sea así…

_**Final Flash Back**_

Gaara presencio todo aquello, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero aquello lo usaría a su favor, su plan retomaría rumbo otra vez. Se metería con Naruto, para asegurarse que Sasuke no se le acercara, que esa separación fuera definitiva, después de que estuviera todo seguro, que Sasuke se alejara por completo de Naruto, dejaría a Naruto de lado, eh iría tras Sasuke, diciéndole que desde hace un tiempo le atraía de sobremanera, ya con Uzumaki fuera de su vida de Sasuke todo seria mas fácil.

-Hola Naruto- saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-¿Eh? Ah… Hola Gaara, otra vez- contesto el Uzumaki. -Pensé que te vería hasta mañana

-Acaban de estrenar una película muy buena según los críticos ¿quieres ir?-interrogo Gaara

-Hoy trabajo Gaara, por eso te dije hace un rato por teléfono que mejor saliéramos mañana- dijo Naruto, desde un tiempo para acá no solo tuvo que lidiar con Sasuke que lo siguió toda la semana pasada, aunque a la fecha ya ni había visto las narices del Uchiha. Algo que le hacía sentir un vacio en su estomago cada que pensaba en el.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con Gaara que desde que no veía a Sasuke, el pelirrojo insistía en que salieran, después de esa mañana el rubio accedió para dejar en claro que de verdad no quería nada con el Sabaku.

Karin vio como Sasuke alborotaba sus cabellos con sus manos y después votaba en algún lugar de la camioneta los binoculares, para después salir de aquella camioneta negra y seguir los pasos del pelirrojo que acaba de entrar en aquella tienda.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirán con esto?- interrogo Karin un tanto triste, desde hace 1 semana Sasuke no dejaba de vigilar a Naruto y toda esa semana veía a Gaara cerca del rubio.

-Hasta que esos dos lo soporten -contesto Juugo, dando un suspiro sonoro.

Gaara se rasco distraídamente su cabeza, pensando en otra excusa para que el rubio accediera a salir esa tarde con él. Le decía que pidiera un permiso y que después cubriera las horas faltantes de ese día de trabajo.

-Anda Naruto dile a alguien que te cubra y…-Gaara no termino de hablar cuando escucho como la puerta de aquella tienda era abierta.

-Hola…-saludo con una voz gruesa Sasuke.

-Hey, Sasuke- saludo Gaara sintiendo esas condenadas mariposas en su estomago.

Naruto al igual que Gaara sintió esas mariposas acompañado de un escalofrió, después de una semana lo volvía a ver, pudo notar como bajo los ojos de Sasuke se estaban formando un par de ojeras, y su rostro se veía un poco más delgado de lo normal. Naruto interiormente se alegro, tal vez lo empezaría a buscar de nuevo, y si era así Naruto ¿lo aceptaría?

-Hey Gaara, dime ¿quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto Sasuke dejando a un Gaara con los ojos enormemente abiertos y a un Naruto con un temblor por todo su cuerpo al escuchar aquello.

-¿Disculpa?-interrogo Gaara no creyendo lo escuchado.

-Sí, bueno ya sabes una cita…-dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a Naruto quien tenía la mirada fija en unos discos y entre sus manos apretaba fuertemente un disco y el aparato con el que colocaba los precios de estos.

Sasuke no permitiría que nadie se le acercara a Naruto… No dejaria que Naruto tuviera la oportunidad de olvidarlo con otro…

**Continuara...**

****

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Hola a todos... aca nueva actualizacion, la primera del 2011 :) espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Actualizo antes que mis evaluaciones empiezen ya que una vez que empiezen me sera dificil actualizar. y como la proxima semana empieza lo hago de una vez. Tambien les aviso que el fic ya esta en su recta final, solo falta 1 o 2 capitulos a lo mucho. y que espero acabarlo antes de septiembre que es cuando empiezo mi servicio social y mi tiempo se redecuira enormemente. Ya saben, los reviews que no tienen cuenta los contesto en mi blog, (el link en mi perfil). **MUCHAS GRACIAS **por leer y tener paciencia con mis retrasos, de verdad que trato de que no sean por mucho tiempo... Tambien avisarles a los que son de Mexico, especialmente del estado de puebla, que andare por ahi en el mes de abril, participando en "**Espacio 2011**", o si eres de mexico y asistiras ojala nos veamos para conocernos ^^. Bueno si quieres contactar conmigo visitame en mi blog, o en facebook, el link esta en mi blog y ahora ya tambien puedes encontrame en Twitter, de echo estoy mas activa ahi. Sin mas que decir me despido cuidense y les mando un abrazo. Hasta la proxima.

**ENCUENTRAME EN TWITTER:** http : / / twitter . com / Kiinoko _ (recuerda quitar los espacios)

**ENCUENTRAME EN TUMBLR: **http: / / hongilandia . tumblr . com / (Quita los espacios) Da click en "Ask me anything" y preguntame lo que quieras.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11.**_

Su cuerpo fue azotado contra aquel blando colchón, sintió como su cuerpo se hundía en él y como la colcha se revolvía un poco debido a su peso. En seguida un cuerpo delgado se fue encima de él, las manos ajenas comenzaba a desvestirlo rápidamente, sentía aquella manos frías meterse por debajo de su playera, como comenzaba a quitársela, al igual que comenzaba a abajar el zipper del pantalón, sentía la respiración de aquella persona sobre su oído, solo la respiración, sin besos, sin palabras, solo el respiro caliente que provenía de aquella nariz.

Completamente desnudo miro aquellos ojos azabaches, aquellos que miraban su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo miraba a él, y lo atravesaba, como si en realidad su blanquizco cuerpo no estuviera hay tumbado y desnudo bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Date vuelta…-Ordeno el pelinegro, al chico que estaba sobre aquella cama.

El pelirrojo obedeció sin chistear y se dio vuelta, mostrando su fina espalda y sus glúteos bien formados, sintió como los dígitos fríos del pelinegro se acercaban a su entrada, sin ningún miramiento enterró el primer digito dentro de él. El pelirrojo solo resistió aquel dolor y trato de no gritar, apretando con todas sus fuerzas aquella colcha.

Después de unos minutos sentía tres dígitos jugar en su interior, sentía como salían y entraban en forma de tijera. Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a aquellos intrusos cuando sintió como estos eran sustituidos por la hombría del pelinegro que lo acompañaba en aquel acto.

Sintió la embestida brusca, como entro en el de una sola estocada, emitiendo un grito que no pudo evitar, pequeñas lagrimillas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos, las embestidas comenzaron a cobrar fuerza a cada instante, no le permitía acostumbrarse a la intromisión, mas rápidas y salvajes, sentía que se partía en dos literalmente hablando, su vientre comenzaba a dolor horrores. Y lo peor de todo ese asunto es que a pesar de todo, después de 4 meses…

_**El seguía hay…**_

La habitación no estaba llena de calor, no hacía calor, el tenia calor pero debido al dolor que cubría su cuerpo por aquellas embestidas, los únicos sonidos en esa habitación era el de la cama rechinando, ni un gemido, ni que saliera de su boca propia ni la de su amante. El olor de aquella habitación no era erótico, o al menos a sexo, sucio sexo. Ni siquiera a eso… el ambiente era cubierto a un olor a alcohol, un olor que desprendía su amante.

Minutos después sintió un líquido espeso y caliente dentro de él, el hombre que lo embestía salió de su interior, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño a toda prisa, dejando al pelirrojo tumbado en la cama y con unas cuantas lagrimas furtivas aun en sus ojos.

Como odiaba eso, como odiaba aquella maldita situación, pero aun así el seguía hay, no sabía ¿Por qué?, tal pareciera que su estúpido capricho se había vuelto en su destrucción.

-Sasuke…-susurro Gaara para comenzar a cubrirse con las sabanas y quedarse dormido.

Entro aquel frio baño, con azulejos y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al inodoro, se puso de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a vomitar el alcohol que había ingerido horas antes de llegar a aquella casa.

Después de ya no sentir su estomago revuelto pudo ponerse de pie y esta vez se dirigió a la regadera, y abrió la llave del agua fría combinándola con la del agua caliente. Una vez que el agua estuviera templada se coloco bajo el chorro de agua, sintiendo como aquella recorría su ya muy delgado cuerpo, sus costillas podían verse a través de su cuerpo, su piel era blanca de nacimiento, en estos últimos 4 meses su piel era un tono más blanco de lo que era normalmente.

Recargo una de sus manos sobre el azulejo blanco, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a acariciar su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, sus pezones, su vientre… imaginando que aquella mano que le acariciaba era la mano de _Naruto_.

-Naruto…-susurro, al tiempo que comenzaba a caer poco a poco al suelo de aquel cuarto de baño, sus rodillas tocaron el azulejo frio.- Maldición… Dobe…

Uno de sus puños se fue a estrellas fuertemente contra la pared, una y otra vez, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Y sus ojo se nublaban, el puño seguía golpeando cada vez mas fuerte aquella pared, necesitaba desquitar todo su coraje, necesitaba golpear algo, necesitaba quitarse esa maldita ansiedad, esa maldita impotencia de no poder hacer nada para recuperar a Naruto. De saber que lo más cerca que podía verlo era cuando Naruto entraba a la universidad, y cuando iba a trabajar a unos 50 metros de distancia.

-¡AAAHHH!- grito fuertemente Sasuke estrellando una última vez su puño contra la pared.

_**Flash Back **_

-Sasuke…

-¡Largo! – respondió bruscamente el Uchiha menor dentro de su habitación, donde se encontraba acostado en su cama y enrollado entre las sabanas blancas.

-Por favor, Sasuke hijo ábreme- pedía una vez más una voz femenina.

-Quiero estar solo…

-Sasuke llevas más de 3 meses con esta rutina, te levantas, vas a la universidad, a veces llegas a casa, a veces no… cuando lo haces te encierras en tu habitación, no sé si comes… no te he visto en 2 semanas Sasuke… abre por favor…-suplicaba la mujer apunto de las lagrimas- Por favor hijo…- la mujer se recargo en la puerta blanca, dándose por vencida de que su hijo sedería a sus suplicas.

Pero cuando menos lo espero la puerta en la que estaba recargada se abrió, dejando ver a su hijo menor, más delgado, lucía una playera blanca pegada a su cuerpo, dos ojeras se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos y su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal.

-Dios, Sasuke- dijo Mikoto abrazando a su hijo de la cintura- Mírate como estas…- expreso una segunda vez alejándose del cuerpo de su hijo y sintiendo los huesos debajo de aquella playera.- Tienes que comer, pediré que te suban algo…

-No madre gracias, ya me viste, ya puedes estar tranquila ahora déjame solo-pidió Sasuke con voz pesada.

-No, Sasuke, no lo hare- Mikoto entro por completo a aquella habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí- Esto no puede continuar así… Mírate, ya no eres tú…

-No me interesa…-Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de su cama

-Sasuke hijo… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tu?, ¿Por qué él?. ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Mikoto.

-No lo sé madre… no lo sé- Sasuke cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Él era el más interesado en resolver esos ¿Por qué?, porque se dejo caer así por alguien como Naruto, porque tuvo que atravesarse ese rubio en su vida, porque le dolía tanto aquella situación.

-Sasuke… por favor, por mí… olvídalo…

-No lo hare…-soltó Sasuke sin mas

-Lo maldigo…- contesto Mikoto con un tono ronco y cargado de rencor, un tono que Sasuke nunca le había escuchado a su madre- Le odio, odio a los Namikaze, por su culpa mi familia se desbarata ante mis ojos y yo no puedo hacer nada…

-Nosotros desbaratamos la suya primero- contesto Sasuke

-No es así… si el esposo de Tsunade nunca se hubiera cruzado en el camino de los Uchiha nada de esto estaría pasando, nada de esto y tu serias feliz- Mikoto se acerco a su hijo y lo tomo del rostro.

-Nunca lo hubiera conocido… como sería feliz sin él en mi camino- respondió Sasuke con el seño fruncido, ante la idea de pensar que Naruto no hubiera aparecido en su vida.

-El te destruyo, el te puso así… ojala nunca hubiera existido…-decía Mikoto desesperada.

-Acaso no puedes ver que le amo… -contesto bruco Sasuke ante las declaraciones de su madre.

-NO- grito Mikoto- Tu no lo puedes amar… él es un Namikaze… es de la familia que destruyo la nuestra…-defendió Mikoto- es un hombre…-susurro Mikoto.

-Esa es la verdadera razón ¿no madre?, de que los dos somos hombres.

-Sasuke, tu no puedes estar con un hombre, tu no eres así… tu no…

-No sabes nada de mi madre, nada- respondió Sasuke

-Entiende, no puedo aceptar que tu, mi hijo este con otro hombre… no puedo aceptar la existencia de ese tipo en tu vida… en nuestra vida…-decía un tanto alterada Mikoto

-El rechazar la existencia de Naruto también es rechazar la mía madre…- dijo por ultimo Sasuke, comenzando a salir de aquella habitación.

Sasuke salió de aquella habitación y comenzó a caminar por aquella alfombra azul que cubría los pasillos de aquella mansión. Caminaba a paso apresuró en dirección a las escaleras. Estaba a punto de pisar el primer escalón cuando aquella voz lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar Sasuke…

-No tengo nada de que hablara contigo imbécil- respondió Sasuke mirando de mala manera a aquella figura.

-Yo creo que sí, no pensaba meterme, pero mama en verdad está muy preocupada por ti…

-Vete al diablo Itachi…-Sasuke quería retomar su andar nuevamente

-Te voy a decir todo, lo que paso con Naruto… TODO…-dijo por último el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha comenzando a caminar a dirección a su propia habitación.

Itachi tomo asiento frente a su escritorio, donde se encontraba la computadora de escritorio encendida, tecleo algunas cosas y después volteo en dirección a la puerta donde su hermano menor estaba hay parado junto a la puerta.

-Cierra la puerta- dijo Itachi.

Sasuke obedeció y con sus ojos penetrando a su hermano se recargo en aquella puerta blanca, no quería entra mas en esa habitación, quería que Itachi tuviera la oportunidad de correr en caso de que tuviera ganas de aventarse contra de él y asesinarlo.

-Realmente no pensé que todo esto llegaría hasta aquí- comenzó a decir Itachi recargándose en el respaldo de aquella silla de piel.- Solo fue un juego de niños…

-¿Acaso eres un niño Itachi?-interrogo Sasuke- ¿Acaso es un juego de niños llevar a la cama a alguien con el propósito de asesinarlo?

-Pues el de asesinarlo no, ese no es un juego de niños- acepto sínicamente Itachi.-Pero el de llevarlo a la cama sí.

Sasuke sintió su sangre hervir, como su corazón se acelere de un de repente y sus puños comenzaron apretarse, tenía tantas ganas de estrellar aquellos puños contra el rostro de su hermano mayor.

-Yo no sabía que Naruto era tan guapo, así que bueno decidí divertirme un poco antes de que me dieran la orden de asesinarlo, no lo desaprovecharía- Itachi dio un bufido-aunque ahora pienso que lo mejor era haberlo asesinado para que nada de esto estuviera pasando

-Vuelve a decir eso y solo tendrás 5 segundos para correr antes de que yo te asesine a ti- respondió el Uchiha menor.

-Ya, ya- trataba de tranquilizar Itachi a Sasuke- no lo mate, los Namikaze desistieron de aquella oferta de las acciones para proteger a Naruto y a su familia.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-interrogo Sasuke

-En un bar, Sai fue el intermediario, el investigo todo sobre Naruto antes de que yo me acercara a él, Sai lo llevo al bar, nos presento… y bueno poco a poco lo seduje- relataba Itachi.-Sabes Sasuke, es curioso al parecer Naruto y tu estaban en la misma disco hasta donde Sai siguió a Naruto una vez.

-¿Misma disco?-Sasuke se mostro expectante ante este último comentario.

-Si veras… ese día Sai tenía que ver si Naruto consumía drogas, alcohol o que se yo, si tenía alguna adicción…-Itachi se cruzo de brazos y miro a Sasuke- Y dice que te vio a ti y los conocidos de Juugo salir corriendo de esa disco en cuanto el entro, aunque el realmente no le tomo importancia, realmente tenia cosas más importante que hacer que preocuparse de ti.

-Los conocidos de Juugo…-Sasuke abrió sus ojos enormemente…

_-Hey Uchiha… Te reto…-dijo Sakon mostrándole la pastilla verde fosforescente a Sasuke. Quien la tomo rápidamente entre sus manos.- Dásela a un chico…_

_-¿Qué clase de estúpido reto es ese?- interrogo el Uchiha._

_-ah, ah… no se la des como te la estoy dando yo a ti… dásela de boca a boca…-rio maliciosamente Sakon._

_-Tú estás drogado o que- dijo Sasuke, pensando segundos después lo que había dicho y comenzó a reír desquisiadamente. Era obvio que todos ahí estaban drogados._

_-Te lo dije Sakon…-dijo Kimimaru esta vez llamando la atención del Uchiha- Es demasiado retacado para hacer algo así… es un miedosito….-Kimimaru afilo un poco sus dientes en aquella sonrisa- EL NO ES COMO ITACHI…_

-Demonios…-Sasuke se llevo sus manos a su cabeza y enredo sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros.

-¿Qué?-interrogo Itachi ante la actitud de su hermano.

-Demonios…-Sasuke salió de aquella habitación y comenzó a correr por aquel pasillo, dejando a un Itachi un tanto confundido.

Sasuke corrió a todo lo que sus pies le daban, mientras recordaba aquella noche donde se drogo, recordaba aquella apuesta, recordaba que lo había hecho, mas sin embargo nunca pudo recordar nítidamente aquel rostro, a aquel chico al que le dio la pastilla, pero ahora con lo que le dijo Itachi… ese deseo, esas sensaciones que sintió con aquel chico, fueron las mismas que sintió con Naruto. Con Gaara no las llego a sentir nunca, se lo atribuía a que realmente no le gustaba Gaara en ninguna forma, pero ¿acaso era coincidencia que sintiera la misma sensación, de deseo y sofoco, por dos personas diferente?

Sasuke se subió a su automóvil sin un rumbo fijo, recordando aquella noche en aquella disco, recordando a aquel chico al que le dio la droga.

_Estaba perdido, sus sentidos comenzaban a dormirse, las luces sentía que se hacían más intensas. La música más estridente, estaba a punto de volver a menearse al ritmo de la música, cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo saca de su ensoñación. Sasuke volteo bruscamente a ver quién era el idiota que provocaba que saliera de su ensoñación encontrándose con unos labios moviéndose, diciendo algo ¿Qué? En realidad no lo sabe, pero esos labios se movían y Sasuke tenía la mirada sobre ellos. Atento a esos labios tan carnosos. Que desprendían un olor a menta que era combinado con otro aroma que hiso que sus bellos se erizaran._

_-ERES IDIOTA O ¿QUE?- escucho de manera brusca aquella voz estridente, que salía de aquellos labios carnosos.- HEY TEME TE ESTOY HABLANDO…._

_-AH ¿QUIEN LE DICES TEME?, USUROTONKACHI- respondió irritado Sasuke viendo el rostro de aquel sujeto, de cabellos rubios, piel acanelada, ojos azules, y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas._

_-OYE ME TU IDIOTA- el rubio frente a él lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a él- uno trata de ser amable contigo, te eh pedido una disculpa por haberte golpeado y tu solo…- el rubio dejo de hablar al ver como en los labios del chico pelinegro se curveaban- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto inocentemente el rubio._

_Los ojos azules solo vieron una pastilla fosforescente de color frente a él y que llevaba ese tipo en sus manos que ahora se la mostraba, Naruto arqueo una de sus cejas, tratando de entender que tramaba ese tipo. Siguió el camino de esa pastilla de la mano del pelinegro a la boca del mismo._

_Naruto abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al comprender lo que hacía, justo como lo había visto antes como esas chicas, soltó en un dos por tres al pelinegro y pensaba alejarse de ahí, mas sin embargo no puedo, cuando menos lo pensó el pelinegro tomo su nuca y lo acerco a él, estrellando sus labios con los de él._

Sasuke freno bruscamente el automóvil, por suerte estaba en ese momento ningún otro auto estaba detrás de él, golpeo el volante una y otra vez, claro que era Naruto aquel chico, claro que ya se había encontrado con Naruto con anterioridad, como fue tan estúpido para olvidarlo. Sasuke una vez más retomo el camino y se dirigió a un bar, necesitaba un trago, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba olvidar.

_**Fin flash back**_

Y ahora estaba ahí, en aquel baño ajeno, después de haber tenido sexo con Gaara, odiaba estar con él, odiaba tener que tocarlo, odiaba estar cerca de él, siempre que tenían sexo Naruto estaba en su pensamiento, Sasuke solo tenía sexo con Gaara bajo los efectos del alcohol y con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose a Naruto. Odiaba aquello, odiaba que Gaara no le reclamara, odiaba que Gaara aun quisiera estar con él. Pero más odiaría que Gaara estuviera con Naruto. Por eso soportaba todo aquello, no lo quería cerca de Naruto, no de Naruto

* * *

-Gracias, Gaara. Voy a buscarlo- colgó el teléfono celular Karin, mientras daba un suspiro. Se giro a ver el reloj de su mesa de noche y eran las 7:30 de la mañana, dio un suspiro y se levanto de su cama.

Se coloco unos tenis y una sudadera, camino despacio por los pasillos de su casa para que sus padre no notaran que iba a salir. Tomo las llaves de la camioneta y se dirigió a la búsqueda de Sasuke. Que una vez más como ya había acostumbrado estaba tomando y había peleado con Gaara.

Realmente no comprendía del todo como es que estaba Gaara con el haciéndole todo lo que le hacia Sasuke, ambos se gritaban, se ignoraban, Sasuke solo buscaba a Gaara cuando el alcohol corría por sus venas.

Conecto el manos libres a su teléfono celular y comenzó el marcado rápido al celular de Sasuke, el cual comenzó a sonar, mientras Karin manejaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo no contestaba y la enviaba a buzón, una vez insistió, pero esta vez obteniendo respuesta.

-Lo sé todo…-dijo la otra voz

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

-Yo me entiendo-respondió Sasuke

-¿Dónde estás?-interrogo Karin.

- ¿el te hablo verdad?- respondió con otra pregunta

-Sí, realmente se preocupa por ti… -respondió Karin

-Lo golpee y me golpeó, lo insulte, me insulto, y aun así se preocupa por mi- decía Sasuke con una risa amarga-

-Sasuke… que acaso no te das cuenta que Gaara…

-Está obsesionado conmigo… si lose, este día ha sido de descubrimientos.

-Sasuke, dime donde estas voy por ti

-No te necesito…-Sasuke colgó el móvil.

* * *

Estaba tumbado en el sillón de su habitación frente a la televisión, sin ponerle en realidad mucha atención. Realmente no le interesaba nada, absolutamente nada, llevo una taza blanca que contenía café a sus labios, sorbió un poco de él, para después mirar el contenido de la taza, había olvidado ponerle azúcar, realmente ya ni siquiera le importaba si su café tenia azúcar o no.

Se removió en el sillón y quedo semi acostado, mientras su mirada volvió a la televisión, sus ojos estaban comenzando a cerrarse, poco a poco sus parpados le pesaban mas. Eso sería genial, muy genial, dormirse por unas 5 o 6 horas y así evitar pensar, dejar que aquel patético día igual a los demas pasara más rápido.

Justo cuando sus ojos estaban por cerrarse por completo un golpe en su puerta le impidió realizar dicha acción. El rubio solo frunció el ceño y decidió ignorar aquel llamado a la puerta. Pero la persona que tocaba su puerta no se daría por vencida hasta que el rubio la abriera.

-Estoy dormido- grito el chico.

-Si estás dormido como demonios es que me estás hablando idiota- respondió el que estaba tras aquella puerta.

-Largo Kiba- respondió el rubio al reconocer aquella voz.

-Naruto-baka abre la maldita puerta o ¿quieres que lo haga yo?- interrogo el Inuzuka

-Inténtalo si puedes- reto el rubio,

Sabía perfectamente que no había ninguna manera para que Kiba abriera aquella puerta, es cierto que el Inuzuka era fuerte, y a veces… solo a veces vencía a Naruto en peleas que llegaban a tener, pero no era tan fuerte como para derribar aquella puerta de madera. Además si la derribaba Kushina, su madre de Naruto lo reprendería y le daría uno que otro golpe por romper la puerta que mando a traer de Francia.

-Es hora de que salgas a la vida Naruto- dijo el Inuzuka ya dentro de la habitación

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo?- Naruto miro atónito a Kiba dentro de aquella habitación, miro detrás de Kiba y vio que su puerta solo estaba abierta, no está rota ni nada por el estilo.

-Tu mama me dio la llave de tu habitación- respondió Kiba ante la mirada interrogante del rubio

-Como sea, lárgate de aquí- dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla, y aventándose directamente contra su cama.

-No lo hare, tu vendrás conmigo-indico Kiba acercándose a la cama donde estaba tumbado Naruto- Joder Naruto, Shikamaru esta tumbado en una cama, no se puede mover, esta medio muerto y tu que estás vivo te quedas aquí encerrado…

-Shikamaru siempre se la pasaba en cama… quieres que te recuerde lo flojo que era- rebatió Naruto al tiempo que cubría su rostro con una almohada

-Que te parece si te doy un golpe en tu cabeza para ver si tu también quedas en coma-aconsejo Kiba con el ceño fruncido-y así te la pasas en cama por 4 meses como lo que lleva Shikamaru

-Por favor, podrías hacer eso…-pidió Naruto debajo de la almohada.

-Solo que tú no tendrías a nadie que estuviera noche y día hay a tu lado… como Shikamaru tiene a Temari- soltó sin mas Kiba, para darse cuenta segundos después que no tuvo que haber dicho eso.

-Gracias… hoy nadie me había recordado lo patético y solo que estoy- Naruto se descubrió su rostro al fin.

-Yo, ahg! Ves lo que me haces decir Naruto- Kiba se fue a sentar a la cama de Naruto- tu tuviste la culpa, por provocarme con tus comentarios…

-Como sea… es la verdad, nadie estaría ahí conmigo como Temari esta con Shikamaru…-se auto compadecía de si mismo Naruto

-Pero que estupideces dices… ¿nosotros somos nadie?... Hinata, yo, tus padres, Sakura…

-Sakura –chan… cuánto daño le hice…-Naruto hizo un pequeño mohín- Mi relación era tan perfecta con Sakura… hasta que ese imbécil apareció en mi vida…-Naruto esta vez frunció el ceño.

-Antes que apareciera Sai y compañía sabes que las cosas entre Sakura y tu no iban bien, además… tu una vez me dijiste que empezaste a dudar de tu orientación sexual y de la relación con Sakura antes que ellos apareciera- explicaba Kiba.

-Si… es verdad, nuestra relación no era la mejor debo admitirlo, pero al menos tenía algo seguro… no solo un montón de encuentros furtivos… encuentros que me llevaron a mi perdición…-susurraba Naruto

-Lo dices por Sasuke…-titubeo un poco Kiba

-El imbécil ni siquiera recuerda donde me conoció… estaba tan drogado que no se acuerda de mi… el imbécil ni siquiera sabe que desde esa noche donde lo vi por primera vez…-Naruto dio un suspiro profundo- quedo grabado en mi memoria… esos segundos tan efímeros, me hizo descubrir sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían…

-¿Espera? ¿Cómo?, no entiendo… ¿Qué no se supone que conociste a Sasuke en el viaje de graduación de la prepa?

-No, hay lo volvió a encontrar y no sabes lo bien que me sentí al volverlo a ver…-Naruto dibujo una sonrisa boba en su rostro- pensé que me reconocería cuando me acerque haciéndole la apuesta… pero el muy imbécil ni siquiera se acordó de mi… pero me hizo descubrir que lo que me hacía sentir no era por la droga… y después cuando …

-Hey, hey, para tu carro Naruto no quiero saber de tu vida sexual…

-Idiota, te iba a decir que no podía creer que también fuera a encéntramelo en la universidad- Naruto frunció un poco el ceño, debido al comentario de Kiba.- Ah como sea… él está con Gaara…

-No estás realmente seguro de eso…

-Claro que lo estoy, Sasuke no va andar por ahí pregonando que es gay- comenzó a decir Naruto- así que no va a anunciar abiertamente que esta con Gaara, pero joder, lo va a buscar al salón, almuerzan juntos, se van juntos…

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-pregunto divertido Kiba

-Imbécil…-soltó Naruto junto con un sonrojo

-¿Acaso los espías Naruto?

-Claro que no- Naruto se levanto de la cama- Gaara y yo vamos en el mismo salón, idiota. Es normal que los vea.

-Ajam

-Cállate Kiba y lárgate de mi cuarto….

-No lo hare hasta que…

-Tengo que salir ok, iré a trabajar así que no molestes, que no iré alguna de esas fiestas de perdición.- decía Naruto mientras se dirigía al baño de su habitación.

-Con que salgas de esta habitación y de tu casa, me da igual a donde vayas- comento Kiba- pero en la noche es fiesta de Hinata, estaría bien si vas…-Kiba trago saliva-Por… favor…

-¿Qué?-Naruto se volteo sorprendido a ver al castaño quien tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Inuzuka Kiba a dicho un "Por favor" no me lo creo- comento burlón Naruto.

-Cállate imbécil, los padres de Hinata estarán ahí, y realmente necesito a alguien apoyándome, usualmente le diría a Shikamaru pero….

-Gracias por decirme que soy tu segunda opción- respondió Naruto-

-Eres más escandaloso Naruto, y además Shikamaru usualmente me diría como comportárteme… -Kiba suspiro- demonios realmente extraño a ese vago.

-Lo sé, yo también lo extraño, el nos apoyaba y nos daba consejos tan difíciles de entender, pero siempre estaba ahí para poyarnos- comento esta vez Naruto con la mirada baja.- Pero ya verás pronto despertara.

-Realmente nuestras vidas cambiaron desde que entramos a la universidad ¿no Naruto?

-Ya lo creo- Naruto se recargo en un pared cercana a él.

-Tu conociste a Sasuke, te llevo al cielo para después bajarte del mismo en un dos por tres, Shikamaru conoció a esa mujer que es problemática, pero de la que se enamoro locamente, sufrió el accidente y está ahora en coma.- Kiba dio un último suspiro metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones- Y yo… bueno yo.

-Aun este enamorado hasta los huesitos de una niña que conociste hace 10 años.- completo Naruto.- Eres el único que realmente le ha ido bien en una relación.

-Supongo que sí, aunque con los padres de Hinata ya teniéndome en la mira no lose, cada vez se vuelven mas exigentes y ni que hablar de ese primo suyo. Bueno Naruto tengo que irme, te veo en la noche, no me falles.

-Claro que no Baka ahí estará apoyándote – sonrió por ultimo Naruto.

* * *

Caminaba con la mirada baja sobre aquel piso gris, alzaba la mirada de vez en cuando para fijarse por donde caminaba y no chocar con alguien, en aquel momento no estaba de humor para pedir disculpas o para pelearse por idiotas que no se fijan por donde caminan.

Bajo las escaleras al subterráneo, escuchaba los murmullos de gente que iba y venia, alzo un poco la mirada para ver qué dirección tomaría, al darse cuenta que era a la derecha dio un suspiro y prosiguió con su camino. Espero unos cuantos minutos antes que el subterráneo se estacionara frente suyo. Subió a este, en contraendose con los asientos vacios, pero en realidad bajaría pronto no tenia caso sentarse.

Se tomo por uno de lo tubo de aquel vagón para no caerse, llevo sus auriculares a los oídos y puso play al Ipod a una canción al azar que ahí se encontraba. Música de sintetizadores era la que le ofrecía aquel aparato, cerro los ojo un poco solo faltaban 4 estaciones para llegar a su destino. Para después ponerse la capucha de sus sudadera, apenas y se le podía ver su rostro, debido a que su cabello negro también lo cubría.

Sintió cuando el subterráneo se detuvo señal que estaba en una nueva estación. En ningún momento abrió sus ojos, los tenia cerrados escuchando aquella música, sintió como una vez más el vagón comenzó a moverse, cuando esto paso sintió que algo o alguien golpeo contra él-

-Demonio…- susurro el pelinegro para después voltear a ver al idiota que lo había golpeado.

-Yo lo… lo…- el sujeto que lo golpeo se quedo callado al ver como al chico que golpeo se quitaba la capucha de su cabeza- Tu… tu…- tartamudeaba el sujeto.

-Na… Naruto…- articulo igual de sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Sasuke… -susurro el rubio sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas.

-Yo… yo… Hola…- dijo el Uchiha sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

-Hola, yo lo siento Sasuke… no fue mi intención empujarte, lo que sucede es que no me sujete rápido y bueno…- Naruto mentalmente se golpeaba, porque demonios le estaba explicaciones a Sasuke, en primer lugar porque demonios salió de su habitación. Y ahora estaba ahí en el mismo vagón con Sasuke.

-Como cuando nos vimos por primera vez- murmuro el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?- interrogo confundido Naruto, su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente, sentía su cuerpo caliente, y su corazón, más y más acelerado.

-No, nada… ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Sasuke, justo cuando el timbre del subterráneo anunciaba que había llegado a la siguiente estación.

-Yo, me bajo aquí- respondió enseguida Naruto, acercándose a la puerta que comenzaba abrirse

-No, espera- Sasuke lo jalo por el brazo impidiéndole bajar.

-Sasuke, suéltame tengo que bajar aquí…-trataba de forcejear Naruto

-¿Porque aquí?, Tu trabajo queda a 5 estaciones más adelante- alejo Sasuke. Provocando que Naruto se quedara sin palabras.- Solo quiero hablar…

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Sasuke- decía Naruto mientras escuchaba el sonido que indicaba que las puertas se cerraban y viendo a las mismas haciéndolo- Tsk…

-Lo nuestro no acabo bien-explicaba Sasuke aun sin soltar a Naruto y sintiendo como el subterráneo comenzaba a moverse.

-¿Lo nuestro? No hubo un NUESTRO Sasuke, tu mismo lo dejaste claro desde un principio- decía Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Claro que lo hubo, pero tu decidiste acabarlo y créeme entiendo el porqué, ¿ok?,- Sasuke al fin soltó a Naruto- solo quiero hablar… solo eso, por última vez…por favor…-decía Sasuke con la mirada gacha y siendo su rostro cubierto con su cabello.

-Habla…-dijo Naruto después de unos minutos en silencio, donde Sasuke seguía con la mirada baja, y Naruto solo lo miraba, el sonido de una nueva estación fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Sasuke levanto el rostro sorprendido, Naruto había aceptado hablar con él, después de 4 meses sin dirigirle la palabra al fin había logrado que Naruto quisiera hablar con el quizá… solo quizá…

-En la siguiente estación hay un lugar donde podremos hablar cómodamente- dijo Sasuke.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba aquel sonido de las puertas cerrándose y el subterráneo volvió a avanzar. Un par de minutos después las puertas volvieron a abrirse y Sasuke y Naruto bajaron de este. Ambos caminaba uno al lado del otros sin hablar, sin mirarse, solo caminaban. Hasta que llegaron a un edificio.

-Es aquí…- dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba unas llaves y abría la puerta de cristal.

-¿Aquí?, pensé que iríamos a un café o algo por el estilo- decía Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke entrara al edificio.

-Aquí es mejor, si nos gritamos o algo por el estilo no llamaremos la atención- Sasuke ofreció a Naruto a pasar el cual siguió con su paso. Hasta que llegaron a un ascensor, al cual subieron.

Naruto tenía aun el corazón acelerado, y aquel lugar le daba mala espina, sabía que algo iba a pasar, tenía ese presentimiento, esa sensación que tenía cuando Sasuke iba a llegar al departamento que compartía con Kiba y Shikamaru. Se bajaron en el 3er piso y Sasuke se acerco a una puerta marcada con el número 36, y abrió la puerta, mostrando un departamento modesto, bien decorado y arreglado, incluso parecía nuevo.

-¿Ahora vives aquí?-interrogo Naruto entrando

-No, es solo que este departamento…-Sasuke callo y cerró la puerta tras de sí- es una largo historia.

-Ok – Naruto dio media vuelta para ver a Sasuke el cual dejo su mochila en el suelo - Habla Sasuke, tengo poco tiempo…

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto sin decir ni una palabra solo mirando fijamente aquello ojos azules, Naruto sintió su cuerpo temblar, esa sensación electrizante se hacia presente. Sasuke estuvo completamente frente a Naruto y tomo entre sus manos el rostro acanelado de Naruto.

-¿Qué haces sas…- no pudo terminar de preguntar el rubio cuando sintió los finos y fríos labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos. Naruto coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha y trato de apartarlo- No… no…-Naruto al fin logro alejarlo, pero aun las manos de Sasuke estaban en su cintura.

-Naruto… solo déjame tenerte…

-Dijiste que hablaríamos- reclamo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-Una vez más… déjame tenerte- Sasuke se acerco al cuello de Naruto y comenzó a besarlo para después subir hasta el odio de este- Se que tu también lo deseas…- Sasuke restregó su miembro excitado, contra el de Naruto que estaba comenzando a cobrar vida.

-Solo…- Naruto sentía aquella caricia en su entrepierna, sentía lo besos de Sasuke en su cuello- solo esta vez…- Naruto tomo entre sus manos el rostro del Uchiha y fue él quien inicio un apasionado beso.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a reexplorar aquel cuerpo que hace tanto no tocaba, mientras sus labios aun estaban saboreando los labios del Uchiha quien únicamente se dejaba hacer y tocar por el rubio. Naruto comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Sasuke, comenzando a quitar la sudadera y playera que el pelinegro usaba, dejándolo desnudo de la parte superior.

-Pero que…- Naruto detuvo besos y carisias al ver el cuerpo delgado y demacrado que ahora tenía frete suyo- Sasuke… que…-los dedos de Naruto acariciaban las costillas de Sasuke que se transparentaban por su piel blanquizca.- ¿qué demonios te paso…?

Sasuke trato de ignorar el comentario y tratar de cazar una vez más los labios de Naruto, pero este se hizo para atrás esquivando aquellos labios.

-¿Ya no te gusto?- interrogo el Uchiha

-No, no es eso Sasuke, pero…-Naruto no sabía cómo explicarse Sasuke se veía tremendamente flaco, donde había abdominales marcadas estas ya casi no se notaban.

-Acaso no lo vez…-susurro Sasuke acercándose a Naruto hasta que sus frentes se tocaran- no es obvio por que ahora luzco así…

-Sasuke…

-Este departamento era para nosotros- soltó Sasuke abrazando a Naruto- el día que fui a buscarte y que tu terminaste lo nuestro, iba a decirte que había comprado el departamento para que viviéramos juntos… yo, yo quería una vida contigo…

Sasuke beso en los labios a un muy sorprendido rubio, quien no procesaba aquella información, y que esta vez fue el que se dejo llevar por todo aquello que estaba pasando, decidió poner su mente en blanco, esta vez no valía la pena pensar, no en ese momento.

Sasuke comenzó a desvestir a Naruto mientras lo dirigía entre beso y beso hacia la habitación, una vez dentro Sasuke recostó a Naruto sobre la cama y le quito finalmente los pantalones y los bóxers dejándolo completamente desnudo. Naruto sentía su cuerpo caliente, su corazón acelerado y la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre él.

Los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a besar todo el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto, sintiendo en sus fosas nasales aquel olor dulzón que poseía Naruto, aquel calor que solo Naruto le podía transmitir, como en el ambiente comenzaban a mezclarse el sudor, sus aromas, el erotismo, todo aquello despertaba los sentidos de Sasuke, todo aquello hacia excitar tanto a Sasuke.

Naruto solo estaba sometido, sentía cada beso sobre su piel, cada digito de Sasuke pasearse por su cuerpo, mientras Naruto enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de Sasuke, que ya no se sentían tan sedosos como antes. Naruto quería llorar, donde estaba la suavidad que conocía de Sasuke, también quería llorar porque Sasuke besaba con tanto esmero su cuerpo, llorar porque por primera vez los dos estaban haciendo el amor conscientemente, sin copas de alcohol en medio.

Sasuke comenzó a dilatar a Naruto con tanta delicadeza que Naruto sentía un poco del orgasmo que estaba punto de venir, es como si la suavidad de la piel y cabello de Sasuke se hayan canalizado a una suavidad en sus actos al tocarlo. Naruto tenía encima de él a Sasuke, sintiendo los dedos de este dentro de él, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, como se dilataba de una manera tan fácil ante Sasuke.

Naruto no paraba de pasear una de sus manos por el delgado cuerpo de Sasuke, por su espalda, sus glúteos, le encantaba acariciar sus glúteos, los estrujo un par de veces escuchando los gemidos de Sasuke perderse en su boca. Después de unos minutos Sasuke al fin lo penetro suavemente se abría paso en la entrada de Naruto.

-Oh… Naruto… Naruto- repetía agitadamente una y otra vez Sasuke ante la cálida sensación que sentía.

-Te extrañe tanto- dijo Naruto abrazando a Sasuke fuertemente mientras sentía las suaves embestidas de este.- no tienes ni idea de cuánto…

-Claro que la tengo, a veces te extraño tanto que apenas puedo soportarlo…- Sasuke tomo las caderas de Naruto y comenzó a mecerlas al mismo tiempo que él lo penetraba.

La habitación estaba caliente, el ambiente estaba lleno de un olor erótico, las pieles calientes, el sudor se hacia presente, el rechinido de la cama se escuchaba combinado con gemidos suaves y rítmicos que salían de las bocas de Sasuke y de Naruto. Las embestidas se hacían más rápido, Naruto sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo, ese cielo que Sasuke le enseño y que desde hace 4 meses se negó a probar.

-No…-susurro Sasuke, al sentir su propio final así como el de Naruto- No, aun no…- Sasuke se incorporo y se sentó en la cama mientras Naruto lo veía agitado y confundido.

Sasuke lo invito con la mano a que se levantara, Naruto respondió y se incorporo de la cama, colocándose en cuclillas sobre la cadera del azabache, auto penetrándose, cabalgando sobre Sasuke, quien ahora miraba cada gesto de Naruto y lo abrazaba.

-Espera… no- decía Sasuke al sentir la agitada cabalgata de Naruto que se hacía más rápida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba ofuscado Naruto, esa era la segunda vez que Sasuke interrumpía su llegada al orgasmo.

-Despacio…- contesto Sasuke, tomando las caderas de Naruto y guiándolas con un ritmo lento- así… oh si, así… despacio, quiero disfrutarte…- susurraba Sasuke en el oído de Naruto- despacio, ah Naruto…

Las embestidas eran lentas y guiadas por Sasuke, pero eso lo hacia un mas erótico, Naruto tenía su piel enchinada, a cada palabra de Sasuke, a cada embestida de Sasuke, a cada cosa que Sasuke hacia.

Naruto abrió sus ojos que había tenido cerrados y se topo con los ojos negros que lo miraba, Naruto no podía describir aquellas mirada, no había lujuria como en ocasiones pasadas cuando se acostaban, había algo mas, había un brillo, una tranquilidad. Azul contra negro se miraban y a paso lento y rítmico, ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Naruto abrió la boca dejando escapar un sonoro gemido sin despejar los ojos de los de Sasuke, mientras este se mordía el labio y gemía despacio, apretaba las caderas de Naruto y se agitaba un poco bajo el cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto se levanto de encima de Sasuke, y lo tomo de una mano para después llevárselo consigo a acostarse a la amplia cama, Sasuke se removió un poco para tomar la colcha que yacía debajo de ellos, cubrió a Naruto y se cubrió el, para después abrazar a Naruto por las espaldas y aferrarse a aquel cuerpo acanelado lo mas que podía.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba por aquellas persianas, llegándole a sus ojos que mantenía cerrados, pero que aquella luz la incomodaba tanto que comenzó a removerse en su asiento en el cual llevaba casi 3 horas dormida, en el cual estaba sentada todos los días junto a aquella cama de hospital.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron de abrirse, sintiendo como la luz le quemaba, cuando al fin pudo adaptarse a la luz del día, se froto un poco los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-Eres una mujer verdaderamente problemática -escucho decir la rubia, sintiendo un sobresalto y un vuelco en el corazón – para que crees que pusieron el sofá –cama en esta habitación, para que justo no te quedaras a dormir en la silla.

-Shi… shi… Shikamaru…-susurraba la rubia con los ojos al borde del llanto- Despertaste…- grito Temari y se arrojo al cuerpo de Shikamaru.

-Cielos mujer, estas pesada, comprende estoy convaleciente y creo que…

-Cállate Shikamaru- contesto Temari mostrándole al Nara sus ojos lleno de lagrimas.

-Yo… no llores- pidió Shikamaru

-Te amo… -dijo Temari besando los labios finos del Nara.

* * *

Un sonido lo despertó de aquel confort, todo estaba en tranquilidad, todo era tan perfecto, pero aquel ruido perturbaba el silencio tan ameno, abrió sus ojos azules tratando de localizar de donde provenía aquel molesto ruido. Vio como a través de la tela de mezclilla del pantalón que estaba tirado en el suelo se transparentaba una luz.

Naruto vio a un lado y encontró a Sasuke dormido, se levanto y alzo aquel pantalón que le pertenecía al pelinegro, justo en ese momento aquel sonido paro. Naruto solo encogió sus hombros y estaba dispuesto a acostarse una vez más, pero otra vez aquel sonido se hizo presente. Saco el aparato que producía el sonido, era el celular de Sasuke, y justo en ese momento se arrepintió de ser tan entrometido y de haber tomado aquel celular.

"_Llamando: Gaara"_

Decía la pantalla, Naruto sintió una punzada en el estomago.

¿Qué mierda hacia? Sasuke estaba con Gaara y aun así Naruto se acostó con él, ¿quién demonios era él para entrometerse en una relación con 4 meses? ¿Por qué demonios cayó otra vez en aquel hechizo? ¿Por qué demonios se encontró a Sasuke en el subterráneo?

_¿Por qué amaba tanto a Sasuke aun…?_

Naruto tomo lo más rápido que pudo su ropa y se vistió dejando el celular de Sasuke sobre la mesa de noche, una vez vestido Naruto salió de aquella habitación. No podía estar con Sasuke, no porque solo se interponía entre ellos un pasado trágico entre sus familias, sino porque Sasuke ya tenía una pareja.

-Este definitivamente fue nuestro último _**ENCUENTRO**_… -dijo Naruto bajamente, mientras salía de aquella habitación.

_Continuara..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

El atardecer iluminaba aquel estacionamiento casi desierto, solo unos cuantos automóviles estaban ahí, y la gente ya no transitaba por él como hace unas horas atrás, todos loe estudiantes de aquella universidad se habían ido a diferentes destinos, a sus casas, o más seguro a discos ya que era viernes. A excepción de aquellos dos jóvenes que estaban en el platicando…

-Simplemente no puedes…- dijo el pelirrojo con sus dientes apretados y sus puños cerrados.

-Claro que puedo- sentencio el pelinegro que estaba recargado en la puerta de aquel automóvil.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos volvieron a estar juntos Sasuke?- interrogo esta vez el pelirrojo

-Es algo que no te importa

-Claro que me importa idiota, hace 3 días olías a él, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de bañarte antes de ir por mí a la universidad, y curiosamente ese día Naruto falto a las primeras horas- Gaara comenzaba a enojarse mas y mas, aquellas conjeturas que lo atormentaban desde hace 3 días al fin se aclararían.- Eres mi pareja Sasuke- dijo Gaara tratando de no gritarlo.

-¿Tu pareja?- rio Sasuke- No inventes Gaara acaso hay un contrato, acaso te pedí que fuéramos pareja, simplemente eras para pasar el rato

-Tu fuiste el que se acerco a mí, el me invito a salir, el que me iba a buscar a mis clases- Gaara solo sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse del coraje- perdona por malinterpretar todas esas cosas, es solo que por lo regular eso lo hace una pareja aquí en Tokio.

-Solo lo hice para que no te acercaras a Naruto imbécil- sentencio finalmente Sasuke- que crees que no sabía que lo pretendías, no iba a permitir que le pusieras un dedo encima o que te le acercaras con esas intenciones, porque él es MIO, SOLO MIO.

-Y tu eres MIO SASUKE- Gaara se acerco peligrosamente al pelinegro y lo tomo fuertemente de la playera- entiéndelo, solo trate a si a Naruto para alejarlo de ti, para que se enamorara de mi y hacer que acabara contigo, mi plan salió un poco mal, pero al final de cuentas estas a mi lado y ahora que te tengo NO TE SOLTARE…- Gaara tomo con una de sus manos la nuca de Sasuke para intentar besarlo a la fuerza.

-Suéltame imbécil- Sasuke aventó a Gaara provocando que fuera a dar al suelo- ESTAS ENFERMO…- grito por ultimo Sasuke subiendo a su automóvil.

-Sasuke… escúchame por favor, - decía Gaara acercándose a la ventanilla del automóvil mientras este era puesto en marcha.- Sasuke escucha hablemos…- pedía el pelirrojo mientras Sasuke ponía el pie en el acelerador provocando que Gaara callera de lleno al asfalto mientras el automóvil se alejaba de aquel estacionamiento.- SASUKE- grito por ultimo el pelirrojo

-Gaa… Gaara- susurro Temari con los ojos abiertos mirando a su hermano menor ahí tirado.

La rubia se acerco al ver como Gaara y Sasuke estaban platicando, a últimas fechas se habían vuelto muy cercanos al menos para Temari, no es que se le hiciera extraño, ambos se conocían gracias a ella, pero Gaara no solía juntarse con nadie que no fueran ella o Kankuro, además de que esa tarde se había quedado de ver con Gaara para que la llevara al departamento de Shikamaru ya que el Nara ya se encontraba en su departamento reposando. Sin embargo al acercarse sin que ambos chicos la notaran ya que estaban muy entretenidos con su plática provoco que escuchara aquella platica.

-Dime que lo que escuche y vi fue una alucinación… dime que…- Temari fue interrumpida

-¿QUE?- grito Gaara- QUE ESTABA APUNTO DE BESAR A SASUKE Y QUE LE GRITE QUE ERA SOLO MIO, Y QUE PLANEE ALEJARLO DE NARUTO- Gaara solo vio a su hermana quien temblaba ante aquella palabras- No… no fue una alucinación- hablo con la voz más baja el pelirrojo- Sasuke y yo estamos… o estábamos, ya ni se… yo me enamore de ese idiota- decía Gaara con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos- amo al muy cabron…

Temari se acerco corriendo a su hermano y se colocó de rodillas frente a él, para después abrazarlo. Provocando que el llanto de Gaara se hiciera mas y mas fuerte.

* * *

-Es que eres un imbécil, a ti que más te daba- gritaba la pelirroja

-¿Qué más me daba?, te estás escuchando Karin- respondió el peliblanco- Sasuke es HOMOSEXUAL… HOMOSEXUAL, sabes cuantas veces me quede a dormir en su casa…

-Por favor, Sasuke tiene malos ratos, no malos gustos- respondió Karin- Nadie es tan idiota como yo para meterse con alguien como tu.

-Ja, porque lo defiendes, siempre ha sido así KARIN, SIEMPRE- grito enojado Suigetsu.- Cuando estábamos juntos siempre lo defendías a él, que no lo vez es GAY, GAY, el nunca te hará caso, nunca te vera como mujer

-Cállate SUIGETSU.

-Ese imbécil no le interesas porque es GAY- volvió a gritar el peliblanco

-Tú no entiendes nada, nada SUIGETSU

-Claro que lo entiendo, estabas enamorada de Sasuke, pero no sé como aun lo estas después de saber que él es…- Suigetsu iba volver a gritar la condición de Sasuke, mas sin embargo se vio interrumpido por las palabras de Karin.

-Sasuke fue el único que estuvo ahí, Sasuke fue el único que verdaderamente me escucho, porque tú imbécil siempre estabas tras las faldas y ni siquiera notaste que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo.- revelo al fin Karin.

-¿Qué?- un frio recorrió a Suigetsu ante aquella confesión.- Un hijo mío…

-Desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, siempre has estado tras otras mujeres, eso me hizo sentir tan insegura, eso me acobardo mas para enfrentar a mis padres con el asunto de que iba a tener un hijo a los 16 años. –Los ojos de Karin comenzaban a humedecerse.- No sé porque estabas conmigo si te interesaban otras…

-Ya te dije que yo nunca estuve con otras tu fuiste la única, además siempre prestabas más atención a Sasuke que…

-Cállate Suigetsu, cállate… que no lo vez Sasuke fue el único que estuvo ahí…

-Cállate tu Karin- interrumpió el peliblanco- Porque preferiste decírselo a ese idiota que a mí, yo era el papa, yo era tu novio, independientemente si estaba detrás de otras tu tuviste que decírmelo a mí no a Sasuke. Yo era tu novio no Sasuke.- gritaba enojado Suigetsu- porque yo tenía que luchar por la atención de mi novia que solo repetía SAUSKE, SASUKE, una y otra vez, como crees que me hace sentir eso Karin, acaso crees que me sentía seguro con esa situación.

-Sasuke nunca me vio como mujer y lo sabes… Sasuke.

-Ya cállate de repetir el nombre de Sasuke- volvió a gritar Suigetsu- me vale un reverendo pepino Sasuke, el tema aquí es que iba a ser papa, el tema aquí es que te has desecho de mi hijo… DE MI HIJO.

-También era mío…-respondió Karin

-Sabes que cállate Karin, Cállate, trate de venir aquí para decirte que te extraño- decía con el ceño fruncido Suigetsu- que me dieras otras oportunidad y lo primero que haces es echarme en cara que le revele al papa de Sasuke que lo vi marreándose con otro hombre. Fue un error haber venido- Suigetsu saco las llaves de su camioneta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del pórtico- No quiero volver a verte NUNCA KARIN- dijo por último el peliblanco subiendo a la camioneta.

En ese momento la pelirroja supo que no solo Suigetsu le había fallado, ella misma se había fallado, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo el peliblanco la amaba y el ahora sufriría de la misma forma que ella sufrió tiempo atrás por la pérdida de aquel bebe, pero ya no había marcha a tras, y quizá… solo quizá todo iría bien si ellos dos estaban separados por siempre.

* * *

Llego a estacionarse en aquella discoteca, miraba como la gente estaba formada afuera de esta y como retumbaban las bocinas una y otra vez, bajo de su automóvil y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se dirigió a la puerta trasera de esta, ya que si entraba por el frente se tardaría en hacerlo.

Empujo la puerta trasera y comprobó que estaba abierta, solo atino a sonreír de medio lado, quizá esa era una señal de que todo marcharía bien. Entro a aquel recinto sin ser notado, paso por pequeñas bodegas antes de llegar completamente al centro de la disco, una vez ahí dentro comenzó a buscar con su mirada negra a la persona por la que estaba ahí. Mientras comenzaba a sonar el inicio de una canción, con una voz en tipo arrullo.

_Whenever I dress cool_

_My parents put up a fight_

_And if I´m hotshot_

_Mom will cut my hair at night_

_In the morning_

_I´m sure of my identity_

_I scream "Mom and dad_

_why can´t I be who I wanna be?_

_to be"_

Sasuke escucha aquella canción y sintió un pequeño revoleteo extraño en su pecho, una emoción mezclada de miedo. Y este se intensifico cuando dio con su objetivo, un rubio vestido de mesero que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra. A paso presuroso camino hacia allá chocando con personas en su camino pero que no le tomo importancia

_I just wanna be myself,_

_And I want you to love me for who I am._

_I just wanna be myself,_

_And I want you to know, I am my hair_

Le costó mucho pero después de muchos intentos y chantajes a Kiba prometiéndole una velada romántica a él y Hinata en la playa que quisiera, ya que en la última reunión Kiba había quedado bastante mal ante la familia Hyuuga, y a pesar de que a él no le importaba mucho quería recomenzar a Hinata. El Inuzuka accedió a darle datos de Naruto, diciéndole que ese viernes estarían ambos trabajando en el bar del padre de Kiba.

Esa era una ocasión perfecta para poder arreglar las cosas con Naruto de una vez por todas, por eso rompió toda relación con Gaara, aunque no hubiera una al menos no para Sasuke. Al fin llego a la barra en una parte lateral donde Naruto no lo podía observar ya que el rubio estaba entretenido mezclando bebidas y cantando aquella canción

_I've had enough, this is my prayer,_

_That I'll die living just as free as my hair._

_I've had enough, this is my prayer,_

_That I'll die living just as free as my hair._

_I've had enough, I'm not a freak,_

_I just keep fightin' to stay cool on these streets_

_I've had enough, enough, enough,_

_And this is my prayer, I swear,_

_I'm as free as my hair._

_I'm as free as my hair._

_I am my hair._

_I am my hair._

-Naruto…- grito Sasuke atrayendo la atención del nombrado.

-¿Sasuke?- se sorprendió Naruto provocando que tirara la botella con la que jugaba mientras servía aquella bebida- Mierda…- fue lo único que atino a decir Naruto ante su torpeza.

-¿Podemos hablar?-interrogo Sasuke

-No- contesto tajantemente Naruto mientras trataba de limpiar el desastre

-Yo me encargo Naruto- se ofreció Kiba, probando que se ganara una mirada de amenaza por parte de Naruto.

-Yo lo tire, así que yo lo recojo- contesto Naruto, mirando a Kiba con el ceo fruncido.

-He dicho que yo me encargo tu ve a sacar a ese idiota de aquí… que él nos e ira hasta que hable contigo y no quiero que rompas algo mas mientras el está aquí- explico con voz grave Kiba.

Naruto solo atino a dar un bufido y saltar fuera de la barra

-Lárgate- pidió Naruto una vez del otro lado de la barra y a pocos centímetros lejos de Sasuke

-No- Sasuke tomo a Naruto por ambos brazos- ¿Por qué te fuiste aquel día?, pensé que la habíamos pasado bien…

-Que sínico eres Sasuke- reprocho Naruto- Que crees que no se que están con Gaara, sé que no le has dicho a los demas, nunca aceptaras tu homosexualidad, pero sé que estas con Gaara

-No estoy con el- explico Sasuke un tanto desesperado- Simplemente lo quise alejar de ti, por eso lo invite a salir, pero nunca le he pedido ser pareja, además- Sasuke dio un suspiro- no soy homosexual, tu eres el único que me gusta…

_Sometimes I want some raccoon_

_Or red highlights._

_Just because I want my friends,_

_To think I'm dynamite._

_And on Friday rock city,_

_High school dance._

_I've got my bangs too hide,_

_That I don't stand a chance_

_a chance._

_I just wanna be myself,_

_And I want you to love me for who I am._

_I just wanna be myself,_

_And I want you to know, I am my hair._

-¿No sé cómo pude estar con un tipo como tu?, que utiliza a los demas para que no se roben a "tu propiedad" según tu, eres patético, cuando me entero de esas cosas no sé porque me acosté contigo si en realidad nunca te conocí- Naruto dibujo una sonrisa amarga en su rostro- al final eres un Uchiha, vienes de una familia manipuladora que siempre quiere conseguir lo quiere sin importar a quien lastimen- decía el rubio cerca del rostro del pelinegro.

-Y eso ¿culpa de quién es?, nunca te intereso, nunca preguntaste acerca de mi o de mi familia y sabes que es en realidad lo que te molesta, Naruto, que si me conociste, que a pesar de solo querer estar contigo en la cama, sin ningún tipo de relación terminaste conociéndome y eso, eso es lo que más te molesta

-Sasuke, para todo esto por favor- pedía Naruto con la mirada baja.

-Páralo tu… tu fuiste quien empezó todo esto- reclamo Sasuke comenzando a perder la paciencia.- tu fuiste el que me hiciste así…

-ENTIENDELO NO ES FACIL- grito Naruto- NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS

-Porque tú no lo quieres… Naruto- Sasuke bajo la voz y se acerco mas a Naruto hasta hacer chocar su frente con la de Naruto- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –Interrogo Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos- ¿Por qué hacernos daños? Acaso no lo vez…

-Hay alguien más en mi vida ok…-soltó Naruto provocando que Sasuke se alejara de el. Sasuke tomo rápidamente la mano de Naruto y lo jalo consigo hasta llevarlo a la parte trasera donde se encontraba las bodegas, mientras la música seguida sonando.

I've had enough, this is my prayer,

That I'll die living just as free as my hair.

I've had enough, I'm not a freak,

I'm just here trying to play cool on the streets

I've had enough, enough, enough,

And this is my prayer, I swear,

I'm as free as my hair.

I'm as free as my hair.

I am my hair.

I am my hair.

-No es verdad- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido una vez lejos de toda aquella gente que bailaba y bebía- tu no has estado con nadie más que no sea yo, tu no puedes eres mío…- soltó Sasuke con tono ronco y molesto debido a aquella confesión

-Yo no soy tu propiedad- reprocho Naruto- es que acaso no lo entiendes…

-Ok, supongamos que te creo- hablo esta vez Sasuke después de dar un suspiro para no comenzar a gritarle a Naruto mentiroso- dime Naruto ¿Qué estamos haciendo?, solo estando con personas por despecho, acostándonos en cualquier cama para vengarnos de los dos…

-Sasuke olvídame… por favor no hagas esto mas difícil- pidió una vez mas Naruto alejándose del pelinegro

-Lo hare si prometes que tu lo harás… prométeme que me olvidaras- pidió Sasuke, esperando con todo su ser que Naruto se negara a aquella petición, que le dijera que nunca lo olvidaría.

-Lo hare…-soltó Naruto mirando fijamente a Sasuke a los ojos… para después dar media vuelta y entrar una vez más al centro de la disco.

_I just want to be free, I just want to be me_

_And I want lots of friends that invite me to their parties._

_I don't want to change, and I don't want to be ashamed._

_I'm the spirit of my Hair, it's all the glory that I bare._

-Sabes lo que aprendí contigo Naruto- dijo Sasuke con esa sensación de vacío en su estomago al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto. – Que cuando te enamoras, te enamoras de una persona… no de un sexo y ni siquiera de su familia…- dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto se quedo estático y detuvo su andar.

-Me encantaría estar contigo…-soltó Naruto comenzando a dar media vuelta para ver a Sasuke a los ojos, el cual sintió como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba ante esas palabras

_I am my hair, I am my hair_

_It's all the glory that I bare_

_I am my hair, I am my hair_

-Naruto…-Sasuke estaba a punto de caminar hacia Naruto nuevamente, cuando escucho aquella palabras

-Pero no puedo, entiéndelo… mi familia, la tuya…

-Siempre hay algo, en la vida siempre hay problemas- rebatió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, como era posible que Naruto le diera esperanzas y al mismo tiempo le cortara las alas.- Y si no tienes la capacidad de enfrentarlos, es tu problema… pero yo ya me harte Naruto me harte que juegues conmigo…

-Yo no estoy jugando contigo…

-¿Que no juegas conmigo?- Sasuke comenzó a alzar nuevamente la voz- Tu fuiste el que se me acerco en aquel bar con una apuesta, tu fuiste el que me llevo a tu casa para tener sexo, tu fuiste el que nunca se negó a mis besos, mis caricias, las recibías con gusto, incluso la ultima vez, HICISTE EL AMOR CONMIGO Y AL OTRO DIA TE LARGASTE- gritaba Sasuke desesperado por aquella situación.

-Pero si tu fuiste el primero que…-Naruto se mordió el labio, Sasuke no lo recordaba la primera vez que se vieron, y Naruto no le diría, ya era suficiente ya quería terminar con aquella situación.

-¿El primero en que Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke, esperanzado que dijera de aquella vez que Sasuke se acerco a Naruto por primera vez, aquella vez que descubrió hace poco que era Naruto a aquel chico que beso cuando estaba drogado.

-Nada, adiós Sasuke- Naruto comenzó a caminar una vez mas y adentrase a la disco.

-Que yo fui el primero que te beso en aquel RAVEN en esta misma disco, que te di una droga y que aquella vez fue la primera vez que toque tus labios los cuales, crearon esa sensación tan excitante que solo tu creas en mi- recito Sasuke mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos el cual se había dado vuelta ante aquella revelación.

-Sasuke tu…- Naruto no lo creía, no creía que Sasuke recordara aquel primer encuentro entre los dos.

-Cada ENCUENTRO entre tu y yo lo tengo memorizado- Sasuke dio un sonoro suspiro- y a diferencia de ti no lo prometo, no te voy a olvidar, por la simple razón que no quiero… así que este es el trato. Dentro de un mes Naruto, dentro de un mes exactamente 23 de Octubre te estaré esperando en el parque central de Tokio a las 2 de la tarde… tendrás todo este tiempo para pensarlo. Para pensar si realmente quieres olvidarme…- Sasuke fue esta vez el que se dio media vuelta y se acerco a la salida trasera de aquella disco, para salir de la misma. Mientras dejaba aun Naruto completaren te perplejo.

I've had enough, this is my prayer,

That I'll die living just as free as my hair.

I've had enough, I'm not a freak,

I'm just here trying to play cool on the streets

I've had enough, enough, enough,

And this is my prayer, I swear,

I'm as free as my hair.

I'm as free as my hair.

I am my hair.

I am my hair.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?-integro Shikamaru una vez que el rubio abrió la puerta

-Yo no sé qué hacer… Shikamaru, quiero morirme… quiero desaparecer

-¿Sucedió algo con Sasuke no es así?

-Si… Sasuke recuerda como nos conocimos de verdad… Sasuke se niega a olvidarme, Sasuke de verdad quiere estar conmigo- decía Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en una esquina de la cama de Shikamaru

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Tú también le quieres o ¿no?-interrogo el Nara

-Sí, pero… el está con Gaara, y bueno en el hospital te conté lo que paso en nuestra familia…

- No tienes por qué temer al romper una relación donde solo uno quiere…

-¿uno quiere?-integro sin comprender Naruto

-Si, Temari vino hace un rato diciéndome que Gaara le confesó todo entre Sasuke y el, que Gaara quería alejar a Sasuke de ti… o algo así, el caso es que el único que quiere en esa relación es él, y tu sabes que una relación es de dos… y bueno- Shikamaru dio un enorme suspiro- Sasuke te quiere a ti y tu a él así que tu tienes la respuesta…

-Y lo de mi familia… no puedo estar con alguien que mato a mi abuela- decía una vez más Naruto

-¿Como dices que se llama el padre de Sasuke?-interrogo esta vez Shikamaru

-Fagaku… Fagaku Uchiha

-Él fue quien mato a tus abuelos ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es…

-¿Y cuál es el nombre del Uchiha del que te encuentras enamorado?

-Sasuke…-Naruto miro con una ceja levantada a Shikamaru

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no es así?- interrogo una vez mas Shikamaru

-Sí, así es… ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Shikamaru?- pregunto un tanto mareado Naruto

-Que aunque compartan el mismo apellido, Sasuke no mato a tus abuelos… quien lo hizo fue su padre, no él, el ignoraba todo… o ¿no?

-Supongo, cuando se lo dije no me creyó, me dijo que era una estupidez, que no mezclara a su familia con mis caprichos de niño que no sabe cómo deshacerse de su juguete que le aburrió… él pensó que invente eso para alejarme de él.- explico Naruto

- Sasuke no fue quien se mancho las manos de sangres y estoy seguro que él no sabía nada de aquello… Dime Naruto ¿él tiene que pagar por lo que hizo su familia?

-Yo no lo sé…-susurro Naruto…-supongo que no

-Solo hay una persona que te puede confirmar la ignorancia de Sasuke en este asunto Uchiha vs Namikaze

-¿Quién? –interrogo esta vez Naruto

-Itachi Uchiha…- dijo por ultimo Nara provocando un escalofrió en el rubio al escuchar aquel nombre.

* * *

-Imbécil- gritaba mientras su puño se estrellaba con aquel rostro blanco, y aquel cuerpo caía al frio suelo. El pelirrojo aprovecho esto y se arrojo sobre el hombre propinándole un puñetazo más, y otro y otro más, hasta que logro sacarle sangre del labio inferior.

El pelirrojo estaba agitado, miraba como aquel hombre bajo suyo no decía nada solo recibía los golpes sin rechistar, solo estaba ahí debajo suyo. Tuvo fija su mirada aguamarina sobre la negra, para depuse soltar un suspiro ruidoso y al fin levantarse de aquel cuerpo.

-Ya terminaste…-pregunto el pelinegro aun en el suelo.

-Eres un maldito cabron- decía con voz baja el pelirrojo- No te mereces que sienta lo que siento por ti…

-Eso es cosa tuya…-respondió el pelinegro ganándose una mirada de reproche del pelirrojo

-Imbécil, nadie nunca va a llegar a sentir lo que yo siento por ti Sasuke, ni siquiera Naruto- advirtió Gaara

-No busco que nadie ni que Naruto sienta una maldita obsesión por mí, si eso es todo ahora lárgate antes de que te devuelva los golpes que me diste- advirtió esta vez Sasuke limpiándose la sangre de su labio.

-Eres un cabro… No mereces nada de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar por ti… eres peor que basura Uchiha, ni si quieras te mereces al tonto de Naruto..- Gaara dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de un asoton. Dio unos pasos al ascensor al cual subió una vez las puertas cerradas comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas furtivas, le jodía tener que alejarse de Sasuke, le jodía no poder luchar por él y tenerlo a la fuerza, pero al final de cuentas él nunca tuvo a Sasuke, estaba harto de que cada vez que estuviera con Sasuke fuera cuando este estuviera ebrio y repitiera el nombre de Naruto en lugar que el suyo al llegar al orgasmo. Le jodía la autodestrucción en la que estaba, pero también le jodía tener que dejar a Sasuke.

Gaara saco uno sobre blanco de una de las bolsas traseras de su pantalón miro aquel sobre y lo abrió, encontrándose con un boleto de avión con dirección a Londres y una pequeño trozo de papel.

"_Kankuro y yo te extrañaremos, pero lo mejor será que te alejes por tu propia salud física y mental… sabes que te amo y siempre te protegeré ante todo… solo a ti" _

_PD. Buen viaje_

_TEMARI_

* * *

_**3 semanas después.**_

Naruto esta titubeante frente aquella entrada que hace un par de años no veía, solo escuchaba desde afuera la música clásica y como la gente murmuraba adentro. Dio un enorme suspiro y se adentro a aquel club, donde conoció por a Itachi.

-Dígale que le busca Kyuubi.

-Espere un momento, por favor- pidió el hombre perdiéndose entre la gente que bebía en copas de vino, y platicaba entre ellos. Aquel ambiente estaba cargado de humo de cigarrillo.-Tsukuyomi-sama lo espera en el salón 5…- anuncio el sujeto que apareció a espaldas de Naruto provocando en este un susto.

-Gracias…- el rubio se encamino hacia dicho salón, a pesar del tiempo de no haber visitado aquel lugar aun sabia donde quedaba cada salón, y para que se ocupaban estos. En el salón numero 5 Naruto se enamoro por primera vez… él, en el salón numero 5 Naruto sintió esas sensaciones, esa emoción de encontrarse una y otra vez con el que algún día fue su amante… Naruto abrió precavidamente aquella puerta blanca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Kyuubi?-interrogo una voz escondida en aquel salón donde las luces eran tenues y se aspiraba a un olor a tabaco, combinado con aquella esencia varonil por la que muchas veces Naruto estuvo completamente loco y extasiado.- acaso vienes a recordar viejos y buenos tiempo…

-No te equivoques Itachi- respondió rápidamente el rubio. – No vine a ser tu juguete con el que te diviertes…

-Sabes que tenemos prohibido decir el nombre real aquí Kyuubi- dijo Itachi comenzando acercándose al rubio.

-¿Crees que me importa?- respondió sarcástico el rubio.

-Claro que te importa… dime Kyuubi ¿Qué pasaría si mi hermano se entera que regresaste a este lugar? Donde tu y yo… - Itachi se acerco sigilosamente a Naruto hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda- la pasamos bastante bien…- susurro el pelinegro

-Le diría que solo te vine a ver para corroborar una cosa… que fue precisamente por el que te vine a ver

-¿Qué cosa quieres saber de mi hermano Kyuubi?

-¿Sasuke no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre mi familia y la suya?-interrogo directamente Naruto

-¿Si Sasuke sabía algo?, es que acaso Sasuke no te he dado su respuesta sobre eso…

-Solo responde- pidió Naruto…

-Sabes si Sasuke se entera que me viniste a confirmar si la respuesta que seguro Sasuke ya te dio era verdadera o falsa… él en realidad se decepcionaría por que no confías en su palabra…-Itachi dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos a aquel sillón- y entonces si lo perderías para siempre… no porque no le creyeras claro está, sino que viniste precisamente conmigo, tu antiguo amante a confirmar esa respuesta… y que confíes mas en mi palabra que en la de el…

-Itachi, solo dime un sí o no…- respondió un tanto fastidiado Naruto.- es todo lo que necesito saber…

- Sabes nunca he tenido un amante tan bueno como tu- dijo Itachi mientras encendía un puro- es una pena que vayas a ser prohibido … no es que antes no lo fueras pero ahora vas a ser doblemente prohibido…

-¿de qué demonios hablas?-interrogo Naruto

-Pues, antes eras prohibido porque eras un Namikaze y un hombre- respondió Itachi sacando aquella bocanada de humo- sabes… mi padre no sabe del todo que tengo gusto por los hombres…-confeso el pelinegro- pero Sasuke si tuvo los huevos de gritarle en la cara a mi padre que estaba enamorado de un hombre y peor aun que ese hombre era de la familia Namikaze… debo admitirlo Sasuke es mucho mejor que yo- sonrió Itachi

-Sasuke… Sasuke hizo eso- pregunto una vez más el rubio al escuchar aquello, un revoloteo se hizo en su estomago y sintió como sus piernas temblaban, Sasuke se había enfrentado a su padre por él.

-Así es…- corroboro Itachi- pero como te decía No solo serás prohibido por que eres Namikaze y hombre sino también porque serás la pareja de mi hermano…- Itachi dio una calada al puro y segundos después asco el humo sintiendo la mirada fija de Naruto sobre el…- Sasuke no sabía nada de la familia Namikaze… Sasuke era un ignorante en ese asunto… al menos hasta que te conoció y le dijiste lo que paso y mi padre lo corroboro.

-Gracias Itachi…- dio un sonoro suspiro el rubio

-Vaya cosa mi mejor amante terminara siendo mi cuñado- dijo una vez mas Itachi- como dije es una pena…

-Quieres dejar de llamarme tu amante- dijo Naruto con un tic en el ojo- como sea Itachi por favor no…

-No te preocupes, que no el diré a mi hermano que estuviste aquí…- Itachi se levanto del sofá y vio a Naruto a los ojos- hasta cierto punto odio a mi hermano, porque él es valiente y tienen el coraje que a mí me falta para ser feliz… pero al final de cuentas es mi hermano y mi madre y yo estamos preocupados por el desde que se supo todo esto y aunque es difícil para aceptarlo para nuestra madre… realmente solo quiere su felicidad al igual que yo…

-Bueno me voy…-Naruto se dio media vuelta- y gracias de nuevo Itachi…

-Estas apunto de enfrentarte a una enorme ola que pegara contra ustedes Naruto- decía Itachi- especialmente por parte de la familia Uchiha… por mi padre más que nada, espero estés consciente de eso

-Lo estoy… y créeme esta vez seré como Sasuke, tendré la capacidad de enfrentarme a esos problemas… por él y por mi…- dijo por ultimo Naruto saliendo de aquel salón.

Estaba sentado en aquella banca mirando cómo la gente iba y venía, vestía una chamarra café, aquella mañana era fría y todo el día seria así, solo esperaba la llegada de su cita, debía admitir que había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora marcada. Miro su reloj y las dos de la tarde en punto y no se veía rastro de su cita, suspiro mientras sentía un fuerte revoloteo en su estomago, aquella sensación que tenía desde hace un mes, esperando ansioso aquel encuentro. 40 minutos después volvió a ver el reloj y su cita aun no llegaba.

Se inclino un poco hacia al frente y llevo sus manos al rostro, era un verdadero idiota, Sasuke le había fallado, Sasuke no estaba ahí, se arrepintió, quizá Sasuke se entero de algo esta vez, como que quizá algún Namikaze mato a algún primo lejano de Sasuke. O simplemente el Uchiha se quería vengar de todas las veces en que Naruto lo dejaba solo en la habitación después de haber hecho el amor… el amor… quizá Naruto desde siempre hizo el amor con Sasuke.

Estaba a punto de irse, no pensaba seguir ahí, definitivamente Sasuke no llegaría nunca a su ENCUENTRO…

-Hola…- se escuchó aquella voz

-Sasuke…-susurro el rubio alzando la mirada y sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, mientras miraba al pelinegro con un abrigo negro y dos cafés en las manos.

-Llegas tarde…-reprocho Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-Claro que no…

-Quedamos hace 40 minutos- recordó Naruto sin levantarse de la banca.

-No llegue tarde- se encogió de hombros Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Naruto en aquella banca.

-Quedamos hace 40 minutos.- volvió a repetir Naruto casi en un grito.

-Llegue a la hora – explico Sasuke mientras le daba un café a Naruto- te estuve observando desde el otro lado de la avenida hace 40 minutos- dijo Sasuke para después darle un sorbo a su café.- ya esta frio el café incluso…

Naruto solo atino a abrir los ojos y soltar una sonrisa boba, para después beber el café frio que estaba en aquel vaso, se recargo en el respaldo de la banca y miro al frente, justo donde estaba la avenida, donde Sasuke lo estuvo observando y él ni cuenta se dio.

-Desde que te conocí- hablo Sasuke después de unos minutos- a veces pienso que esta no es mi vida… que alguien se metió en mi cuerpo y está viviendo por mi…

-Esta es tu vida- contesto Naruto

-¿Cómo sabes que esto es lo correcto?-interrogo esta vez Sasuke

-No sé si es correcto o no pero lo que tu y yo tenemos y sentimos es real…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-interrogo Sasuke

-Porque si no fuera así, no estaríamos aquí…

Sasuke solo atino a sonreír esa, era la respuesta que esperaba, volteo a ver al rubio con un vuelco en el corazón, para después tomar con una de sus manos la cara del rubio y depositar un beso casto en los labios de Naruto.

-Listo para mudarte al departamento…-pregunto Sasuke

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Naruto- Mudarme… contigo

-Pues claro acaso creías que te iba a dejar ir… esta vez no lo hare…-dijo Sasuke mientras besaba nuevamente a Naruto.

-Pero es muy presuroso Sasuke

-Cállate la boca dobe, empezaste por meterte a mi cama y terminaste por meterte en mi vida… eso es lo que yo llamo abuso de confianza sabes- bromeo un poco Sasuke.

-Pero Sasuke, tus padres los míos, no creo que…

-Me importa un carajo lo que opinen, si me quieren desheredar adelante que lo hagan- Sasuke se alejo un poco de Naruto y lo vio por unos segundos- acaso a ti ¿si te importa?

-No, no… claro que no Sasuke, se que a partir de ahora nada será fácil… pero aun así quiero enfrentarme ante todos por nosotros.- respondió el rubio

_I just wanna be myself,_

_And I want you to love me for who I am._

_I just wanna be myself,_

_And I want you to know, I am my hair_

I've had enough, enough, enough,

And this is my prayer, I swear,

I'm as free as my hair.

I'm as free as my hair.

I am my hair.

**FIN**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR TODO ESTE TIEMPO EL FIC**

**N/A: Hola al fin con el ultimo capitulo, que bien ya tenia escrito desde hace 1 mes y medio decidí reescribirlo, por eso me tarde en publicarlo ademas de que entre en exámenes parciales de la universidad. Espero que halla sido de su agrado ;). Nos leemos pronto y que tengan lindas fiestas y un hermosos 2012. La cancion es de Lady Gaga y con la cual estoy obsesionada de momento.**

**ENCUENTRAME EN TWITTER:** http : / / twitter . com / Kiinoko _ (recuerda quitar los espacios)

**ENCUENTRAME EN TUMBLR: **http: / / kiinoko . tumblr . com / (Quita los espacios) Da click en "Ask me anything" y preguntame lo que quieras.

**ENCUENTRAME EN FACEBOOK**: http: / www .facebook . com / novau2 (Recuerda quitar espacios)


End file.
